Stone Mercury
by Sinien.M
Summary: Du signe de Mercure, le nouveau vent est déjà là. Il sera marqué au fer rouge, telle une bête. Mais n'en sera pas une. Bien au contraire. Volutes insaisissables, essence pure, il prendra la forme désirée par celui auquel il appartiendra. [...] La pierre de mercure est née.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs.

Ce soir je me sens de bonne humeur alors j'ai envie de partager avec vous ce début de nouvelle fic. Je l'ai commencée il y a quelques années, juste avant mon gros syndrome de la page blanche.

Il y a peu, j'ai retrouvé cette envie d'écrire qui me prend aux tripes. J'ai terminé une autre fic qui est en cours de publication **_Brun et blond ne feront jamais gris_** et j'ai eu envie de poursuivre.

Il s'avère qu'en redécouvrant cette fic, _**Stone Mercury**_ , j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que j'avais écrit, presque comme si ce n'était pas moi. J'ai donc décidé de m'y remettre avec cet espoir fou et un peu incertain de la finir.

Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, cette fois dans l'univers HP. Elle est en cours d'écriture, donc les chapitres viendront plus lentements que pour mon autre fic.

* * *

 **Titre** : Stone Mercury

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

 **Rating** : M / NC 17 (relations sexuelles à venir entre deux hommes)

 **Paring** : Harry/Draco

 **Note** : Prend en compte une petite partie du tome 7 que je revisite quand même, pour le bon déroulement de la fic. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'histoire d'origine, mais je n'y arrive pas. Donc, dans cette fic, pas d'horcruxe à détruire. Mais la guerre fait rage.

 **Résumé** : Du signe de Mercure, le nouveau vent est déjà là. Il sera marqué au fer rouge, telle une bête. Mais n'en sera pas une. Bien au contraire... Volutes insaisissables, essence pure, il prendra la forme désirée par celui auquel il appartiendra. Bien ou mal, peu lui importe... Juste sa survie est primordiale. Et il fera tout pour que celui qui sera sa main accompagnatrice ne périsse pas dans la guerre à venir... La pierre de mercure est née.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Niveau 9 du Ministère de la magie. Une salle circulaire contenant douze portes était en train de faire tourner ses murs à une vitesse folle. Mais la sorcière qui s'y trouvait s'en moquait. La magie qui venait de se mettre en action ne la gênait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle trouvait cela amusant. Cela lui rappelait un peu les manèges à sensations que les moldus appréciaient fortement. Tout en gardant son regard rivé sur un point invisible, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Puis elle décida qu'il était temps. Sa main glissa le long de son cou, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et pivota sur elle-même. Les murs s'immobilisèrent instantanément et un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune. Devant elle, la porte de la salle du temps brillait d'une faible lueur. Un peu comme si elle l'attendait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la sorcière poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle du temps. Une douce et belle lumière dansante et scintillante comme des pierres précieuses flottait dans la pièce. C'était comme une chaleur rassurante et réconfortante. Tout en avançant d'un pas lent, mais assuré, la femme passa devant divers objets, tous liés au temps. Il y avait des trésors inestimables, des reliques oubliées et des traces d'un passager éternel ; le temps. Bien qu'elle trouve tous ces objets forts intéressants, son but ne se trouvait pas en cette pièce. C'est pourquoi elle continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver devant une immense cloche de cristal. L'oisillon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était déjà en train de grandir et la regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Connaissant déjà la suite des événements, elle lui fit un faible sourire, agita rapidement une main en guise de salut – ou d'au revoir ? – puis se glissa derrière la cloche. La nouvelle porte qui lui faisait face était sa destination finale.

Elle la détailla, fronçant les sourcils, puis se décida à la passer. Il fallait toujours se méfier des habitudes lui avait-on enseigné. Et elle ne dérogeait jamais à cette règle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sûr de se trouver dans la bonne salle, seule, elle s'autorisa à enfouir sa main droite dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent une petite sphère, elle fut rassurée et elle reprit son avancée.

Les bougies à flammes bleues dansaient autour d'elle, diffusant une lumière fantasmagorique. Elle avait toujours apprécié la salle du futur, rien que pour cela. Mais elle n'était pas là pour contempler le ballet des flammes, mais pour travailler. Tout en secouant doucement la tête, elle leva les yeux et fixa le plafond. Alors… elle devait se diriger dans la neuvième allée, donc sur sa droite, si les indications au-dessus d'elle étaient correctes. Ce qui, en tout logique, l'était.

D'un pas décidé, elle tourna donc sur sa droite. Elle passa devant des milliers de sphères en verre, remplies de brume tournoyant lentement à l'intérieur. La tentation de, ne serait-ce que de les effleurer, était toujours présente. Mais elle connaissait le risque de toucher une prophétie dont elle n'était pas la gardienne ou qui ne la concernait pas. C'est pourquoi elle se ravisa, ne souhaitait pas finir ses jours à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les allées, elle arriva à destination. Emplacement n°999. Vide, propre, il attendait d'être comblé par la sphère qui se trouvait dans sa poche. D'une main délicate, elle se saisit de cette dernière, lui rendit sa forme originelle, puis la déposa sur le socle. Aussitôt, la brume se mit à tournoyer à une vitesse folle, avant de se mettre à onduler plus calmement. Un dernier contrôle et sa mission serait terminée. Tandis que la brune posait son index sur le dessus de la boule, une voix grave résonna dans l'immense salle du futur.

 _\- Du signe de Mercure, le nouveau vent est déjà là. Il sera marqué au fer rouge, telle une bête. Mais n'en sera pas une. Bien au contraire... Volutes insaisissables, essence pure, il prendra la forme désirée par celui auquel il appartiendra. Bien ou mal, peu lui importe... Juste sa survie est primordiale. Et il fera tout pour que celui qui sera sa main accompagnatrice ne périsse pas dans la guerre à venir... La pierre de mercure est née._

 _._

 _A suivre..._

 _._

* * *

 **Alors vos impressions ? Je suis assez fébrile pour cette fic.**


	2. Douce brûlure

Bonjour chers lecteurs, chères lectrices.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mis cette fic en follow ou en favori. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

 **Quelques petites choses à savoir :**

\- les chapitres seront assez courts, comme celui là. Je me sens plus à l'aise dans ce format pour cette fic, même si je me rends compte qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je rallonge doucement le volume de mots.

\- j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc la publication devrait être régulière. J'en suis actuellement à une dizaine de chapitres et j'ai pas encore fini, donc je sens que ça va être une longue fic. De toute façon, faire court, j'y arrive pas.

* * *

 _ **Douce brûlure**_

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver à ce stade ? Elle se demandait même si elle n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Peut-être allait-elle se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, dans son lit et elle rigolerait bien de la situation. Sauf que le regard de peur que lui lança Ron et la douleur qui se propageait dans sa jambe meurtrie étaient bien trop réels pour un songe.

\- Avance ! aboya l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

Elle trébucha, puis reprit sa marche sur le chemin. Au loin, se dessinait une vaste demeure, dont elle se doutait être leur destination finale. Le soleil d'octobre était encore chaud et l'éblouissait quelque peu, l'empêchant de bien détailler les lieux. Pourtant elle devait trouver une échappatoire… vite. Il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là.

Devant elle, Ron avançait en grognant régulièrement contre leurs agresseurs. Et Harry… Harry gardait la tête basse, afin d'être le moins reconnaissable possible.

Alors qu'un nuage blanc volant au-dessus d'elle fit une ombre, elle se remémora les événements des derniers mois.

Dumbledore était mort, tué par Snape qui avait repris la direction de Poudlard, tandis que le Ministère tombait sous le joug de Voldemort. L'Ordre du Phénix était éparpillé dans toute l'Angleterre, tentant de rester en vie. Lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Ron, Harry et elle s'étaient enfuis en raison d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Et depuis, ils erraient de villes en villes et de forêts en forêts, se cachant au mieux. Ils avaient tenus deux mois et demi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que cette bande de Rafleurs ne les surprenne et les capture. Et voila que maintenant ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui semblait être le manoir Malfoy, afin de rencontrer Voldemort qui allait se faire une joie de les tuer et, par la même occasion, aller gagner cette guerre.

Un haut le cœur la secoua à cette idée, alors qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse, une chaleur étouffante la prenant à la gorge.

Harry passa le premier, une envie de vomir lui vrillant l'estomac. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, était défiguré grâce à Hermione et se demandait déjà de quelle manière il allait mourir. Non, il ne devait pas penser aussi négativement. Il allait trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Ou bien Hermione, ou bien Ron. Mais ils allaient s'en sortir. Enfin… il espérait.

Face à lui, la famille Malfoy se tenait au grand complet. Père, Mère, Tante et Fils. Un vrai tableau d'horreur pour ainsi dire.

Il y eu plusieurs minutes où Lucius s'énerva contre les Rafleurs qui ne voulaient pas laisser passer leur heure de gloire auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eu des sorts lancés et des Rafleurs renvoyés hors du domaine.

Puis…

Il y eu un regard échangé entre Harry et Draco qui était complètement terrorisé.

Il y eu des doutes dans ses iris, dans sa voix, des gestes tremblants, hésitants.

Et puis il finit dans un cachot avec Ron, alors qu'Hermione restait à l'étage avec Bellatrix. Et elle hurlait, criait sa douleur.

\- HERMIONE ! hurla Ron.

\- Ron. Arrête de tirer sur les liens.

\- HERMIONE !

\- Harry ? s'éleva d'un seul coup une voix familière. Ron ?

\- Luna ? s'étonna Harry. C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en se rapprochant d'eux.

Luna les aida à se détacher, puis leur expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée ici parce que son père avait nuit au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son journal.

\- Et vous Mr Ollivander, que faites-vous ici ? questionna Harry en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione poussa un nouveau cri de désespoir, les faisant tous frissonner d'effroi. Au même instant, un pop sonore retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- DOB…

Harry frappa d'un seul coup Ron pour l'empêcher de divulguer l'apparition aussi soudaine qu'étrange, mais probablement salvatrice, de Dobby.

Après que ce dernier eut emmené Luna et Ollivander loin de cette prison sordide, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire avec Ron pour aller secourir Hermione. Mais le temps n'était pas à l'échafaudage de plan pointilleux, car déjà le bruit de pas descendants dans leur direction résonnait.

Ce qui se passa dans les secondes qui suivirent défila si vite, qu'il ne comprit réellement ce qu'il s'était passé que lorsqu'il arriva en haut de l'escalier. Pettigrow était mort. Et maintenant, il faisait face aux Malfoy, une baguette étrangère entre les doigts.

\- Lâ… Lâchez-là ! cria-t-il en direction de Bellatrix, mal à l'aise et guidé par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.

Mais il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul en possession de baguettes. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco brandirent la leur et sourirent d'un rictus typiquement Malfoyen.

\- Pardon !? murmura Bellatrix, surprise de la demande d'Harry. Tu veux que je lâche la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mmh… non.

\- Jette la baguette Potter ! cria Lucius, en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Harry… geignit Ron à ses côtés.

Alors le brun s'exécuta. Il laissa tomber la baguette de Pettigrow à ses pieds et leva les mains à hauteur des épaules. Les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas à leur avantage. Hermione pleurait et gémissait de douleur alors que du sang perlait sur son bras et à sa gorge où le couteau de Bellatrix était appuyé. Ron était devenu livide et menaçait de tourner de l'œil à chaque seconde. Et lui… lui était sans baguette, vulnérable. Non, vraiment, ils allaient tous les trois mourir ici. La situation ne pouvait absolument pas être pire.

\- Très bien, lança Bellatrix. Gentil garçon. Draco, va la ramasser, ordonna-t-elle à l'attention du blond.

Ce dernier obéit et se dépêcha de se rapprocher d'Harry. Il attrapa le bout de bois gisant au sol et redressa brusquement la tête. Quelque chose était en train de grincer au-dessus de lui. Tout le monde leva la tête et vit le lustre en cristal trembler, pour finir par se détacher du plafond, chutant inexorablement sur Bellatrix qui se trouvait juste dessous. Elle lâcha Hermione et se jeta sur le côté afin d'éviter la collision avec le lustre qui toucha le sol en une explosion de cristal et de chaînes.

Harry vit aussitôt l'elfe de maison avec un sourire non feint et remercia Merlin pour son intervention. La chance tournait en sa faveur. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se jeta sur Draco afin de récupérer la baguette de Pettigrow et pourquoi pas la sienne au passage.

Tout en plaquant le blond au sol, il cria :

\- Dobby ! Emmène Ron et Hermione. Vite.

\- Mais Harry Potter…, couina l'elfe en saisissant le bras de Ron, puis celui d'Hermione.

\- Dobby ! ordonna à nouveau Harry qui venait d'éviter un coup de poing de justesse.

L'elfe s'exécuta, jetant un dernier regard en direction d'Harry qui se battait avec Draco, tandis que Narcissa aidait sa sœur à se sortir de sous les décombres du lustre et que Lucius regardait la scène atterré.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, en-dessous du brun, se débattait avec rage, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot. Il donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes d'Harry qui poussa un feulement de douleur. Puis il arma son bras droit pour lui assener un coup sur la mâchoire. Sauf que les pupilles au-dessus de lui se mirent à luire d'une lueur de défit et de colère qui le stoppa l'espace d'une seconde. Et ce fut sa plus grande erreur. Car Harry en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Il se mit à marteler le corps sous lui, ne réfléchissant plus aux conséquences. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. C'était ça ou mourir. Mais Draco avait décidé de ne pas être en reste. Il se mit à se débattre, voulant quitter sa position de vulnérabilité. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse qui lui faisait face et le griffèrent sans relâche, tandis que son bassin et ses jambes se tortillaient afin de repousser le corps du brun.

\- Connard ! cria Harry.

\- Salop ! répliqua Draco.

Harry était rempli de rage. Et il la déversait sur le corps du blond. Sauf que ce dernier ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. S'il pouvait seulement arrêter de gesticuler… Brusquement, il posa sa main droite sur la hanche dénudée et appuya fortement, intimant par ce geste l'immobilisation. Puis il serra son poing et l'abattit violemment sur la joue de Draco qui poussa un cri de douleur. Mais alors qu'il allait recommencer, il sentit comme une chaleur étrange sous sa main droite. Il alla pour la retirer, sauf qu'il n'y arriva pas. Incrédule, il s'immobilisa et fixa sa main. Sous lui, Draco ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Potter bordel !?

\- Je… je…

\- Retire ta main connard !

Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait toujours pas. La chaleur croissait sur sa peau, mais aussi dans son corps tout entier. Elle était devenue brûlure sans que cela ne soit réellement douloureux. C'était… presque agréable, pensa-t-il furtivement.

\- Draco ! hurla Narcissa en voyant la scène.

Mais ce dernier n'entendit qu'un faible appel au loin. Il était comme hypnotisé par Harry. Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud soudainement ? Rien de tout cela n'était normal. Il devait vite se ressaisir, frapper Potter et redorer le nom de sa famille. Et il avait beau se convaincre de tous ces actes, il n'arrivait pas à en faire un seul.

\- Harry Potter, surgit d'un seul coup Dobby en tendant sa main au sorcier.

Harry fixa Draco pendant quelques secondes, puis Dobby et secoua la tête.

\- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! cria-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui me tiens crétin, répliqua Draco.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Et moi donc ! Pousses-toi que je te fracasse ta sale gueule de binoclard.

\- Harry Potter, insista Dobby qui voyait Bellatrix se relever et les fusiller du regard.

\- T'as même pas remarqué que je porte plus de lunettes, rétorqua Harry qui essayait toujours de retirer sa main droite, en vain.

Même Draco s'y était mis. Il avait saisi le bras d'Harry à deux mains et tirait dessus, sans que cela ne fasse grand-chose.

\- Putain Potter ! T'as décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à quand !? Tu veux ma mort, hein, c'est ça !?

\- Au moins je serais débarrassé de toi ! aboya le brun.

\- Harry Potter ! s'impatienta Dobby, les oreilles tremblantes.

Au même instant, la prise sur la hanche de Draco se brisa et Harry put se détacher de lui. En une fraction de seconde, il se saisit des deux baguettes gisant au sol depuis quelques minutes et attrapa la main de Dobby. Lorsqu'il plongea dans l'obscurité du transplanage, il vit néanmoins un éclair argenté fuser vers lui. Et il ne sut si ce fut le regard mercure de Draco ou bien la lame que venait de lancer Bellatrix en sa direction.

.

 _A suivre..._

.

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre. Alors vos impressions ? Que vient-il de se passer ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Square Grimmaurd** (oui, j'avoue je ne suis pas du tout originale pour les intitulés de chapitres pour cette fic)


	3. Square Grimmaurd

Coucou

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ont mis la fic en favoris ou en follow. Ça me touche, sincèrement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Square Grimmaurd**_

Il y avait de lourds nuages dans le ciel en ce jeudi d'octobre. Une masse noire et menaçante qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cela faisait cinq jours que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient échappé de justesse à la mort au manoir Malfoy. Malheureusement, ce sauvetage in extremis avait fait perdre la vie à leur sauveur, Dobby, qui avait reçu le poignard lancé par Bellatrix. Luna et Mr Ollivander étaient parti dans un lieu plus sûr, chez des amis ou de la famille.

Reprenant doucement des forces, les trois jeunes gens passaient leurs journées à aider Bill et Fleur dans la maison et au bord de la plage. Ce quotidien bien ennuyeux leur convenait parfaitement pour le moment. Ils avaient besoin de faire leur deuil et de retrouver leurs esprits. Parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que la guerre continuait de faire rage et que, bien trop rapidement, ils se retrouveraient à nouveau au cœur de celle-ci.

Hermione venait tout juste de rentrer dans la petite maison, le froid devenant un peu trop mordant à son goû deux garçons regardaient le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les nuages sont noirs.

\- Oui, il va y avoir un orage. Depuis ce matin je les vois se rapprocher vers nous. Et puis regarde la mer, elle s'agite de plus en plus.

Ron dévisagea son ami, une question le taraudant.

\- Dis vieux… t'es pas trop gêné de ne plus avoir de lunettes ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ignorait comment, mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Bill et Fleur, sa vue s'était faite plus nette.

\- Ben écoute, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois bien maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vois normalement. Comme si j'avais mes lunettes. Mais…

\- Tu as reçu un sort ou bu une potion ?

\- Non. Mais franchement, j'en ai marre de me poser des questions pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et puis c'est pas ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire. Au contraire. Pour une fois que c'est un truc bien.

\- Et… euh… ta baguette ?

\- C'est pas pareil. J'arrive à utiliser celles qu'on a récupérées, mais c'est pas la mienne. Bon au moins, maintenant je peux quand même faire de la magie sans emprunter les vôtres.

Son regard se porta au loin sur les vagues qui montaient et descendaient. Un mal de tête commençait à naître sur ses tempes. Il avait besoin de repos. Après une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et un sourire, il rentra dans la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron jeta un regard au ciel tremblant de rage et secoua la tête. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la colère qui se profilait à l'horizon. Un frisson étrange lui parcourut l'échine, signe que quelque chose allait se passer. Et craignant toujours le pire, il préféra rentrer à son tour en vitesse dans la maison de son frère.

\- Quel temps ! s'exclama Fleur, alors que Ron passait la porte.

\- J'aime pas l'orage, grogna ce dernier.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé ça, répliqua son grand frère qui venait d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

\- Tu te cachais même sous le lit quand tu étais petit, retentit une voix derrière eux.

Aussitôt, tout le monde brandit sa baguette, prêt à neutraliser l'individu encapuchonné qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

\- Du calme, dit l'étranger en repoussant le haut de sa cape, dévoilant son visage.

\- Papa !? s'étonnèrent Bill et Ron.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? dirent en même temps les trois autres.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, sourit Arthur Weasley avec un grand sourire.

Ron baissa sa baguette et commença à faire un pas en direction de son père, quand la main de Bill se posa sur son torse.

\- Attend. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es bien notre père ? demanda-t-il, le regard suspicieux.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Bill, souligna Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry fit également un pas en direction de l'homme, ses iris plantés dans les siens.

\- Lors de notre première rencontre, de quoi avons-nous parlé ? demanda le brun.

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi les moldus utilisaient un canard en caoutchouc dans leur bain.

Harry hocha de la tête.

\- Que m'as-tu donné le matin même de mon mariage ? enchaîna Bill.

\- La boucle d'oreille que tu portes en ce moment-même.

\- Faux ! s'exclama Ron. Bill n'a plus de boucle d'oreille !

Tous se retournèrent vers le principal concerné qui souriait doucement. Bill regarda son frère et haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé Ron. Mais c'est bien papa. Je cache ma boucle d'oreille car Fleur ne l'apprécie pas trop.

Hermione et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que Ron devenait livide.

\- Bienvenue Monsieur Weasley, reprit Fleur en lui tendant sa main. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Merci Fleur, ce n'est pas de refus.

Après que Ron aie retrouvé ses couleurs et que chacun fut confortablement installé, Arthur expliqua la raison de sa venue. Et comme le pressentait Ron, ce n'était pas pour leur annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Depuis l'attaque au Terrier, les membres de l'Ordre se sont disséminés un peu partout, se cachant de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le Ministère est complètement sous ses ordres, tout comme Poudlard. Du coup, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Par chance, j'ai pu avoir vent de votre présence ici, il y a deux jours, grâce à une vieille connaissance qui va pêcher non loin d'ici régulièrement. Quand il m'a parlé d'un garçon aussi roux que mon fils aîné, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, Ron.

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ? questionna Hermione qui se réchauffait les mains avec sa tasse de thé.

\- Pour vous ramener tous les trois au Square Grimmaurd où l'Ordre vient enfin de se réunir depuis hier, après de nombreuses tentatives de rassembler tout le monde en sécurité. Et continuer…

Mais Arthur se tut en voyant les mines graves des trois jeunes gens. Ron avait bien senti que ce ciel noir n'était pas un bon présage. La guerre venait de les rattraper bien trop rapidement à leur goût.

oOo

Le reflet qui faisait face à Draco était bien trop incertain pour être affiché en public. Énerve de ne pas arriver à contrôler ses émotions, le blond passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Il devait juste se concentrer, faire le vide dans sa tête et présenter son plus beau masque d'indifférence.

Il devait juste ne plus penser à Potter, à l'échec cuisant qui s'était passé il y a une semaine et à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il devait juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, juste avant que Potter ne disparaisse, effacer la chaleur qui envahissait ses reins de manière incontrôlée et déroutante et surtout… surtout faire taire cette voix qui ne cessait de chanter dans sa tête quand bon lui semblait.

Un peu comme en cet instant…

De rage, il rouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa son reflet apeuré, son poing s'abattit violemment contre le miroir.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il, furieux.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait fait Potter ?

\- Draco ? retentit la voix de sa mère, derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Tu es prêt ?

Absolument pas, pensa-t-il.

\- Presque Mère, répondit-il, en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Dépêche-toi. Nous ne devons surtout pas le faire attendre. Surtout après…

Elle se tut, puis s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Depuis que Potter et sa bande leur avait filé entre les doigts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait plus ou moins élu domicile au manoir et s'amusait régulièrement avec eux. Ses jeux impliquant à chaque fois les sortilèges _Doloris_ ou _Imperum._ Un souvenir où il avait dû lacérer les bras de sa mère avec un poignard était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit.

Ses iris tremblants lui faisaient face et il se promit de ne plus jamais faire souffrir sa mère. Tout en enfilant une chemise et un pantalon, il força son visage à ne plus exprimer d'émotions. Certes, il n'arrivait pas à étouffer le trouble, la peur, l'effroi, l'incompréhension qui s'étaient emparés de lui, mais il devait au moins ne pas les laisser transparaître.

C'était vital…

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses parents dans le salon, il se plaça à côté de sa mère et ses doigts frôlèrent les siens. Ce geste anodin rassura légèrement les deux concernés. Ils tentaient de puiser la force d'affronter leur pire cauchemar dans le soutien de l'autre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que ça…

Et c'est d'ailleurs à cet instant précis que Voldemort apparut devant eux, la mine grave. Il fixa longuement les Malfoy, puis alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- Lucius, appela-t-il, sans un regard.

Aussitôt, le patriarche de la famille se jeta à ses pieds, courbant l'échine au maximum.

\- Oui Maître ?

\- Pourquoi suis-je en colère ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut chargé de tensions qui fracassaient l'air violemment.

\- Je… je l'ignore Maître, osa répondre Lucius.

\- Vois-tu… je viens d'avoir vent que ce cher Harry Potter avait été retrouvé par ces idiots de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils allaient désormais veiller sur lui comme le fait une mère avec ses enfants. Et tout ça… en raison de ton incapacité à le garder bien au chaud ici.

Lucius ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun mot ne pourrait calmer la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Peut-être devrais-je te tuer pour cet échec qui retarde fortement mes plans. Ou alors… tu pourrais d'abord tuer ton épouse, puis ton fils et ensuite seulement je te tuerai.

\- Je… je vous en prie Maître, le supplia Lucius. Nous ferons tout pour que vous ne soyez plus jamais déçu par nous.

\- Je n'en doute pas Lucius, reprit Voldemort d'une voix traînante. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas me décevoir une nouvelle fois ?

\- Je vous le ramènerai Maître. Je vous ramènerai Potter ici-même.

Voldemort glissa sa baguette sous le menton de son sous-fifre terrorisé et le força à lever la tête.

\- C'est ta dernière chance à ta famille et toi, siffla-t-il juste avant de lui lancer un _Doloris_.

De son côté, Draco regardait la scène, pétrifié. Il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Probablement dans peu de temps, mais aujourd'hui ne serait pas son dernier jour. A ses côtés, sa mère serrait sa main dans la sienne, la broyant avec force. Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair et les bagues meurtrir sa peau, mais il n'y avait aucune douleur. Tout simplement parce qu'une autre partie de son corps hurlait sa souffrance. Et même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître, Draco n'avait qu'une envie : hurler. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce mal venait lui rendre visite et il avait appris à le camoufler en présence d'autres individus. Mais le pire, c'était l'incompréhension qui l'accompagnait. Il ne comprenait pas son origine, ni sa raison et encore moins la solution qui l'apaisait. Car oui, il connaissait le remède à sa souffrance. Depuis avant-hier, pour tout dire. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'effrayait autant que les iris rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Disparaissez ! ordonna Voldemort d'un seul coup, stoppant toute torture sur le corps de Lucius.

Aussitôt, Narcissa glissa une épaule sous le bras de son époux et l'aida à quitter la pièce, suivie par Draco qui avait une main sur son aine douloureuse et brûlante. Au détour d'un couloir, il hésita. Pouvait-il s'absenter, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ? Cela serait-il suffisant ? La grimace qui se peignit aussitôt sur son visage eu raison de lui. Sans prévenir quiconque, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, ferma la porte avec plusieurs sorts et transplana.

\- Misère, marmonna-t-il juste avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver ébloui par le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Draco grimaça et porta une de ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger. Il sentait son ventre se tordre et se demanda combien de temps il allait encore devoir supporter tout ça. Tout en se camouflant derrière un bosquet, il repensa à la première fois où il avait ressenti cette sensation de chaleur douloureuse, il y a une semaine. Ça avait été comme un éclair, un choc électrique. Il était dans sa douche, épuisé, fatigué et soudain, sans prévenir, il s'était retrouvé à genoux, plié en deux, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, plus précisément son aine gauche, en feu. Serrant les dents, il n'avait pas crié. Mais de nombreuses larmes s'étaient noyées avec l'eau de la douche ce jour là. Et puis, il y avait eu cette chanson dans sa tête, ces mots étranges qui n'avaient pas de sens. Petit à petit, la brûlure s'était faite moins vive, plus supportable. Alors Draco s'était relevé et était allé se coucher, refusant de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sauf que la nuit n'avait absolument pas été de tout repos.

Un craquement non loin le sortit de ses songes et lui fit lever la tête. La voix dans sa tête devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus mélodieuse et il sut que l'attente ne serait pas longue. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître une forme ressemblant à un corps, entourée d'une lourde cape noire. Puis il y eu une seconde et une troisième. Au même instant, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du blond qui ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Et même la voix dans sa tête était devenue agréable. Elle chantait doucement, presque comme si elle voulait le bercer. Mais les voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de sortir comme ça ? demanda une voix grave, appartenant probablement à un homme.

\- J'en peux plus, soupira la seconde en secouant la tête.

\- Et puis avec tous les sorts qui nous camouflent, on ne risque rien, compléta la troisième voix, plus féminine.

\- On fait juste le tour du quartier et on revient au Square Grimmaurd, répliqua la seconde voix.

Tout en se tassant d'avantage dans son buisson, Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Il savait enfin où se cachait les ennemis du Lord. Il pouvait retourner au manoir et redorer le nom de sa famille. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à son père et mener une attaque surprise, puis rapporter Potter à son Seigneur, comme promis. Mais avant de prendre une telle décision, Draco décida qu'il pouvait rester encore, juste un petit peu, assis par terre, et laisser la voix murmurer doucement ces mots envoûtants. Juste ça…

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Pompompom… Mais que se passe-t-il pour Draco ? Une petite idée ?

Bon, j'ai viré les lunettes d'Harry car elles m'énervent dans les fictions. C'est galère à intégrer je trouve.

Sinon, moi suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre. Et vous ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Dangereuse bulle**


	4. Dangereuse bulle

Coucou

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci à tus ceux qui commentent et follow cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Dangereuse bulle**_

La main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Draco fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était déjà de retour. Comme un poison coulant dans ses veines, chauffant à blanc ses pores en sueur. Il y avait cette brûlure sur sa cuisse et jusqu'à son nombril. Il aurait pu crier pour cette douleur. Mais à quoi bon… Il avait appris à endurer la souffrance et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Tout en grimaçant, il ferma les yeux et soupira fortement. Voila que la voix se remettait à chanter maintenant. Il allait devenir fou. Ou peut-être l'était-il déjà… Probablement pour ne pas avoir parlé de sa découverte d'il y a deux jours. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce silence. Pourtant, c'était si simple. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu aborder le sujet, les mots s'étaient tu dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à dénoncer Potter et l'endroit où il se cachait.

Pitoyable.

Voila ce qu'il était.

Pitoyable et incapable.

Incapable de réussir la mission donnée par le Lord. Incapable de tuer un vieillard. Incapable de protéger sa mère. Incapable de reconnaître ouvertement Potter. Incapable de gagner contre lui. Incapable de faire taire la chanson hurlant désormais dans ses tympans. Et le pire… incapable de résister à cet appel.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Draco transplana devant le Square Grimmaurd. Il voulait juste que la brûlure s'estompe, que la voix se taise. Juste ça… Et le reste lui importait peu.

Lorsque les images du Square Grimmaurd apparurent devant lui, il regretta aussitôt son geste. Il avait oublié la plus élémentaire des règles par moment de guerre. Ne pas aller en territoire adversaire. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il venait de faire. Transplaner juste devant le principal ennemi était vraiment stupide. Déraisonné. Dangereux. Salvateur…

Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il avait du mal à croire de la réalité de la situation. Est-ce que Potter se trouvait vraiment devant lui ? Etait-il vraiment allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, seul ?

\- Merci pour le silence Malfoy, résonna brusquement la voix du brun qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Et si Draco n'avait pas vu les lèvres se mouvoir sous lui, il aurait pu croire encore à un songe. Il aurait pu… Sauf que la douleur dans son aine se calmait déjà et la chanson dans ses oreilles se faisait plus douce. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ces choses en lui ? Pourquoi s'effaçaient-elles en présence de Potter ? Pourquoi ce dernier était-il là ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Un piège… il devait y avoir un piège et il venait de tomber dedans. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sur le qui-vive, il brandit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.

\- Tu es ridicule ainsi Malfoy, rétorqua Harry en ouvrant un œil.

Draco était déstabilisé. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Ce sentiment était si difficile à camoufler. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être déstabilisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? demanda-t-il, l'œil alerte au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect.

Un faible rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry qui se redressa sur ses coudes et s'assit nonchalamment.

\- Dixit celui qui débarque dans ma bulle personnelle.

\- Ta quoi !? s'écria Draco.

Harry secoua la tête et laissa une fois de plus un rire résonner autour de lui. Il trouvait Malfoy vraiment pathétique. Il savait que ce dernier était apparu devant le Square Grimmaurd un beau matin, aux aurores, sans prévenir. Il s'était caché derrière un bosquet jusqu'à ce que lui sorte dans la rue, sur le perron, invisible aux yeux de tous. Et puis le blond avait disparu. Et était revenu. Plusieurs fois. Harry les comptait, sachant presque à l'avance quand le blond allait apparaître. Il s'était attendu à voir débarquer une horde de Mangemorts, Voldemort en personne. Mais rien de tout ça. Malfoy était toujours seul. Alors Harry avait commencé à comprendre. Il y avait un lien entre eux. Un carcan ardent dans sa main et une mélopée dans sa tête qui devenaient insupportables au bout d'un certain moment. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que Malfoy transplane non loin de lui. Étrangement, tout allait mieux après. C'est pourquoi il s'était mis à apprécier les venues du blond. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'était pas assez courageux de toute façon.

\- Ma bulle, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas comprendre vu son air étrange.

Tout en passant une main sur son front, il se releva et tendit le doigt en diverses directions.

\- Là. Là. Là . Et là. Tu vois les points blancs ? Ce sont les limites de ma bulle. Certes, c'est plutôt un carré, mais c'est du pareil au même.

Draco cligna des yeux, réalisant seulement à quel point Potter était magiquement supérieur par rapport à lui et même par rapport à de nombreux sorciers.

\- Personne ne me voit, ne sait que je suis là. Et personne ne peut y entrer. Sauf si je le veux bien.

Les mots du brun eurent l'effet d'une tornade sur Draco. Insinuait-il qu'il l'avait laissé venir à lui ? Savait-il qu'il allait débarquer ici, maintenant ? Non… Impossible ! Potter se moquait simplement de lui. Dans quelques secondes il verrait sortir des aurors de tous les côtés et il regretterait d'avoir écouté cette pulsion malsaine. Alors autant en profiter, pensa-t-il subitement.

Il fit un pas en direction de Potter qui fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Puis il ferma son poing droit et l'abattit violemment sur la joue du brun qui accusa le choc comme il put. Surpris, Harry poussa un cri sous la douleur du heurt et porta sa main à son visage. Mais que se passait-il ? Malfoy devenait fou ! Et lui aussi dans un certain sens, puisqu'il se jeta à son tour sur le blond et commença à lui donner des coups de pieds et de poings. Il frappait sans se retenir, laissant parler sa haine à son égard. Il le haïssait tellement. Il l'avait toujours détesté… enfin presque. Leur toute première rencontre l'avait plutôt mis mal à l'aise qu'en colère. Ce fut la seconde qui déclencha leur animosité. Cette poignée de main rejetée pour des raisons toujours valables à ce jour. Et six ans après, il était toujours le même.

Du sang coula dans sa bouche, lui indiquant que le coup précédemment reçu avait atteint son but. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Hors de question que Malfoy gagne ! Le corps sous lui, lui envoyait des coups de genoux dans le ventre et frôlait régulièrement ses parties intimes, les évitant de justesse à chaque fois. Il savait très bien qu'un coup mal placé pour lui serait douloureux et il soupçonnait le blond de tenter d'atteindre cet objectif. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Surtout que la voix dans sa tête continuait toujours de répandre des paroles incompréhensibles le long de sa nuque. Elle devait se taire ! Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Et tous les moyens étaient bons en cet instant. Même celui de glisser sa main droite sous la robe de sorcier de Draco, de tirer la chemise de son pantalon et d'appuyer fortement sur son aine, peau contre peau. L'effet fut immédiat. La chaleur irradia à nouveau tout son être avec un certain soulagement. Elle n'était pas douloureuse comme la fois précédente. Bien au contraire. Il aimait fortement cette sensation qui se répandait à une vitesse fulgurante dans son corps. Sous lui, Malfoy ne bougeait plus, comme figé. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, Harry le trouva dangereusement… dangereux. Mais pas dans un sens menaçant. C'était autre chose. D'inexpliqué.

\- Re. Tire. Ta. Main. Potter, articula Draco sur un ton menaçant.

\- Ou quoi ? tiqua Harry ne le croyant absolument pas.

\- Ou tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance !

\- Vas-y, le nargua le brun en appuyant un peu plus sa paume sur la peau brûlante.

Draco leva son genou, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il en avait envie. Il voulait lui faire payer pour sa vie entière. À cause de lui, il n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse. Son père ne jurait que par Potter et vengeait ses échecs sur lui. À cause de lui, il s'était retrouvé face à un dilemme horrible. Mourir ou devenir Mangemort et tuer Dumbledore. À cause de lui, il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un Malfoy tentant de survivre comme un désespéré. La peur était devenue sa meilleure amie et ne le quittait plus. À cause de lui, il se retrouvait ici avec ce besoin viscéral et cette haine bouillonnante dans son sang. Et il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer.

Le genou toujours en l'air, il n'arrivait pas à faire un centimètre de plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Alors Malfoy ? le nargua une fois de plus Harry. Incapable ?

Draco qui sentait son corps lui désobéir lança un regard noir au brun, jurant en silence qu'il souffrirait un jour ou l'autre. Il sentait encore et toujours les doigts de Potter sur sa peau, au même endroit que la dernière fois… à cet endroit… Hors de lui, il jura qu'une fois retourné au manoir il se ferait une joie de tout avouer à son père. Ce dernier serait tellement fier de lui. il devait juste se défaire de la prise de Potter.

\- Tu vas… commença-t-il, retrouvant sa hargne du début.

Sauf que celle-ci fut vite coupée par la bouche du brun qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Que faisait Potter ? Bordel ! Avec un certain soulagement, il vit ladite bouche dériver vers son oreille et souffler contre sa jugulaire.

\- Je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi, chuchota Harry dans un aveu presque honteux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant qu'à moitié le sens de ces mots. Décidément, rien n'allait ces derniers temps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions qu'un poing s'abattit violemment sur sa mâchoire.

\- Connard ! cracha Harry juste avant de se lever, baguette en main.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

De son côté, Harry épousseta ses habits froissés tout en regardant le blond, pétrifié magiquement. Que venait-il de faire ? L'esprit encore embrumé par la douce mélodie et la chaleur courant dans ses veines, il jeta un second sort sur le corps au sol et quitta rapidement l'espace protecteur qu'il s'était créé quelques instants plus tôt. Sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il avança jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd et retourna dans sa chambre incognito. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa sortie et encore moins de son absence. Ils le croyaient tous en train de se reposer dans sa chambre.

\- Vraiment naïfs, marmonna-t-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il retira la cape de sur ses épaules et grimaça. Malfoy ne l'avait pas raté. Les coups reçus le lançaient et il se demandait comment arriver à masquer les bleus qui commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son visage. Les rares sorts de guérisons qu'il connaissait ne seraient pas utiles et le maquillage pas assez couvrant. Il ne lui restait qu'une dernière solution. Il espérait juste ne pas se faire encore plus mal.

Prudemment, Harry sortit de sa chambre et avança jusqu'à l'escalier. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient probablement dans la cuisine. Il souffla fortement et posa un pied sur la première marche. Puis il trébucha, volontairement, frappa contre les marches et la rampe en bois, glissa sur les fesses et poussa plusieurs cris, sans retenue. Il en avait même un peu rajouté. Juste au cas où…

Étalé de tout son long au bas de l'escalier, il s'autorisa enfin à laisser sa douleur s'exprimer. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une horde de cheveux roux mêlés à quelques taches châtaines ou brunes qui se jeta sur lui.

\- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en le découvrant gémissant.

\- Merde ! grogna Ron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Rémus en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai trébuché, répondit Harry.

Enfin… plus ou moins était la vérité.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? soupira Mme Weasley en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je vais devoir utiliser des potions.

\- Non, ça ira, sourit le brun, heureux que sa supercherie ait fonctionné.

En plus, il sentait que le sort jeté au blond arrivait à son échéance et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se fasse surprendre par un membre de l'Ordre. Et tout en s'excusant des soucis causés, il laissa son rire rebondir contre les murs. Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il savait pourquoi et ne voulait surtout pas comprendre pourquoi.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Tadam ! Nouvelle confrontation entre Harry et Draco et ça reste assez houleux. Des idées concernant la brûlure et cette chanson ?

Ça vous plaît ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Cinabre** (allez, on fait quelques petites recherches si on est curieux, sinon on attend dimanche prochain pour en savoir plus)


	5. Cinabre

Coucou

Merci avant tout à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et la commentent.

Ce chapitre arrive un petit peu en avance car je pars en vacances dimanche et je ne garanti pas la fiabilité de la connexion internet.

* * *

 _ **Cinabre**_

Harry regarda le fou bouger lentement devant lui et détruire le pion sur son passage. C'était comme une vision irréaliste qui se peignait devant lui. Que de violence dans ce jeu. Pauvres pièces en bois. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Peut-être jouer. Quelle pièce allait-il faire avancer, si celle-ci acceptait de faire ce qu'il voulait ? Ou bien il pouvait fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par sa torpeur.

\- Harry, tu joues ?

Il se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque. Il devait se concentrer sur le jeu et non sur la voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher son attention.

\- Euh… tour en C3.

La tour avança, mais alla en C4, provoquant l'hilarité de Ron.

\- Non, mais vraiment Harry, après tout ce temps tu n'arrives toujours pas à te faire obéir ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Il voyait les lèvres de son ami bouger, son visage peint de railleries et pourtant, il n'entendait pas ses moqueries. Le chant était devenu plus fort, plus insistant. C'était comme un martèlement pesant qui alourdissait son corps, une sensation d'écrasement étouffant. Oui l'air se raréfiait. Avec difficulté, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus, il porta une main sur sa poitrine. Il y avait un feu qui se propageait dans ses veines. Un poison inconnu courrait dans son organisme et brûlait tout sur son passage. Avait-il bu une potion ? Touché du venin ? Reçu un sort ? Non, il était en parfaite sécurité. Alors pourquoi rien n'allait ?

Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient toutes seules. Il devait se ressaisir, reprendre le contrôle.

Sa vue se fit trouble et il crut voir des silhouettes danser devant lui. Elles étaient belles, enchanteresses. Ou alors c'était Ron et Hermione qui se rapprochaient de lui ? Son corps se fit lourd et chaud. Il avait besoin de s'allonger. Juste un peu, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur. Alors il se leva, ses doigts agrippés à l'échiquier dont les pièces tombaient sous le choc. Il inspira longuement pour se donner de la force. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Et il savait comment y remédier. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée honteuse et inavouable. Cela faisait combien de jours déjà ? Trois ? Non, ça devait être beaucoup plus pour ressentir de tels effets. Beaucoup trop, pensa-t-il.. Malfoy n'était pas revenu depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur altercation dans sa bulle.

Sa main dérapa de son piédestal et tout son corps bascula sur le côté. Impossible d'éviter la chute et le sol qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Au loin, il entendit des voix et des cris et dans sa tête, la chanson reprit de plus belle.

\- Harry ! cria Hermione en laissant tomber son livre sur le tapis pour se précipiter auprès de son ami qui reposait sur le plancher.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais vas chercher quelqu'un ! lui ordonna-t-elle de son regard noir.

Sauf que le roux n'eut pas besoin de bouger car déjà Rémus et sa mère accouraient dans le salon, alertés par le bruit sourd de la chute et les cris d'Hermione. Rapidement, les autres habitants du square Grimmaurd avaient formé un attroupement autour d'Harry.

Ce dernier avait du mal à rester connecté à la réalité. Il allait très mal. Il avait besoin de lui.

Soudain, les alarmes de la maison se déclenchèrent, provoquant un vent de panique. Rémus fut le plus rapide de tous, ses instincts de loup le rendant plus réceptif à son environnement. Baguette en main, il la pointa sur la forme qui venait tout juste d'apparaître devant eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu transplaner en plein milieu du salon alors que toutes les barrières étaient bien en place ? Il les avait vérifiées lui-même ce matin, comme tous les jours. Que faisait Draco Malfoy ici ?

Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaiser aussitôt qu'il se retrouva à côté d'Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il avait atterri. Il n'était pas dehors, mais bel et bien dans le repère des traîtres à son Maître. Il ignorait comment il avait pu transplaner ici sans heurt, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour réfléchir d'avantage. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il avait vu Potter et qu'il s'était fait tabassé par lui. Cette dernière rencontre lui avait laissé un goût de sang et d'amertume dans la gorge. Il s'était alors promis de ne plus retourner le voir, même si la voix et le feu dans son corps l'y poussaient. Enfin… c'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais quand il avait entendu la chanson résonner dans ses tympans avec une force nouvelle et senti le brasier courir sur sa peau et dans son sang, il avait su que ses espoirs étaient vains.

Il avait résisté, aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, se lançant différents sorts pour atténuer cet appel, cette envie irrépressible de rejoindre Potter. Il avait lutté farouchement et s'était avoué vaincu quand l'air s'était mis à lui manquer.

\- Lâche ta baguette Malfoy ! cracha une voix.

\- Rémus, est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

\- Ron, Hermione, emmenez Harry.

Draco tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Où était Potter ? Il le sentait, mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Malfoy ? grogna une voix faible à ses pieds.

Aussitôt il baissa le visage et rencontra deux iris émeraudes qui papillonnaient. Potter avait une sale tête, pire que d'ordinaire. Son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés. Il était à sa merci, il allait pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il lui suffisait juste de se baisser et de le frapper sans retenue. Ce fut pourquoi sa main se rapprochait déjà de son corps.

\- Ne le laissez pas le toucher !

Draco réalisa à peine de la dangerosité de la situation. Mais que faisait-il ? Il devait fuir au plus vite, sauver sa peau et avec un peu de chance, emporter Potter avec lui pour le ramener à son Maître et ainsi rendre son honneur à sa famille. C'était un plan parfait s'il l'exécutait assez vite. Sinon, ce serait probablement sa fin. Encore quelques centimètres et il tiendrait la vie du Sauveur entre ses doigts. Encore…

Mais une main planta ses ongles dans son bras tendu et un sourire se dessina devant lui. Qui avait attrapé qui ?

\- Harry !

\- Malfoy !

oOo

Harry sentit l'air circuler librement dans ses poumons. Il respirait à nouveau, sans aucune gêne et cela était vraiment agréable. La chanson le berçait avec volupté et la chaleur dans son corps le grisait. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Allongé sur le dos, il détailla le plafond – ou ce qui semblait l'être – devant lui. Du blanc. A perte de vue. À sa gauche. A sa droite. Seul le corps de Malfoy étendu à ses côtés dénotait. Alors qu'il détaillait le visage devant lui, deux orbes orages le happèrent.

\- Potter.

\- Malfoy.

Draco soupira d'aise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien. Depuis des jours pour tout dire. Tout en se relevant avec prestance, il observa les alentours. Du blanc. A perte de vue.

\- On est où Potter ? Tu as fait quoi encore ?

Harry se mit aussi debout, surpris de la légèreté de son corps.

\- Eh ! J'ai rien fait moi. J'étais en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Ron et…

\- Et ?

\- Je sais plus trop, dit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure, ses derniers souvenirs un peu flous.

\- Si c'est un piège pour me faire parler, je suis entraîné Potter.

\- Mais je te dis que je sais pas où on est ! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de venir, rétorqua le brun avec agacement.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas ravi de cette situation et s'en serait bien passé. Mais il ne contrôlait pas ses visites.

\- Si tu crois que ça me plaît, détrompe-toi ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

Draco chercha sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas à sa place habituelle, ni ailleurs. La panique s'empara immédiatement de lui. Il venait de perdre la baguette de sa mère.

\- Potter, dis-moi que tu as ma baguette. Ou la tienne.

Harry fouilla à son tour, en vain.

\- Dans quel pétrin nous as-tu fourré ? marmonna le blond agacé.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit Harry.

\- La ferme, je dois réfléchir.

Harry déglutit et se tut. Devant lui, Draco venait de prendre un air sérieux, signe d'une intense réflexion. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, masquant l'éclat de ses pupilles. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, mais ils suivaient parfaitement la fine ligne de son arrête nasale. Cette dernière, droite ,finissait par deux narines qui frémissaient à peine. De l'air entrait et sortait et le duvet du philtrum ondulait sous les assauts de l'air. Ses lèvres, parfaitement dessinées restaient closes et s'étiraient parfois. Son menton, anguleux finissait le tout. Mais tout ça, Harry le savait déjà. Combien de fois avait-il détaillé ces traits au fil des années ?

Un peu gêné de se rendre compte de ce fait, il détourna le visage et regarda au loin, derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'une tache se dessinait au loin.

\- Malfoy.

\- La ferme !

\- Malfoy.

\- Mais tais-toi.

\- Malfoy, y a un truc derrière toi.

En une fraction se seconde le blond s'était retourné. En effet, il y a avait bien une forme, comme une pierre, qui dénotait dans tout ce blanc. Sans attendre, il se mit à marcher rapidement en sa direction. Il avait même envie de courir, mais son éducation lui intimait de ne pas se laisser aller à tout débordement.

\- Eh ! Attends-moi, protesta Harry à sa suite.

En deux minutes ils arrivèrent devant la forme qui se révéla être une grosse pierre rouge parsemée de gouttelettes. Harry avança une main pour la toucher quand il fut stoppé par des doigts impérieux.

\- Non ! C'est toxique.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est un cinabre.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un cinabre, reprit Draco agacé par le manque cruel de connaissances du brun.

\- Et ?

\- As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois écouté en cours de potion ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Le cinabre est un minéral composé de sulfure de mercure qui sert dans certaines potions complexes, notamment les poisons. Rassure-moi, tu sais que le mercure est dangereux ?

\- Euh… ouais, répondit Harry peu sûr de lui.

Draco se frappa mentalement face à autant d'ignorance. Comment avait fait son parrain pour le supporter durant toutes ces années ?

\- Donc ça c'est du mercure ?

\- En effet Potter.

\- On est donc coincé dans un lieu inconnu où il n'y a rien, sauf ce caillou recouvert de mercure, qui est dangereux.

\- Ton esprit de déduction me surprendra toujours Potter.

\- J't'emmerde.

oOo

Dans le salon du square Grimmaurd, Rémus tournait en rond. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que le fils Malfoy était apparu devant eux, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il avait pu faire, puis il avait presque aussitôt disparu, laissant au passage un halo lumineux autour du corps d'Harry, évanoui. Ce dernier ne répondait pas, mais semblait être hors de danger. Il avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges sur l'aura, sans l'ébranler une seule fois. Tout comme les autres sorciers qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

\- Je viens de vérifier une nouvelle fois, aucune barrière n'a été endommagée. Seule l'alarme détectant une magie non répertoriée s'est enclenchée, expliqua Arthur Weasley. C'est incompréhensible. Comment ce jeune garçon a-t-il pu transplaner ici ? Même nous, nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'est cette chose autour d'Harry. C'est une magie très puissante.

\- Rémus, j'ai réussi à envoyer un message à Minerva, je ne sais pas si elle pourra nous répondre, dit Molly Weasley en revenant de la cuisine. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Difficile de savoir, aucun sort, ni potion ne passe à travers cette chose. Mais il ne semble pas souffrir et est en vie.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est ? questionna Hermione.

\- On dirait un bouclier.

\- Ou une prison, cracha Ron.

\- Oh, arrête avec ton scepticisme, Ron.

\- Mais maman, se plaignit le rouquin.

\- Pour l'instant on garde notre calme et on reste en alerte. On pourra commencer à s'inquiéter si cette situation perdure, conclu Rémus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Son regard se perdit dans les faibles variations bleutées. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait face à une situation magique inconnue et Harry en était l'épicentre. Mais que pouvait bien faire cet enfant pour s'attirer toutes les étrangetés magiques du monde, se demanda-t-il.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

J'adore ce chapitre ! Ça y est, on y est. Le vif du sujet est lancé. Vous comprenez un peu le titre de la fiction maintenant ? A votre avis ils sont où ? Et c'est quoi cette barrière magique ?

A vos suppositions !

 **Prochain chapitre : Contact** (il arrivera dans une semaine, avec peut-être un ou deux jours de retard selon mon état de fatigue en rentrant)


	6. Contact

Hello

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review et mettent cette histoire en favori et suivi. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne mords pas.

RAR Anonyme :

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce début de fiction t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

 _Lily_ : Ravie de voir aussi sur cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise également. En effet, le mercure a un rôle, en même temps vu le titre… lol. Pour l'endroit où se trouve Harry et Draco, j'aurais pas pensé à ça. L'idée était pas mal, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

 _ **Contact**_

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Draco était apparu puis s'était volatilisé juste avant qu'Harry ne s'évanouisse entouré d'une barrière magique impossible à transpercer. Hermione lisait un livre trouvé par hasard dans la bibliothèque de la maison, avec pour sujet « Les boucliers magiques et leurs faiblesses ». Ron s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil et ronflait bruyamment, un filet de bave commençant à couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rémus surveillait Harry et la barrière lumineuse avec une attention toute particulière, notant le moindre changement. Molly Weasley et sa fille Ginny s'affairaient en cuisine, préparant le repas du soir, mais c'était surtout un moyen d'occuper le temps et de ne pas trop penser aux derniers événements. Son mari, Arthur était sorti avec les jumeaux pour une mission déjà programmée depuis hier et ils ne rentreraient que tard dans la soirée si tout se passait bien.

Rémus avait beau analyser la situation, repasser les sortilèges en boucle, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le fils Malfoy avait pu transplaner ici. Il avait passé toutes les barrières sans soucis, comme si elles n'existaient pas. Impossible. Et puis il avait l'air surpris d'être en leur présence, un peu comme si ce n'était pas prémédité. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait ensuite touché Harry et avait disparu, envolé, sans un bruit, sans un seul mouvement. Et Harry était tombé avec cet halo autour de lui. Draco était-il à l'origine de ce dernier ? Quel piège se cachait dans cette étrange apparition ? Quel sordide plan Voldemort avait-il mis à exécution ? De multiples possibilités germaient dans son esprit sans aucune certitude.

Il se leva, tourna autour de la bulle magique et l'effleura une nouvelle fois. Elle était douce et agréable. Presque comme du velours. Sauf que s'il tentait d'appuyer un petit peu plus, accentuant sa pression, elle devenait piquante et mordante et finissait par envoyer une puissante vague d'énergie qui projetait l'intrus quelques mètres plus loin. Ils en avaient tous fait les frais au moins une fois. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il sentit que sa caresse devenait trop pressante pour l'éclat bleuté, il stoppa tout contact et recula. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, mais semblait hors de danger.

Pour l'instant…

Alors qu'il allait pour se rasseoir, il vit Harry se mouvoir légèrement et ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer à plusieurs reprises. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de parler.

Aussitôt, Hermione se leva et le rejoignit tout en donnant une tape sur la tête de Ron pour qu'il se réveille.

\- Je n'entends rien, dit la jeune fille.

\- Mmh, qu'est-ce qui y a ? marmonna le rouquin en ouvrant un œil.

\- Il est en train de parler, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On entend rien, je viens de dire !

Rémus lança plusieurs sortilèges afin de capter les dires d'Harry. En vain. Rien ne pénétrait la barrière. Ni ceux pour amplifier les sons, ni ceux pour lire sur les lèvres, ni ceux pour traduire une langue.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, poursuivit Hermione pour se rassurer.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Chacun retourna à sa place, l'humeur encore plus morose qu'il y a cinq minutes.

oOo

Harry ferma les yeux alors que sa tête rencontrait le sol. Ce dernier n'était ni chaud, ni froid, ni dur, ni mou. Il était parfait. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un sentiment de plénitude s'emparait de tout son être et il en appréciait chaque seconde. C'était presque comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés en un battement de cils. Seule la présence de Draco et sa voix traînante faisaient de l'ombre au tableau.

\- Tu comptes faire une sieste Potter ? cingla Draco en le voyant se détendre devant lui.

\- J'attends, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je peux t'assurer que lorsque je trouverai comment sortir, je te laisserai pourrir ici, répliqua le blond tout en s'éloignant.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment le brun pouvait-il rester aussi impassible alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans un lieu inconnu, sans magie et sans moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui assener un violent coup de poing dans sa face de Sauveur. Mais il préférait utiliser son énergie à trouver une sortie.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, son cerveau se mit en quête d'une solution. Il y avait une dizaine de jours, des Rafleurs avaient ramenés la Belette, la Sang-de-bourbe et Potter au Manoir et, par il ne savait quelle tragédie, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper. Mais juste avant ça, il y avait eu cette bagarre avec le brun, cette main sur sa hanche et ce feu dans son bassin. Après ça, il s'était mis à entendre une étrange mélodie, parfois avec félicité, parfois avec affliction. Quant au brasier, il naissait toujours du même point pour ensuite se propager dans chacune de ses cellules et le malmener. Il ne comprenait ni le pourquoi, ni le comment de cette réaction. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que tous ses maux s'apaisaient au contact d'Harry. Ça devenait comme un besoin impérieux. Il passait ses journées à guetter la chanson et le poison, seuls prétextes pour le rejoindre chaque fois d'un peu plus près. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

Après s'être fait molester, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y retourner, peu importe la souffrance qu'il allait devoir endurer. Très rapidement, l'appel était revenu avec une force nouvelle et dévastatrice. Mais il avait résisté. Enfin...il avait essayé. Car il y a peu, il avait senti qu'Harry allait mal, trop mal. Il devait le rejoindre.

Maintenant.

Il s'était excusé auprès de sa mère, prétextant une mission à préparer et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour transplaner aussitôt. Il pensait arriver devant la demeure, comme à chaque fois. Sauf qu'en réalité, il avait réussi à atterrir directement dedans, à quelques centimètres du brun. Il avait paniqué, certain d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Et puis il y avait eu cet appel, ce chant le rendant sourd aux autres et ce contact.

Il regarda devant lui, distinguant une forme étrangement familière. Avait-il finit par trouver une sortie ? Ses pas s'accélèrent, pressé de quitter cet étrange endroit et surtout la compagnie de Potter qui l'agaçait au plus haut. Mais son engouement disparut en l'espace de quelques seconde quand il se rendit compte que la pierre et Harry étaient ce vers quoi il avançait. Perplexe, il regarda derrière lui et ne vit que du blanc. Pourtant il n'avait fait qu'avancer tout droit.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de chanter, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je la trouve sympa cette chanson. Quand elle ne me vrille pas les tympans.

\- Je l'entends assez souvent, pas la peine que tu t'y mettes toi aussi !

Harry ignora la demande du blond et continua à marmonner les paroles sans sens. C'était une langue inconnue, mais à force de l'entendre, il avait finit par mémoriser certains sons.

\- J'ignore où nous sommes, mais c'est comme une boucle.

Harry ouvrit un œil.

\- Même en m'éloignant, je reviens toujours ici.

\- Je te manque trop Malfoy ?

\- Rêve pas Potter. Tu pourrais au moins m'aider.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu ne fais rien depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. C'est comme ça que tu fais ? Tu laisses les autres bosser à ta place ?

\- Malfoy, soupira Harry, las.

Il se releva et s'étira.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? On a pas de baguette, aucune magie ne fonctionne ici, il n'y a rien hormis cette pierre, toi et moi et on ignore où on est.

Tout en disant cela, il sentit sa main droite le picoter et la chaleur habituelle naître au creux de sa paume.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Je peux tenter ça, finit-il tout en posant vivement sa main sur la pierre, son épiderme rencontrant le froid de la roche et le mercure qui suintait.

\- Potter ! cria Draco sous la surprise. Mais tu es malade ! Tu vas te tuer. C'est toxique !

Harry regarda sa main et le métal liquide qui coulait dessus. Hypnotisé par les arabesques que le mercure traçait sur sa peau, il ne prêta pas attention aux cris de Draco. Car tout devenait plus intense. La chanson, la chaleur. L'appel.

Sans réaliser, il se rapprocha de Draco.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Mais il en était incapable. Il en avait envie. Non, c'était au-delà, c'était un besoin. Comme une attraction impossible à repousser. Plus rien n'existait hormis le mercure et l'appel. Il devait le toucher au plus vite.

Draco recula, paniqué. Mais dans sa précipitation il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses. En face de lui, Harry sourit tout en continuant à fixer sa main totalement recouverte de gris. En s'apercevant de cela, Draco comprit que le métal n'était pas ordinaire. Il y a avait de la magie en action.

\- Potter, le menaça-t-il.

\- Chuuuut, répondit Harry tout en s'accroupissant devant lui. C'est beau, non ?

\- Je dirai plutôt dangereux. Et il est hors de question que tu me touches avec ce truc.

Harry releva la tête et ancra ses iris dans les siens. Aussitôt, Draco sentit son corps s'immobiliser et frémir. Sa colonne vertébrale envoya mille signaux contradictoires. Il était à la fois en alerte et soumis à son prédateur. Il devait fuir et rester. Il voulait le frapper et ne pas bouger.

Avec quelques difficultés il déglutit et expira l'air retenu dans ses poumons. Harry avait posé un genou à terre, entre ses jambes et se penchait vers lui. Dans ses oreilles la voix chantait de plus en plus fort, sans que cela ne soit insupportable. Bien au contraire. C'était magnifique. Et puis le feu s'était mis à croître dans son bassin, son ventre, ses jambes, son corps, répandant une douce chaleur de plaisir. Que se passait-il ?

Harry se rapprocha encore plus, son ventre frôlant celui en-dessous de lui. Il entourait Draco de sa présence, mû par une force incontrôlable. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa main à la peau argentée. Quelques gouttes tombèrent de ses doigts et s'échouèrent sur la chemise blanche. Puis il regarda à nouveau le blond, tout en continuant sa progression vers la hanche tentatrice. Lorsque son épiderme rencontra le tissu doux, il tira violemment dessus pour le repousser et dévoiler la peau diaphane cachée. Sa respiration devint plus forte, plus sifflante et l'air qui caressait ses lèvres à chaque bouffée avait un goût de peur impatiente. Probablement parce qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Draco.

Sur sa main, il sentait le liquide couler pour se répandre et glisser sur l'aine de Draco. Et lorsqu'il osa enfin rentrer en contact avec ce bout chair, la décharge de félicité qui s'empara de tout son être lui fit fermer les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme celle de Draco. L'atmosphère était devenu incandescent.

\- Mal…

\- La ferme, aboya Draco.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas penser à cette situation plus que honteuse. Il était assis par terre, soumis à Potter qui le surplombait de tout son être, se laissant toucher par lui. Mais le pire était qu'il adorait ça et qu'il ne voulait pas que cette vague d'apaisement qui déferlait dans son corps se stoppe. Il aimait cette main sur sa peau, ce métal toxique qui s'y infiltrait et tout le reste. Les yeux clos, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, il oublia.

Son éducation, son nom, sa famille, la guerre, les missions, les Mangemorts, Voldemort. Tout. Seul Harry et sa présence à ses côtés comptait. Seule sa main sur sa peau importait. Seul le chant dans sa tête le détendait. Et seul le brasier dans ses reins le rassurait.

Il était dans un sacré merdier.

oOo

Hermione venait tout juste de prendre la relève de Rémus qui avait besoin d'aller soulager sa vessie, quand la barrière magique autour d'Harry s'était mise à vibrer. Elle avait aussitôt alerté tout le monde qui s'était attroupé à ses côtés.

La lumière variait à une vitesse folle, les éblouissant par moments. Ron serrait la main d'Hermione avec force et crainte, il tentait de se préparer au pire. Tous avaient sorti leur baguette, prêts à riposter et porter secours à Harry. Mais quand le bouclier lumineux s'était dissipé, personne ne s'était attendu à voir ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

Draco était réapparut, inconscient et Harry était maintenant réveillé et le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Les pupilles vertes scannaient l'assemblée, perplexes. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous cet air de surprise et d'incompréhension sur leur visage et leur baguette prête à en découdre ? Il resserra sa prise sur le corps collé au sien, sans vraiment réaliser qui c'était.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en avançant vers lui.

Immédiatement, le reste du groupe fit de même et il se retrouva encerclé par ses proches qui le ramenaient un peu brusquement à la réalité.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- On s'est inquiété pour toi.

\- C'était quoi ce truc ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu peux lâcher Malfoy.

En entendant ce nom qui eut l'effet d'une bombe, Harry pencha la tête et se mit à détailler le blond. Son esprit s'apaisa aussitôt à cette vision.

\- Non, souffla-t-il si doucement que personne ne l'entendit vraiment.

\- De quoi !? demanda Rémus un peu fort pour couvrir les voix des autres.

Le silence ce fit.

\- Non, répéta Harry tout en continuant à regarder Draco. Non, je ne peux pas.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Et voila la suite du précédent chapitre. De nouveaux indices ont été semés, les avez-vous vu ? A votre avis il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

J'avance plutôt bien dans l'intrigue, j'ai beaucoup d'idées qui fusent donc je vais raccourcir le temps de publication entre deux chapitres. On va dire tous les 4-5 jours.

 **Prochain chapitre : Tatouage**


	7. Tatouage

RAR Anonyme :

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review. Ah ça personne ne sait ce qui leur arrive et les explications ne sont pas pour tout de suite.

 _Lily_ : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

 _ **Tatouage**_

Harry observait le corps allongé à ses côtés sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit de cette situation incongrue. On lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernières heures. Il avait écouté, calmement. On lui avait demandé de lâcher Draco, mais il avait refusé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée. Au début, tous avaient cru que c'était un sortilège ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Alors on lui avait ouvert les bras de force et Draco s'était éloigné de lui. Mais dès qu'il n'avait plus senti la chaleur de l'autre corps, il s'était mis à hurler de douleur et Draco avait commencé à convulser. Après quelques secondes de panique, Rémus avait déposé le blond à ses côtés et toute cette souffrance s'était volatilisée en une seconde.

Personne ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il avait été décidé de leur retirer leurs baguettes et de les mettre dans une chambre, au calme, mais sous surveillance.

Mal à l'aise par les regards inquisiteurs que lui lançait Madame Weasley, Harry avait émis le souhait de se reposer. Bien évidemment, telle la mère protectrice qu'elle était, Madame Weasley avait refusé. Mais après plusieurs minutes de regards larmoyants, de suppliques et suite à la demande d'Harry de manger sa fabuleuse tarte à la mélasse, elle avait cédé.

Harry reposa sa tête sur le moelleux oreiller et grimaça. Il était trop mou. Tout son côté droit était collé au côté gauche de Draco, de la jambe à l'épaule. Il sentait que ce contact était vital et il ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Il n'était même pas dégoutté par cette soudaine proximité. Pourtant il aurait du l'être. Un soupir s'échappa de ses narines et il ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Ce fut donc bercé par les voix dans sa tête qu'il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

oOo

Hermione s'était retenue d'aller dans la chambre où se trouvait son ami et Draco. Elle avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin de repos et de tranquillité. De plus, elle ne sentait pas la présence du blond comme une menace. Elle avait bien remarqué la fugace lueur de panique lorsqu'il était apparu devant eux. Son esprit vif avait rapidement analysé la situation et pour elle, Draco n'avait pas prémédité son apparition. Elle en était sûre. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'il soit là pour leur nuire ou en tout cas avec un plan établi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de faire tourner ses méninges à deux milles à l'heure. Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, et probablement les jours précédents quand elle avait trouvé son ami plus pâle, plus fatigué, plus morose. Pour elle, tout était lié à Draco. Mais quoi, elle l'ignorait.

Tout en montant les marches, elle repensa au regard qu'avait porté Harry à Draco lorsque le halo protecteur s'était évaporé. Il semblait si heureux, si paisible. Elle avait retrouvé le visage de son ami d'enfance, l'espace de quelques minutes.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre où deux respirations régulières vibraient. Immédiatement, elle remarqua que les souffles étaient identiques, l'air sortant et entrant à la même vitesse et à la même seconde. C'était assez troublant de voir ce synchronisme devant elle. Puis elle remarqua que la main du brun enlaçait celle du blond et que leurs corps se touchaient. Son visage se détourna, comme gênée, comme si elle n'avait pas à voir ceci.

\- Harry ?

L'appel était doux.

\- Harry.

Une main se posa sur le bras d'Harry et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, Hermione lui souriait tendrement.

\- Désolée de te réveiller, mais je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il se redressa tout en gardant le maximum de contacts avec le corps contre lui. Hermione lui tendit une assiette avec une part de tarte à la mélasse. En voyant la sucrerie son estomac se réveilla instantanément. Ce fut donc avec une faim non cachée qu'il se mit à manger la tarte. Hermione rigola un peu puis s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin. Elle était rassurée.

Alors que le dernier morceau de pâte disparaissait entre les lèvres brillantes de sucre, elle osa parler :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien Mione.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas trop depuis qu'on s'est fait attraper par ces Rafleurs. Je pensais que c'était le temps de te remettre de cette mésaventure, de la mort de Dobby, mais là… je doute.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le corps contre lui se mit à bouger et grogna. Aussitôt, toute son attention se porta sur Draco et il pressa ses doigts sur son ventre. De son côté, Hermione assista à la scène avec une certaine fascination.

\- Harry.

\- J'en sais rien, je viens de te dire, s'énerva Harry, sans un regard

\- T'es pas obligé de tout me dire, mais… est-ce que ça va au moins ?

Il soupira, le blond s'apaisant doucement, détendant ses muscles petit à petit.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste besoin de… d'être seul. Enfin… avec lui. J'attends que ce connard ouvre les yeux pour avoir une explication.

La jeune fille comprit que c'était encore trop tôt. Respectant cela, elle récupéra l'assiette vide et quitta la chambre.

Harry reporta toute son attention sur le blond qui s'était retourné vers lui et avait saisi son bras droit entre ses doigts, le serrant doucement. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Et pourquoi lui ? Le destin ne pouvait-il pas s'acharner sur un autre sorcier que lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre ? La pression contre son épiderme était douce et ferme à la fois.

\- Malfoy, murmura-t-il. Faudrait peut-être que tu te réveilles.

Mais l'endormi ne bougea pas et cela énerva Harry. Il fit une grimace pour montrer sa désapprobation et souffla d'un seul coup, sortant l'air de ses poumons en une seconde.

\- Malfoy ! cria-t-il sans prévenir, provoquant un sursaut de l'interpellé qui rompit tout contact en une fraction de seconde.

La douleur qui lacéra alors sa peau fut si douloureuse qu'il eu envie de mourir sur le champ. C'était comme recevoir des piques dans tous le corps, le traversant de toute part, tout en se faisant lacérer la peau par des lames tranchantes et chauffées à blanc qui déversaient leur venin dans son sang, incendiant chaque cellule sur son passage. C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir, il rattrapa Draco et le colla contre lui en une étreinte possessive.

\- Putain Malfoy, jura-t-il alors que la souffrance se dissipait.

\- Po… Po.. Potter, haleta Draco, surpris par le réveil, la douleur et l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti en l'espace de deux secondes.

Draco était perdu, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Où était-il ? Pourquoi Potter le serrait-il dans ses bras ? A cette constatation, il commença à vouloir se défaire de cette pression. Sauf que le brun le serra encore plus.

\- N'essaye même pas. Sinon la douleur va revenir.

Il papillonna des yeux, assimilant doucement la révélation. Il sut qu'il avait raison et ne chercha plus à rompre leur échange. Souffrir était insupportable. Les Doloris qu'il avait pu recevoir n'étaient rien en comparaison. Son corps et son mental qui étaient alors habitués à souffrir refusaient de vivre une nouvelle fois pareille expérience que celle-ci.

Sentant que le blond n'allait plus lutter, Harry desserra sa prise et laissa ses bras choir le long de son corps. Il sentait le souffle incertain contre sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons.

\- Potter, j'ai besoin d'une explication avant de croire que je suis devenu bon pour Sainte Mangouste.

\- Je suis autant dans le flou que toi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as transplané directement dans le salon alors que c'est impossible et que lorsque je t'ai touché tu as disparu et qu'une barrière magique m'a entouré alors que j'étais dans les vapes. Mais je crois que c'est le moment où on s'est retrouvé dans cet endroit tout blanc avec le gros caillou. Rémus m'a dit que ça avait duré deux heures sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis le bouclier a disparu et je me suis réveillé avec toi dans mes bras. Et…

\- Et dès qu'on s'éloigne, on ressent cette douleur ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain tu m'as fait quoi ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Pendant que j'y pense…

Draco se décolla doucement, tout en faisant attention de garder un minimum de pressions sur son corps. Il était attentif aux signaux que lui envoyaient ses nerfs, prêt à rétablir le contact à la moindre pointe de douleur. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre et il tira sur sa chemise qui était bien rentrée dans son pantalon, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Il visait un point spécifique, cet endroit qui le brûlait d'ordinaire, ce morceau de peau que le brun avait touché. Le tissu se souleva dans une lenteur tremblante. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il sentit le regard absinthe qui suivait ses gestes.

Sur son aine, non loin de la hanche, un symbole était tatoué sur sa peau. Une nouvelle marque avait fait son apparition et l'interprétation du symbole le déstabilisa.

\- Potter, marmonna-t-il.

Harry rapprocha sa main avec une envie irrésistible de le toucher. En s'apercevant de cela, Draco siffla et cacha la marque.

\- Même pas en rêve.

Cependant, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il saisit la chemise et tira dessus. Draco se défendit, repoussant ses doigts, les claquant comme on le ferait avec un enfant qui n'a pas le droit de toucher un objet précieux. Mais les mains du brun devinrent impérieuses. Il voulait le toucher, il devait le toucher. Au plus profond de son être il sentait que ce besoin viscéral devait être comblé au plus vite. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Quant à Draco, il était en train de lutter intérieurement entre son désir de le laisser faire et sa haine envers lui. Harry n'avait pas ce droit, il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Et il osait l'effleurer, lui dicter sa conduite ? C'était inadmissible ! Mais quand une main se posa sur sa poitrine en une pression dominatrice et que les doigts serrèrent sa chemise, il sut que la lutte serait vaine. Lentement, il sentit le feu renaître dans son bassin et le chant venir chatouiller son esprit. Il devait encore résister, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Alors il y mit toute sa force, toute sa volonté. Ses bras se tendirent et il repoussa Harry. Cet effort lui sembla si difficile que sa respiration devint erratique et des perles de sueurs perlèrent le long de son dos.

\- Malfoy, ça suffit ! cria Harry hors de lui.

Une décharge immobilisa Draco, figé par les mots autoritaires. La seconde d'après il se retrouva sur le dos, la tête dans les coussins et Harry au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? Aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait. Pourtant son esprit ne cessait de crier sa désapprobation. Un Draco domine. Un Draco décide. Un Draco se bat.

Mais toutes ces belles paroles disparurent en un souffle, balayées par une caresse aérienne sur sa peau. Harry venait de toucher le tatouage.

Subjugué par la vision sous lui, Harry sourit. Draco n'opposait plus de résistance, c'était parfait. Les picotements dans sa main se firent plus violents et il inspira longuement pour ne pas arracher la soie qui masquait la marque. Il ferma les yeux brièvement tout en serrant ses cuisses autour du corps sous lui. Ce contact l'apaisa immédiatement. Il savait que tout dans cette situation était anormale, mais il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir ou de lutter. Car le bien qu'il ressentait en cet instant était pure félicité.

Sa main droite se posa sur la poitrine du blond, juste sur son cœur. Il sentit les battements sous sa paume, encore un peu archaïques. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr du calme de Draco qu'il s'autorisa à descendre. Lentement. Avec une certaine dévotion. Jusqu'à se stopper à la lisière entre haut et bas. Une nouvelle fois il inspira l'air autour de lui et se mordit les lèvres. Le tissu remonta et dévoila sa convoitise. Dès qu'il posa le regard dessus, il sut que c'était pour lui, que c'était sa marque. Il ignorait sa signification, mais elle était magnifique. Du bout des doigts il se mit à la redessiner. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur sous ses doigts, tout ses sens se mirent à vibrer. La chanson qui ressemblait plus à une litanie s'amplifia. Tout était lié, pensa-t-il.

Il y avait deux serpents qui formaient une demi lune, leur queue se rejoignant et leur regard se défiant. Juste dessous reposait un cercle parfait, d'un trait très fin. Et encore plus bas, une croix comprenant un trait en forme de vague et l'autre en forme de zig-zag terminait la figure.

\- Harry, je voulais savoir…

Mais la voix de l'intrus mourut dans sa gorge. Ron détourna le visage, les oreilles et les joues rouges. Horriblement gêné il se mit à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'Harry cachait le tatouage sous sa main, plaquant avec injonction Draco sous lui. Il se semblait pas réaliser à quel point la situation était anormale. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond posa sa propre main sur la sienne qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité. Il bascula sur le lit et aida Draco à se rasseoir.

\- Hum, se racla-t-il la gorge. Tu veux quoi Ron ?

\- Ben en fait… euh… Papa voulait savoir si vous étiez réveillé et… il veut que vous descendiez dans la cuisine..

\- Soit.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le tira vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Qui a deviné à quoi peut ressembler ce tatouage ? Comment trouvez-vous leur début de relation ? Piouff je sais pas du tout comment vous allez prendre leur besoin d'être si proche alors qu'ils ne se portent pas dans leur cœur. Mais ça vous donne le ton pour la suite des événements.

 **Prochain chapitre : Sa place** (de qui on parle à votre avis ?)


	8. Sa place

RAR Anonymes :

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review et heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Pour le titre de ce chapitre, loupé. Bonne lecture.

 _Lily_ : Oui c'est chaud. C'est la faute du lien aussi. Et tu as bien trouvé pour le tatouage.

* * *

 _ **Sa place**_

Draco regarda le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il y avait une fissure qui le traversait de part et d'autre. La demeure était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint déchiré aux motifs inqualifiables. Les rideaux recouverts de poussière et de crasse cachaient une fenêtre qui devait probablement être dans un état tout aussi désastreux. Seule une faible bougie sans fin brillait dans le noir et projetait des ombres autour de lui. A ses côtés, Harry dormait paisiblement, son dos collé contre lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait élu domicile dans cette maison lugubre, à son plus grand malheur. Personne ne comprenait ce qui les liait, Harry et lui et encore moins, ni comment défaire cette magie. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était qu'il était coincé avec des traîtres à son Maître et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, tout comme Harry. Et il lui était impossible de s'éloigner de quelques mètres de lui. En effet, rapidement le besoin de contact s'était amoindri et il n'était plus obligé de se coller à lui pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être trop loin. Cependant, c'était déjà énorme de ne plus avoir cette obligation corporelle qui le dégouttait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, il était quand même obligé de partager la même chambre et le même lit. Et c'était ça le plus affreux en ce moment. Parce qu'il savait qu'en s'endormant, son corps allait se coller encore plus à celui d'Harry et il ne le voulait pas. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés enlacés le matin ? Chaque fois en réalité. A cette idée, Draco grimaça. Doucement, il s'éloigna et se retrouva tout au bord du lit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour s'échapper de cette maison de fou.

La plus part du temps il se retrouvait avec Harry, ses deux amis, la plus jeune des belettes et sa mère. Les autres partaient en mission régulièrement, sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il retournait. Et c'était parfaitement logique. En général on ne lui parlait pas et on l'ignorait, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Il suivait Harry dans son quotidien avec pour seul objectif, être le plus loin de lui et des autres, sans que cela ne lui soit douloureux. Il passait son temps à jouer avec la limite de leur lien, tirant régulièrement dessus. Mais il abandonnait vite ses idées d'éloignements car cela l'épuisait. Et puis il n'en tirait aucun avantage car il en souffrait tout autant que le brun. Quant aux autres habitants, hormis quelques civilités ancrées dans son éducation de Sang-Pur, il ne leur parlait pas et c'était parfait ainsi.

De manière générale il se retrouvait non loin de Granger qui passait son temps à lire des livres, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Mais le pire était Belette femelle et son frère. L'un passait son temps à gesticuler et à brailler et l'autre collait Harry et roucoulait à longueur de journée. C'était tout simplement écœurant. Surtout qu'il était obligé d'assister à tout cela car Harry ne voulait pas quitter le salon la plus part du temps.

Une main tâtonna à côté de lui. Harry semblait chercher sa présence. Aussitôt, il l'attrapa et la serra.

\- Malfoy, tu devrais dormir, marmonna Harry.

\- J'ai pas sommeil.

\- Après tu t'endors dans le canapé et je peux pas sortir sans te réveiller et subir ta mauvaise humeur. Et pourquoi t'es si loin ?

\- On est dans le même lit Potter. Suis pas obligé de te coller en permanence, cracha-t-il.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha de lui. Étant à la limite de tomber, Draco resta immobile et subit l'assaut du brun qui posa sa tête sur un de ses bras et sa main gauche sur son ventre. Avec douceur, ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des arabesques sans sens autour de son aine.

L'habituelle chaleur se propagea dans son corps, apaisant son esprit et détendant ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux malgré lui. Rapidement, son esprit se retrouva embrumé et le sommeil le gagna.

A ses côtés, Harry restait dans cet entre-deux, ni réveillé, ni endormi. Il profitait simplement de la présence du blond. Dès lors qu'ils avaient pu mettre de la distance entre eux, Draco s'était fait une joie de ne plus le toucher. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait bien aussi, mais… il sentait que le contact de son corps lui apportait détente et soulagement. En réalité, dès qu'il le touchait, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Ses muscles se relâchaient, son esprit se calmait, ses pensées s'apaisaient et son souffle se faisait plus régulier. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il ne devait pas ressentir tout cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Hier, alors qu'il s'était réveillé en premier, les bras de Draco entourant sa poitrine, il avait fait une découverte il avait besoin de lui. Tout comme il avait besoin de manger, respirer ou dormir. Bien évidemment il s'était gardé cet aveu pour lui seul, la honte s'insinuant aussitôt dans ses veines. Alors il avait refermé les yeux et s'était collé encore plus contre le corps chaud dans son dos, profitant de chaque seconde avec lui. Tout comme en cet instant.

Harry soupira de bien-être. Il commençait à se rendormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette se faufila dans la pénombre.

\- Harry ?

\- Mione ?

\- Désolée de te réveiller, je peux te parler ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Il roula un tout petit peu sur le côté et détailla la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux et portait une robe de chambre un peu usée. Elle avait un léger sourire de contrition sur le visage et ses doigts trituraient la ceinture qui retenait sa robe. Il s'étira, profitant encore de la présence de Draco à ses côtés, puis se leva.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, non sans un dernier regard en direction de la forme endormie dans le lit, il bailla sans gêne.

\- Désolée de te réveiller. Est-ce que ça va si on reste dans le couloir ? Tu n'es pas trop loin ?

\- Non, ça va.

En réalité, il sentait une légère douleur dans la nuque, signe qu'il commençait à tirer sur le lien. Mais c'était supportable et il se dit que pour quelques minutes, il pouvait bien faire fi de cette sensation. Il devait juste espérer que Draco ne soit pas perturbé de son côté et n'ouvre pas la porte à la volée tout en lui lançant son regard mauvais et désapprobateur.

Hermione s'assit le long du mur, aussitôt rejoint par le brun.

\- Je vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je voulais juste te parler seul à seule, sans… Malfoy. Et la journée c'est assez compliqué.

\- Je sais.

\- Je continue de faire des recherches sur ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir dans quelle langue est cette chanson que tu entends.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Si seulement on était à Poudlard, je pourrai aller à la bibliothèque et je pense que je finirai par trouver quelque chose.

\- Ouais, mais c'est Snape qui est directeur maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est au pouvoir.

\- Oui, soupira Hermione. Sinon…

Elle se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder ce sujet. Très observatrice, elle avait remarqué certaines petites choses entre les deux jeunes hommes et sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

\- Je me demandais… comment tu vis tout ça ? Le lien, le fait de devoir être toujours proche de lui, la chanson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Depuis des années je ne maîtrise rien dans ma vie, je n'ai aucun contrôle alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

\- Je comprends, mais...ce n'est pas trop pénible de… toucher Malfoy ? finit-elle par demander avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quelques secondes de silence s'étalèrent à leurs pieds et Harry se racla la gorge. Il se sentait en confiance avec Hermione. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans crainte et qu'elle ne répandrait pas ses dires par la suite. Mais pouvait-il déjà se l'avouer à lui-même ?

\- Je sais pas, se mit-il à chuchoter sur le ton de la confidence. Quand on se touche, je sens une chaleur qui m'apaise, qui me détend et me rassure.

Il humidifia ses lèvres.

\- C'est pas désagréable. Je crois… que j'aime bien.

Son regard se posa sur un doxy qui grimpait rapidement le long d'un morceau de papier peint qui pendait.

\- Tu vois, il pourrait être bien plus méchant qu'il ne l'est. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui se retrouve coincé avec des gens qu'il n'apprécie pas, loin de sa famille. Je pourrai même dire qu'il est respectueux.

\- C'est vrai. Il ne m'a pas traité de Sang-de-Bourbe une seule fois.

\- Hum. Tu sais, parfois, quand on est que tous les deux… j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure. J'oublie la guerre, Tu-Sais-Qui, ses partisans. J'oublie qu'il en est un, qu'il a dû tuer des gens pour son nom. C'est comme si on revenait en cinquième année, avant tout ça et qu'on apprenait à se connaître.

\- Tu l'apprécies.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Harry laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amie. C'était une évidence. Ses paupières se fermèrent et son corps s'alourdit. Il sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus. Puis, progressivement, la voix dans sa tête se mit une nouvelle fois à chanter. Elle l'appelait… ou plutôt, il l'appelait. Draco était en train de chercher sa présence et il ne la trouvait pas. Si Harry n'allait pas le rejoindre dans l'instant il savait que le blond allait finir par se réveiller et que son humeur serait massacrante pour le reste de la nuit.

Sans un mot, il se leva, fit un petit sourire à Hermione et retourna dans la chambre. Dans le lit, le corps endormi gesticulait et une main fouillait les draps. La faible bougie éclairait toujours la pièce et il remarqua que Draco avait le visage crispé. Quelques gouttes de sueur brillaient sur son front et il regretta de s'être éloigné de lui. Il avait tiré sur leur lien et il détestait cette sensation qui lui enserrait la poitrine. A présent il ressentait le manque de Draco. Le brasier devenait étouffant et la chanson écrasante. Un peu comme pour le punir de s'être éloigné, de l'avoir laissé seul.

Draco gémit. Aussitôt, il se glissa entre les draps et saisit les doigts qui les griffaient.

\- Chuut, siffla-t-il.

Draco se calma immédiatement. Alors Harry se pressa contre lui et reprit sa position d'avant. La tête près du cœur du blond, il entendait les battements de ce dernier cogner contre ses tympans. C'était une rythmique familière qui l'ébranla malgré lui. Il remarqua qu'elle suivait la même cadence que la chanson, comme si tout communiquait.

Le flux devint plus calme et régulier et se calqua sur le sien. Tout comme sa respiration. Il huma l'odeur à présent familière et se laissa bercer. Il se sentait à sa place, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout redevint calme, paisible, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

\- Je suis bien dans la merde, moi, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Peut-être parce qu'il appréciait ces moments rien qu'à eux.

Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait plus vivant depuis qu'il avait revu Draco une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

Peut-être parce qu'il lui manquait, aussi simplement que cela puisse être.

C'était fort possible même.

Après tout, même si leur relation n'était basée que sur ces conflits indescriptibles, il y avait bien un lien qui les unissait depuis des années. Il avait créé un lien de fraternité avec Ron, un lien d'amitié avec Hermione, un lien de filiation avec la famille Weasley et un lien de rivalité avec Draco.

Certes, aujourd'hui c'était différent, mais il était certain d'une chose il ne voulait pas le perdre, peu importe ce qui se jouait entre eux avec cette nouvelle magie.

oOo

Quand Draco se réveilla ce matin là, un poids lourd l'écrasait. Cependant, cela ne le gênait pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il y avait toujours cette fissure qui semblait le narguer. Allongé sur le dos, enfoncé dans le matelas, le corps encore engourdi de la nuit, il grimaça. Que devait-il faire avec cette craquelure ? La défier encore plus ou l'ignorer ? Il ne savait pas. Après quelques minutes à la détailler, il se décida à l'affronter. Fier combattant, armé de sa main tendue vers elle, il s'amusa à détailler ses doigts. Ils dansaient devant lui, jouant sur les cordes invisibles du temps. Ils auraient presque pu lui faire oublier la situation incongrue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Presque… mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi il passa sa main, doigts écartés, paume ouverte vers le ciel, fière au bout de son bras tendu, sur cette fissure dérangeante. Une fois. Pas de résultat. La traîtresse était résistante. Deux fois. Il la vit se dandiner devant lui. Trois fois. Elle jubila de sa défaite cuisante. Et lui, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Alors son bras retomba mollement sur le matelas, retrouvant sa place initiale. Il avait perdu face à une crevasse en pierre.

\- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda une voix endormie.

\- Rien Potter, lui répondit-il, passablement énervé. Et tu pourrais dégager de sur moi, je suis pas ton oreiller.

Vexé, Harry se redressa, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il n'en avait pas envie. Draco gardait le regard vissé sur le plafond, retardant au maximum la confrontation avec les iris émeraudes. Il les sentait le détailler, glisser sur son visage, dans son cou, s'arrêter sur sa pomme d'Adam, puis courir jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ils glissèrent le long de son torse et de son ventre avec une certaine curiosité. Du coin de l'œil il les vit hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de s'ancrer à sa hanche. Il ne le touchait pas et pourtant il pouvait déjà sentir sa présence sur sa peau. Son souffle devint plus vif, alors que le sien était mordant. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter, de s'éloigner, de faire taire le chant et le feu. Mais il en était incapable. Devant lui, la fissure était devenue floue.

Harry fixait avec envie cette partie du blond qui le tentait en permanence. Il passait ses journées à y penser, comme un toxico en manque. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis hier, c'était déjà trop loin. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Parce qu'il savait que Draco n'appréciait pas l'initiative de ce contact et aussi car le moment précédent la rencontre était encore plus grisant que celle-ci. Il attendit, retraçant mentalement la forme cachée. Puis, il bascula son corps et se retrouva face à face avec le blond. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa en sentant les doigts l'effleurer. Alors il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage d'Harry, pour se déconnecter de l'horreur de la réalité. Sans plus attendre, la main droite d'Harry glissa le long de ses cotes et se faufila sous le t-shirt. Sa paume rencontra l'épiderme un peu froid et il se retint de gémir face aux sensations qui l'envahissaient. Elle était toujours là, à sa place, identique. Magnifique. Son regard la détailla et il sourit. Une idée un peu étrange naquit dans son esprit. Allait-il oser ? Draco allait-il le laisser faire ? Ses doigts tremblèrent d'anticipation.

Tout en détailla les traits presque neutres du visage du blond, son index se posa sur une tête de serpent. Mais au lieu de laisser la pulpe de son doigt glisser, ce fut son ongle. Sans trop appuyer, il commença à redessiner le tatouage, ou plutôt à le griffer. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate. Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent en grand et ses lèvres aspirent une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Satisfait et ne se sentant pas repoussé, Harry continua son exploration.

Sous lui, Draco haletait par moment, incapable de bouger et de penser avec cohérence.

\- Po… tenta-t-il de prononcer.

Mais le blond abandonna toute idée de protestation et se laissa emporter par la magie qui déferlait dans son organisme.

Quand Harry arriva au bout de la vague, il appuya plus fort, planta son ongle dans la chair et termina son exploration sur cette note.

Doucement, les sensations diminuèrent et ils reprirent pied avec la réalité.

\- On devrait leur en parler Potter. Il faudrait leur montrer.

\- Non ! ordonna Harry, furieux à cette idée.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne quelque chose à ce merdier si on cache des trucs ? Comme ça, tenta Draco en remettant son t-shirt en place et en le poussant pour s'asseoir.

\- C'est hors de question Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas qu'il la voie. C'est… c'est à nous. C'est… notre marque.

\- Ou leur en parler.

\- Malfoy, j'ai dit non. Je refuse qu'un autre que moi la voie, la… la touche, finit-il dans un tremblement de voix.

C'était la sienne, la leur. C'était trop intime pour la montrer aux autres et il savait qu'à la moindre évocation, il perdrait ce droit d'exclusivité.

Draco avait tenté une nouvelle fois de le faire changer d'avis, en vain. Harry ne voulait pas et c'était catégorique. Pourtant il devait bien y avoir une signification pour que cette marque soit là, pour que le signe de mercure peigne sa peau de noir.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Hiii ! Ils se rapprochent. Vous trouvez que ça va trop vite entre eux ou c'est bon ? La petite ellipse d'une semaine vous dérange ?

Donc pour ceux qui n'arrivent toujours pas à visualiser le tatouage, vous chercher « signe mercure » et vous re transposez la description sur le dessin et vous aurez le tatouage.

Sinon je suis encore partie sur une looooongue fic. J'en suis à 20 chapitres, ils se sont tout juste embrassés, rien n'est clair, ils ne savent toujours pas d'où provient cette magie, Voldemort est toujours vivant… bref j'ai encore du boulot et un bon paquet de chapitres à écrire. Suis pas sortie du chaudron moi.

 **Prochain chapitre : Barrière**


	9. Barrière

Coucou

Ca sent les vacances, ou alors ça vous plait moins et certains ont déserté. Mais je vais rester optimiste et me dire que la baisse de review est due aux vacances.

RAR Anonyme :

Lily : Merci pour ta review et heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. En effet c'est assez tendu entre eux et il y a beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires en jeu. Ah, la scène de la fin où Harry retrace le tatouage. J'étais tout aussi subjuguée que lui.

* * *

 _ **Barrière**_

Harry défia du regard Arthur Weasley. Baguette en main, posture d'attaque, il était prêt. En face de lui, l'homme était aussi d'attaque. N'ayant pas de mission de prévue pendant deux jours, le père de famille avait décidé d'entraîner les plus jeunes restés à la maison. Il devait leur apprendre à se défendre et à riposter en cas d'affrontement. Surtout Harry. Il était primordial que le jeune homme acquière un certain savoir en combat, car une fois face à Voldemort à ses Mangemorts, il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur. Bien au contraire.

C'est pourquoi en ce mardi 13 novembre, Arthur avait transformé le salon en salle d'entraînement. Les deux armoires vitrées avaient été transformées en mannequins d'entraînement. Les tapis au sol avaient disparus, dévoilant un parquet grinçant encore plus avec des taches suspectes. Le canapé avait laissé place à de multiples coussins posé en un tas disgracieux et le secrétaire avait été relégué dans un coin sombre. Plusieurs objets, tels que des chaises, une table, un guéridon ou encore un miroir sur pied étaient disposés à divers endroits. Ils serviraient de bouclier lors des entraînements.

Arthur avait décidé de commencer avec Harry et avait demandé aux autres de les laisser tranquille. Il préférait être seul pour cette première fois et surtout, il ne souhaitait pas que sa famille le voit se ridiculiser face à un tout jeune sorcier. Seul Draco assistait à l'entraînement, ne pouvant s'éloigner que de quelques mètres d'Harry. Il détailla le blond du coin de l'œil, ayant encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa présence. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme assis sur une chaise semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne prêtait pas grande attention à son entourage.

\- Tu es prêt Harry ?

\- J'ai les doigts qui me démangent Monsieur, répliqua me brun en souriant.

En effet, depuis plusieurs jours il n'avait plus eu le droit de toucher une baguette en raison de la présence de Draco. C'était trop dangereux et il le comprenait. Mais pour un sorcier, ne pas faire de magie c'était comme l'empêcher d'être vivant. Non seulement il n'avait plus sa propre baguette, cassée par accident par Hermione pour les défendre d'une attaque de Nagini, l'obligeant à composer avec celles des autres depuis quelque temps, mais en plus il ne pouvait même plus faire de magie du tout depuis qu'il était lié à Draco. Alors pouvoir enfin sentir son essence crépiter au bout de ses doigts était grisant, même si la baguette devant lui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Très bien, poursuivit Arthur. _Petrificus totalus !_

Harry esquiva de justesse le sort et riposta immédiatement.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Draco regarda la scène avec désolation. Ils étaient si pathétiques pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec son père, c'était bien plus fourbe que cela. Ils étaient bien trop gentils entre eux. Limite s'ils n'allaient pas se faire des courbettes et des formules de politesse entre chaque. Mais le pire, le plus agaçant, c'était que Harry utilisait sa baguette. C'était comme une trahison. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et puis Harry l'avait saisie entre ses doigts et quelques étincelles avaient jailli. Comme si le morceau de bois le reconnaissait, comme si elle lui faisait du charme.

Les sorts continuèrent de fuser sans qu'aucun ne soit véritablement sérieux.

 _\- Protego._

 _\- Morsmordre._

 _\- Imobilis._

 _\- Impédimenta._

Draco éclata de rire en voyant le brun tomber au sol, sur les fesses. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

\- La ferme Malfoy ! cracha-t-il.

\- Ne jamais se laisser déstabiliser Harry. _Sectumsempra !_

\- Hein ?

Draco regarda le jet de lumière sortir de la baguette de l'homme et fuser en direction de son adversaire. Ce sort, il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir reçu l'année précédente. Et Harrt était encore par terre, sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se protéger. Il allait recevoir le sort de plein fouet. Il allait… il devait…

Harry papillonna des yeux, surpris. Il avait entendu le sort que Mr Weasley avait jeté et il avait regretté d'avoir pris leur confrontation à la légère. Il pensait déjà à la douleur qui allait irradier tout son être. Tenter de récupérer sa baguette était vain, il le savait. Sauf que la douleur ne vint jamais. Car le sort venait de ricocher et avait coupé en deux un tableau au mur. Devant lui, ou plutôt tout autour, une barrière magique venait d'apparaître. Médusé, il n'osait même plus bouger. Il n'avait rien fait.

\- Harry ! s'inquiéta Arthur. Ça va ?

\- Euh… je crois.

\- Désolé, j'y suis allé fort, mais tu sais dehors…

\- Non vous avez bien fait. Je n'étais vraiment pas concentré. Mais euh…

Arthur se rapprocha de la barrière et la détailla.

\- C'est comme lorsque Malfoy… D'ailleurs il est où ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la chaise désormais vide.

Harry se tourna à son tour en direction du fauteuil où se trouvait le blond quelques secondes auparavant. Il était vide. Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune souffrance, comme s'il était juste à ses côtés. Mais où avait-il pu bien aller ?

\- Malfoy ?

 _\- Bordel Potter, c'est quoi encore ce truc ?_

Étonné de l'entendre sans le voir, Harry chercha autour de lui.

\- Malfoy, t'es où ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

 _\- Je suis juste devant toi, crétin !_

\- Où ça ?

 _\- Tout autour de toi. Le machin lumineux qui t'a évité de te faire découper en rondelles, c'est moi !_

Harry observa la bulle qui l'encerclait totalement. Il s'avança et l'effleura. Immédiatement, une chaleur rassurante se propagea dans son corps.

\- Malfoy ? C'est… tu…

 _\- Tu es vraiment long à la détente Potter._

\- Mais c'est génial ce truc ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as dévié le sortilège de Mr Weasley sans soucis.

\- Euh… Harry tu parles à qui ? questionna Arthur de l'autre côté du bouclier.

\- A Malfoy. C'est lui.

\- Soit plus précis Harry.

\- La barrière, c'est lui, c'est Malfoy. Il… s'est transformé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais je l'entends parler et il me dit que c'est lui ce truc. C'est génial ! Il a repoussé votre sortilège sans problème. Vous croyez qu'il peut encore ?

\- Attends Harry. Tu me dis que Malfoy s'est transformé en bouclier tout autour de toi ?

 _\- Potter,_ grogna Draco, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

\- Oui, oui, s'enthousiasma Harry. Lancez un autre sort Monsieur.

Perplexe, Arthur se recula et brandit sa baguette. Il n'était pas sur de la démarche à suivre, mais le jeune sorcier en face de lui semblait assuré dans ses propos. Après tout, c'était Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

 _\- Potter, je t'interdis de…_

\- Oh la ferme Malfoy ! ordonna le brun, agacé.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , commença Arthur.

Le sortilège rebondit.

 _\- Stupéfix. Croque cheville. Flipendo._

Aucun sort ne pénétra la barrière à la plus grande surprise d'Arthur.

\- Essayez quelque chose de plus fort. L'Impérium par exemple.

\- Voyons Harry, c'est un impardonnable.

\- Justement, allez-y.

Arthur hésita quelques secondes, puis lança le sort. Le même résultat se produisit.

\- Stupéfiant, s'émerveilla Arthur.

\- Malfoy ? Eh t'es là ? Réponds.

 _\- Oui je suis là Potter._

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

 _\- J'en sais fichtrement rien. Tu crois que la magie qui nous lie était livrée avec un manuel d'utilisation ?_

\- Oh, c'est bon, garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi !

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta l'homme de le voir parler tout seul.

\- Je parle à Malfoy. J'arrive à l'entendre.

\- Il dit quoi ? Demande lui s'il sait comment il a fait.

 _\- J'en sais rien !_ s'énerva Draco. _Je… J'ai juste vu le sortilège te foncer dessus alors que tu étais désarmé et… la seconde d'après j'étais comme ça._

\- Tu… tu as voulu me protéger ?

 _\- Certainement pas. Si tu pouvais mourir ça me ferait un poids en moins._

Harry se tourna vers Arthur et lui répéta sa réponse.

\- Et il fait comment pour retourner dans son corps ? Ou plutôt pour redevenir son corps ?

\- Il sait pas non plus.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ça dure comme la dernière fois.

\- Par Merlin, j'avais oublié cette histoire ! Malfoy t'as intérêt à reprendre ton corps de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer les deux prochaines heures coincé ici.

La seconde d'après Draco se retrouva debout, sur ses deux pieds, juste devant Harry. Un flot d'émotions étaient en train de le submerger. Il était frustré de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie, en colère d'être utilisé comme une vulgaire chose, fatigué de ne rien comprendre, inquiet pour sa famille. Tout allait de travers, rien ne suivait le chemin que lui avait tracé son père. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il fut pris d'un vertige invisible.

D'un pas vif il s'éloigna des deux hommes et leur tourna le dos. Des larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux, contre sa volonté. Il devait s'éloigner, s'isoler. Sans réfléchir d'avantage il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Une douleur trop bien connue commença à se répandre dans son ventre. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et continua à s'éloigner du brun qui se mit à grimacer. La porte claqua, s'écrasant contre le mur derrière elle. D'un pas précipité, il passa dans le couloir faiblement éclairé et commença à monter les marches. Il sentait la douleur s'étirer au grès de ses pas. Parfois agaçante, parfois menaçante, parfois apaisante. Dans son dos, il entendait les pas d'Harry qui le suivait avec peine.

\- Malfoy !

Il posa un pied sur une énième marche et s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle. Une main posée sur le mur, le visage penché en avant, il toussa. Des sanglots étouffés, inavouables échouèrent à ses pieds, s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et glissèrent. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches. Quatre marches, cinq marches, six marches.

\- Malfoy ! A..att…

Mais Draco reprit sa folle course, voulant s'éloigner de la source de tous ses maux. Le feu dans son bassin devint mordant, courant dans chacune de ses veines, incendiant tout son être. Il avait mal. Il était mal. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, ou alors c'était la voix qui résonnait trop fort ? Il ne savait plus.

Avec une dernière once de force, il gravit les deux dernières marches et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Coincé, acculé et sentant que le brun se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, il se jeta sur la porte, dernier rempart à sa sauvegarde. Sauf qu'il ne fut pas assez rapide car au moment où le verrou allait s'enclencher, un corps s'écrasa en un bruit sourd. Le morceau de bois s'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva face à lui. Les cheveux en désordre, la respiration haletante, les bras tremblants il n'allait pas bien lui aussi.

\- Potter, le supplia-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, tout en lui tournant le dos.

\- Malfoy, bordel ! Tu… c'était… ça fait mal.

Harry reprit son souffle alors que ses nerfs se remettaient de leurs tourments. Il pouvait sentir le flot d'émotions qui traversait le blond. Il les voyaient s'étendre à ses pieds et s'enrouler autour de son corps. En réalité ce n'était qu'un ressenti, mais il avait compris que c'était celui du blond et non le sien. Il y avait de la colère entre ses jambes et de la tristesse contre son torse. Mais il ne comprenait pas leur raison.

D'une main passablement agacée, il attrapa un bras de Draco et l'obligea à se retourner. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir affronter deux iris orages, il fut déstabilisé en y découvrant des perles salées faiblement contenues. Elles s'agglutinaient au bord de la paupière, se poussant les unes les autres. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus assez de place et celles qui se raccrochaient péniblement aux cils allaient devoir lâcher prise.

\- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce…

La première larme dégringola la seconde suivante. Elle glissa sur la joue pâle, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide. Harry ressentait sa chute avec beaucoup trop de violence. Son propriétaire devait les retenir, les détruire.

\- Arrête de…

Sauf qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Elle était violente, à la limite de la gifle. Il sentit la pulpe des doigts s'enfoncer dans sa joue, pression de désespoir camouflé.

\- La… la ferme, cracha Draco qui ne retenait plus rien. La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

Déconcerté, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

\- Laisse-moi ça au moins.

Lentement, le brun attrapa le poignet blanc arqué non loin de ses lèvres et tira dessus. Il ne força pas, Draco se laissant faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Toutes ces demandes. Tous ces ordres. Et moi qui subit. Laisse-moi au moins ça, ne me l'enlève pas, finit-il la respiration saccadée.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il sentait que la situation allait déraper s'il restait.

\- Je vais dans le couloir. Si jamais…

Le mouvement de main que lui lança Draco le conforta dans sa décision. Alors il quitta la chambre, ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle. A peine était-il assis qu'un bruit sourd résonna contre les murs. Draco explosait.

Non loin de là, il vit Mr Weasley qui arrivait, les yeux écarquillés, posant milles questions muettes.

\- Je crois que Malfoy a besoin de décharger un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Merci, le rassura-t-il.

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait, Harry reprit :

\- Juste… si vous pouviez ne rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé lors de notre confrontation. Sur le fait que Malfoy se soit transformé en bouclier. Pour me protéger.

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un cri retentissait.

\- Je vous laisse deux jours, ensuite il faudra en avertir l'Ordre. Vous ou moi.

\- Merci. Et euh… vous pourriez lancer un sort de silence ?

L'homme fit tourner sa baguette en l'air, sourit, puis redescendit, laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

Appuyé contre le bois qui tremblait par moments, Harry se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Malfoy. Pourquoi l'avait-il empêcher de finir sa phrase ? Il voulait juste le réconforter, faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette maison. Il comprenait combien la situation pouvait être difficile, encore plus que pour lui. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de ne pas le déranger, de lui laisser le plus de place possible, quitte à supporter certaines piques, certaines brûlures et les suppliques dans sa tête. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore assez, semblait-il.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, puis il sentit que la furie à quelques mètres de lui s'amenuisait. Il laissa sa tête reposer en arrière et soupira. Une vibration lui indiqua que le blond n'était plus qu'à une barrière de hêtre de lui. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se calmait, probablement en réponse à son homologue non loin.

\- Si seulement tu voulais bien me dire que ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Malfoy, soupira-t-il.

Parce que même s'ils étaient devenus proches, il y avait toujours cette barrière entre eux, ce voile invisible qui les séparait.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Et voilà, on en apprend un petit peu plus sur leur magie. Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Comment va se passer la suite à votre avis ? Et concernant Draco et ce qu'il a voulu dire dans la chambre, des idées ? Si on cherche un peu dans le chapitre, on peut parfaitement comprendre.

 **Prochain chapitre : Épidermique mercurien**


	10. Epidermique mercurien

RAR Anonyme :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Bienvenue sur cette histoire aussi. Une bonne discussion ? Plusieurs même. Leur relation va être un peu complexe, sinon ça serait pas marrant.

 _Lily_ : Merci pour tes compliments : Oui en effet ça va parler du tatouage, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même.

 _Guest_ : Pas grave si tu ne peux pas commenter à chaque fois, je comprends. Question rapprochement, tu me diras si ce chapitre t'a plu. Et merci pour tes compliments.

* * *

 _ **Epidermique mercurien**_

Un vent frais souleva les rideaux tirés sur les côtés, s'engouffrant dans la pièce qui pouvait enfin respirer. Rémus et Molly avait passé la matinée à nettoyer les rideaux et les fenêtres de la maison, emmenant un nouveau vent plus respirable. La lumière naturelle pénétrait à nouveau dans les pièces et l'odeur acre de renfermé s'était enfin dissipée, emportant avec elle un passé de magie noire et de désolation. Les plus jeunes avaient aidé en vidant les armoires, soulevant les tapis et chassant les doxys récalcitrants. La demeure semblait presque normale. Surtout si on oubliait l'arbre généalogique et le portrait de Madame Black qui restaient toujours collés aux murs, malgré les sortilèges de récurage et de nettoyage. Fatigués par cette matinée, Hermione s'était installée dans un fauteuil et feuilletait un livre sur les métamorphoses « Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle », Ron et Ginny faisaient une partie de bataille explosive où il était indéniable que la cadette menait le jeu, Rémus lisait la gazette du sorcier sans grand intérêt et Molly finissait de mettre de nouveaux draps dans la chambre des filles. Quant à Draco, il avait manifesté son besoin de s'isoler de toute cette troupe et s'était rendu dans sa chambre, aussitôt suivi par Harry qui avait bien trop mal au dos pour rechigner un bon matelas.

Allongé dans le lit qu'il partageait toujours avec le brun, Draco regardait la fissure qui continuait de le narguer. A ses côtés, il sentit le lit s'affaisser et une chaleur rassurante se diffusa dans tout son être. Harry était juste à côté de lui.

Harry fixa lui aussi le plafond, se perdant dans les méandres de ses irrégularités. Son esprit partit à la dérive. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'occupation, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait devoir dire et faire ce soir. En effet, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait découvert les pouvoirs qui le liaient à Draco. Il en avait vaguement parlé avec lui, sans jamais approfondir le sujet. Mais maintenant…

\- Donc… ce soir… commença-t-il, sa voix remplie de doutes.

\- Potter, je suis fatigué. On est pas obligé…

Draco posa doucement sa main sur celle qui le frôlait par moments.

\- J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi.

Harry resserra sa prise sur les doigts qui avaient initié le contact à son plus grand étonnement. Il avait peur que le blond ne se rétracte et s'éloigne de lui. Tout son corps criait de joie, comme si ce simple geste était ce qu'il attendait depuis des jours. Mais il se retint de laisser son émotion s'exprimer et inspira longuement pour calmer ses battements de cœur. Puis, avec une certaine retenue, il pivota sur le côté, pour se retrouver face à Malfoy.

\- On est pas obligé d'en arriver là, murmura-t-il, comme pour ne pas briser la magie qui chantait avec joie dans sa tête.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous.

\- Mais aujourd'hui… c'est… différent.

\- Potter. On est ennemis. Ne… ne complique pas les choses.

Draco posa son bras droit sur son front, masquant légèrement sa vision.

\- Je ne te vois pas comme ça Malfoy. Tu n'es pas mon ennemi.

En entendant ces quelques mot, Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ses yeux le piquaient un peu trop. Il avait sûrement reçu du produit anti-doxy dans les pupilles, il n'y avait que ça comme explication.

\- Je suis un Mangemort.

\- Je sais.

\- Je lui ai prêté allégeance.

Un silence étrange se blottit entre eux, se lovant au creux de leurs bras. Draco ferma les yeux, las de toutes ces questions et Harry s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les mots justes pour que leur échange ne se brise pas. Comme suspendu au-dessus du vide, en équilibre sur un filin de mercure glissant, il suffisait d'une brise un peu plus forte pour que ce moment se transforme en chute vertigineuse à l'atterrissage incertain et meurtrier.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû te serrer la main en première année.

Un son, étouffement à peine audible lui répondit.

\- Ou écouter le Choixpeau et aller à Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Draco en tournant son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Leurs pupilles s'agrippèrent et l'équilibre précaire s'intensifia.

\- Il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais je ne connaissais rien au monde sorcier et tout ce qu'on m'avait dit de cette maison était horrible. Du coup je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'y mettre.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Je regrette un peu quand même. J'aurai pu apprendre à te connaître d'une autre façon. Comme… maintenant, avoua-t-il dans une respiration retenue.

Les doigts entre les siens se crispèrent et tentèrent de se retirer alors que l'éclat argent disparaissait de son champ de vision. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas rompre cet instant. C'était comme une découverte effrayante et euphorisante. Il y avait une saveur d'interdit dans leurs mots et des effluves de damnation dans leurs souffles.

\- Non… S'il te plaît…

Draco inspira une longue bouffée, emplissant ses poumons. Sa main était toujours prisonnière du brun, enserrée dans un étau chaleureux. D'un mouvement de bassin calculé, il se retourna et fit face à son geôlier. Ils étaient si proches à présent. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir ses doutes et ses craintes effleurer ses lèvres et venir s'échouer sur les siennes, tout comme la peur qui voila brièvement ses iris en un battement de cils.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'on aurait été amis ? Que tu m'aurais empêché de devenir Mangemort ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- T'es vraiment tordu Potter. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pour que je change de camp ?

\- Peut-être.

Sa respiration devint sifflante et il serra les dents. Harry ne comprenait rien ! Comme si c'était si simple, comme s'il pouvait balayer des années en un simple clignement de paupière. Une colère monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'enroula autour de sa nuque et enserra sa gorge. Il manquait d'air, il devait respirer, s'éloigner. Sans préavis, il recula, cessant tout contact physique avec Harry. La séparation griffa son épiderme et il sentit comme une pique s'enfoncer dans ses reins. Ses mains tremblaient. Fébrile, il commença à tirer sur la manche de sa chemise.

\- Et ça ? C'est toujours là, que je sache ! cracha-t-il en dévoilant sa marque des ténèbres. Et je l'aurai à vie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que ça veut dire.

Harry s'assit en tailleur, gardant son calme avec surprise. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il détailla le tatouage devant lui. Il le trouvait vraiment laid. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu ? questionna-t-il.

\- Vu quoi Potter ? s'énerva Draco qui perdait le contrôle.

\- Il vaut mieux que je te montre.

Il avança ses mains du torse devant lui, mais fut stoppé par un regard noir et un mouvement de recul de la part du blond.

\- Tu fais quoi Potter ?

\- Je veux te montrer. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Arrête avec ça, grogna Draco en sentant l'habituelle vague de chaleur dans son ventre.

\- Désolé… Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu pourras me mettre ton poing dans la figure après, si tu veux.

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin, imaginant la scène et s'en délectant d'avance. Devant lui, le brun continuait de rapprocher ses doigts à une lenteur extrême. Puis ils se posèrent sur le col de la chemise et effleurèrent sa peau. L'instant d'après ils commençaient à déboutonner les petits ronds de plastiques. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, parfois impatients, parfois exaspérants. Mais il ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Presque hypnotisé par ces mouvements répétitifs, il décida de se laisser emporter par la voix dans sa tête et par les sensations de calme qui l'emportaient inexorablement loin de ses tourments.

De son côté, Harry s'affairait à sa tâche, tentant de masquer son trouble. Il était en train de déshabiller Draco et ce dernier n'omettait aucune résistance. Même si la visée de cette action était purement démonstratrice, il n'arrivait pas à faire fi de la sensualité qui s'en dégageait. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond avait un corps très agréable à regarder, même pour un homme. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela et ces question supplémentaires ne l'aidaient pas à se poser.

Quand il arriva en bas de la chemise, totalement ouverte, il releva la tête et découvrit un visage légèrement rouge, à la respiration un peu chaotique et aux prunelles dilatées. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Draco et il fit glisser le morceau de tissu. Avec un contrôle à demi-mesure, il souffla. Puis son regard dériva vers les clavicules, les pectoraux, les abdominaux, le nombril et dévia sur le côté pour se poser sur la marque qui l'attirait, qui l'appelait. Totalement subjugué par le dessin, il oublia tout le reste, même le trouble qu'il venait tout juste de ressentir en le déshabillant. C'était sa marque et elle était magnifique. Il se demandait même s'il se lasserait un jour de la voir.

Un raclement de gorge résonna dans ses oreilles et le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je… C'est dérangeant.

Harry s'excusa sans pour autant cesser son activité. A vrai dire, il en était incapable.

\- Potter, insista Draco mal à l'aise.

Cette fois, le brun redressa la tête. Toujours avec cet empressement inavouable qui freinait ses mouvements, il rapprocha sa main de l'aine blanche. Sa paume rencontra la peau chaude et douce et il soupira d'aise. Il était à sa place, comme à chaque fois. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et il déglutit avec difficulté.

Pour Draco, la sensation restait toujours la même. La chaleur se diffusa dans son corps avec une agréable douceur. Lui aussi ferma les yeux, savourant ce bien-être salvateur. Plus rien ne comptait que cette main sur sa hanche, que cette mélopée dans ses oreilles et ce brasier dans ses veines.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle, sans en prendre conscience. Jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Potter soit remplacé par sa voix quelque peu éraillée.

\- Malfoy. Ouvre les yeux.

Malgré lui, Draco s'exécuta. Deux orbes émeraudes le fixaient avec intensité. La réalité de leur proximité le fouetta de plein fouet.

\- Re.. retire… ta main, réussit-il à dire avec difficulté, n'en n'ayant absolument pas envie.

\- Non. Regarde.

Harry baissa la tête, indiquant l'endroit qu'il devait observer. Son bras gauche, ou plutôt son avant-bras, n'était plus comme avant. La marque des ténèbres était moins noire, moins visible. Plus floue. Comme si elle était moins importante. Il papillonna des yeux, surpris de cette découverte. C'était la première fois qu'il observait ce phénomène.

\- J'ai remarqué ça il y a quelques nuits, reprit le brun en chuchotant. Quand je laisse ma main assez longtemps ici, commença-t-il à expliquer en appuyant, la marque des ténèbres s'amenuise. La première fois, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais non. Et comme c'est le seul moment où tu… enfin où tu me laisses…

Draco serra les dents, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Tous ses repères volaient en éclat. Car sous ses yeux, la marque faite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu de son intensité. Le noir devenait gris, presque comme du mercure chauffé à blanc sur son bras. Métal en fusion qui était en train de corroder la magie de feu. La panique s'empara de lui et il fit un bond en arrière, coupant court à tout ceci. La bulle de bien-être vola tout autour de lui, envoyant des brisures invisibles dans la chambre. Les rideaux bougèrent et des feuilles s'éparpillèrent au sol.

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun courant d'air.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Trop contente de ce chapitre. En fait là où je me régale le plus c'est dans leurs moments d'intimité. J'ai imaginé cette scène plus d'une fois avant de pouvoir l'écrire et j'espère avoir pu retranscrire tout ce que j'ai ressenti en l'imaginant.

Des idées pourquoi la marque des ténèbres perd de son intensité ?

Oh et sinon, c'est mon anniversaire de mariage, une petite review pour rendre cette journée encore meilleure ? **

 **Prochain chapitre :Réunion scientifique**


	11. Réunion scientifique

Coucou

Je poste avec un jour d'avance, je me sens d'humeur partageuse en ce moment.

RAR Anonymes :

 _Lily_ : ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'adore écrire les scènes ente Drac et Harry, m'étaler sur leurs ressentis, sur leurs émotions. Sinon, bonne supposition.

 _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup. Oula je suis dans tes favoris du moment, ça me touche. J'espère que tu garderas cette même envie au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oui c'est vrai que c'est plus naturel pour Harry que pour Draco. Disons qu'ils n'en sont pas au même niveau de réflexion. Il a moins de contraintes aussi, donc peut mieux vivre ce lien, comparé à Draco. Concernant la Marque qui disparaît, tu oublies l'avancée dans leur relation et penche plus pour l'autre idée, même si c'est pas exactement ça, mais l'idée principale y est.

* * *

 _ **Réunion scientifique**_

Nymphadora Tonks regarda autour d'elle. Une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu venir à la réunion organisée à la demande d'Harry. Il y avait toute la famille Weasley, créant une énorme forme rousse sur toute une partie de la table de la cuisine, Alastor Maugrey avec son air morose et son œil scrutant depuis son arrivée le fils Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt bavardant et riant avec Arthur Weasley, comme deux bons vieux amis de longue date qui se retrouvaient, Dedagus Diggle avec son habituel chapeau haut de forme violet et son enthousiasme non feint, Rémus Lupin qui lui caressait la main, signe de son affection à son égard et bien évidemment Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Elle regarda ce dernier et lui sourit. Le jeune homme avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette assemblée. Il restait stoïque et le visage fermé. Mais son regard n'avait pas échappé à ce léger contact dissimulé sous la table, cuisse contre cuisse. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait lier ces deux individus et avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

\- Bien, tout le monde est présent si je ne me trompe, dit Arthur en détaillant les visages autour de lui. Merci à tous d'être venus. J'espère que tout se passe au mieux pour vous en ces temps sombres. Nous avons sollicité votre présence car, comme vous le savez, Harry a subi un changement magique dernièrement en lien avec Draco Malfoy ici présent. De nouveaux événements les concernant sont apparus et nous avons jugé judicieux de vous en avertir. Harry ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait du mal à respirer. L'instant redouté était enfin arrivé.

\- Je… Merci à vous d'être venus, ça me fait plaisir de tous vous voir. En fait… j'ai demandé à ce qu'on se réunisse car je dois vous dire certaines choses à propos de Malfoy et moi. Comme vous le savez, depuis quinze jours, un lien magique nous relie Malfoy et moi, nous empêchant d'être trop éloignés sans en souffrir. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas tout.

Un silence presque angoissant régnait dans la cuisine. Seuls les souffles remplis d'impatience rebondissaient contre les murs.

\- Le… On a récemment découvert que… en fait… La barrière lumineuse… c'est lui.

\- Harry, respire. J'ai du mal à te suivre, dit Rémus en lui souriant.

\- Oui, désolé. En fait, quand je me suis évanoui et que Malfoy est apparu, il y a eu un bouclier autour de moi. C'était Malfoy. C'est lui qui se transforme en barrière magique.

Aussitôt un brouhaha résonna dans la pièce car tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, y allant de ses exclamations, stupéfactions et hypothèses.

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, reprit Arthur un peu fort pour calmer l'excitation générale.

\- Quand vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ? demanda Horace.

\- Quand je me suis entraîné avec Monsieur Weasley. Il m'a désarmé et alors que j'allais recevoir un sort de plein fouet, le bouclier est apparu et m'a protégé. Et Malfoy avait disparu, mais je l'entendais me parler dans ma tête.

\- Je confirme, compléta Arthur. J'ai lancé plusieurs sort, dont un _Impérum_ et aucun n'a franchit la barrière. Nous ne savons pas encore quelle magie est à l'œuvre et comment elle se manifeste, mais une chose est sûre elle est puissante.

\- Attend, ça veut dire que ça fait deux jours que tu sais ça et tu nous as rien dit !? s'exclama Ron.

Harry sentit le ton accusateur de son ami.

\- Je…

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour en parler entre eux, le calma Hermione tout en posant une main sur son bras.

De nouveaux échanges fusèrent entre les membres de l'Ordre, laissant Harry et Draco de côté. Draco se pencha vers le brun, sa bouche près de son oreille et lui chuchota des mots que personne n'entendit. Mais l'œil avisé d'Alastor le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Vous avez autre chose à nous dire ? dit-il de sa voix grave.

Une fois de plus, plusieurs voix se turent. Les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux points centraux de cette réunion.

\- En fait… oui, grimaça Harry.

\- Certains sont déjà au courant… il y a une chanson qu'on entend régulièrement, dans une langue inconnue. Hermione essaye de la déchiffrer.

\- Mais je patauge totalement. Si seulement nous pouvions aller à Poudlard, je pourrai faire de plus amples recherches, soupira-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, la situation actuelle ne nous permet pas d'y aller comme bon nous semble, rétorqua Molly. Les quelques rares échanges que j'arrive à avoir avec Minerva McGonagall ne sont pas de bonne augure. Poudlard a bien changé depuis la rentrée.

Un coup de coude dans les cotes fit grimacer Harry.

\- Malfoy, grogna-t-il.

\- Autre chose ? poursuivit Alastor.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête. Il allait devoir leur en parler, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Il… il y a quinze jours… quand Malfoy est venu ici… un tatouage – enfin une marque – est apparue sur son aine.

\- Quoi !? crièrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

\- Où ça ?

\- Il est comment ?

\- C'est Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Un peu de silence ! dit Rémus en élevant la voix. Harry, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Je… je sais pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut voir cette marque ?

\- Non ! cracha Harry en direction de Kingsley qui avait posé cette question.

\- Ou nous la dessiner, proposa Nymphadora en tendant un papier et un crayon.

Draco s'en saisit et commença à retracer la forme qu'il connaissait par cœur. Pour l'avoir détaillée pendant des heures.

\- Donc il y a deux serpents qui forment un demi-cercle, comme ça. Ensuite il y a un cercle juste dessous. Et puis là, il y a une ligne en forme de vague et une autre ici, en forme de zigzag. Ce qui forme donc le signe du mercure.

La feuille passa de main en main, chacun détaillant le motif. Tous étaient concentrés sur le morceau de papier, ignorant alors deux formes qui s'étaient mises à bouger discrètement.

Fred et Georges avaient profité de cet instant pour se faufiler derrière l'attroupement et se dirigeaient vers une tête blonde. Sans prévenir, ils tirèrent Draco en arrière, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part de ce dernier. Leurs bras encerclaient le corps qui se débattait et leurs mains tiraient sur la chemise. Leur objectif : voir en vrai cette fameuse marque.

\- Putain lâchez-moi, ordonna Draco.

\- Fred, tire vite.

\- Attend, il se laisse pas faire.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde regardait la scène avec stupeur.

\- Fred, Georges ! gronda Molly en fusillant du regard ses deux fils.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, assimilant doucement ce qu'il se passait. Et puis ce fut comme un électrochoc. En un bond il se leva et son poing s'abattit sur le visage d'un des deux jumeaux, celui qui avait ses mains sur le tissu gris, tentant de dévoiler sa marque aux yeux de tous.

Sous le choc, Fred stoppa ses agissements et Georges desserra sa prise, ce qui permit à Draco de s'en défaire facilement.

\- Tu le touches encore une fois, et c'est pas un simple coup de poing que tu recevras ! cingla Harry, le souffle court, une colère faisant craquer sa nuque. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les autres. Si vous voulez voir la marque, vous avez cette feuille. C'est tout ce que vous aurez !

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient osé. Ils avaient failli… Sa marque avait manqué d'être dévoilée aux yeux de tous. Rien qu'à cette idée il avait envie de tous les frapper. Une fureur dévastatrice se mit à couler dans son corps, suivie par la chanson qui hurlait dans ses tympans. Elle aussi était en colère. Puis une main chaude et douce se glissa dans la sienne et un regard gris plongea dans le sien. En face de lui, Draco hocha doucement de la tête, le rassurant.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Malfoy, coupa Dedagus Diggle, les ramenant tous à l'instant d'avant. Vous êtes né en juin me semble-t-il.

\- Euh oui.

Chacun retourna à sa place, Fred et Georges se faisant tirer les oreilles par leur mère qui n'était vraiment pas contente de leur comportement.

\- Je suis né le 5 juin.

\- Très intéressant. Et quand est-ce que cette marque est apparue ?

\- Euh… le premier novembre, il y a quinze jours.

\- Et vous Monsieur Potter, vous êtes bien né le 31 juillet.

\- Exact.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Diggle ? questionna Alastor qui n'aimait pas ce petit jeu.

Le petit homme au grand chapeau réfléchit quelques instants, griffonna quelques chiffres sur la feuille, puis sourit.

\- Vous l'ignorez probablement mais je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'astronomie. Je suis persuadé que les planètes influent sur notre vie, sur la magie et sur ses événements. Il vous faut savoir que les personnes nées en juin du signe du gémeau ont pour planète protectrice Mercure. Si je ne me trompe, quand Monsieur Potter est né, Mercure et le Soleil, la planète des lions, signe astrologique de Monsieur Potter étaient en alignement. Tout comme il y a quinze jours, le premier novembre. Donc Monsieur Malfoy a pour planète Mercure, Monsieur Potter est né avec cette même planète alignée à la sienne et une fois de plus, lors de l'apparition de cette marque, leurs deux planètes étaient alignées. Cela explique beaucoup de choses mes amis. Mercure n'est pas apparue sur votre corps par hasard Monsieur Malfoy.

Tous dévisagèrent Dedagus Diggle, stupéfaits par ses révélations.

\- En alchimie, le mercure tient au fait qu'il participe de la vie et de la matière, qu'il unit le matériel et le spirituel, commença à déclamer Draco, le visage penché et le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est un métal liquide, le seul, très mobile et très dense. Il s'agit du seul métal dont la température d'ébullition est inférieure à 650 °C. Le mercure est le seul élément en dehors des gaz rares à exister sous forme de vapeur monoatomique.

\- Euh Malfoy ?

\- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, marmonna le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Je me souviens avoir lu que le mercure fait aussi référence à l'âme en alchimie, enchaîna Hermione

\- Et donc on doit en déduire quoi ? les coupa Molly.

\- Que toute cette histoire a un lien avec Mercure ? proposa Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, soupirant de désespoir.

\- Ron,, Mercure a plusieurs formes et représentations. Il y a la planète Mercure comme nous l'a présentée Diggle, le mercure chimique qu'on voit sous forme de métal liquide et le mercure alchimique qui est une représentation de l'âme. Sans oublier les divinités grecques et romaines. Difficile de savoir à quoi se réfère cette marque. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a deux serpents et que certains traits zigzag. et d'autres forment une vague. Donc oui, Mercure, mais sous quelle forme ?

\- Peut-être même qu'il y a plusieurs aspects en même temps, compléta Diggle. Une chose est sûre cependant, l'influence de la planète Mercure n'est pas anodine.

\- Harry, as-tu autre chose à nous dire ? Ou Malfoy ? questionna Rémus qui préférait recentrer la réunion.

\- Non.

Depuis l'altercation avec les jumeaux Draco n'avait pas lâché sa main et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cela.

Rémus regarda Alastor à l'autre bout de la table et hocha de la tête. Cette réunion tombait à pic. Il allait pouvoir exposer à tous leurs projets à venir. Il se racla la gorge, serra la main de Nymphadora entre la sienne, puis se leva.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des personnes autour de la table se tourna vers lui.

\- Suite à ce que nous venons d'apprendre et aux dernières actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec Alastor, nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux de retourner à Poudlard et de reprendre l'école aux mains des Mangemorts. Il semblerait qu'Harry possède une nouvelle magie puissante grâce à Malfoy et cela pourrait nous être fort utile à l'avenir. Nous allons donc dès à présent nous organiser pour retourner à Poudlard, si tout le monde est d'accord.

Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans la cuisine et des sourires d'espoir fleurirent sur plusieurs visages.

Satisfait, Rémus laissa ses muscles se relâcher. Les prochains jours allaient être intenses pour tout le monde. Il allait devoir faire en sorte que chacun soit prêt.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Possessif Harry ? Oh si peu. Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'étais pas très à l'aise pour l'écrire. Mais bon il fallait bien que les autres connaissent la vérité. Et puis il y a quelques réponses sur l'origine de ce lien. Mais les explications concernant l'origine première de cette magie ne viendront que plus tard.

 **Prochain chapitre : Rapprochements éloignés**


	12. Rapprochements éloignés

Coucou

Allez, encore un chapitre avec un jour d'avance. Je reste dans ma phase de grande bonté et surtout hier soir j'ai terminé un chapitre qui me tenait à cœur, donc je suis contente.

RAR Anonyme :

 _Lily :_ C'est pas grave si tu as du retard. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie. Heureuse que les explications données te conviennent. Quant à la possessivité d'Harry, moi aussi je l'adore et ce fut un réel plaisir à l'écrire.

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ta review et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Bon ben du coup tu sauras désormais que te planète protectrice est Mercure.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ah non le mercure ne purifie rien. C'est juste la planète protectrice des gémeaux et un élément en alchimie. Tout simplement, la marque de Mercure est plus forte que celle des Ténèbres. Le lien est plus important, la magie en action est plus puissante (un bouclier impénétrable c'est génial !). Ravie que la possessivité d'Harry te plaise. j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit passage.

* * *

 _ **Rapprochements éloignés**_

Harry descendit dans la cuisine, avec pour objectif de ramener quelque chose à grignoter. Son estomac grondait par moments, malgré le copieux repas de ce midi. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la dernière marche, il se retourna, à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Mais il était seul. Étrangement, la présence de Draco lui manqua. En effet, depuis ce matin, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient encore plus s'éloigner. Alors ils testaient de temps en temps la distance et la durée de leur séparation. Il se souvenait que dans la matinée, Draco s'était rendu dans la salle de bain alors que lui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. D'ordinaire, il devait rester de l'autre côté de la porte et attendre qu'il finisse sa toilette. Et ne parlons même pas des deux premiers jours où ils avaient dû se tenir par la main à travers le rideau pendant que l'autre se lavait en vitesse. Mais pas cette fois et ça avait du bon aussi.

Alors qu'il passait la porte de la cuisine, Harry fut surpris de découvrir Ginny en train d'éplucher des pommes.

\- Ah ! J'ignorais que tu étais ici.

\- Harry. Oui j'avais envie de préparer une tarte aux pommes pour le goûter.

La rouquine pencha la tête sur le côté et scruta derrière le brun.

\- Tu… tu es seul ?

\- Oui, sourit Harry. Depuis ce matin on est plus obligé de rester dans la même pièce. La distance augmente petit à petit.

\- C'est bien.

Harry se plaça à côté de la jeune fille et attrapa un fruit rond. Il le lança en l'air et le rattrapa.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Ginny sourit et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Si tu veux.

Elle était heureuse qu'Harry soit seul, rien que pour elle. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui demander qu'elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il était indéniable qu'elle était amoureuse du brun et elle pensait que c'était réciproque, surtout après les quelques baisers échangés l'année précédente. Quand elle avait appris que son père l'avait retrouvé avec Ron et Hermione, son amour avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Sauf que l'homme de son cœur avait changé. Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le corps fatigué et l'humeur morose. Elle pensait qu'il avait juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps et d'espace et avait décidé de les lui laisser. Mais ce fut alors que Draco arriva et créa un gouffre encore plus grand entre eux. Une jalousie indescriptible avait naquit dans ses entrailles, la poussant à séduire Harry à la moindre occasion. Mais là, c'était tout autre car elle se trouvait enfin seule avec lui.

\- C'est gentil de m'aider.

\- Bah écoute, j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

\- Et puis… on est que nous. C'est bien.

Harry continua à éplucher les pommes devant lui tout en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Ginny…

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, c'est bien qu'on soit que tous les deux. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

Ginny essuya ses mains pleines de jus de pommes sur son tablier et se tourna vers Harry. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et son cœur battait la chamade. A ses côtés, le brun continuait de s'affairer sur les fruits, sans la regarder.

\- Harry ?

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, l'obligeant à poser son économe. Harry détailla les doigts contre les siens et les trouva bien banals. Il n'y avait pas cette chaleur douce et vive à la fois.

\- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers elle et il la dévisagea. Elle était un petit peu plus petite que lui, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et un fin sourire venait orner ses lèvres. Elle était belle, mais… Et tout était dans ce mais qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenu au square Grimmaurd.

\- Oui, avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Oui aussi. Mais… c'est surtout toi.

Ginny se rapprocha doucement et commença à fermer les yeux quand une pression sur son épaule la stoppa. Elle rouvrit ses paupières, de l'incompréhension teignant ses iris.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry en faisant un pas en arrière. Je… je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…

Oui tout était dans ce petit mot. Conjonction de coordination, mot invariable qui servait à unir deux mots ou deux groupes de mots en établissant entre eux un lien logique, parfois additionnel, et ici oppositionnel. Il y avait un mais.

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchit à nous deux ces derniers temps et j'ai réalisé que…

\- Tu ne m'aimes, finit-elle à sa place.

\- Pas comme toi tu le voudrais. En fait, tu es comme Hermione, une bonne amie.

\- C'est à cause de Malfoy ?

\- Hein !? Non ! Non, non. Il… et puis c'est un mec. Et… enfin…

\- Pourtant tu le regardes comme tu le faisais avec moi avant.

\- Comment ça !? couina-t-il.

Harry s'éloigna de Ginny, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'histoires. Peut-être que les filles ne sont pas pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais trouvé les hommes attirants. Non !

\- Malfoy est beau mec.

\- Ginny ! Voyons ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est Mangemort que je ne peux pas dire qu'il est sexy.

\- Mais Ginny…

\- Harry, je me doutais que tu n'éprouvais plus rien pour moi, même si je gardais un espoir. Et si Malfoy…

\- Je suis pas gay !

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Non, mais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait des mais dans cette discussion qui prenait une tournure inattendue.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas. Moi j'ai déjà embrassé une fille et je confirme que ce n'est pas mon truc.

Il était juste venu chercher un encas et voilà qu'il était en train de parler de sa sexualité avec Ginny !

\- Euh… merci, c'est sympa. Je… je vais y réfléchir, bégaya-t-il tout en reculant, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, sortir de cette pièce et mettre fin à toute cette histoire au plus vite.

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, il monta les escaliers et arriva dans la salle à manger où Draco lisait un livre, seul. Ce dernier le dévisagea, étonné de son état.

\- Tu ne devais pas nous ramener un truc à manger ?

\- Euh… je…

\- Pas grave, répliqua Draco en replongeant le nez dans son livre.

Harry resta figé, des milliers de doutes et de questions envahissant son esprit. Pouvait-il être attiré par lui ? Certes, il aimait beaucoup le toucher, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il y avait un lien magique entre eux. C'était juste ça. Oui, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il se flagella mentalement et décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec tout cela. Il avait bien d'autres soucis à gérer que son orientation sexuelle. Par exemple, un lien magique à comprendre et une guerre à gagner.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, je pense que ça va être trop loin.

\- Ok, soupira le blond en refermant son livre et en se levant.

Il y a quelques temps, cette simple demande engendrait des regards noirs, des insultes et des piques acerbes. Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu… presque normal.

oOo

Dans le salon, Ron ronflait bruyamment, digérant le repas de ce midi. Non loin de là, sa mère lisait la gazette du sorcier et ses potins. Les deux filles, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient éclipsées dans leur chambre pour une histoire qui ne concernait que des personnes de sexe féminin. Quant à Harry et Draco, ils avaient fait de même prétextant avoir besoin de se reposer. Cependant, les intentions du brun étaient tout autre.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu voulais pas te reposer ?

\- Attends, grogna Harry en cherchant dans une malle cachée tout au fond de l'armoire.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit.

\- Ah, là voila !

Il tendit fièrement un long morceau de tissu aux reflets étranges.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le blond en grimaçant.

\- Ça, c'est notre porte de sortie. Parce que moi je suis en train de devenir dingue à force de ne plus sortir de cette baraque. J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, pas toi ?

\- Ma foi, si. Mais en quoi ce truc va…

Mais les mots de Draco moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

\- Que… qu'est-ce… Potter ?

L'interpellé sortit sa tête de sous la cape, tout sourire.

\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

En un bond, Draco était devant lui et caressait du bout des doigts l'étoffe.

\- Elle est magnifique. Tu as trouvé ça où ?

\- C'est de mon père. Je crois qu'elle appartient à ma famille depuis des lustres. Alors ? Partant pour un petit tour ?

Sans dire un mot, Draco attrapa deux longues capes bien chaudes et lui en jeta une alors qu'il enfilait l'autre. Un éclat d'excitation brillait dans ses iris. Harry fit de même, puis les enroula tous les deux avec la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Avant de sortir je dois prendre une baguette, on fera un petit détour.

\- Ok.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient dehors et Harry venait de jeter les sorts spécifiques à sa bulle comme il se plaisait à la nommer. A l'abri des regards, il retira la cape et inspira une grande bouffée d'air glacial. Le vent de novembre était froid, piquant, mais revigorant.

\- Oh putain que ça fait du bien !

A ses côtés, Draco le regardait avec amusement. Lui aussi se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il s'était mis à respirer plus librement. Mais il n'allait pas le démontrer avec autant de joie que le brun. Son éducation lui avait appris à se retenir, en toute circonstance.

\- Personne ne peut nous entendre ou nous voir, détend-toi Malfoy.

\- Je suis détendu Potter.

\- Ah bon ? On ne doit pas avoir la même définition. Bon, sinon…

Harry lança quelques sorts et fit apparaître une couverture au sol, ainsi qu'une boite de gâteaux.

\- Quoi, tu as encore faim ? s'exclama le blond.

\- Oui. Depuis que t'es là je mange comme quatre. Je sais pas si c'est le lien ou quoi, mais c'est horrible, dit-il en s'asseyant et en ouvrant le paquet pour y enfourner une main vorace.

\- U fe t'affoir, t'sais.

\- Par Salazard, ton éducation laisse vraiment à désirer.

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Draco s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le regard de ce dernier dériva vers le morceau de bois posé non loin. Il le détailla, une envie irrésistible de le saisir fourmillant dans ses doigts. Ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Alors il attrapa la baguette et la lui tendit.

\- Tu peux l'utiliser.

Étonné, Draco n'osait pas bouger.

\- Après tout, c'est la tienne. Moi j'en ai plus, elle a été cassée en essayant d'échapper au serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui. Vas-y.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je m'en serve contre toi ?

\- Tu le feras ?

\- Probablement.

\- Et puis tu alertera ton Maître.

\- Assurément.

\- Comme tu aurai dû le faire dès que tu as su où je me cachais, lorsque tu as transplané ici pour la toute première fois.

\- Exactement.

\- Ok. Tiens.

Fébrile, Draco se saisit de sa baguette qui se mit à briller, comme si elle était heureuse de retrouver son propriétaire. Mais dès que le brun la lâcha pour retourner chercher une sucrerie, son éclat disparut. Draco était heureux, sentant sa magie complète et comblée. Il pouvait maintenant immobiliser Potter sans défense et le ramener au Manoir pour faire honneur à sa famille. C'était le meilleur plan qu'il avait eu.

Sauf que les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Harry avait finit ses gâteaux et regardait le ciel voilé. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il ne se comprenait plus.

\- Malfoy, arrête de te triturer le cerveau, marmonna le brun en s'allongeant. Et puis tu vas avoir des rides prématurément à force de froncer autant les sourcils, finit-il en posant une main sur la sienne, baissant sa baguette.

Ce contact chaleureux chassa ses interrogations et il décida de profiter simplement de ce moment. Son regard se perdit dans les nuages devant lui

Il avait envie de remercier Harry. Pour la sortie, pour sa baguette, pour sa confiance. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour lui avouer cette reconnaissance. Doucement, il se mettait à apprécier sa présence, ses mots, ses sourires. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait quitté le Manoir Malfoy et s'était retrouvé prisonnier de l'Ordre du Phénix, prisonnier du Sauveur. Cette malédiction qui l'affligeait prenait lentement un autre chemin. Il supportait de plus en plus la présence du brun, la trouvant même normale. Comble de l'ironie, il arrivait à ne plus être exaspéré par les autres habitants du square Grimmaurd. En fait, il découvrait tout ce monde sous un jour nouveau sans que cela ne lui déplaise plus que cela. Celui avec qui il avait le plus de mal restait Ron et à contrario, celui avec qui tout devenait beaucoup plus simple était Harry.

Que penseraient ses parents s'il apprenaient tout cela ? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa et il rejeta cette idée pour se focaliser sur le moment présent. Harry. Sa main dans la sienne. Le ciel et son immensité. Et la sensation d'allégresse.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Oups, la scène avec Ginny s'est tapée l'incruste sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bon au moins elle a dégagé et au passage elle a semé les graines de la relation entre Harry et Draco.

J'avoue que les personnages commencent à m'échapper, je décline donc toute responsabilité concernant leurs agissements.

Sinon l'évolution enter Harry et Draco est plausible ? Elle vous plait ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Vent tournant**


	13. Vent tournant

Coucou

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci d'avoir mis cette fiction en follow ou favori. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je suis gentille.

RAR Anonymes :

 _Lily_ : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Oui il fallait virer Ginny et en fait l'occasion s'est présentée toute seule.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ravie que mes explications te conviennent. C'est pas toujours simple de faire passer ses idées sans réellement les dires. Et merci poura ta review.

 _Guest_ : Tu me rassures en disant que le rapprochement n'est ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. C'est une crainte pour moi dans cette histoire.

* * *

 _ **Vent tournant**_

Un vent froid glissa sur le corps à moitié endormi de Draco. Il frissonna et chercha à tâtons les couvertures pour se réchauffer. Décembre débutait tout juste emmenant avec lui une vague de froid intense. Ses doigts trouvèrent le tissu un peu rêche et se mirent à tirer dessus. Mais une force à ses côtés l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet de ses convoitises.

\- Potter, grogna-t-il, le froid commençant à le réveiller.

\- Mmh, gémit Harry.

\- J'ai froid.

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna sur le dos et colla son corps contre celui du blond.

\- La couverture, râla Draco insatisfait.

Harry marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles tout en gesticulant pour se dépêtre des draps bien chauds.

\- C'est moi qui aie froid maintenant, bougonna-t-il.

\- Arrête de t'enrouler dedans aussi.

Harry roula sur le côté droit alors que le blond tirait fortement sur les couvertures et lui tournait le dos. Son nez rencontra les cheveux blonds et leur odeur habituelle. Tout en inspirant, ses yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil commença à le rattraper. Sauf que les frissons qu'il ressentait par moments le gênaient trop pour se laisser totalement sombrer.

\- J'ai froid Malfoy.

\- C'est pas mon problème.

\- C'est toi qui m'as réveillé.

\- Et c'est toi qui avait pris toutes les couvertures.

Un grognement sorti d'entre les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Je sais.

Aussitôt il glissa sa main gauche par-dessus le corps devant lui et la posa sur le ventre qui se contracta à ce contact.

\- Potter ?

Ses doigts tirèrent sur le t-shirt, cherchant un chemin vers la peau du blond.

A moitié endormi, Draco réalisait tout juste ce qu'il se passait. Harry était dans son dos et le touchait.

Encore.

Il avait envie de le repousser et de le jeter hors du lit, mais il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Et puis la chaleur caractéristique et familière se diffusait doucement dans son être, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être. Il y avait même cette voix qui chantait doucement et le berçait avec volupté. Harry posa ses doigts sur la marque de son aine et le brasier habituel l'irradia tout entier. Il avait presque trop chaud d'un seul coup.

\- Là, c'est bien, soupira le brun dans sa nuque, son souffle l'effleurant délicatement.

Alors, doucement, il se laissa emporter et détendit tout ses muscles. Il se cala contre le corps chaud derrière lui et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Il adorait ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait à son plus grand désarroi. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, plus calme et se calqua sur celle dans son dos, juste avant de s'endormir profondément. Tout comme le brun.

oOo

\- Bon, tout est clair pour tout le monde ? demanda Rémus en regardant chaque personne autour de la table.

Chacun acquiesça.

\- Très bien. Donc dans deux jours, nous irons à Poudlard, déclara-t-il.

Alors que la plus part quittait la cuisine pour s'affairer à leurs tâches, Draco s'avança vers Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Tonks, l'interpella-t-il.

La femme aux cheveux de toutes les couleurs se retourna.

\- Ah Draco.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais pu…

Elle sourit et le tira sur le côté, dans un coin.

\- J'ai bien failli me faire attraper, mais j'ai réussi à les voir.

Draco retint sa respiration dans l'attente.

\- Ils sont en vie et ont l'air d'aller bien. Par contre j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ignorent où tu te trouves et s'en inquiètent vraiment. Du coup le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que tu as fui ou pire, que tu t'es rallié à nous. Je pense…

\- Merci Tonks, la coupa-t-il. Je me doute bien que ma disparition est mal vue, mais s'ils vont bien, c'est le plus important.

\- Tu sais, je pourrai leur envoyer…

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux. Pour eux et pour vous. Je refuse qu'il y ait encore plus de morts par ma faute.

\- D'accord.

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, Draco commença à se diriger vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Juste à la sortie de la cuisine, en bas des marches, il fut surpris de découvrir Harry qui l'attendait, adossé contre un mur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui.

\- On dirait pas.

Agacé, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On doit nous attendre.

\- Attends, le retint le brun.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. T'es pas obligé de tout le temps te cacher derrière ton masque. Surtout avec moi.

\- Potter, c'est pas le moment.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te battre, je comprendrai, tu sais. C'est pas ta bataille et c'est pas ton camp.

\- Potter, je m'en fou de qui est dans quel camp.

Une colère monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait juste que tout se termine et que sa vie redevienne tranquille, comme avant.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire, toi un Mangemort.

Le choc entre leurs deux corps fut violent. Draco venait de saisir le brun par le col de son pull et de le plaquer contre le mur. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle s'écrasant contre ses lèvres, il avait envie de le frapper.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en suis fier ? C'était ça ou je mourrai, ou mes parents mourraient. J'ai pas trop réfléchi tu vois. Je suis marqué à vie et deux fois maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute enfin la paix.

\- C'est plutôt compliqué par les temps qui courent, le nargua Harry.

\- Justement. Plus vite on termine cette putain de guerre et plus vite je retrouverai ma vie d'avant.

\- Tu pourrais me tuer ou me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il gagnerait et tout serait fini.

\- Potter…

Draco relâcha le corps devant lui et posa ses mains contre le mur, de par et d'autre du visage qui le fixait avec intensité.

-S'il gagne ce ne sera que le début de l'enfer. Mes parents, ou plutôt mon père a cru un jour à cette idéologie, mais aujourd'hui… on veut juste être tranquille. Et puis… j'ai beau me dire que je dois te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, avoua-t-il dans un dernier souffle presque inaudible. J'ai juste envie de retrouver mes parents, de finir ma scolarité, d'avoir mes ASPICS et de trouver un boulot de potionniste.

Harry se tut, surpris de ces révélations soudaines. Devant lui, Draco s'était confié sans aucun masque. Un désir soudain de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer fit battre son cœur plus fort. Il semblait si fragile en cet instant.

\- Alors on va s'entraîner avec les autres pour botter le cul de Tu-Sais-Qui et que cette guerre se termine.

Draco hocha de la tête. Alors qu'il montait les marches en direction du salon, le brun à ses cotés lui sourit et dit :

\- Potionniste ? Comme Snape ? Tes cheveux vont devenir gras.

\- Je ferai avec.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux qui se balançaient non loin des siens et il retrouva un peu de baume au cœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Rémus et Arthur étaient déjà en train de donner des conseils aux plus jeunes. Une nouvelle fois, la pièce était devenue un parfait endroit d'entraînement.

\- Ah Harry, parfait. Il ne manquait plus que toi. Ta baguette est là, désigna Rémus en indiquant un petit coffret rectangulaire.

\- C'est pas la mienne.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est la seule qui fonctionne le mieux avec toi.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas à moi, mais à Malfoy. C'est à lui de s'en servir.

Un silence nouveau emplit le salon et tous dévisageaient le brun.

\- Harry, tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas lui donner sa baguette. Il pourrait…

\- Il ne fera rien, les coupa-t-il. J'ai confiance en lui et une personne de plus ne nous fera pas de mal.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il…

\- Rémus, je ne te demande pas de croire en lui, mais en moi.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors rends-lui sa baguette. Je pense qu'il a assez prouvé de choses depuis qu'il est ici pour la récupérer. Et tout le temps.

\- Voyons Harry, tu n'es pas raisonnable, intervint Ron en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Stop Ron ! Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il est ici, qu'il se plie à nous alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Un mois qu'il nous supporte alors qu'il préférerait être avec ses parents. Un mois que j'apprends à le connaître. Et je jure sur Merlin qu'il ne fera rien contre nous. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et si vous ne voulez pas de lui, alors c'est que vous ne voulez pas de moi non plus. A partir de maintenant, c'est nous deux ou rien !

Ce soudain changement en étonna plus d'un, mais il avait raison. Rémus s'avança vers lui, baguettes en main et lui proposa de choisir entre celle de Pettigrow et celle de la mère de Draco. Harry prit cette dernière. Puis il se tourna vers Malfoy et lui rendit sa baguette.

\- Au moindre faux pas je te déchiquette, menaça Rémus en montrant ses dents à Draco.

Ce dernier déglutit et hocha de la tête.

\- Bien, reprenons, poursuivit Arthur, tentant de capter l'attention de tout le monde. Donc vous allez être en équipe de… trois. Hermione, Fred et Rémus. Ginny, Harry et Ron. Malfoy, Georges et moi-même.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis avec toi ? geint Georges.

\- Parce que. Donc votre objectif, c'est de faire en sorte que tous les membres de votre équipe soit encore debout et en possession de leur baguette à la fin du sablier. Tous les sorts sauf les impardonnables sont autorisés. Vous devez penser en équipe, ne l'oubliez pas. On commence par une session de dix minutes. Vous êtes prêt ?

Les trois groupes hochèrent de la tête, baguettes levées.

\- C'est parti.

Immédiatement les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens dans un fracas effrayant. Draco sentait sa magie vibrer de plaisir, joie de se retrouver, de s'exprimer librement. Avec une facilité étonnante, il esquivait les sorts adversaires et attaquait avec précision. Il était évident qu'il avait de l'expérience en la matière. Sauf que pour lui, il était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Non seulement cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué de magie, mais en plus, son esprit ne s'occupait plus uniquement de lui. Car ses pensées se tournaient régulièrement vers un brun dans son dos. Il s'inquiétait, malgré lui. Il le voyait bien avoir du mal à utiliser la baguette de sa mère. Harry était en difficulté.

Harry roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse un sort de désarmement lancé par Hermione. Sa main droite ne cessait de trembler, à la fois de colère et de frustration. La baguette entre ses doigts était difficile à manier. Trop rigide, trop longue, elle ne lui convenait pas. Il sentait bien que ses sorts étaient moins puissants et ses défenses plus faibles. Dans ces conditions, il n'allait pas être d'une grande aide en cas de confrontation.

\- Harry, concentre-toi, cria Monsieur Weasley.

Il grogna et secoua brièvement la tête. Il devait juste y aller avec moins d'instinct et plus de logique. Mais quand il reçut un _E_ _xpelliarmus_ et que sa baguette vola en l'air, il se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne solution. Il fallait qu'il se protège. Et vite ! Ginny et Ron ne pouvaient pas tout le temps le faire à sa place. Comme en cet instant. Comme en cet éclair orange que lui lançait Fred. Ou Georges. Il lui fallait se protéger. Maintenant !

il ferma les yeux, plus ou moins prêt à l'impact. Un bruit fracassant résonna autour de lui sans qu'il ne sente le moindre choc. Perplexe, il entrouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une lumière bleutée et frémissante.

 _\- Putain Potter !_ hurla une voix familière dans sa tête.

\- Ma… Malfoy ?;

 _\- Qui tu veux que ce soit !?_

\- Que… qu'est-ce… tu as…

 _\- J'ai rien fait ! C'est toi ! J'étais en train de lancer un Flipendo en direction de Lupin quand je me suis retrouvé comme ça._

Harry se releva et remarqua que tout le monde le fixait.

\- Harry ! Ca va ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- C'est le… bouclier ?

\- Il est où Malfoy ?

\- Il s'est probablement enfui.

Hermione assena Ron d'une tape sur la tête en le fusillant du regard.

\- Réfléchis. Il n'aurait pas laissé sa baguette par terre et Harry serait en train d'hurler de douleur. C'est la barrière. Il est la barrière.

\- Harry ? demanda confirmation Rémus.

\- Oui, il est en train de m'engueuler dans ma tête. Oh, c'est bon Malfoy !

Arthur se rapprocha du halo et l'effleura. Harry grimaça.

\- Monsieur Weasley, c'est assez désagréable. Malfoy me dit que c'est… un peu trop intime comme contact.

Aussitôt l'homme retira sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

 _\- Bon, Potter, j'aimerai bien retrouver mon corps, moi._

\- Je sais pas comment on fait moi. Je sais même pas comment tu as fais…

 _\- Mais j'ai rien fait je te dis. C'est toi qui m'a appelé._

\- J'allais recevoir un sortilège et j'étais désarmé. Je voulais juste quelque chose pour me protéger.

 _\- Ben voilà, tu m'as transformé en bouclier._

\- Harry, tu es bien silencieux, dit Fred en le dévisageant à travers la lumière.

\- Et tu fais de drôles de têtes, compléta son frère jumeau.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il parlait pourtant.

 _\- Je crois que tu peux me parler dans ta tête Potter._

\- Tu crois ?

 _\- Vu leurs têtes étranges, oui._

\- Tu les vois ?

 _\- Je vois et j'entends tout je te signale. Je suis toujours là, même si… j'ai pas de corps._

\- Harry ? reprit Ginny.

\- Ah, désolé. Je parlais avec Malfoy, dans ma tête.

\- Et ? questionna la jeune rousse.

\- Bah on comprend rien à la situation.

\- Au moins tu sais que tu peux te protéger, à défaut d'attaquer, répliqua Fred.

\- Ouais, ben c'est pas génial comme situation.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire !_

\- Si seulement tu pouvais te transformer en quelque chose de plus utile, comme… une baguette ! Ouais une baguette qui me soit bien utile.

Soudain, un vent nouveau souffla dans la pièce sans en déterminer l'origine. Arthur attira Ginny et Hermione contre lui et les éloigna. Ron et ses frères jumeaux brandirent leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre si besoin. Et Rémus resta stoïque, mais vigilant car son instinct de loup ne l'alertait pas, mais il fallait se préparer à tout en ces temps sombres.

Quant à Harry, il venait de fermer les yeux et inspirait l'air qui le caressait. C'était chaud, agréable et grisant. Tout son être frémissait à cette sensation étrange et déroutante. Dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus la voix du blond, mais la chanson. Intense, vibrante. Parfaite.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement et il réalisa qu'un ballet bleuté s'offrait devant lui. Les volutes de magie dansaient autour de lui, s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes, de ses bras et finirent par se rassembler dans sa main droite. Il fixa cette dernière avec émerveillement.

Entre ses doigts, une baguette venait de se matérialiser. Elle était droite, légère, brillante. D'une couleur d'un gris aux reflet verts, il lui était impossible de deviner sa composition. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille magie à l'œuvre. De fins filaments de magie bleutée s'enroulaient autour, la liant à sa main, caressant cette dernière de son souffle. Et puis il y avait cette pierre à son extrémité la plus large, près de son poignet, près de son artère radiale. Une pierre de Mercure.

\- Malfoy ?

- _Potter, je… je me sens…_

L'instant d'après, toute magie s'était dissipée et à la place Harry tenait entre ses bras le corps lourd de Draco qui avait une respiration erratique. Ils venaient de découvrir une autre facette de leur lien.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Ah je suis trop contente, depuis le temps que j'attends d'arriver à cette scène. J'ai cette image de baguette magique dans la tête depuis le début et ça y est, elle est enfin là.

Et vous avez vu, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'ordinaire !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous vous y attendiez ou pas du tout ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Pré-au-lard**


	14. Pré-au-lard

Hello

Alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai piqué quelques phrases à JKR, histoire de coller à l'histoire originale. Je ne me suis pas étendue sur les détails, car après tout, vous les connaissez. Pas besoin de faire du plagiat.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

RAR Anonymes : 

_Lily_ : Oula je suis flattée par autant de compliments. J'avoue que c'est un chapitre qui a été très plaisant à écrire pour moi, surtout que l'apparition de cette baguette me travaillait bien. Maintenant qu'elle est là, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oh que oui ça l'a épuisé, comme pour le premier bouclier. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à s'entraîner pour mieux maîtriser cette nouvelle magie. Tu vas voir au fil des chapitres qu'ils apprennent à l'utiliser et qu'ils gagnent en endurance. Il faut juste pratiquer.

 _Max132_ : Heureuse de t'avoir surprise pour la baguette. Se protéger c'est bien, mais attaquer c'est mieux, surtout face à Voldemort. Pour sa description, je suis assez satisfaite, ça ressemble assez bien à ce que j'ai en tête.

* * *

 _ **Pré-au-lard**_

Allongé dans leur lit, Harry regardait Draco, à ses cotés. Il était adossé contre le montant du lit et serrait précieusement le corps endormi entre ses bras. Après ces dernières découvertes, on les avait aidé à remonter dans leur chambre et il avait été décidé de les laisser seuls pour se reposer. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

L'odeur du shampoing de Draco parvenait régulièrement à ses narines, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Malgré les journées, malgré le quotidien morne, il ne se lassait pas de sa présence, de sa chaleur et de son odeur. C'était devenu sa routine, sa norme. Aujourd'hui, il ne se posait même plus la question de la normalité de leur lien. C'était comme ça, c'était eux et ça lui convenait.

Contre lui, Draco bougea quelque peu et gémit. Ce dernier se lova un peu plus et Harry sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'allégresse.

\- Me suis évanoui, marmonna la tête blonde, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui, tu as dû beaucoup puiser dans ta magie.

Draco grogna et une de ses mains enserra le pull devant lui.

\- Je me suis transformé en… baguette ?

\- Oui.

\- J'étais comment ? Enfin, la baguette.

Tout en remontant légèrement le corps du blond contre lui pour un meilleur confort, Harry expliqua :

\- Eh ben, c'était assez particulier. Je n'ai jamais vu de baguette comme ça. Elle était si légère que je ne la sentais presque pas. Et douce. Parfaitement droite. D'une longueur qui ne me gênait pas. Il y a avait pleins de… de fils magiques ? Oui on va dire ça. Qui entouraient la baguette et ma main. De la même couleur que le bouclier. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient chauds. Et puis sur le manche, il y avait une pierre de mercure. Enfin je crois. T'es revenu juste après.

Draco décala sa tête le long de son épaule et frotta son nez. Un silence s'ensuivit, emplit de calme et de quelques réflexions. Au loin, dans leurs tympans, le chant coulait doucement. Mélodie paisible. Puis Draco gémit et papillonna des yeux.

\- J'ai mal. Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'était passé dessus.

\- Normalement Madame Weasley garde des potions. Je vais aller lui en demander une.

Alors qu'il s'extirpait à contre cœur de l'étreinte bienfaitrice, des doigts un peu faibles, mais impérieux agrippèrent son bras.

\- Reste, marmonna Draco, le visage aux traits tendus.

\- Je reviens vite Malfoy.

\- S'il te plaît.

C'était une supplique à demi avouée. Mais elle chassa toutes les pensées d'Harry qui reprit sa position initiale. Contre lui, le blond se cala au mieux et referma les yeux. Couché sur le flanc droit, la tête posée sur l'épaule non loin, une main toujours accrochée à ses habits, Draco soupira.

\- Donne ta main, chuchota-t-il.

Harry fronça des sourcils, étonné, mais s'exécuta. Sa main droite rencontra celle du blond en une caresse douce et presque aérienne. Parfaitement docile, il se laissa guider. À ses côtés, le corps gesticulait quelque peu. Il vit des doigts entre eux tirer sur la chemise, dévoilant une peau blanche, marquée du signe du mercure. Puis sa paume rencontra cet dernier en une pression initiée par Draco. Comme à chaque fois, une chaleur enchanteresse se répandit dans son corps et la mélopée s'amplifia. Sa respiration devint plus forte, tandis que ses muscles se tendirent pour se relâcher complètement la seconde suivante.

Draco ferma les yeux sous les sensations connues et sourit doucement. Les douleurs dans son corps disparurent quasi instantanément, preuve que son idée fonctionnait. Pas besoin de potion, il avait juste besoin d'Harry. A cette idée, il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et préféra mettre cette réaction sur le compte de la marque.

\- Tu vas mieux ? le questionna le brun après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Si tu veux retirer…

Mais il sentit les doigts se crisper contre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit appui sur son bras droit, releva un petit peu sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes verts qui le fixaient intensément.

\- Je ne veux pas, lui souffla Harry, tandis que sa main gauche qui était désormais libre se rapprochait de son visage.

\- C'est que… comme c'est moi qui…

\- Je t'ai dit que j'en ai pas envie Malfoy.

Un nouveau contact peau à peau s'enclencha. Il avait le bout de ses doigts contre sa joue, en un frôlement incertain et tremblant. Il ne sut si ce fut Harry ou lui qui initia la suite, mais il se retrouva collé à cette main, à cette caresse et il ferma les yeux. Son visage lové dans sa paume, il murmura :

\- Ok.

Puis il se recoucha, se blottissant autant que possible. Il savait que ce rapprochement n'était pas sain, mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Enfin, il pourrait se triturer le cerveau plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent.

oOo

Un attroupement de capes noires venait de se former devant la porte d'entrée du square Grimmaurd. Ils étaient tous prêts… ou tout du moins l'espéraient.

\- Tout le monde a compris ? questionna Arthur Weasley en scannant les différent visages fermés qui le regardaient.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

\- Bien.

L'homme poussa la porte d'entrée, l'air glacial de décembre les fouettant tous. Il fit un pas et transplana. La seconde suivante ce fut au tour de Fred, Georges et Ginny. Puis il y eut Nymphadora avec Ron et Molly. Suivirent Draco, Harry et Hermione. Et pour finir, Rémus avec Alastor.

Harry serra les doigts de Draco entre les siens alors que les images du Pré-au-lard se dessinaient devant lui.

\- Ça va ? lui souffla le blond tout en se baissant et en l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Oui. Il fait froid.

\- Où est passé Granger ?

\- Je ne la vois pas. J'espère qu'elle va bien. On devrait la cherch…

\- Et risquer de se faire repérer ? Hors de question !

\- On suit le plan alors ?

Draco grogna et lâcha sa main en un geste brusque qui déstabilisa le brun.

\- Oui.

\- Euh… ok. Normalement le point de rendez-vous est deux rues plus bas. Monsieur Weasley doit déjà y être avec les autres. Je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Draco le tira fortement et lui lança un regard noir. Perplexe, Harry l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il y a quelqu'un un peu plus bas dans la rue, j'ai vu une cape bouger, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

\- J'ai rien vu.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le chemin prévu. Suis-moi.

\- Mal..

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage car il se faisait tirer en arrière, s'éloignant du lieu de rendez-vous. Sa main emprisonnée dans celle chaude et ferme du blond, Harry se laissa faire. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance. Draco avait déjà eu bien des occasions de le trahir et il ne l'avait pas fait ou même tenter. C'est pourquoi, il le suivit sans émettre d'opposition et écouta chacune de ses consignes.

\- Honeydukes est fermé, remarqua-t-il en passant non loin de la boutique.

\- A ton avis. On est en guerre. Avance au lieu de regarder.

Harry fut tiré en avant, si fort, qu'il trébucha en un bruit assourdissant, se cognant contre un lampadaire.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il tout en se massant la tête.

\- Tais-toi, lui intima le blond.

\- Eh ! Que faites-vous…

Mais l'étranger qui venait de sortir de chez lui, alerté par les bruits, se fit immédiatement pétrifier sur place par Draco. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'habitant, lui lança un _O_ _ubliette_ , puis se retourna vers Harry.

\- Ils vont croire qu'il a glissé et ça devrait suffire. Allez, viens.

Harry se redressa et suivit son acolyte. Au passage il détailla vite fait le pauvre vieil homme qui était sorti au mauvais moment. Il espérait que tout se finirait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils poussèrent une lourde porte et se retrouvèrent encerclés de baguettes.

\- Cochon pendu, lança Harry.

Aussitôt les sourires se firent sur les visages autour d'eux et les baguettes furent rangées.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Ron. Et Hermione ?

\- Je sais pas, elle n'était pas avec nous quand on est arrivé ici.

\- Et t'es pas parti à sa recherche, commença à s'énerver son ami.

\- Je suis sûr que Granger a les capacités pour s'en sortir, répliqua Draco.

\- S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit…

\- Ron, calme-toi, s'interposa Arthur. Ils ont bien fait. Hermione sait quoi faire et où aller si jamais ça tourne mal pour elle. Et puis il y a Rémus dehors.

\- Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ? demanda Alastor.

\- On a dû prendre un autre chemin que celui prévu, il y avait du monde. Du coup on a mis un peu plus de temps. Et on…

\- Potter s'est pris un lampadaire et un homme est sorti pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Je m'en suis occupé.

Immédiatement des mines d'horreur se peignirent sur les visages autour d'eux.

\- Je l'ai stupéfié et lancé un _O_ _ubliette_ , compléta Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc il ne manque que Rémus et Hermione ?

\- Oui Harry. Rémus était ressorti pour vous chercher. J'espère qu'il trouvera Hermione, répliqua l'un des jumeaux.

A peine avait-il fini que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur les deux membres manquants. Une fois le mot de passé confirmé, la tension redescendit.

\- Tu étais où Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- C'est ma faute. Au moment de transplaner j'ai pensé à Madame Pieddodu et à son salon de thé qui ne devait plus exister. Je me suis retrouvé devant.

\- L'essentiel c'est que tout le monde soit ici en sécurité, compléta Rémus.

\- Donc tout le monde est là ? questionna une voix grave dans l'ombre.

Un homme grand à la longue barbe, aux longs cheveux blancs et aux traits ridés se révéla. La ressemblance qui frappa ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu les étonna. Abelforth Dumbledore ressemblait beaucoup à son frère.

\- Merci Abelforth, s'avança Arthur en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous me remercierez quand vous ne serez plus chez moi. Montez.

Le vieil homme s'écarta pour laisser passer la troupe. Alors qu'Harry passa devant lui, ils échangèrent un regard un peu plus appuyé. Puis Harry monta, tandis qu'Aberlforth verrouillait la porte.

Harry arriva le dernier dans le salon. Un tapis usé reposait au sol et au-dessus d'un petite cheminée, une grande peinture à l'huile représentait une petite fillette blonde. Cette dernière les contemplait tous avec une douceur absente.

\- Bien, on fait vite, poursuivit Abelforth en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes le frère d'Albus ? osa demander Harry en le détaillant.

\- Exact jeune Potter. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour papoter autour d'une bièraubeurre.

Aberlforth se tourna vers le portrait, lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Aussitôt, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'en alla, non pas à la manière habituelle des portraits, en sortant du cadre, mais en suivant ce qui semblait être un long tunnel peint derrière elle.

Rémus se tourna vers Abelforth et lui attrapa les mains qu'il serra entre les siennes.

\- Merci pour ce que vous faites. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Mais si ce que m'a confié Minerva est vrai, alors faites-le.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ? Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que la jeune fille dans le tableau est votre jeune sœur ? Ariana ? interrogea Hermione

\- Non, répondit simplement Alberforth.

Il n'eut pas à en dire plus qu'elle revenait déjà. Sa silhouette grandissait de seconde en seconde, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Et il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Quelques exclamations retentirent en découvrant le visiteur.

Le cadre pivota sur lui à la manière d'une porte, dévoilant un vrai tunnel et le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier s'exclama de joie.

\- Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes en vie ! Je savais que vous viendriez !

\- Neville, mon pote, le saisit Ron par les épaules.

Des embrassades de retrouvailles explosèrent dans le petit salon, sous les grognements désapprobateurs d'Aberlforth.

\- Ne tardons pas, bougonna-t-il.

Comme prévu, les plus jeunes, Molly, Arthur et Rémus prirent le tunnel qui menait à Poudlard, tandis que les autres rentraient au square Grimmaurd. La mission d'infiltration venait d'être menée à bien.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

J'espère que la scène entre Harry et Draco vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Un petit moment de douceur entre eux.

Pour la suite, j'ai eu un peu de mal, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les scènes qui ressemblent à celles du livre. Désolé si c'est un peu brouillon.

 **Prochain chapitre : Allié ?** (de qui je peux parler à votre avis?)

Oh et sinon j'en suis à 27 chapitres d'écrits et il y a encore pas mal de choses qui attendent d'être posées.


	15. Allié ?

RAR Anonymes :

 _Lily_ : Merci pour ta review et heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plut, y comprit la seconde partie.

 _Dragonichigo_ : C'est vrai que les passages entre eux sont très agréables à écrire et l'évolution de leur histoire me convient. Merci de me rassurer pour la seconde partie.

 _ **Allié ?**_

Il y eu beaucoup de bruit dans la Salle sur Demande en cette fin d'après-midi. Tous les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour échapper aux professeurs surveillants monstrueux qui rodaient désormais dans les couloirs du château avaient laissé éclater leur joie et leur soulagement à la vue du Sauveur. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Seule la présence de Draco avait laissé perplexe de nombreux étudiants et il était resté en retrait, un peu dans l'ombre. Passé les effusions des retrouvailles, libéré des bras de ses fans, Harry se rapprocha de lui, un petit sac entre les mains.

Draco fronça les sourcils tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- C'est le sac d'Hermione. Il est plus grand dedans. J'y ai mis la cape. Attends, expliqua-t-il tout en commençant à fouiller. Non ça c'est des livres. Encore des livres. Des potions. Une...une culotte je crois bien. Ah c'est bon je l'ai ! soupira-t-il, absolument pas tenté de retomber sur les sous-vêtements de son amie.

L'instant d'après il les recouvra tous les deux, disparaissant aux yeux de tous dans la plus totale des ignorance.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça me plaît pas trop comme idée Malfoy.

Bien camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils profitèrent de l'excitation générale pour s'éclipser. Une fois dans le couloir, Harry attendit.

\- Tu crois qu'il est où ?

\- Je dirai, soit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, soit dans sa salle de cours. On… on descend.

\- Ok.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à arpenter les couloirs déserts et silencieux. Il y régnait un sentiment d'effroi palpable et angoissant. La chaleur et la vie de l'école n'étaient plus. Tout avait bien changé depuis l'année précédente. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le quatrième étage et longeaient la bibliothèque, les flammes des bougies se mirent à vaciller et un courant d'air glacial les figea sur place. Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la serra avec force. Au loin, une silhouette se dessinait. Draco reconnu rapidement le frère Carrow qu'il avait quelque fois croisé. Aussitôt, il plaqua Harry contre le mur, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le fixa intensément . Il ne fallait pas se faire repérer. Les secondes passèrent au ralenti, instant de rupture dans le flot de la vie. Ils étaient si proches. Leurs souffles se heurtaient avec fracas, fouettant le visage de l'autre dans une souffrance muette. Mais le pire était que cela ne les gênait absolument pas.

Le surveillant tortionnaire passa à côté d'eux sans les repérer et continua sa ronde. Une fois sûr que le danger était passait, Draco relâcha sa prise sur Harry et ils soufflèrent légèrement. Puis ils continuèrent leur descente aux cachots, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

Arrivés à destination, Harry resserra sa prise sur la cape et sur Draco.

\- Si je veux y aller, faut que tu me lâches Potter.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas le meilleur sorcier qu'on puisse connaître, mais je lui fais confiance.

\- Il a tué Dumbledore.

\- Pour me protéger, pour que je n'ai pas son sang sur les mains. C'était la mission que m'avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et j'ai échoué, finit le blond en baissant la tête.

\- Non. Tu as fait le bon choix.

Draco secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser remporter par ses émotions.

\- Aller Potter, j'y vais.

\- Si tu as un soucis ?

Draco soupira, las de devoir encore défendre son parrain. Il plongea ses iris dans ceux du brun, voilés par la pénombre.

\- Il ne me fera rien. Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répéta Harry.

\- Je sais. Alors aie confiance en moi, Harry.

A l'entente de son prénom, Harry reste coi et Draco en profita pour sortir de sous la cape et pénétrer dans la salle de cours de potions.

Dans la pièce, tout était comme avant et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Cela lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs. Mais le temps n'était pas aux rêveries. Il voulait parler avec son parrain. Il en avait besoin. C'était la seule personne connue et rassurante qu'il allait rencontrer depuis des semaines. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions, il prit une grande inspiration, puis la poussa.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous… commença à gronder une voix familière qui se stoppa en découvrant le visage de l'intrus.

\- Bonsoir Parrain, salua calmement Draco.

\- Draco ?

Severus Snape scanna les environs, complètement surpris de la vision qui se dévoilait devant lui. En un mouvement fluide il referma la porte derrière lui et lança quelques sorts de silence et d'intimité.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- Assied-toi.

Draco s'exécuta.

\- Tu as bonne mine.

C'était une affirmation.

\- Merci. Je ne dirai pas la même chose de vous.

\- Diriger une école de gamins incompétents n'est pas chose aisée.

\- Je comprends.

Severus s'assit à son tour, ne sachant pas si ses jambes allaient encore pouvoir le porter longtemps.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Depuis que tu as subitement disparu.

Draco fit craquer les os de sa nuque et commença son récit. Il lui raconta tout. De la capture de Potter et de ses amis. De leur altercation. De la brûlure. De la chanson. De l'appel. De la marque. Du lien. De sa magie. De ses peurs. De ses doutes. De ses désirs. De tout. Il se confia à lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et Severus écouta, laissant le flot de mots et d'émotions se déverser sur son bureau. Son filleul était en vie, c'était le plus important en cet instant.

\- Eh bien. Montre moi cette marque.

\- Je ne peux pas. S'il l'apprend je suis mort.

\- Potter ? Je ne veux rien savoir de cet impotent. Montre-la moi.

\- Désolé, mais c'est non. Je peux vous la dessiner, proposa Draco à la place, se saisissant déjà d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

Une minute plus tard, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard détaillait le dessin, le visage fermé. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais cette marque ne l'interpellait absolument pas. Oui, c'était le signe de mercure, mais sans plus.

\- Pourquoi deux serpents ?

\- On sait pas trop. L'autre jour Potter m'a sorti « pour deux Serpentards » .

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a raconté que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais que lui ne voulait pas. Il a donc atterri chez les Gryffondors.

\- Eh bien je vais pouvoir remercier ce maudit Choixpeau pour m'avoir épargné des années de souffrance inutile.

Puis l'homme s'humecta les lèvres, signe d'une intense réflexion.

\- Et donc… tu viens de me raconter tout ça pour…

\- Je sais que votre allégeance ne va plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espérais… votre aide.

Severus Snape observa le jeune homme en face de lui, cherchant un quelconque piège. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose avec autant de calme ?

\- Voyons Draco, ces dernières semaines avec l'Ordre du Phénix t'ont fait perdre la tête.

\- Je l'ai su avant, poursuivit Draco, certain de ses dires.

\- Et pourrais-je connaître les raisons qui te poussent à remettre mon allégeance à notre Maître en question.

\- Quand vous avez tué Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à réaliser ce que vous veniez de faire. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des nuits. Je n'arrêtais pas de revoir cette scène, Dumbledore qui n'a pas riposté alors qu'il était bien plus puissant que moi. Pourquoi ? Il savait tout et n'a rien fait.

Draco passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, les images venant une nouvelle fois le hanter.

\- J'ai fini par utiliser une Pensine. Et quand j'y suis retourné il a alors été plus facile pour moi de distinguer les structures et les liens entre mes souvenirs. En effet, Dumbledore n'a jamais cherché à me contrer, limite s'il n'avait pas jeté sa propre baguette lui-même. Mais le plus intriguant a été quand j'ai remarqué ses lèvres bouger juste avant de recevoir le sortilège de mort. Vous savez ce qu'il a dit ? Ce qu'il vous a dit ? « Allez-y. » C'est là que j'ai compris. Il savait tout et il vous a laissé faire. Il vous a demandé de le faire.

\- Draco, je pense que tu as rêvé. J'ai tué Dumbledore car c'était un ordre de notre Maître. C'était ta mission, mais tu n'as pas réussi à le faire.

\- Désolé de ne pas être un parfait petit soldat qui agit sans réfléchir. Mais merci, avoua le blond dans un souffle.

\- Draco tu as vraiment besoin de t'éloigner de Potter et des autres. Je vais avertir tes parents et le Maître que…

\- Non ! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté !? Je suis lié à Potter. Si je m'éloigne de lui ça va être horrible. Peut-être même fatal. Et je sais tout. Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher. Je ne vous en veux pas, même si j'ignore pourquoi vous avez changé de camp ! Allez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ?

Severus se leva et tourna le dos à Draco. Ce dernier avait bien grandi depuis des années. Il n'était plus le petit garçon arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout. C'était devenu un jeune homme capable de raisonner, de réfléchir et de remettre en questions des années d'éducation.

\- Qui est venu avec vous ?

\- La Belette, sa sœur son père et sa mère, Granger et Lupin.

\- Potter ?

\- Il est dans le couloir et m'attend.

\- Fais le rentrer.

Draco se leva et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une tête brune flottante.

\- Potter ! T'es malade.

\- Tu as été long.

\- Viens.

Il tira Harry dans la salle de classe, sans ménagement.

\- Monsieur Potter.

\- Professeur Snape.

\- Monsieur Malfoy m'a expliqué votre situation quelque peu… déconcertante.

Harry resta silencieux, mal à l'aise.

\- Il semblerait que la situation ait quelque peu changée et que les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres soient légèrement compromis. Je vais réfléchir à la demande de Monsieur Malfoy. En attendant, retournez dans la Salle Sur Demande et que personne n'en sorte.

Draco hocha de la tête et saisit Harry par le bras. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la pièce, Severus reprit :

\- Une dernière chose Potter. Avez-vous toujours des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry fixa l'homme tout en fronçant des sourcils. Il chercha dans ses récents souvenirs et réalisa alors qu'il n'y en avait plus eu depuis des semaines.

\- Non.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Depuis… je crois… que tout ce merdier m'est tombé dessus. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour savoir si je dois me préparer à le voir débarquer ici avec son armée sous peu. Mais il semblerait que nous ne craignions pas ceci, puique vous n'avez pas eu de vision de lui depuis quelques temps, depuis que Monsieur Malfoy s'est retrouvé coincé avec vous.

\- Vous croyez que ce nouveau lien bloque les pensées de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Vu votre niveau en occlumencie ? C'est fort probable. Allez, déguerpissez d'ici !

La seconde suivante, Harry et Draco se retrouvaient dans le couloir. A nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux tout le temps du retour.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Sur Demande, ils se retrouvèrent face à Rémus qui avait l'air sévère. Après un bon savon quant à leur comportement dangereux et irréfléchi, ce fut au tour de Draco d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Rémus resta dubitatif, attendant de réelles preuves concernant le choix du camp de Snape.

\- Nous verrons demain comment virer ces Mangemort. En attendant, allez vous coucher avec les autres ! aboya-t-il. Vos lits sont là-bas.

Harry détailla l'endroit indiqué en découvrant plusieurs lits à baldaquins, regroupés dans un coin de la pièce. Tout en s'avançant vers eux, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de lit double et qu'il allait devoir dormir seul cette nuit. La première fois depuis des semaines. A cette idée, un haut-le-cœur le secoua.

\- Harry, l'appela Ron. Je t'ai gardé un lit à côté du mien.

Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui l'ignorait, il se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Comme avant. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver, non ?

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

De son côté, Draco avisa face au dernier lit de libre et s'assit dessus. Il retira ses chaussures et tira les rideaux, coupant net tout échange possible. Ce geste blessa bien plus Harry qui ne l'aurait cru.

Draco n'était plus à côté de lui.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

Ma première impression, en me relisant, fut que ce chapitre était bâclé. Et puis finalement, je le trouve moins brouillon que ce que je ne pensais, surtout après avoir rajouté la scène sur les visions de Voldemort.

Alors un Severus en possible allié, ça vous tente ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Nouveaux liens**


	16. Nouveaux liens

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oui il est un petit peu court et encore, il y a eu plus court. J'aime bien aussi quand Severus prend un rôle paternel envers Draco, ça le rend un peu plus humain. Bon je vais quand même garder au mieux son caractère froid et distant qui fait aussi son charme.

 _Hanahime_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon histire te plaise. J'essaie au mieux de coller aux personnages de JKR et de les rendre crédible, alors ce que tu me dis me touche.

 _Lily_ : Severus va avoir un rôle à jouer, je te laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres. Quant à leur nuit chacun de leur côté, j'ai juste à te dire bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Nouveaux liens**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand, le souffle court, une chaleur écrasante et étouffante le plaquant contre son matelas. Il avait du mal à respirer. D'une main tremblante il tâtonna à côté de lui, à la recherche d'une présence réconfortante. Sauf qu'il était seul. La réalité le frappa encore plus violemment. Il était à Poudlard, seul dans son lit et tout le monde dormait paisiblement autour de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il aller rejoindre Draco dans son lit sans que cela ne se passe mal ? Il se souvint de la soirée où le blond était devenu froid et distant. Pourtant, juste avant de retrouver Snape, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. A cet instant, son cœur avait raté un battement et il avait espéré que leurs échanges allaient encore évoluer par la suite. Mais ça avait été tout l'inverse. Et maintenant, il lui manquait. Sauf qu'il craignait trop sa réaction s'il allait le rejoindre dans son lit. Il ressemblait à un junkie en manque de sa drogue. Il était pathétique.

\- Putain Potter, marmonna Draco en grognant et en tirant sur les rideaux.

Harry dévisagea l'apparition, ne sachant pas si elle était réelle ou le fruit de son imagination. Mais quand celle-ci s'assit sur son lit et le toucha, il sut que c'était la réalité.

\- Ma… Malfoy ?

\- Pousse-toi.

Le brun obéit, sentant déjà son corps se détendre.

\- Et moi qui pensais passer une nuit tranquille sans tes coups de pieds, c'est mal barré.

\- Désolé.

Draco se coucha contre lui, se serrant au maximum pour ne pas tomber. Comprenant qu'il allait finir sa nuit avec lui, Harry fit de même. Il lui tourna le dos et se colla contre lui, par manque de place. Un bras frais vint entourer sa taille et un souffle encore un peu désordonné caressa sa nuque. Il soupira d'aise, satisfait de leur proximité. Rapidement, la respiration derrière lui se cala sur la sienne, en un rythme doux et lent.

\- Malfoy ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Dors.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Il y avait de l'agacement dans la voix de Draco. Et cela énerva Harry. Piqué à vif, il gigota et se retourna pour faire face à Draco, bien décidé à en découdre.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Depuis qu'on a quitté le square Grimmaurd t'es de mauvaise humeur et tu me parles mal.

Draco souleva une paupière et soupira.

\- Tu te fais des idées Potter. Dors.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler par mon nom ? Tout à l'heure, dans les cachots, quand tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, j'ai…

Mais il se tut, regrettant déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Car les pupilles voilées du blond le fixaient avec intensité. Le silence qui s'ensuivit, seulement rompu par l'air qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres entrouvertes était chargé d'électricité. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Coincés dans ce lit bien trop exigu, dans l'incapacité de mettre de la distance, leurs craintes glissaient entre eux et se murmuraient à l'oreille de l'autre

\- Tu as ?

\- Oublie, marmonna Harry tout en commençant à faire demi-tour.

Sauf que Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il sentait bien que quelque chose dérangeait le brun et il en ignorait l'origine. Alors il lui saisit un bras et le força à le regarder.

\- Malfoy.

\- La ferme.

La colère d'Harry se fit plus forte et lacéra les mains de Draco. Un début de bagarre éclata entre les draps, étouffée afin de ne pas alerter les autres endormis.

Harry griffa les bras qui le retenaient avec une envie de laisser encore plus de marques sur la peau blanche, signes de son importance dans la vie du blond. Il voulait indiquer à tous à quel point il étaient liés, jusque dans leurs chairs. C'était lui contre Draco, Draco contre lui, et ce depuis des années. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Une haine physique, un besoin de contact déraisonné. Son corps bascula sous la force de son adversaire, se retrouvant plaqué contre le matelas.

Draco grimaçait de douleur face aux assauts du brun, ne comprenant pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à se battre. Il avait été réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt par la chaleur dans ses veines et la chanson hurlant dans ses oreilles. Il avait ressenti ce besoin d'être près d'Harry et il était allé le rejoindre. Mais ce dernier avait commencé à lui parler, à lui poser des questions voilées alors que lui, voulait juste se rendormir. Puis l'autre avait changé d'avis, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Draco devait savoir. Et Harry s'était mis à le lacérer.

Avec ses cuisses il serra le bassin sous lui afin de l'immobiliser au mieux. Ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules, il tenta de le maîtriser. Un éclair de défit traversa les iris verts et il frissonna.

\- Malfoy, si tu me lâches pas, ça va mal se terminer.

\- Tente pour voir, le nargua Draco.

Aussitôt, un coup parti et vrilla ses intestins. Le brun venait de lui assener un coup de poing les hostilités venaient d'être lancées. Un peu sonné par la douleur, Draco geint et desserra sa prise. Harry en profita pour tenter de renverser la situation, ne supportant pas cette posture de soumission dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais le poids sur son bassin était trop fort pour arriver à s'extirper de cette position.

Draco reprit son souffle et arma son poing qui lorsqu'il s'abattit, frôla quelques mèches de cheveux brunes et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Il avait manqué sa cible de peu, le brun ayant dévié son visage à la dernière seconde. A cet instant, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils allaient trop loin, qu'ils allaient le regretter. Il devait tout arrêter, calmer cette folie qui les prenait aux tripes.

\- Malfoy ! Arrê…

Sauf qu'une main se posa sa bouche, bloquant ses mots dans sa gorge. Il eut subitement envie de la mordre afin de lui faire regretter son geste, mais lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur bien trop brillante qui se perdait dans les yeux en face de lui, il réprima son envie.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire, cracha Draco qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

Une larme, traîtresse à ses consœurs, chuta et s'écrasa sur sa main. Harry avait cessé tout mouvement, rendant les armes. Il hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser, se mit à sangloter Draco.

Harry attrapa la main qui se trouvait toujours sur son visage et la retira. Il n'y avait plus de résistance de l'autre côté non plus. Tout en serrant les doigts entre les siens, il fit un léger sourire contrit.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça fait et que je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas…

Un sentiment d'incompréhension s'empara d'Harry car devant lui, Draco venait de perdre de sa superbe et pleurait sans retenue. Il se releva, le repoussant quelque peu. Assis sur ses genoux face à lui, il hésitait quant au comportement à adopter. Lentement, il se pencha et entoura le corps parcourut de spasmes. Il le serra entre ses bras, sans dire un mot. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Draco se laissa aller, déversant le trop plein de la journée contre le torse qui le comprimait avec chaleur. Petit à petit, les larmes se firent rares et seule la respiration encore un petit peu hachée indiquait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry se recula avec un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Toujours avec cette lenteur signe de son inexpérience, mais également de son respect envers le blond, il tendit une main vers la joue de ce dernier et essuya les dernières traces humides.

Draco renifla et déglutit. Il se haïssait pour s'être ainsi laissé allé.

\- Désolé, j'oublie toujours. Ce n'est pas pour te contraindre en plus.

\- Je sais, mais dès que je sens que tu vas me donner un ordre, je suis déjà en train de l'attendre. Je déteste cet aspect de notre lien. Pourquoi je dois t'obéir d'abord ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est un des multiples mystères de cette marque de mercure.

Draco inspira une grande bouffée et remit ses habits en place.

\- Sinon..., reprit Harry, cette fois totalement réveillé, pourquoi tu es si distant depuis qu'on est parti ? Je croyais qu'on était devenu…

Quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore quel mot les définissait.

\- Autre chose qu'avant, finit-il en une moue dubitative.

\- On est en guerre Potter, répliqua Draco.

\- Et ? Oh et puis arrête avec tes Potter ! Je crois qu'on est assez proche pur s'appeler par nos prénoms, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains sur ses cuisses. D'une voix faible, il marmonna :

\- Justement, c'est mieux que je t'appelle Potter, ça ne m'implique pas trop.

\- Je crois que t'es impliqué dans l'histoire jusqu'au cou, Draco, répondit Harry en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

\- Si je t'appelle Potter, si je garde mes distances, si je ne me laisse pas envahir par tout ça, par le lien, c'est plus simple de réagir de manière cohérente.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est en guerre. Et tu es l'ennemi numéro un. Si tu venais à… à mourir… je sens que je n'y survivrai pas moi non plus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Tout s'expliquait, il comprenait enfin ce qui avait emmené ce changement soudain. L'interlude au square Grimmaurd était terminé et la protection que leur apportait la maison n'était plus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, le danger était partout. Pour Harry cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, il vivait ainsi depuis des mois. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Draco et, en une légère pression, lui intima de redresser la tête.

\- Eh. Tu restes à côté de moi ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

\- Alors je ne risque plus rien. Si je cours un grave danger tu me protégeras avec ton bouclier.

Un faible étirement de lèvres lui répondit.

\- Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien.

Draco hocha de la tête et ils se recouchèrent. Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui se retrouva enlacé avec l'autre dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et força son corps à se reposer.

\- Bonne nuit. Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit Draco, lui répondit le brun tout en souriant.

oOo

Neville avait l'estomac qui ne cessait de gargouiller depuis son réveil. Il avait attendu l'heure du petit-déjeuner avec une impatience non feinte. Dans quelques minutes les plats allaient arriver sur les tables de la Grande Salle, ce qui expliquait qu'il était déjà en route pour cette dernière.

Tout en marchant calmement, avec le plus de discrétion possible afin de ne pas déclencher la fureur des surveillants qu'avait envoyé Voldemort, il descendit les escaliers. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une silhouette sombre qui attendait devant les grandes portes.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, le salua-t-il tout en baissant la tête par soumission.

\- Monsieur Londubat. Vous n'êtes pas avec les élèves de votre Maison.

\- Il me semble que nous pouvons encore venir prendre notre repas seul ? rétorqua Neville qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette inquisition.

\- En effet et cela me convient.

Étonné des mots et de l'intonation utilisés par le Directeur, Neville osa relever la tête et détailla l'homme devant lui. Fidèle à sa réputation, Severus ne laissait rien transparaître. Ce dernier glissa une main dans sa robe et alors que Neville s'attendait à devoir faire face à une baguette et à un sortilège cuisant, le jeune homme se retrouva face à un parchemin cacheté.

\- Une fois votre repas terminé, donnez le à Monsieur Malfoy.

Encore plus hébété, il se saisit du papier, le fixa quelques secondes, cherchant quel piège malveillant était à l'œuvre, mais comme il se passait rien, il le rangea dans une poche et rentra dans la Grande Salle. De son côté, Severus retournait déjà dans son bureau.

oOo

Cela faisait une bonne heure que la nuit avait déjà enveloppé le château et ses jardins de son long et effrayant manteau noir. Les chandeliers des couloirs brillaient doucement d'une faible lueur. Seule la Grande Salle que venait de quitter Severus Snape étincellait en raison du repas servi en ce moment même.

Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort quelques mois auparavant, permettant l'ascension de son Maître, Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était retrouvé au poste de Directeur de Poudlard, devant alors gérer le quotidien d'une foule d'enfants terrorisés par les nouvelles directives du Ministère qui, bien évidemment, était lui aussi sous le contrôle du Mage Noir. En bon Mangemort fidèle, il avait accepté tous les changements. Désormais, des Détraqueurs rodaient en permanence autour de l'enceinte de l'école, rendant l'air irrespirable, de nouveaux surveillants, eux aussi Mangemorts étaient arrivés et les règles en vigueur étaient devenues bien plus strictes.

Alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe à la gargouille gardienne de son bureau de nouveau responsable de Poudlard, il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Aussitôt en alerte, il brandit sa baguette. Mais il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec une autre et Rémus Lupin en son bout.

\- Lâche ta baguette Snape, ordonna Rémus.

Peu surpris de voir son ancien collègue en face de lui, il obéit.

\- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à respecter une consigne aussi simple soit-elle Lupin, soupira-t-il. J'avais dit à vingt-deux heures, quand plus personne n'arpenterait les couloirs.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Severus déposa sa baguette sur une petite table recouverte de divers objets ayant appartenu à son prédécesseur, puis contourna l'homme qui le défiait toujours.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, je sais très bien que vous êtes ici.

Rémus fronça des sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu les trahir. Toujours en alerte, sentant le danger tout autour de lui, il utilisait tous ses sens pour rester concentré. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, il en allait de leur survit à tous.

\- Voyons, comment un petit louveteau comme toi aurait pu trouver le mot de passe du bureau ? le nargua Severus. Il est clair que seul Draco a pu t'aider.

\- Il aurait très bien pu me le donner avant que je ne vienne ici.

\- Exact, mais tu n'aurais pas retenu la moitié des possibilités. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais très nul en potions.

A cet instant, deux corps apparurent brusquement.

\- Il a raison.

\- De toute façon on allait bien sortir de là-dessous à un moment où l'autre.

\- Harry, Malfoy, je vous avais dit de ne pas sortir tant que la situation n'était pas sûre !

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là…

Mais personne n'écoutait Severus car Rémus était en train de s'énerver contre les deux plus jeunes. Harry levait les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur son torse et Draco fixait un point au loin, indifférent et surtout habitué à ce genre de scène pour connaître d'avance l'issue finale. C'est-à-dire un brun vexé et boudeur et un loup-garou grognant.

Une fois la dispute terminée, Rémus focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Severus qui n'avait pas bougé et attendait.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il tout en poussant une fiole devant lui. Je me doute bien que les derniers événements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous mettent pas en confiance, malgré ce qu'a pu vous raconter Draco. C'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé ceci Monsieur Potter.

L'interpellé fixa son ancien professeur de potions et la fiole qu'il venait de pousser devant lui. Une forme un peu étrange, ni liquide, ni solide, ni gazeuse reposait calmement dedans. Sa couleur argentée aux reflets bleus lui rappela quelque chose sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs Harry, lui chuchota Draco en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Aussitôt, il fixa l'homme brun devant lui, les sourcils froncés, cherchant où il voulait en venir.

\- Si cela peut vous aider à comprendre pourquoi je vous ai fait cette proposition, allez-y.

Severus voulait les aider, il voulait voir Voldemort tomber et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui. Et l'arrivée plus qu'inattendue du Sauveur désormais lié à son filleul changeait la donne.

Harry attrapa la fiole et hocha la tête. Sans réfléchir, se souvenant parfaitement de l'endroit où se trouvait la pensine de Dumbledore, il se dirigea vers cette dernière, y déversa les souvenirs qui se mirent à se mouvoir dedans, jeta un dernier regard en direction de Draco, puis y plongea la tête.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva happé par les images d'une enfance dont il ignorait tout. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, fut de voir sa propre mère à cette période. Il la vit lier une amitié avec Severus alors qu'elle apprenait à connaître le monde magique. Puis vint sa première rentrée à Poudlard avec tous ceux qui au fil des années allaient devenir son univers. Et les disputes, les désaccords sur leurs choix de vie. Un nouveau tableau se dessina sous les yeux d'Harry. Severus était devenu un homme et suppliait Dumbledore de sauver sa mère des projets de Voldemort. Il était prêt à tout. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit et ses parent étaient morts. D'autre souvenirs défilèrent jusqu'à arriver à la demande de Dumbledore, celle que Draco soupçonnait et lui avait révélé ce matin-même. Puis le Patronus et les manigances entre Dumbledore et lui pour sa survie lors de ces dernières années. Il avait compris. Il était toujours amoureux de sa mère et son seul but était de préserver son seul souvenir, c'est-à-dire lui.

Arrivé au terme des souvenirs, Harry fut rejeté en arrière. Le souffle court, il détailla Severus qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne le voyait plus comme avant. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre cherchait le contact de Draco qui attrapa immédiatement ses doigts, il prononça d'une voix assurée :

\- Bien, je vous suis. On fait quoi ?

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Ah que je les adore quand ils sont que tous les deux, dans leur petite bulle encore fragile, mais si prometteuse.

Donc maintenant, il y a un nouveau membre officiel à l'Ordre. Severus entre dans l'histoire et il aura un petit rôle à jouer, vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Prochain chapitre : Expériences**


	17. Expériences

RAR Anonymes :

 _Max132_ : Merci pour ta review et heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plut. Severus sera à nouveau présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ah oui, Severus reste Severus. J'aime bien son côté froid derrière lequel il cache ses sentiments. Ah oui il ne faut pas oublier les caractéristiques du lien, car j'ai fait souvent référence.

* * *

 _ **Expériences**_

Ron regarda les derniers élèves se rassembler dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande et grogna. Il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ce qui était en train de se faire devant lui, même s'il en comprenait l'intérêt. Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire restait l'homme qui en était à l'origine. Severus Snape.

\- Je lui fais pas confiance, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je comprends, mais Harry et Malfoy, oui. Tu as entendu comme moi, il a toujours aimé la mère d'Harry.

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins un Mangemort et celui qui a tué Dumbledore.

Hermione soupira. Elle comprenait parfaitement les doutes qui envahissaient son ami. Elle-même avait du mal avec la présence de son ancien professeur de potions. Etait-il vraiment digne de confiance ? Selon Harry et Draco, oui.

Alors que l'homme au visage encore plus sévère que d'ordinaire tendait une fiole à une jeune Serdaigle qui pleurait, elle s'autorisa à le détailler un petit peu mieux. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, si ce n'était plus. Et quand ses iris noirs se tournèrent vers elle et la sondèrent, elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Il en reste combien ? demanda Neville en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Six ou sept, lui répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça me fend le cœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Si on veut être sûr que notre venue ici reste secrète, il faut qu'il y ait le moins d'élèves au courant, poursuivit-elle. Leur donner une potion d'amnésie et la combiner à un sort d'oubliette est le mieux qu'on puisse faire.

\- Mais ils vont devoir retourner dans leurs dortoirs et continuer…

Mais Neville ne put finir sa phrase car c'était trop difficile à dire pour lui. Il avait lui-même fait les frais des sanctions des nouveaux surveillants de l'école, son visage balafré en témoignant.

\- Et puis c'est Snape, renchérit Ron.

\- Écoutez, souffla Hermione. Pour l'instant on fait comme ça. On attaque pas pour ne pas dévoiler notre emplacement et permettre à Harry et Malfoy d'apprendre à bien utiliser leur nouvelle magie. On suit les directives de Rémus et d'Harry. Neville, tu continues comme avant qu'on arrive et si j'ai besoin de prendre ta place, tu restes ici. Ron, tu fermes ta bouche avant de dire une autre idiotie et moi… moi j'irai à la bibliothèque faire des recherches dès que possible. Voyons le point positif à la présence de Snape. Je peux avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque sans enfreindre de règles pour comprendre le lien entre Harry et Malfoy et on pourra faire autant de polynectar qu'on veut pour nos sorties.

\- D'ailleurs ils sont où Dean et Seamus ? questionna Ron en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont partis chercher des affaires dans le dortoir, expliqua Neville. C'est sympa, on va se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Tu oublies Malfoy, cracha Ron en jetant un coup d'œil en sa direction.

Hermione secoua la tête, énervée du comportement du rouquin.

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses pas tranquille ? Depuis qu'il est avec nous il n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- C'est un Mangemort.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur peut-être ?

Cette fois Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir défendre Draco à longueur de journée. Ron n'essayait même pas de comprendre. Las de ces sempiternelles reproches au sujet du blond, elle se leva et alla le rejoindre.

Bien évidemment, Harry était juste à côté de lui et lui parlait avec ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait voir sur le visage de son ami. Elle espérait juste que les autres allaient vite comprendre que Draco n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rémus demanda à ce que tout le monde se rassemble. Severus était parti en raison de ses obligations de Directeur.

Un petit troupeau fait principalement de Gryffondors s'attroupa.

\- Bien, il ne manque personne ? Donc comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, pour la protection d'Harry, nous avons dû restreindre au minimum le nombre de personnes au courant de son existence au sein de Poudlard. Tous les autres élèves ont bu de la potion d'amnésie et reçu un oubliette pour être certain qu'ils oublient notre venue, mais aussi l'existence de cette salle. A partir de maintenant, personne d'autre n'est mis au courant. Messieurs Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas sont les seuls autorisés à venir ici. Et ce n'est pas pour faire la fête ! Ils sont là pour nous permettre de sortir d'ici sous couvert.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

\- Hermione, tu as de quoi faire du polynectar dans la pièce qui se trouve derrière toi. Mais pas d'abus ! Je refuse d'apprendre que quelqu'un a vu deux Londubat ou deux Thomas. C'est à utiliser avec parcimonie et autorisation. Est-ce clair ?

Une fois de plus, les têtes dodelinèrent.

\- Désormais, les garçons, vous dormirez dans le dortoir de gauche et les filles dans celui de droite, avec Molly, Arthur et moi-même. Nous avons réaménagé la Salle sur Demande afin que la vie ici soit la plus agréable pour tous. Nous savons que ce ne sera pas toujours facile de rester en milieu clos, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est temporaire. Pour la nourriture, Messieurs Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas vous ferez comme avant, avec les élèves de l'école. Pour nous, je crois me souvenir que tu as ton elfe de maison ici Harry ?

\- Kreattur ? Oui, je l'ai envoyé travailler ici.

\- Très bien. Il nous fournira nos repas dans cette salle, tu lui en feras part ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Dernier point, Snape a demandé à ce qu'une salle d'entraînement soit rajoutée. Elle servira surtout pour Harry et Draco. Vous devez apprendre à utiliser votre magie. Des questions ?

Cette fois-ci, tous secouèrent de la tête et le groupe se dispersa. Rémus se tourna vers Molly qui n'avait rien dit.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage pour gérer tout ce petit monde.

\- Rassure-toi Rémus, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une grande famille. Tu peux aller rejoindre Nymphadora, je les surveille.

\- Tu remercieras Aberlforth pour l'utilisation du passage. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très enclin à nous aider, mais Minerva a su le convaincre.

Rémus donna une petite tape amicale à la mère de famille et rassembla ses affaires avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et Draco qui étaient assis sur un canapé et regardaient un livre ensemble. Il remarqua le faible sourire sur le visage du blond et la main qui frôla celle du brun juste avant de tourner une page. Il espérait juste que tout aille au mieux pour tout ce petit monde.

oOo

Harry faisait face à un de ses pires cauchemar : Severus Snape en personne. Le dos droit, les mains dans les poches et le regard prêt à en découdre, il fixait l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce réservée aux entraînements.

Hermione était partie avec Neville à la bibliothèque, sous couvert de l'apparence de Dean, tandis que ce dernier était resté dans la Salle sur Demande avec Ron, Ginny et Molly. Il se retrouvait donc en compagnie de deux Serpentard et était bien content aujourd'hui d'en avoir un en guise d'allié. Pour le second, cela restait encore à prouver, mais il lui faisait quand même confiance. Enfin… il priait Merlin pour ne pas regretter cette décision.

Severus remonta les manches de sa chemise noire, posa sa baguette sur un petit guéridon et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes. Depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et surtout l'annonce du lien magique, il n'avait qu'une envie les voir à l'œuvre. Il y avait un peu de curiosité bien évidemment, mais il voulait surtout juger lui-même cette magie. Était-elle si infaillible que cela ? Pouvait-elle vraiment protéger Harry de tout ? Fort de son savoir en magie, il avait fait quelques recherches avec les maigres informations dont il disposait. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé.

\- Draco, vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à te transformer en bouclier.

\- J'ignore comment je fais. A chaque fois cela se fait contre ma volonté. La première fois je ne m'en souviens pas. La seconde fois, Harry allait recevoir un sortilège sans pouvoir l'éviter, j'ai voulu lui épargner des souffrances et la troisième fois, nous étions en duel en équipe et je n'ai même pas saisi quand cela s'est passé.

\- J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me défendre, compléta Harry.

\- Vous ne maîtriser pas votre magie ? Il va donc falloir remédier à ce problème au plus vite. Voyons voir…

Il tourna autour des deux plus jeunes qui étaient proches.

\- Draco pense à ce bouclier comme une barrière en occlumencie. Essaye de visualiser ton corps se transformer en barrière et pense aux sensations que tu ressens. Remémore-toi tout ce qui est en lien.

Draco inspira et ferma les yeux. Il fit légèrement craquer ses épaules et força sa respiration à devenir calme et régulière. En vain. Elle restait branlante, incontrôlable, presque nerveuse. Pourtant il ne l'était pas. Tout en fronçant des sourcils, il déglutit et souffla une nouvelle fois. Il commença à chasser les pensées qui n'avaient pas leur place, se focalisant sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses transformations. Il repensa à la chaleur dans son aine, à la chanson dans sa tête, à la marque sur sa peau, au cinabre, au mercure, à Harry. Sauf que cela faisait trop de pensées, trop d'éléments qui le tiraient dans tous les sens. Impossible de se focaliser sur un seul élément. Se sentant perdre pied, il attrapa la main qui se trouvait non loin de là et la serra entre ses doigts.

A ses côtés, Harry fixa ses doigts enlacés à ceux du blond et sourit. Ce simple contact avait le don de le détendre immédiatement. Il en oublia même la présence de Severus et son regard inquisiteur. Il y avait Draco, simplement Draco. Cela était amplement suffisant.

Depuis ce jour d'octobre, depuis cette altercation au Manoir, il n'y avait plus eu que lui. Il savait que c'était ce lien qui le poussait vers lui, mais il avait fini par se demander s'il n'y avait que ça. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione et Ginny lui avaient sous-entendu qu'il l'appréciait. Après tout, le lien ne l'obligeait pas à rire, à lui sourire ou à être gentil avec lui. Tous ces petits moment qui faisaient désormais parti de son quotidien était à sa seule initiative.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas, arrête Draco, cracha Severus, coupant court aux pensées de chacun.

Le professeur s'éloigna, revenant sur ses pas.

\- Draco, éloigne toi de sept mètres de Potter.

Son filleul obéit, non sans une dernière pression dans sa main et un dernier regard en sa direction. De son côté, Severus venait de saisir sa baguette et la faisait glisser contre sa paume. Toujours dos au brun, il reprit :

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt Monsieur Potter. Aux grands maux, les grand moyens.

Dans un mouvement de cape caractéristique qui fit frémir et grimacer Harry, il se retourna, baguette pointé vers ce dernier.

 _\- Endoloris !_

Harry ne comprit qu'à ce moment là qu'il allait vraiment avoir mal. Il n'avait jamais reçu ce sort, mais le redoutait tout autant que celui de la mort. Il savait d'avance que lancer un contre-sort serait inutile. Tout comme tenter de l'éviter. La magie affluait vers lui à une vitesse effrayante. Il avait besoin de Draco, il avait besoin de sa magie.

Quant à Draco, il avait rapidement deviné les intentions de son parrain, décelant la ruse des Serpentard depuis son plus jeune âge. Il savait qu'Harry allait recevoir un sort, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un impardonnable. Dès qu'il entendit la première syllabe, la panique envahit tout son être. Harry allait souffrir. Tous ses sens en alerte, la voix dans sa tête se mettant brusquement à chanter, il tendit son corps en direction du brun.

Et la seconde suivante, il entourait Harry de ses bras et de sa magie.

 _\- Ça va ?_

\- Mais il est taré Snape !

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

\- Oui ça va.

Harry baissa les épaules en réalisant qu'il était hors de danger.

\- Non, mais il a vraiment un problème ton parrain !

 _\- Disons qu'il va à l'essentiel et ne se formalise pas des futilités._

\- Il m'a jeté un impardonnable ! Et si je me l'étais pris ?

 _\- Oh, c'est bon, t'as rien senti, mon bouclier s'est matérialisé avant._

\- Heureusement ! Qui lance un Doloris sans prévenir ?

 _\- Un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi_ , avoua Draco dans un murmure.

\- Comment ça ? Tu en as déjà lancé ? Sur qui ?

 _\- Snape, ma mère, mon père. Cela fait parti des entraînements._

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Et donc… tu en as reçu ? reprit Harry plus calmement.

 _\- Oui._

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était rapproché d'Harry et examinait la barrière magique qui était apparue sans préavis et avait retourné son sortilège, manquant de peu de le recevoir lui-même. Comme le lui avait expliqué Draco, ce dernier avait disparu.

Son regard détailla l'halo qui scintillait si fort qu'il avait du mal à garder toute son attention sur celui-ci. Sa couleur bleutée lui rappelait celle de la potion de force que les élèves de cinquième année devaient concocter lors de son cours. Il remarqua néanmoins les faibles variations chromatiques. En effet, à certains endroits, des petits point gris ou vert apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans aucune concordance.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Dès qu'il entendit son nom, Harry focalisa son attention sur l'homme qui le scrutait.

\- Est-ce que Draco est avec vous ?

\- Euh… oui. Enfin, je l'entends dans ma tête et il est tout autour de moi. Le bouclier, hein, expliqua le brun en faisant pleins de mouvements avec ses mains, provoquant un soupir de désespoir de la part de Severus.

\- Bien. Donc cette manifestation magique ne se produit que si vous êtes en danger.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Je lancerai bien un sortilège de mort pour tester sa puissance, mais cela serait aussi très stupide si jamais le sortilège vous atteignait.

Harry s'offusqua et alla pour protester quand Draco lui demanda de ne rien faire de tel et de se calmer.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que dit Draco.

\- Eh bien, pour lui, le bouclier se manifeste si je suis en danger, mais il pense aussi que c'est par ma volonté.

\- Je vois. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tester cette théorie. Faites revenir Draco.

\- D'accord.

Après quelques secondes d'échanges où Harry demanda à Draco de reprendre sa forme initiale, le corps du blond réapparut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bien, poursuivit Severus. Draco, mets-toi au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible. Monsieur Potter, créez un bouclier autour de vous, avec votre baguette. Je vais vous lancer ensuite un simple sort d'attaque.

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit la baguette de son pantalon. Mais il ne sentait pas à l'aise en sa possession. La seule baguette qui lui convenait le mieux, hormis la sienne, était celle de Draco.

\- Euh… Draco, l'appela-t-il tout en se tournant vers lui. Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta baguette ? Celle de ta mère n'est pas facile à manier je trouve. Je m'en sors mieux avec la tienne.

Draco acquiesça et lui tendit la sienne sans rechigner. Le tout sous les yeux ébahit de Severus qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant le mois et demi de disparition de son filleul. Mais il n'était pas là pour se poser des questions sur les relations entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais bien pour comprendre comment fonctionnait leur magie et l'exploiter au maximum.

\- Potter, lancez votre bouclier.

- _Protego._

\- Bien, je vais lancer un Imobilis. Vous ne craignez rien, un si petit sort ne vous fera rien. Vous ne devez pas chercher l'aide de Draco ou de quiconque. Ayant confiance en votre bouclier. Nous devons vérifier si votre lien s'active à la moindre attaque ou non.

Harry hocha de la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

\- _Imobilis._

Comme il s'y attendait, le sortilège n'eut aucun effet face à la barrière protectrice d'Harry et Draco était toujours à sa place.

\- On refait pareil, mais cette fois je veux que vous demandiez l'aide de Draco, de son propre bouclier. Toi, tu ne bouges pas et tu ne penses à rien, ordonna Severus en direction de Draco qui lui répondit par un simple et bref hochement de tête.

Puis Severus lança à nouveau le sortilège d'immobilisation. De son côté, Harry pensa très fort à Draco, à sa marque, à la chaleur et à la chanson. Il lui demanda de venir l'aider, immédiatement. Il chercha sa main dans le vide, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il s'agissait du blond, il le voulait en entier, uniquement pour lui.

\- _Eh, je suis là_ , dit une voix familière dans sa tête.

\- Draco ? s'étonna Harry qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un second halo venait de se former devant son propre _Protego_.

\- _Tu m'as appelé._

\- C'était ce que je devais faire.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Devant lui, Severus avait les bras croisés sur le torse et une moue effrayante.

\- On refait la même, mais cette fois vous êtes sûr de votre sortilège et c'est Draco qui va vouloir vous protéger.

Chacun se remit à sa position et lorsque le sortilège de Severus s'écrasa contre le bouclier d'Harry, le professeur de potions leva un sourcil. Son regard se porta sur Draco qui haussait les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Pourtant il sentait que la situation n'était pas celle escomptée.

\- Potter, baissez votre baguette et rendez-là à son propriétaire. Nous pouvons dire que votre magie se déclenche si vous en faites la requête, si vous demandez à Draco de vous aider. Vous pouvez aller plus loin, je vais noter ces observations.

Tout en s'éloignant, Severus fit apparaître un parchemin et commença à griffonner quelques mots dessus. Du coin de l'œil il observait les deux plus jeunes, septique. D'une manière fugace il sortit un bout de langue, tandis que sa main attrapait sa baguette.

L'instant suivant et dans un silence incompréhensible, Harry s'effondrait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et incapable de bouger. La seconde suivante, un autre sortilège fusait dans l'air, le rendant étouffant. Du feu sortait de la baguette de Severus.

Mais les flammes s'étalèrent autour d'Harry sans jamais le toucher. Tout simplement parce que Draco avait disparu et que le halo bleuté l'entourait avec force. Satisfait, l'homme reposa sa baguette et nota ses nouvelles observations. Sous ses yeux, la lumière devenait grise et il se demanda si c'était la colère de Draco qui se manifestait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reprit ses esprits et se releva.

\- Non mais vous avez un sérieux problème ! commença-t-il à hurler. Draco, c'est bon je vais bien, merci.

Draco réapparut derrière le brun, le souffle court. Il était fatigué. Quant à Harry il était déjà en train d'avancer en direction du fouteur de trouble, prêt à en découdre de quelque manière que ce soit. Sauf qu'un gémissement dans son dos et un murmure le stoppèrent.

\- Harry.

Virage à 180° degrés. Draco était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Harry eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour le rattraper que le blond fermait déjà les yeux. Son corps se retrouva collé contre celui du brun et il soupira d'aise avant de perdre connaissance.

La colère d'Harry s'était aussitôt dissipée, son attention focalisée sur le poids qu'il soulevait. Il sortit de la pièce avec son précieux fardeau et se dirigea vers son lit pour l'y déposer. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards étranges, parfois inquiets que lui lancèrent ses proches en le croisant. Car en cet instant, seul Draco comptait. Il savait que ce n'était rien de grave car la chanson était calme et douce. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

De son côté, Severus souriait. Ses impressions étaient désormais confirmées. La magie étrange qui liait Harry et Draco se manifestait à travers les deux jeunes hommes. Cela pouvait être à la demande d'Harry, même s'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, mais aussi à l'initiative de Draco dès qu'il sentait l'autre en danger. Un petit peu de motivation ne faisait jamais de mal.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Voilà, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard, en quoi consiste le plan de Severus. Vous l'aurez compris, les prochains chapitres se passeront désormais à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ça vous plaît toujours ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Ciguë et Abrine** (je passe mon temps à faire des recherches pour cette fic)


	18. Ciguë et Abrine

RAR Anonyme :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Merci d'être là à chaque chapitre (ici ou sur l'autre fic) et de laisser une review. Vraiment ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu prends ce temps pour moi.

Sinon, oui j'ai envie que Severus reste fidèle à lui-même. J'aime beaucoup tout ce qui se cache derrière ce caractère. Du coup j'essaie de faire avec mes souvenirs, mais il semble que je m'en sorte pas trop mal. Et si tu aimes bien ce personnages, ce chapitre parle beaucoup de lui.

* * *

 _ **Ciguë et Abrine**_

Le week-end était passé à une allure folle, laissant peu de répit aux nouveaux habitants de la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Draco s'étaient entraînés à matérialiser le bouclier et la baguette, que ce soit à l'initiative de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais tous ces efforts avaient valu un épuisement physique de la part de Draco qui du coup passait beaucoup de temps à dormir. De fait, Harry se trouvait lui aussi bien souvent dans leur lit.

En effet, après deux nuits horribles où le manque de l'autre avait été trop douloureux, emmenant immanquablement à ce que l'un des deux finisse sa nuit dans le lit de l'autre, Molly avait décidé qu'un plus grand couchage serait mieux pour eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur proximité nocturne habituelle, dans un lit commun.

Cela avait quelque peu gêné les autres garçons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de les voir dormir ensemble, même pour Ron, mais les regards noirs des filles et leur remontrances avaient calmé le sujet.

Quant à Hermione, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur la magie qui liait Harry et Draco. Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais juste avant de quitter la réserve sous les regards méfiants de Madame Pince, elle avait remarqué un très vieil ouvrage qui semblait écrit dans une langue qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu. Peut-être allait-elle trouver des réponses dans ce document. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir attendre que Dean, Seamus ou Neville lui cède leur place.

En attendant, elle dégustait l'énorme petit-déjeuner que Kreattur venait de ramener des cuisines.

Une nouvelle semaine débutait avec son lot de cours, de brouhahas, de contrôles, de devoirs et de craintes. Severus surveillait les élèves qui marchaient au pas, la tête basse, suivant les nouvelles règles avec effroi. Il attendait que les premiers cours débutent pour ensuite transplaner au Manoir Malfoy. Son Maître avait manifesté son désir de le voir, sans que cela ne soit pressant. Cela devait faire deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en personne et espérait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas désastreuses.

Il croisa le regard d'un des Mangemorts qui emmenait un groupe de troisième année à l'extérieur et lui fit un très bref signe de tête. L'homme à l'air affreux l'ignora et poussa une jeune fille qui avançait un petit peu moins vite que les autres.

Doucement, le flot de jeunes gens disparu et un calme presque effrayant résonna contre les murs glacés du château. Sans plus attendre, il se rendit dans son bureau et transplana dans les jardins du Manoir. Ceux-ci autrefois splendides, parfaitement entretenus n'étaient plus. La haie d'ifs étaient parsemées de ronces et avait perdu de sa superbe. Les paons blancs avaient déserté les lieux, probablement tués par certains Mangemorts qui appréciaient de voir la souffrance et des corps morcelés. Quant à la fontaine, son eau autrefois cristalline croupissait désormais et sentait la décomposition.

Ne prêtant pas attention au reste du domaine qui était dans un état tout aussi désastreux, Severus avança jusqu'à l'entrée et passa la lourde porte. L'intérieur de la bâtisse était tout aussi horrible à voir. Les tableaux avaient désertés, laissant des peintures ternes et sans vie, le mobilier autrefois finement décoré et sans un grain de poussière ressemblait plus à une décharge, le grand tapis était maculée de taches douteuses et la lumière qui inondait l'entrée n'avait plus sa place.

Severus passa la porte menant au salon et se retrouva face à quelques Mangemorts qu'il connaissait bien et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était en train de martyriser un sorcier. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur, suppliant qu'on le tue. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souhait fut exaucé.

\- Severus, je m'impatientais, lança Voldemort tout en se levant et en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enjamba le corps ensanglanté et méconnaissable du mort, sans un regard, puis se posta devant Severus qui aussitôt baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Je devais m'assurer que vos directives soient bien effectuées au sein de Poudlard, Maître.

\- Oui. Viens, je voulais m'entretenir en privé avec toi.

L'homme qui n'en était plus vraiment un mit une main dans le dos de son fidèle, lui intimant de le suivre en direction d'une autre pièce.

\- Je me demandais Severus, ne trouves-tu pas étrange la disparition du jeune Malfoy ?

Le Mangemort retint sa respiration une demi-seconde, puis fit comme s'il n'avait pas été touché par la question que venait de poser son Maître.

\- Je sais que les Malfoy vous ont déçu en laissant échapper Harry Potter et je comprends votre colère. Cependant, Draco doit être en train de chercher un moyen de vous faire honneur.

\- Si seulement tu avais raison, poursuivit Voldemort en traînant sa voix. Le soucis étant que j'ai beau l'appeler à travers la Marque, je n'ai aucune réponse de sa part.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il en est.

\- Je me demande même s'il est encore en vie.

Un silence songeur frôla Severus qui usait de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre les intrusions de son Maître.

\- J'en suis venu à comprendre que certains ici ne sont pas totalement dévoués à ma cause et me mentent.

\- En quoi ma présence vous est-elle utile ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le Magenmagot avait demandé la création d'un véritaserum encore plus puissant lors de ma disparition il y a quinze ans, afin de découvrir l'identité de mes partisans. Mais comme tu étais soupçonné, cette requête n'a jamais abouti et est tombée dans l'oubli. Cependant, je suis persuadé que tu as réussi cette potion.

\- C'est exact.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Le véritaserum prend un mois pour être fait, je vous rappelle.

\- Voyons Severus, essayes-tu de protéger quelqu'un ?

\- Non Maître.

\- Je sais très bien que tu as toujours un chaudron de cette potion sur le feu. Ramène-moi en plusieurs fioles.

\- Bien Maître.

Comprenant que son entrevue avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres touchait à sa fin, Severus pencha la tête et se recula. Tout en s'éloignant, il remarqua un regard gris et une chevelure blonde, mais terne, qui le fixait. Narcissa Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il avait envie de la rassurer, de lui dire que son fils était en vie, mais il ne le put. De toute façon, il allait devoir concocter cette potion au plus vite, sinon son Maître serait furieux et il en subirait les conséquences.

oOo

Severus pinça ses lèvres, fatigué des élèves de sixième année qui ne faisaient toujours pas la différence entre l'œil de triton et l'œil d'anguille. Pourtant c'était simple.

Le cours se termina par un chaudron qui dégageait une fumée écœurante qui donna envie de vomir à l'ensemble de la classe. Une fois la catastrophe effacée, il ferma la porte de sa salle de potions et commença à monter les escaliers, direction le septième étage. Une fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, il fit trois passages en pensant à Draco et aux autres occupants et poussa une grande porte pour se retrouver dans la salle de vie désormais QG d'une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Draco, Potter, lança-t-il sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la salle d'entraînement.

En un bond, les deux jeunes hommes firent debout, presque au garde-à-vous. Après un échange de regard perplexe ils suivirent leur ancien professeur de potions.

\- Potter, baguette, ordonna-t-il.

\- Euh… laquelle Monsieur ?

\- Draco.

Harry se pencha sur le coté et chuchota :

\- Je dois faire quoi à ton avis ? Il est pire que lors de ses cours.

\- Potter ! Ça vient ? Draco, tu attends quoi ? Baguette.

L'énervement de Severus fouetta l'air et les gifla avec violence. La seconde d'après Draco avait disparu et Harry se retrouvait avec une nouvelle baguette en main. Comme à chaque fois, il la détailla avec fascination. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser se retrouver en possession d'une telle magie. Son poids était toujours parfait, comme sa taille. Presque comme un prolongement naturel de sa main. Quant aux filaments de magie qui le traversaient ils ne l'inquiétaient plus. Mais le plus incroyable restait cette pierre de mercure près de son poignet. Son éclat métallisé et argenté l'hypnotisait totalement. Il avait l'impression que le métal dansait devant lui, frémissant à son contact. Après tout, vu tout ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi pas.

 _\- Snape est en train de perdre patience._

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

\- Potter, vous m'écoutez ? aboya Severus à la limite de commettre un crime.

 _\- Il vient de te demander de te mettre en posture d'attaque._

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour compter les hippogriffes Monsieur Potter.

Harry râla et s'exécuta. C'était la première fois qu'il allait utiliser sa nouvelle baguette, mais aussi la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à faire un duel contre Severus.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous allons faire un duel. Tout est autorisé sauf les impardonnables. Utilisez cette baguette comme à l'accoutumée. Nous allons déjà voir comment vous vous en sortez.

Harry hocha de la tête et sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Pourtant il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Sauf… Draco. Aussitôt sa main se chargea d'une chaleur réconfortante et l'habituelle chanson se répandit dans ses tympans. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, son torse collé dans son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains sur son ventre et sa respiration contre sa nuque.

 _\- On y va ?_ demanda Draco doucement.

\- Ok. _Expelliarmus !_

Severus se décala légèrement, évitant le rayon rouge sans aucune difficulté.

\- Potter, arrêtez avec ce sortilège, ça devient risible.

 _\- Il a raison_ , compléta Draco. _Tu pourrais lancer des sorts plus complexes._

\- Oh, c'est bon, marmonna le brun, vexé.

 _\- Confringo._

Harry roula sur la droite, esquivant parfaitement l'attaque de Severus. Plusieurs sorts furent lancés des deux côtés sans qu'ils n'atteignent leur adversaire.

\- Potter, soyez sérieux. J'ai l'impression de combattre un deuxième année. Soyez plus réactif et plus inventif.

 _\- Tu n'es pas concentré,_ répliqua Draco.

\- Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

 _\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Tu connais d'autres sorts que je sache. Utilise-les !_

\- C'est moi qui suis en combat, pas toi que je sache !

 _\- Pardon ?_

\- Si je reçois un sortilège, c'est pour ma pomme. Toi t'es bien planqué je ne sais où.

 _\- Non mais ! Tu te prends pour qui Potter !? Tu oublies que tu as une baguette grâce à moi, c'est moi ! Si t'es pas content, ne l'utilise pas et vas crever sur un champ de bataille tout seul._

\- Pour te faire plaisir ? Certainement pas !

 _\- Lâche-moi, demande-moi de réapparaître et on arrête là !_

\- Pas de bol, t'es bloqué avec moi tant que je ne te l'ordonne pas, ricana Harry.

 _\- Et toi avec moi._

De son côté Severus assistait à une scène étrange. Harry était silencieux, mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Seul son visage exprimait différentes émotions. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, son nez se retroussait, ses lèvres se tordaient, ses yeux se révulsaient. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, l'homme avait fini par deviner que le brun était en train de parler avec Draco. Et il ne semblait pas satisfait de cet échange.

Sauf que Severus avait d'autres projets, notamment un chaudron plein de véritaseum qui attendait la touche finale, comme l'avait exigé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'essence de ciguë n'allait pas se mélanger toute seule. Bien décidé à en finir avec ce duel, il fit craquer son poignet et pointa sa baguette sur la plume reposant à côté d'un parchemin où se trouvaient ses notes.

\- _Waddiwasi !_

 _\- Harry, baisse-toi !_ cria Draco en voyant l'objet arriver à une vitesse effrayante.

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre que la plume frôla le dessus de sa tête, l'éraflant. Stupéfait par l'attaque et la vive douleur qui se répandit sur le dessus de con crâne, il posa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et fut horrifié en constatant qu'un liquide épais se répandait sur ses doigts. Il saignait.

 _\- Fulguro !_

Un puissant jet semblable à de la foudre s'écrasant aux pieds de Severus qui avait fait un bond en arrière. Ce dernier fixait Harry avec interrogation. Comment cet incompétent avait-il pu lancer un tel sortilège et sans le formuler qui plus est ?

\- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Faites revenir Draco.

Sous le choc, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, Harry mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler les dires de son adversaire.

\- On a fini Draco, tu peux revenir.

Immédiatement Draco réapparu. Sa respiration était chaotique et une douleur vive se répandait le long de ses tempes. Il était en colère. Contre Harry et contre Severus. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il tournait le dos aux deux hommes, ne préférant pas envenimer la situation déjà plus que tendue.

De son côté, Severus avait posé sa baguette et se dirigeait vers Harry qui grimaçait de douleur.

\- Debout Potter ! Montrez-moi votre tête.

Peu enclin, mais ne voulant pas subir d'avantage les foudres de l'autre, il obéit. Après une brève inspection, Severus dit :

\- Bon,c'est léger. Quelques cataplasmes et demain ce sera guéri.

Puis il se tourna vers son filleul.

\- Tu te sens comment Draco ?

Mais le blond resta silencieux.

\- Draco ! répéta Severus en posant une main sur son bras pour le faire pivoter.

\- Vous voulez nous tuer !? hurla d'un seul coup Draco, faisant sursauter Harry. Si je n'avais pas vu votre sortilège Harry l'aurait reçu en plein dans le bras ! Vous voulez l'entraîner ou le tuer !?

\- Tu te rends compte que lors d'un vrai combat vous n'aurez pas le temps de papoter tous les deux ?

\- Il n'est pas habitué ! poursuivit Draco.

\- Il le faut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut attaquer à tout moment. Il n'est pas prêt, toi non plus, personne ne l'est !

Le ton entre le parrain et son filleul montait, chose nouvelle pour Harry qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements. Après tout, il allait bien, c'était le plus important. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, suivant la joute verbale, inquiet qu'ils en viennent aux mains ou aux baguettes. Il voulait juste que leur altercation s'arrête, qu'il aille voir Molly pour être soigné et retrouver son lit pour se reposer en compagnie du blond.

Retrouvant un peu de vigueur, il s'interposa.

\- Draco, c'est bon.

\- Non c'est pas bon ! Il a failli te planter une plume dans le bras !

\- Je vais bien, c'est le plus important, continua-t-il.

\- Et en plus il t'a pris en traître, il savait très bien que tu n'étais pas concentré !

\- C'est ma faute, je n'avais pas à être distrait. Si j'avais été plus sérieux, si j'avais lancé des sorts plus puissants et avec plus de précision ça ne serait pas arrivé, continua le brun en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses bras et glissèrent doucement pour venir enserrer les doigts tremblants de colère. Mais cette dernière restait toujours présente, sifflant dans les oreilles de Draco.

Draco grimaça, incapable de raisonner et d'apaiser la tempête qui tourbillonnait en lui.

\- Vous croyez que c'est en lui lançant des sorts informulés qu'il va progresser ?

Severus soupira d'exaspération.

\- Draco, je pense que tu devrais écouter le bon sens de Potter. Pour une fois.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! hurla une nouvelle fois Draco qui fut bloqué par le corps d'Harry. Si jamais… si jamais…

\- Draco si tu ne te calme pas de suite je vais être obligé de te le demander. Et ni toi, ni moi ne voulons cela. Alors, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai bien que…

\- Ok, c'est bon, lâche-moi, cracha-t-il tout en lui tournant le dos.

Ce geste qu'Harry avait vu des centaines de fois durant sa scolarité et qu'il avait ignoré à chaque fois, le blessa subitement. Voir Draco se détourner de lui, refuser son aide lui enserra la poitrine. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il voulait un énième contact, encore et encore. Mais la voix de Severus qui s'adressait à lui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous demandais où vous aviez appris le sortilège de foudre et surtout en informulé, répéta Severus qui n'en pouvait plus du comportement des deux plus jeunes.

\- Oh euh… ben en fait… c'est pas moi.

\- Non, c'est moi Severus, compléta Draco qui lui faisait face. C'est moi qui ait lancé Fulguro. Et ce n'était pas un informulé, j'en suis incapable. C'est juste que seul Harry pouvait m'entendre à ce moment là.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, fouillant dans ses souvenirs des dernières minutes. Tout était allé si vite. Il y avait bien eu un cri de la part de Draco ou c'était la chanson qui s'était mise à déverser son flot… c'était difficile de savoir.

\- Je crois bien que oui, finit-il par dire tout en regardant Draco qui était impassible.

\- Donc Draco a lancé lui-même un sortilège à travers vous. Une fois de plus, vous ne faites rien comme les autres Monsieur Potter.

\- Eh mais, c'est pas ma…

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme quittait la pièce, le laissant avec ses incompréhensions et un blond furieux.

oOo

Severus regarda les quatre fioles alignées et le liquide légèrement opaque qui reposait à l'intérieur. L'ajout de l'essence de ciguë se faisait à la fin, après la maturation de la potion initiale. Ainsi ses effets ne se retrouvaient pas amoindris. Avec ce nouvel ingrédient qui allait provoquer une légère paralysie des muscles et donc un faible ralentissement cardiaque, le buveur allait être encore plus enclin à parler, son système nerveux étant moins contrôlable et ses sens perturbés.

Tout en grimaçant, il fourra les fioles dans une bourse puis transplana aussitôt au Manoir Malfoy. Sur place, il retrouva Voldemort qui était satisfait de le voir.

\- Severus, j'espère que tu n'arrives pas les mains vides, lui lança le Mage Noir avec un rictus qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire.

Le Mangemort baissa la tête et dit :

\- Bien sur que non Maître. Je vous en ai ramené quatre fioles. Deux gouttes suffisent. Trois maximum. Au-delà les risques de mort à cause de l'essence de ciguë sont très élevés.

Il tendit la potion, espérant être vite congédier. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir partir de suite, Voldemort se saisit des fioles et se dirigea vers une table où reposait différents flacons. Il le vit prendre une bouteille ambrée, verser un peu de liquide dans un verre et ajouter quelques gouttes de véritaserum. Puis il se tourna vers lui et lui tendit le verre.

\- Tu ne refuseras pas de boire un peu de whisky pur feu ?

Severus esquissa un faible sourire, se doutant bien que son Maître n'allait pas l'épargner.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il tout en avalant le poison et l'alcool d'une traite.

Les minutes qui s'ensuivirent furent atroces pour lui. Voldemort était direct, ne s'encombrant pas de futilités. Les questions fusaient à une vitesse folle, lui laissant peu de repos entre chaque. Il sentait la potion aller chercher la moindre parcelle de vérité, irradiant chacune de ses cellules de son poison mortel. Il avoua certains secrets qu'il n'avait jamais dit tout comme il dévoila son amour pour une sorcière qui était née moldue. Il lui parla d'elle avec passion, avec désir, ne pouvant contrôler ses mots.

\- Son nom Severus.

\- Lucy. Lucy Jones. Elle avait deux ans de moins que moi. Une Serdaigle. Elle… elle est morte lors de votre première ascension.

Il reprit sa respiration avec grande difficulté. Son corps était parsemé de tremblements incontrôlables et sa peau était recouverte de sueur.

\- Je remercie ta franchise Severus. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

\- Très bien Maître, marmonna l'homme qui était soulagé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait dans son bureau de Directeur, s'écrasant contre un guéridon. D'une main fébrile, il fouilla dans son bureau, ouvrant tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'un objet en particulier. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une toute petit pierre difforme et une fiole au liquide vert il soupira. Sans plus attendre, il versa dix gouttes de la potion sur la pierre qui n'était autre qu'un bézoard. Sur le flacon était inscrit « Antidote des poisons rares ». Puis il avala le tout et laissa son corps tomber dans le grand fauteuil. Lentement, les effets de l'abrine qu'il avait ingérée juste avant de rendre visite à Voldemort se dissipèrent.

Il savait que son Maître allait lui faire prendre du véritaserum, même s'il était celui dont il se méfiait le moins. Alors pour ne pas tout dévoiler, pour ne pas trahir toutes ces années, pour rester fidèle à Lily Evans, il avait avalé de l'abrine, un puissant poison qui avaient permis de contrer ceux de la ciguë. Une seule goutte avait suffit à lui permettre de mentir. Ou plutôt d'omettre la vérité. Car Lucy Jones avait bel et bien existé, sorcière née-moldue de la maison de Serdaigle, de deux ans sa cadette. Elle était belle et gentille. Intelligente aussi. C'était souvent sa partenaire en cours de potions. Il avait échangé un baiser avec elle en sixième année. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

On est moins centré sur Harry et Draco, mais je vous rassure, ils reviennent très très vite. Je voulais rappeler le contexte extérieur et qu'il y a quand même cette guerre qui plane toujours au-dessus de la tête de chacun.

Autre point, pour vous situer sur la longueur de cette histoire qui est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'en suis actuellement à 29 chapitres. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais encore écrire, mais il reste encore des choses à dévoiler et la bataille contre Voldemort.

Par contre, la suite n'arrivera que dans une semaine, je serai trop occupée dans les prochains jours pour poster.

 **Prochain chapitre : Complicité**


	19. Complicité

RAR Anonymes :

Dragonichigo : Oui je trouvais que se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur avait aussi son importance. Et puis ça reste centré sur Severus. Et comme tu dis, le peu qu'on voit d'eux reste mignon.

* * *

 _ **Complicité**_

Hermione, ou plutôt Seamus, était en train de lire un livre sur l'alchimie en compagnie de Neville. Isolés dans un coin de la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils parlaient très doucement, craignant quand même une oreille indiscrète.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce chapitre Neville, tu peux le lire et me dire.

\- Tu sais Her… Seamus, je suis calé en botanique, pas en alchimie.

\- Lis quand même, je voudrais ton avis.

Neville attrapa le livre qui devait peser trois bons kilos et commença à lire le passage indiqué. Il était question de Soufre, de Mercure et de Sel, d'esprit et d'âme, de pneuma et psyché, mais aussi de trinité avec trois principes. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes et le commencement d'un mal de tête il lui rendit le livre et soupira.

\- Euh je ne comprends rien, désolé. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Merci quand même. Je vais continuer à le lire, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à tirer de cet ouvrage.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te donner autant de mal pour comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'occupe l'esprit. Eux passent leur temps à s'entraîner et à se reposer, Ron parle tout le temps avec son père à propos de sujet dont il ne veut pas que je me mêle, vous, vous avez les cours et les devoirs, Ginny compte fleurette avec Dean et moi… moi je fais ce pour quoi je suis douée, les recherches dans les livres.

\- Pas de soucis.

Neville replongea le nez dans son livre de métamorphose et continua à écrire son devoir pour dans deux jours, juste avant le début des vacances de Noël. Et Hermione tourna la page de son livre en se massant les tempes.

oOo

Arthur Weasley regarda son fils qui avait le regard perdu dans le feu. Non loin de là, assis dans un canapé, Harry reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, tandis que ce dernier tournait la page d'un livre sans grand intérêt.

L'hiver était bien installé et semblait endormir tout le monde. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ils ne devaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers et Severus avait été clair sur un point, ils manquaient tous cruellement de technique en combat.

\- Harry, Malfoy, Ron debout !

\- Hum ? marmonna Ron sans bouger.

\- Il se passe quoi ? questionna Harry en baillant.

\- Vous ressemblez à des larves d'Aquavirius. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever vos fesses et de venir vous entraîner. Allez, allez !

\- Mais Papa, rouspéta Ron tout en s'étirant.

\- Si tu préfères je laisse ta mère s'en charger.

\- Euh, non, c'est bon, se corrigea le rouquin frissonnant d'effroi à cette idée.

\- Bien.

Les trois garçons se rendirent dans la pièce prévue aux entraînements, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

Ron sortit sa baguette, fit une moue étrange et la pointa vers l'avant. En face de lui, Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'affronter et il avait hâte de lui montrer ses nouvelles capacités. Quant à Draco, il s'était assis sur une table et balançait ses jambes en regardant un point inconnu au loin.

\- Euh, vous êtes sérieux ? Harry, ta baguette ? Malfoy tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, expliqua Harry. Si tu veux bien commencer les hostilités.

\- Mais je ne vais pas t'attaquer alors que tu n'es pas prêt !

\- Tu oublies qu'en vrai combat, on est jamais prêt.

\- Mais enfin Harry…

\- Attaque Weasley ! cria Draco qui s'impatientait.

\- Ok, ok.

Ron secoua son poignet et se lança.

\- _Flipendo !_

Sauf que le sortilège rebondit et s'écrasa contre une chaise. Le rouquin resta stupéfait. Il n'avait même pas vu Draco bouger et matérialiser le bouclier.

Harry souriait, sentant le souffle de Draco dans sa nuque. Il appréciait toujours autant cette sensation lorsqu'il le sentait si proche de lui. Il pouvait même dire après leurs multiples entraînements, qu'il n'attendait que ça. Cet instant où leurs corps se rejoignaient, où la chaleur se faisait réconfortante et où la mélodie devenait berceuse. Comme si tout était à sa place. Comme s'ils n'étaient fait que pour cet instant.

\- Tu vois, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, répondit-il.

\- Et tu fais comment pour attaquer ?

\- Draco, j'ai besoin de notre baguette steu plaît.

Aussitôt l'halo vibra pour laisser place à la baguette de mercure qui apparut entre les mains du brun.

\- Avec ça. _Confringo._

Ron se retrouva projeté en arrière sous le choc de l'explosion qui venait de se faire juste devant lui.

\- Eh, vas-y moins fort, se mit-il à râler.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts n'iront pas moins fort, on te l'a déjà dit.

Alors que Ron se relevait tout en pestant et en se massant les fesses, Harry sentit son nez le chatouiller. En effet, depuis ce matin il avait mal à la gorge et il éternuait régulièrement.

Voyant là une occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, appliquant ses propres dires, Ron lança un nouveau sort au moment même où Harry éternuait. Le sourire qui venait de fleurir sur ses lèvres, satisfait de son coup, s'effaça aussitôt quand son sortilège rebondit à nouveau sur un bouclier.

\- Mais comment tu fais Harry ? s'énerva Ron.

\- Oh mais je fais rien moi, dit le brun en reniflant. C'est Draco.

\- Hein ?

 _\- Dis à ton ami que s'il compte séduire Granger avec cette tronche là, il est mal barré_ , commenta Draco.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était d'accord avec Draco, mais ne pouvait pas être aussi franc.

\- Harry, t'es pas sympa.

\- Non, mais t'es drôle. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que le combat n'est pas équitable ? On est deux contre toi.

\- C'est de la triche !

\- C'est la réalité. Allez, on continue.

D'autres sorts fusèrent. Aucun n'atteignait directement Harry et un seul réussi à projeter Ron une seconde fois. Puis Harry sentit ses sinus se boucher pour la énième fois depuis ce matin et la gêne qu'il ressenti le déconcentra. De plus son nez le picotait si fort que ça en était douloureux.

\- Draco prend le relais, je me sens pas bien.

 _\- Oh chochotte. C'est qu'un petit rhume. Et arrête de me donner des ordres, je suis parfaitement concentré sur notre combat et prêt à réagir à ta place si besoin._

\- Trop aimable.

 _\- Baisse toi !_

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, faisant totalement confiance en Draco, Harry s'exécuta et évita de justesse le sort que venait de lancer son ami.

 _\- Il va le regretter,_ menaça Draco tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche en grand et avait les yeux à moitié fermés. P _etrificus totalus !_

Au même instant un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, signe qu'Harry venait de libérer la tension dans ses sinus.

Ron roula sur le côté et lorsqu'il se redressa, fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu fais pour lancer un sortilège alors que tu as éternué ? questionna Ron qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Draco, répéta Harry. Il peut aussi lancer des sorts.

\- Mais je le vois pas et l'entends pas, moi !

\- C'est cool non ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre un fantôme.

 _\- Incarcerare_ , prononça Draco qui souhaitait que leur joute se termine au plus vite.

Les cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps du rouquin, l'immobilisèrent et il tomba.

\- Aaaahhh ! Malfoy t'es un vrai salop. C'est bon, j'arrête.

 _\- Dis-donc il est aimable ton copain._

\- Il aime pas perdre, justifia Harry en haussant les épaules. Je pense que c'est bon. Tu reviens ?

 _\- J'ai le choix ?_

\- Bah… euh… oui.

 _\- Sauf que je ne peux pas si tu ne me le demandes pas._

\- Pour une fois que je voulais pas te forcer, soupira Harry. Reviens.

Draco se rematérialisa devant Harry alors que Ron, plus loin, sortait des cordes qui ne faisaient plus effet, tout en pestant contre eux.

\- Merci, chuchota le blond en souriant à son partenaire de duel.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit machinalement Harry sans prendre conscience de ses mots.

Mais lorsque Ron passa à côté d'eux en grimaçant et qu'il vit que Draco n'avait pas bougé, il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Mais dans un sens, c'était vrai.

Il appréciait les transformations du blond. Il les attendait toujours avec une impatience difficile à dissimuler. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, était cette facilité avec laquelle il passait d'un état à un autre et à quel point cette nouvelle magie devenait facile à maîtriser. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne cherchait plus à maîtriser ses actes. Si Draco devait intervenir, il le laissait faire, sans émettre d'opposition. Parfois même il lui cédait sa place, juste comme ça. Peut-être pour lui faire plaisir ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais sa confiance en lui qui grandissait chaque jour le troublait par moments. En réalité, il lui cédait sa vie sans soucis.

A cette constatation, il détourna le visage, gêné. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quant à Draco, fatigué par la puissance magique qu'il avait dû fournir, il s'étira et bailla, son esprit étant déjà passé à autre chose. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas le trouble dans les iris du brun, ni sa légère rougeur sur ses joues.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller me reposer, souffla-t-il en attrapant la main d'Harry.

\- Ok.

Tout en marchant à travers la pièce de vie, se dirigeant vers leur lit, il ne vit pas non plus le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il enserra ses doigts, ni celui d'Hermione qui était revenue de la bibliothèque et qui les fixait avec un brin de complicité.

Seul son oreiller comptait. Sans oublier la présence d'Harry à ses côtés.

Une fois ses chaussures retirées, il s'allongea sous les couvertures et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur habituelle se loger dans son dos. Il ne cherchait même plus à l'éviter, profitant simplement de cette proximité. Il y avait Harry et les autres, c'était aussi simple que ça. Parfois, il se demandait même comment il avait fait toutes ces années pour le détester à ce point. Au final, est-ce que ce sentiment de haine avait-il un jour réellement existé ? Après avoir passé des heures à se poser cette question, repassant en boucle les souvenirs de sa scolarité, il en avait conclu que non. Il ne le méprisait pas. Il y avait eu de la jalousie, pensant que le Sauveur avait grandi dans les honneurs et la gloire choses qu'il savait fausses aujourd'hui, de la colère pour avoir subi pendant des années des sermons de la part de son père afin d'être meilleur que lui, de la crainte face à l'avenir qui se dessinait devant lui après la renaissance de Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, il se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie, son contact, leurs discussions et était toujours à la recherche de plus.

Le sommeil s'empara de son corps sur cette note d'allégresse, bercé par la chanson qui était douce dans ses oreilles, entouré d'un cocon de chaleur bienfaiteur. Il était bien.

oOo

Seamus et Dean passèrent la porte de la Salle sur Demande tout en parlant fortement. Bien évidemment, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Draco qui passaient le temps comme ils pouvaient tournèrent leur tête d'un seul mouvement.

\- C'est les vacances ! s'exclama Seamus en levant les mains en l'air.

\- On va enfin avoir un peu la paix, compléta Dean tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ron.

\- Qui reste au château ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oh pas grand monde. Je crois que beaucoup d'élèves préféraient passer leurs vacances loin de cet enfer. Il y a un Poufsouffle de troisième année, deux Serdaigles, un de première année et un autre en seconde année, énuméra Seamus.

\- Et une fille de Gryffondor, en deuxième année je crois. La pauvre n'arrête pas de pleurer.

\- Pas de Serpentards ?

\- Non Harry. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux.

\- Et Neville et vous deux, compléta Hermione.

\- Oui, on reste aussi. Mais c'est pas de gaieté de cœur. On le fait pour Harry, dit Dean.

Un silence s'étira quelques secondes, seulement entrecoupé par le feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

\- Qui est partant pour une partie de bataille explosive ? Ma mère m'a envoyé une version spéciale avec de nouvelles cartes, proposa Seamus en se levant en un bond.

Tous s'exclamèrent à cette idée, ayant bien besoin de se changer les idées et de passer du bon temps ensemble. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que la guerre les surveillait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser.

Quand Neville passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande en cette fin d'après-midi, il fut assez surpris de voir ses amis rirent et jouer ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Même la chevelure blonde inhabituelle ne le gênait pas et participait de bon cœur. Il semblait même mener le jeu avec brio. Pris dans l'euphorie du moment, il se joignit à la troupe et oublia tous les tracas de la guerre. Lui aussi avait bien besoin de se détendre. Tout comme Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry et Draco.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, plutôt transitoire. On se rend juste compte que Harry et Draco maîtrisent de mieux en mieux leur magie.

Donc les vacances de Noël débutent et je vous préviens, il va s'en passer des choses pendant ces jours enneigés.

Par contre, je vais reprendre la publication à un chapitre par semaine car j'ai moins le temps d'écrire en ce moment.

 **Prochain chapitre : Tour d'astronomie**


	20. Tour d'astronomie

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut. C'est vrai que le combat avec Ron est un peu comique. C'est impossible pour lui de gagner. Concernant Harry, je pense que tu vas aimer ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

 _Lily_ : C'est un peu tout le monde qui a déserté FF pendant les vacances. Mais je suis ravie de savoir que cette histoire te plaît toujours. L'animation des vacances de Noël débute dès ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Tour d'astronomie**_

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à jouer à la bataille explosive, Harry avait fini par se lasser et avait entraîné Draco dans leur lit. Les rideaux fermés, il se mit à fouiller sous le matelas, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Tu fais quoi Harry ?

\- Chut. Attends.

La seconde suivante il sortit une étoffe brillante que Draco reconnut aussitôt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il regarda dans son dos afin de vérifier que personne ne les observait. Mais il semblait que non. Il monta sur le lit et se pencha vers Harry.

\- Tu l'as prise quand ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce matin, quand Rémus était en train de s'énerver contre Madame Weasley car elle le couve trop. On sort ? proposa-t-il.

Draco le dévisagea, ne sachant pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux. Mais le regard emplit de conviction qui se trouvait en face de lui et le besoin pressant de changer d'environnement eurent raison de lui.

\- On va où ?

\- Je pensais à la tour d'astronomie. On sera tranquille.

\- Il faut prendre des vêtements chauds.

\- C'est là où j'ai besoin de ton aide. Si je fais diversion, tu pourras prendre les capes dans la malle de Madame Weasley.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, grimaça Draco à cette idée.

\- Tu as peur des petites culottes ? ricana Harry.

\- Plutôt des gaines de la mère Weasley.

\- Alors partant ?

Draco soupira puis esquissa un grand sourire. Bien sur.

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le groupe surpris de le voir revenir vers eux alors qu'il semblait fatigué, Draco en profita pour s'infiltrer dans le dortoir des filles. Rapidement, il trouva une grande malle, tellement immense qu'elle était presque aussi grande que le lit sous lequel elle se trouvait. Tout en grimaçant, il commença à fouiller dedans. Tout d'abord il trouva plusieurs pulls au goût plus que douteux avec chacun une initiale dessus. Il se souvint avoir vu Harry et les enfants Weasley en porter à Noël. Etait-ce une fois de plus leur cadeau ? Il les repoussa, puis continua sa fouille. Quelques secondes après il tomba enfin sur plusieurs capes bien chaudes. Il en attrapa deux et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Doucement, il passa la tête et se rendit compte que le jeu de cartes avait cessé et qu'une discussion un peu animée entre Harry, Ron et Seamus était en train de résonner non loin du feu. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il passa rapidement dans la pièce et retourna dans son lit pour attendre Harry.

Quand ce dernier le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, de la colère sur son visage, il l'interrogea en silence.

\- Ron a vu que j'étais seul et a commencé à se moquer de toi. De nous. Et Seamus s'en est mêlé aussi. En gros ils me reprochent de passer trop de temps avec toi et pas assez avec eux.

\- Si tu préfères…

\- Non, le coupa Harry. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que c'est avec toi que je veux être, pas avec eux, finit Harry en enfilant une cape autour de ses épaules.

Puis il prit la cape d'invisibilité et se força à sourire. Il avait encore plus besoin de s'aérer.

\- On y va ?

Draco acquiesça et se glissa sous la cape avec lui. Aussitôt ses doigts enserrent les siens et il sentit le battements de son cœur s'apaiser. Il comprit qu'Harry allait mieux à son contact, comme à chaque fois.

En silence, ils passèrent la porte de la Salle sur Demande et commencèrent à se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Autour d'eux, les tableaux dormaient et l'air froid vint entourer leurs chevilles. Sans un mot ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur destination, ne croisant personne par chance.

Une fois arrivés, Harry souleva la cape et s'assit dans un coin, sous le ciel étoilé. Draco fit de même tout en resserrant son manteau sur lui.

\- Tu es calme, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry tourna son visage en sa direction, la lune et les étoiles pour seules lumières, ne sachant pas si c'était une question. Sauf que le blond regardait un point inconnu au loin.

\- Je sais quand tu es calme ou en colère. Quand tu vas bien ou non, commença-t-il à expliquer. Je ne ressens pas tes émotions, mais plutôt tes battements de cœur. Quand ça va, comme là, mon cœur bat lentement. Mais quand tu ressens des émotions très fortes, comme la colère de tout à l'heure, il se met à accélérer tout seul, même si je ne fais rien. Au début je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr.

Harry baissa la tête et détailla la pierre entre eux.

\- Hermione m'a déjà dit que les quelques fois où elle nous avait vu dormir en même temps, nos respirations étaient identiques, à la seconde près. Un peu comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.

\- Encore un truc étrange à propos de ce lien.

\- Ouais.

\- Franchement, t'en as pas marre de ne rien contrôler de tout ça ?

Cette fois, le regard gris s'était tourné vers Harry qui avait aussitôt levé la tête pour s'y ancrer.

\- Je veux dire, on est obligé de rester proche, de dormir ensemble, tu passes ton temps à poser ta main sur la marque sans t'en rendre compte, je ressens tes émotions fortes, si tu me donnes un ordre, j'obéis, j'ai ce besoin presque viscéral de te protéger et tu…

\- Eh ! Je peux me défendre tout seul encore. Enfin avec notre magie.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, poursuivit Draco. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens quand au square Grimmaurd la fille Weasley…

\- Ginny.

\- Oui. Quand elle t'a tiré du canapé où on était assis, peu de temps après que tout ce truc se déclare.

\- Oui ?

\- Si je me suis interposé entre elle et toi, c'était parce que non seulement c'était douloureux, comme tu le sais, mais aussi… c'était une agression car tu ne voulais pas et moi… j'ai senti que je devais me mettre entre vous. J'aurai pu choisir de te retenir pour qu'on est pas mal, mais ça été comme une pulsion. A ce moment, je ne savais pas. Et puis il y a eu la fois où tu as failli te battre avec Ron, où vous vous êtes engueulés à cause de ce merdier et qu'il a commencé à te pousser.

\- Tu t'es aussi interposé et tu as reçu un coup de poing de sa part.

\- Mais tu vois, je m'en moquais de son coup de poing. Du moment que tu n'avais rien, avoua Draco en fixant une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Tout comme lorsque les jumeaux Weasley ont voulu te faire manger des bonbons et que je te les ai volés.

\- Je m'en souviens, tu as été malade et tu as eu… Attends ! Tu savais que c'était une de leurs expériences ? Et si je comprends bien, tu les as mangé pour que…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en se rendant compte où voulait en venir Draco. Il n'avait même pas remarqué tous ces moments où le blond s'était interposé entre un danger potentiel et lui. Comme cette main sur son bras pour le retenir dans l'escalier, ces doigts entre les siens qui le tiraient vers lui pour laisser passer Madame Weasley qui courrait dans le couloir, comme ce regard noir lancé à Rémus quand il l'avait sermonné pour son escapade dans les cachots lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry humidifia ses lèvres et les mordit, réalisant alors à quel point Draco faisait désormais parti de sa vie et que c'était réciproque.

\- Donc… tu veux me protéger.

\- Non, je dois. C'est là toute la nuance Harry. Dès que je sens qu'il y a un danger, tout mon corps a envie de s'interposer. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, te protéger. Je dois te protéger.

\- Et si tu ne veux pas ?

\- Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je pense que cette magie est là pour ça en réalité. Pour que je te protège.

\- Contre n'importe qui ?

\- Je pense, oui.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit :

\- Même contre tes parents ?

A ces mots, Draco baissa la tête. Il y avait pensé, il y avait réfléchi à de nombreuses reprises. Et si jamais Harry se retrouvait face à ses parents, que ces derniers l'attaquaient, comment allait-il réagir ? Se transformerait-il en bouclier ? Ou en baguette ? Laisserait-il Harry jeter des sortilèges à leur encontre ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il tout en serrant les dents.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter ses parents, il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Mais il sentait au fond de lui que perdre Harry serait encore plus douloureux que leur perte.

A ses côtés, Harry saisit sa main entre la sienne et la serra. D'un mouvement rapide et agile, il se retrouva face à lui, le chevauchant. Assis sur ses cuisses, le brun lui sourit puis posa son front contre le sien. Draco ne chercha pas à le repousser car tout son être vibrait de bien-être face à cette soudaine proximité. Ses inquiétudes commencèrent à s'envoler et ses peurs à se terrer.

\- Alors on fera tout pour ne pas les croiser, si on doit se battre.

Le blond hocha doucement de la tête et soupira. Il espérait tellement qu'Harry ait raison. Il avait déjà hésité il y a deux mois lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, le reconnaissant mais n'arrivant pas à la dénoncer. Alors aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, après ce lien, cette magie et leur quotidien, après ce besoin vital de sa présence qu'il avait, être un Mangemort devenait encore plus difficile. Voire impossible. Après tout, Harry avait toujours été particulier pour lui, il avait toujours cette place unique d'ennemi. Et même si aujourd'hui tout avait basculé, le brun restait une personne unique dans sa vie, une personne dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

En face de lui, Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les serra doucement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son souffle devint légèrement plus vif. Il en ignorait la raison, mais sa respiration suivit machinalement le même rythme. Contre ses lèvres il sentit son souffle chaud et incertain. Peut-être était-il chargé de peurs pour l'avenir ?

\- Draco, souffla le brun si bas qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Ses mains posées au sol contre la pierre froide de l'hiver étaient en contraste avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps. Comme à chaque fois, la chanson se fit forte et douce en même temps et le brasier se répandit dans leurs veines avec ce désir d'allégresse. Draco détendit ses muscles et ferma les yeux à son tour. Tout doucement ses pensées s'envolèrent loin des craintes de la guerre, loin des jours sombres à venir. Il profitait du présent, de cet instant qu'il cherchait à capturer en permanence sans y arriver. Harry lui échappait toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Sauf peut-être ce soir.

Après tout, ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les interrompre, sans quiconque pour les séparer. Ils pouvaient rester ainsi sans se soucier des autres.

Harry tentait de canaliser ses pensées qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il était sur Draco, l'entourant de tout son être, mais il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Quoi s'il fasse, tout le ramenait au blond. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence, sa peau, son corps. Le sien se fit plus lourd et il se pencha un petit peu plus en avant. Juste pour créer encore plus de contacts avec lui. Juste pour amorcer ce nouveau peau à peau. Sans vraiment réaliser, ses lèvres glissèrent contre les siennes et les caressèrent en un frôlement osé et apeuré. Il venait de l'embrasser.

La seconde d'après Harry avait retrouvé sa position initiale, craignant la réaction de Draco. Il priait Merlin et tous les grands sorciers pour ne pas être repoussé et rejeté. Rien que cette idée le mettait en panique totale. C'est pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, les yeux clos, les doigts crispés, dans l'attente d'il ne savait quoi.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, telles des perles de sueur qui glissent le long d'une échine. Comme la sienne. Puis le corps sous lui bougea quelque peu, une main se posa sur sa joue.

Brûlante.

Il s'attendait à un coup, mais la pression sur son épiderme se fit tout autre. Tout comme celle sur sur sa bouche. A cette constatation, prenant d'un seul coup conscience que Draco l'embrassait en retour, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Aussitôt ses mains remontèrent dans la chevelure blonde et s'y agrippèrent car la crainte du rejet persistait. Ses dents se mirent à mordre légèrement les lèvres du blond qui haleta sous la sensation, entrouvrant l'accès à plus. Ne réfléchissant plus, Harry engouffra sa langue avec pour seul objectif découvrir cet endroit sous tous ses angles. Rapidement il se rendit compte que celui qu'il préférait le plus restait le morceau de chair, consœur à la sienne. Il jouait avec, la suçant, la mordillant et la caressant sans s'en lasser. Et puis il y avait ces mains qui avaient glissé dans son dos et qui le griffaient par moment. Et ces soupirs qui résonnaient contre les murs et se perdaient dans la nuit. Et la chanson qui devenait encore plus mélodieuse et claire à ses oreilles.

Tous ses sens se retrouvaient décuplés et ce fut l'apothéose lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières et rencontra les iris orages qui le fixaient avec intensité. Totalement subjugué par cette vision il rapprocha son bassin et gémit sans retenue.

Puis le baiser se fit plus doux, moins empressé et les respirations reprirent un rythme normal. Harry enfouit on visage dans le cou de Draco, ne sachant plus comme être avec lui, mais refusant de rompre tout contact.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longue minutes, sans un mot, juste entourés de leurs respirations qui s'apaisaient et des bruits ded la nuit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se mit à bailler, sentant la fatigue s'emparer de lui que Draco le repoussa doucement. Avec un léger sourire, il dit :

\- On rentre ?

Harry hocha de la tête et il se releva, aida Draco à en faire de même, puis les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'ils rentrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos au ciel, et que sa main se logeait dans celle du blond, il sentit un vent frais s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Une brise qui le chatouilla et gonfla son cœur d'un sentiment nouveau, mais réconfortant.

* * *

.

 _A suivre…_

.

Les hostilités sont lancées. Si ça c'est pas du rapprochement.

Je poursuis le rythme des publications à 1 chapitre/semaine. J'ai pris du retard dans ma cadence d'écriture, donc je préfère me laisser le temps et respecter les délais annoncés.

 **Prochain chapitre : Indécision**


	21. Indécision

RAR Anonymes : 

_Dragonichigo_ : Ah mais oui c'est tellement bien que tu aimes cette histoire ;). J'espère que la suite aura le même effet sur toi.

 _Guest_ : Oui enfin le bisou. Depuis le temps… Et tu vas voir ça va continuer à avancer entre eux.

* * *

 _ **Indécision**_

Harry prit une grande inspiration, bloqua l'air dans ses poumons, déglutit, puis relâcha la pression d'un seul coup. Il espérait que cette énième tentative de contrôle sur sa respiration allait fonctionner. En vain. Son cœur continuait à cogner dans sa poitrine et l'air qui entrait et sortait sans rythme était toujours aussi désordonné.

Ses mains se mirent à triturer son pull et trouvèrent une bouloche qui, pauvre d'elle, subit ses assauts sans aucune compassion. Il se mit à tirer dessus, à la glisser sous ses ongles et à la faire rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Détachée de son point d'origine Harry la jeta par terre n'ayant plus aucun intérêt à son égard.

Toujours aussi nerveux, le brun continua à maltraiter ses habits, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour taire son impatience et ses craintes. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que Draco était parti et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne revenait pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes il ne répondrait plus de rien. Mais quelle idée stupide ils avaient eu ? Pourquoi avait-il acquiescé à Severus quand il leur avait exposé son idée ? Et puis pourquoi Draco avait-il accepté sans hésitation ? Le fuyait-il ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. En un mouvement vif il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui lui souriait doucement.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'en sais rien, grogna-t-il.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, il est avec Snape.

\- Je sais.

\- Et puis il est sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Ouais.

\- Et il n'y a presque personne dans le château vu que c'est les vacances.

\- Je sais ! cracha-t-il en rompant le contact visuel.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa peur était déraisonnée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler, ni à la retenir. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que Draco n'encourait aucun danger en cette seconde précise, vu que la chanson était habituelle et sa main ne le picotait pas. Sauf que son sentiment de crainte glissait le long de son corps et l'entourait de son étau étouffant. Sa respiration restait irrégulière, ses battements de cœur désordonnés et ses pensées affolées. Il avait besoin que Draco revienne au plus vite, qu'il le voit, le touche et le sache en parfaite sécurité, juste à ses côtés.

Une nouvelle boule de salive s'écoula dans sa gorge et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Encore combien de temps ?

\- Tu sais, reprit Hermione dans son dos, si jamais tu as besoin de sortir le rejoindre…

\- Non, la coupa Harry.

Il fit un demi-tour sur place et détailla son amie. Son doux sourire avait un petit quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme si elle le comprenait, ou en tout cas acceptait cette partie de lui. Alors même s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler et de s'épancher sur ses soucis, il lui répondit par un faible étirement de lèvres contrit. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

\- Désolé, c'est pas contre toi. Disons juste que ces derniers temps c'est pas simple.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Draco qui débarque, le lien, notre magie. Tous les entraînements de Snape. La cohabitation, le reste. Et même Ron qui s'en mêle, comme si ça n'était pas déjà compliqué entre Draco et moi.

\- Il faut le comprendre.

\- De qui ? Ron ? Non je ne le comprends pas.

\- Tu te souviens qu'il fait parti de la famille Black quand même ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry fit une moue entre le dégoût et l'étonnement. Exaspéré par son incapacité à se souvenir d'éléments aussi importants, Hermione le gifla mentalement et soupira.

\- Rassure-moi quand même, tu sais que les Black, les Malfoy et les Weasley sont d'anciennes familles de Sang-Purs ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit Harry sans grande conviction, les histoires de sang ne l'ayant jamais vraiment intéressées.

Après tout il n'avait pas grandi dans cet univers et toutes ces notions lui étaient étrangères.

\- Tout comme les Potter, compléta Hermione. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Il faut savoir que la mère de Monsieur Weasley est née Black et donc en épousant le père de Monsieur Weasley, les deux familles se sont retrouvées liées. Sauf que sa mère a été reniée par les Black car les Weasley sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang.

\- Parce qu'ils se moquent bien de l'origine du sang et ne dénigrent pas les Moldus, récita le brun ayant une bride de souvenir concernant l'histoire de la magie.

\- Oui voilà. Donc les Weasley sont reliés au Black, mais pas comme il le faudrait. Et comme la mère de Malfoy est une Black…

\- Draco en est un aussi ! s'exclama Harry qui comprenait doucement où voulait en venir son amie.

\- De fait, la famille Weasley en veut aux Black pour leur comportement, pour avoir renié la grand-mère de Ron de sa propre famille.

\- Mais les autres Weasley ne sont pas aussi odieux avec Draco.

\- Tu oublies à quel point Ron peut être con quand il s'y met.

\- Mione !

\- Mais c'est vrai. Bon, il a un bon fond, mais quand il s'est mis une idée en tête, il est buté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il comprenait mieux l'animosité de Ron envers Draco, malgré que ce dernier ait prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas leur nuire. Après tout, Draco était comme eux. Il aspirait juste à une vie tranquille, voire monotone, loin de Voldemort, de la guerre et de ses horreurs. Ses idées de Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlés ou Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient que le reliquat d'une éducation ancienne, d'une idéologie qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus sa place dans la société magique.

Il faudrait probablement un petit peu plus de temps à Ron pour accepter Draco et comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qui laissait paraître depuis des années. A cette idée il secoua la tête et chercha la main du blond pour la serrer dans la sienne. Seul le vide lui répondit et la réalité du présent le fouetta sans ménagement. Il avait presque oublié que Draco n'était pas là. Aussitôt un vent de panique s'engouffra dans ses poumons et l'air se fit rare.

Au même moment la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur un Severus au visage neutre qui s'écarta pour laisser passer le corps de Draco qui sortait de sous sa cape.

Le blond avait les traits crispés et ses pupilles fixaient Harry avec colère. En quelques secondes il se retrouva devant le brun, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. En voyant la rage qui émanait du blond, Hermione et Neville sortirent leur baguette, mais Harry leur fit un signe de main pour leur signaler que tout allait bien.

\- Toi ! cria Draco en nage, les mains tremblantes. Toi ! Par Salazard ! Espèce d'emmerdeur de première. Quarante-huit minutes ! Quarante-huit petites minutes et tu me pourris l'existence ! Tu pouvais pas en profiter pour faire un truc rien qu'à toi, non ? Il a fallu que tu t'inquiètes et que tu me fasses chier tout le long ! Tu voulais qu'il m'arrive quoi ? J'étais sous ta cape avec Snape ! Et on a croisé personne ! Tu entends, personne ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu passes ton temps à te morfondre. J'ai même cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose, que tu étais en danger ! J'ai failli faire demi-tour comme un imbécile ! Heureusement que j'ai réalisé que c'était juste ta putain d'angoisse qui résonnait dans ma poitrine. Que c'était toi, juste toi !

Draco crachait sa colère au visage de Harry, sans aucune retenue, sans se soucier que tout le monde les regardait, interloqué. Les mots sortaient à une vitesse folle, giflant le visage devant lui, défiant les iris émeraudes qui brillaient de soulagement.

\- Tu me fais chier Potter ! Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Comment tu vas faire quand tout ça sera terminé ? Quand ce merdier sera fini ? Que se soit lui ou toi qui gagne. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu n'auras plus besoin de notre magie ? De moi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une vaine tentative de réponse. En réalité, il ne savait pas, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à après. Son seul objectif était la destruction de Voldemort. Mais ensuite ?

\- Parce que moi j'ai des trucs de prévus. Je veux finir ma scolarité, avoir mes ASPICS et faire des études. Tu vas me suivre dans chacun de mes cours ? Et si tu veux aller ailleurs que moi ? Alors va falloir te faire une raison Potter, on va s'éloigner.

Sur ces mots il relâcha sa prise et fit deux pas en arrière. Son corps entier tremblait. Il était furieux contre cette magie, contre ce lien, contre Harry et ses peurs, contre la chanson qui le caressait et le mordait en même temps, contre le feu dans son ventre qui était destructeur et bienfaiteur. Tout en lui le poussait vers Harry.

C'est pourquoi il s'était rué sur lui en arrivant, qu'il avait collé son corps au sien dans ce contact de défit. Juste pour calmer ses sens, juste pour se sentir un peu mieux. Mais à côté de cela, son esprit qui avait eu le temps d'analyser la situation pendant les quarante-huit minutes de séparation, lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Il avait décidé de lutter et de prendre du recul. Surtout qu'il se rendait bien compte que le lien magique pouvait parfaitement résister à cette distance.

\- Sache pour ta gouverne que nous sommes allés jusqu'à la maison de ton ami le garde-chasse et comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas gêné le lien. Juste toi !

Harry regarda Draco s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain, sans un mouvement. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. A aucun moment il n'avait eu mal, le lien acceptant totalement la distance qu'ils avaient testée aujourd'hui.

Tout en voyant Draco disparaître, il se dit que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de vérifier à nouveau leur distance de séparation. Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, ils étaient restés enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande et il avait été force de constater qu'ils ne ressentaient plus aucune gêne, même au plus loin que le leur permettait l'espace.

Snape avait alors proposé de vérifier l'étirement de leur lien en emmenant Draco avec lui, profitant du calme des vacances. Et il était évident qu'en l'espace de quelques jours celui-ci leur permettait d'être de plus en plus loin l'un de l'autre. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi mal il y a une heure de cela, en voyant les cheveux blonds disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité et la porte se refermer sur Snape et lui ?

oOo

C'était la veille de Noël et malgré l'effervescence de Madame Weasley pour préparer une fête digne de ce nom, même en période sombre, Harry n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Après son altercation avec Draco, il n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot, se morfondant dans ses propres pensées. A plusieurs reprises il avait croisé le regard désapprobateur du blond qui continuait à ressentir ses émotions fortes. Et puis il était allé se coucher, seul, avait attendu l'arrivée de son compagnon de lit, et même lorsque ce dernier l'avait rejoint, il n'avait presque pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

La seule petite point d'allégresse qui subsistait était due au fait que Draco s'était collé à lui dans son sommeil et qu'une de ses mains s'était posée sur sa hanche. Il savait que cette proximité n'était pas volontaire, mais elle lui avait fait un bien fou et il avait alors pu s'apaiser et se reposer un peu.

Jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne le réveille malencontreusement en trébuchant dans ses rideaux alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain.

Parfaitement réveillé, le réveil indiquant 8h30, Harry s'étira et se tourna vers Draco. Il passa plusieurs minutes à l'observer, profitant de son calme. Il repensa à la veille, à ses mots criant de vérité, à son regard à la fois soulagé et furieux. Puis il se souvint du jour précédent, de leur escapade à la tour d'astronomie, de leur complicité et du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sans en saisir le sens. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cela depuis, pris dans le quotidien. Mais ce matin, tout lui revenait et il ne savait plus ce qu'il en était d'eux. Où commençait et finissait le lien magique ? Et eux ?

Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue pâle puis se leva, attrapa des habits propres, les enfila, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Il avait besoin de voir Hermione.

oOo

C'est avec un léger mal de tête que Draco ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil était déjà levé et que Madame Weasley s'affairait déjà à décorer la pièce principale pour le réveillon du soir. D'une main engourdie il tâtonna la place à ses côtés. Elle était froide. Un peu surpris de constater que Harry n'était pas là et surtout depuis un certain moment, il se leva et étira l'ensemble de ses muscles. Il avait le corps endolori et pensa sur le moment avoir pris une mauvaise position en dormant. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la salle principale où régnait une certaine excitation. Il y avait Madame Weasley et sa fille qui donnaient des ordres à Neville et Ron pour l'installation de guirlandes, Hermione qui mettait des boules sur le sapin qui n'était pas encore là hier et Rémus parlait avec Seamus tout en rigolant en cachette. A cette constatation, il chercha plus en détail une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés et familière. Sauf qu'il avait beau scanner la pièce, il ne la trouva pas. En réalité, après quelques minutes à regarder dans chaque pièce, il se rendit compte que Harry était absent.

Aussitôt le mal être qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil prit tout son sens. d'un pas rapide il s'avança jusqu'à Hermione.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

\- Bonjour Malfoy. Harry est allé à la bibliothèque sous l'apparence de Seamus.

\- A la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. Il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux prendre le polynectar de qui ?

\- Euh… Neville je pense. Mais demande l'aval de Rémus avant. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne.

Draco hocha de la tête et se précipita vers l'homme. Après quelques rapides échanges, une potion dans la gorge et des habits prêtés par Neville, il sortit à son tour de la Salle sur Demande.

Il commença à descendre les escaliers, mais ne s'arrêta pas au quatrième étage. Il sentait que Harry n'y était pas. En fait, il était bien plus loin que ça. Et cet idiot tirait par moments sur le lien. Tout en contrôlant son envie de courir dans les couloirs pour faire taire ses nerfs, il pesta mentalement contre le brun, l'insultant de tous les noms et le maudissant pour sa capacité à l'emmerder en permanence.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, le froid s'infiltrant sous sa cape d'hiver et des flocons recouvrant ses cheveux, il fronça des yeux et secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Harry sur un balai, dans les airs, au-dessus du terrain de quidditch par ce temps ?

\- PO… FINNIGAN ! hurla-t-il.

Le point qui volait dans le ciel pivota et s'immobilisa.

\- Tu me ramènes tes fesses de Nifleurs sur le champ où je jure par Salazard que tu vas le regretter.

Quelques seconde plus tard, Harry posait un pied à terre et dévisageait le visage de son ami qui était empreint d'une mimique inhabituelle.

\- Draco ? osa-t-il demander peu sûr de lui.

\- A ton avis, répliqua-t-il de sa voix cinglante, confirmant les doutes de Harry. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur un balai sous la neige et tout seul ?

Harry resserra son manteau et descendit de son balai. Il ne pensait pas que Draco viendrait le chercher. Après tout, il avait été clair la veille il n'était là qu'en raison du lien. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était quelques fois un peu trop éloigné, tirant sur celui-ci, que Draco était venu le rejoindre.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il tout en rangeant le matériel sorti.

\- Et tu pouvais pas le faire à la bibliothèque comme tu avais dit ? Regarde-moi, tu es trempé et en plus tu es en train de reprendre ton apparence initiale. Comment tu aurais fait si tu t'étais retrouvé face à quelqu'un ? le réprimanda Draco tout en jetant les affaires de quidditch dans le local et en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à pousser en raison de la dissipation du polynectar. Et puis tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

Harry s'humecta les lèvres et regarda un point invisible au-dessus de lui, à travers les nuages blancs.

\- A nous, murmura-t-il.

Face à cette révélation, Draco stoppa ses gestes et dévisagea le brun.

\- Allez, viens là. Il faut qu'on rentre en vitesse, lui intima-t-il tout en saisissant sa main et en l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se laissa tirer en avant et suivit Draco sans protester.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la Salle sur Demande, des chants de Noël flottaient dans l'air avec une odeur de sucreries au miel. Chacun était occupé aux préparatifs de la soirée et venir et leur entrée provoqua juste quelques têtes levées qui ne dirent rien.

Draco tira Harry qui était redevenu entièrement lui-même jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il croisa son reflet qui était lui aussi en train de changer. Un peu gêné par les métamorphoses sous es yeux, il préféra se concentrer sur l'autre sujet sensible du moment : Harry.

Ce dernier était planté à un mètre de lui, la tête basse et ne bougeait pas.

\- Non mais franchement, tu voulais attraper la mort en sortant voler par ce temps ? reprit Draco, rompant le silence trop pensant à son goût. Si tu n'enlèves pas tes habits tu vas vraiment être malade.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, sans vraiment réaliser la portée de ses gestes, il défit la cape rouge qui reposait sur les épaules du brun, tira sur les gants gelés et commença à retirer le t-shirt du pantalon. Harry se laissait faire, tel un pantin, son regard perdu dans les cheveux blonds qui bougeaient devant lui. Son corps était présent, mais pas ses pensées. Perdu dans les méandres des multitudes questions qui envahissaient son esprit, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Draco était-il venu le chercher ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air inquiet à son sujet ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici ? Pourquoi était-il en train de le déshabiller ?

Ses iris croisèrent fugacement ceux du blond qui l'évita. Encore une nouvelle question. Il y en avait tellement. Et aucune ne trouvait de réponse. Etait-ce le lien qui le poussait à être ainsi ? Ou autre chose ?

\- File à la douche, claqua l'ordre dans l'air, le faisant revenir au présent.

Un peu surpris de la demande, Harry papillonna des yeux et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus qu'un seul vêtement, son boxer. Mais cette presque nudité ne le gêna pas plus. Après tout, il avait déjà dû se mettre nu devant lui, lors des premiers jours suivant la création du lien. Il fallait bien se laver et soulager les besoins primaires. Sauf que cette fois Draco le fixait et semblait attendre. Alors il se mit à le détailler et remarqua que lui aussi était trempé.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il avec une voix un peu enrouée.

\- De quoi ? questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi aussi tu as tes habits mouillés à cause de la neige.

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui amorça le mouvement. Sauf que Draco fit un pas en arrière, peu enclin à se laisser aller à un contact de sa part.

\- Draco, siffla Harry n'appréciant vraiment pas la distance que Draco s'obstinait à mettre.

Et lorsque le blond croisa enfin les pupilles vertes qui brillaient, il soupira et baissa les bras. Satisfait, Harry s'attaqua à la cape humide qui gouttait par moments, puis à la chemise un peu trop petite. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le premier bouton et il se pinça les lèvres. Etait-ce une si bonne idée que cela ?

\- Tu m'en veux ? murmura-t-il, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

\- D'être sorti tout seul ? D'avoir pris des risques ? De me faire encore chier ? Oui.

Le premier bouton sauta.

\- Pardon.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de me pourrir l'existence.

Ce fut au tour du second.

\- Je te rassure, tu te débrouilles très bien de ton côté aussi.

\- Ah bon ?

Puis un troisième.

\- Oui. Je ne sais plus comment je dois me comporter avec toi. Tu es gentil un jour et horrible le lendemain. Rah, saleté de bouton.

\- Pardon d'être un peu largué par les récents évènements.

La quatrième résistant, céda.

\- Tu oublies que je le suis tout autant que toi.

\- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Le cinquième suivit.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est comme ça depuis que j'ai découvert le monde magique.

\- Alors on fait comment ?

C'était le dernier.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui interrogateur de Draco. Ses dents n'arrêtaient de malmener ses lèvres depuis le début, craignant que leur échange ne finisse en joute comme bien souvent, comme depuis des années. En face de lui, Draco n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa peau encore fraîche.

\- J'en sais rien.

La chemise était totalement ouverte, dévoilant la peau blanche, mais surtout le tatouage. Les doigts à un frôlement de ce dernier, Harry n'osait plus bouger. Comme suspendu entre deux temps, entre deux secondes qui s'éternisaient. Entre deux battements de cœur. Il en avait terriblement envie, sauf qu'il avait peur. Et si Draco le repoussait ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait accepter un autre combat avec lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il était las de ces batailles, de ces mots, de ces coups. Même si dernièrement tout cela avait très rare, il avait bien compris la veille que ce n'était qu'une sorte de façade.

Perdu dans le gris qui restait maître de lui, il attendait.

\- Tu peux, murmura Draco, son souffle caressant les lèvres en face de lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry encore plus bas, n'osant pas y croire.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et fit un bref mouvement de tête pour confirmer. C'est alors qu'une main brûlante se posa sur sa peau, répandant sa chaleur dans tout son corps. Sous la force du doux contact, il ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ces sensations. Il avait beau tenter de mettre de la distance, il finissait toujours par revenir vers lui, vers cette main. Harry. En entier.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vision qui se peignit devant lui chassa aussitôt ses plus grandes convictions. Harry avait les paupières closes, la respiration erratique et une dent mordait sa lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle était carmin. Ce fut plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa raison. Une de ses mains se nicha aussitôt sur la nuque du brun, provoquant un rapprochement corporel électrisant et sa bouche se colla à la sienne.

Légèrement surpris, Harry se laissa totalement dominer les premières secondes, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Hier il lui reprochait tous ses maux et aujourd'hui il initiait un baiser fougueux. Mais aux cachots les questions, profiter de l'instant présent était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Sa main droite toujours posée sur la marque, il ancra un peu plus ses doigts pour créer un meilleur maintient de son corps contre celui de Draco. Son autre main se posa sur l'épaule en miroir et il commença à répondre au baiser. Sa langue rencontra celle du blond et se mit à la caresser avec désir. Ses dents attrapaient sa lèvre inférieure tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas la meurtrir. Sur sa nuque, les doigts jouaient avec les mèches les plus longues et griffaient par moment sa peau, lui envoyant des décharges électriques qui finirent par le faire gémir.

A l'entente de ce son Draco sourit et glissa son autre main dans le bas du dos de Harry. Nouveau contact, nouveau rapprochement ils étaient si proches.

Puis l'air commença à se faire rare, la passion laissa place à la tendresse et les griffures à des caresses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'éloigna légèrement. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, les cheveux en désordre et un souffle archaïque.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'en avais envie. Le lien a dû me…

\- Le lien ? tiqua Harry qui n'était pas dupe, sachant pertinemment que le lien ne le poussait pas vers ce genre d'échange.

\- Ok, abdiqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas le lien. Juste moi.

\- Alors ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je… On peut passer un peu de temps ensemble. Enfin… plus intime.

Harry se détacha totalement, préférant prendre de la distance face à la situation. La première fois qu'il reculait face à Draco et c'était assez déroutant. Son épiderme frissonna et il mit ça sur le compte de sa presque nudité. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche. Seul, dit-il juste avant de disparaître dans une cabine, fermant la porte derrière lui, sans un regard.

De l'autre côté du morceau de bois, Draco n'avait pas bougé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres qui se souvenaient encore du contact charnel et une foule de questions sans réponse afflua dans son esprit. Venait-il d'être rejeté par Harry ? Au fond de lui il savait que non, mais rien qu'à cette idée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et une nausée le prit. Quelle décision devait-il prendre ?

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Alors ce petit chapitre un peu houleux entre Harry et Draco vous a plu ? Ils se rapprochent encore, mais bon c'est pas simple. On peut voir que Harry et Draco ne ressentent pas les mêmes choses et que pour l'un c'est plus simple que pour l'autre.

Comment ça va évoluer selon vous ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Orientation**

Autre petit point : j'ai créé ma page **Facebook auteur** vu que je me lance dans l'auto-édition. Si jamais vous avez envie de me suivre, il vous suffit de chercher mon pseudo qui est **Sinièn. M**. Au plaisir de vous retrouver là-bas.


	22. Orientation

RAR Anonymes :

 _Aylora_ : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic. C'est toujours difficile les résumés et moi, je ne sais pas condenser mes idées lol. Mais je suis ravie que tu ais osé passer outre et que ce que tu ais lu te plaise. En effet, j'essaie de me rapprocher au mieux des livres de JKR et pour moi on ne peut pas passer de haine à amour en deux jours. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Heureuse que cette suite te plaise. Comme tu le dis, Harry est plus à l'aise avec les changements, surtout par rapport à Draco. Du coup chacun évolue à son rythme et ça complique un peu les choses car c'est en décalé. Pour la suite, c'est assez tranquille pour l'instant.

* * *

 _ **Orientation**_

Une multitude de bougies flottait dans la pièce, l'illuminant de toute part et de la neige tombait du ciel sans jamais les atteindre, rendant le tout totalement magique. Une ambiance festive flottait dans l'air et les sourires rayonnaient sur les visages présents.

Un immense sapin lourdement décoré étincelait près de la cheminée qui crépitait tranquillement. A son pied, des cadeaux attendaient déjà. Quelques mètres plus loin, une grande table était apparue et était recouverte de pommes de pins, de branches de sapins, d'eucalyptus et de houx. Une odeur boisée et fraîche se répandait dans la pièce, donnant l'impression de se trouver aux abords d'une forêt.

Mais le plus magnifique restait le mur du fond, totalement recouvert d'hellébores qui semblaient tout juste écloses. La plus part étaient blanches et juste quelques touches de pourpre venaient embellir le tout. Harry se posta devant, totalement subjugué par la beauté des fleurs. Il n'était pas un grand fan de botanique, mais le travail réalisé sur ce mur était tout simplement magnifique. Neville se posta à ses côtés et se mit lui aussi à détailler les pétales.

\- C'est beau.

\- Très beau.

\- Les hellébores restent mes fleurs préférées à Noël.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Neville.

\- Non, je ne suis pas assez puissant, mais Madame Weasley et Ginny m'ont aidé. A nous trois on a réussi à faire ça.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise. Malheureusement, elles seront toutes fanées demain matin.

\- Alors autant en profiter maintenant.

Les deux amis restèrent plusieurs minutes sans se parler, se laissant juste porter par la simplicité et la complexité des fleurs qui semblaient prendre vie sous leurs yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le tableau du passage secret pivota qu'ils reprirent pied avec la réalité. Des cris de joie jaillirent dans la pièce sous l'apparition des jumeaux et de leur père. Madame Weasley se rua sur ses fils et les embrassa sans se soucier de leurs protestations et des rires étouffés des autres. Elle était si heureuse de revoir deux de ses enfants. Harry et Neville se joignirent aux retrouvailles et se mêlèrent aux conversations. Un vent de légèreté et de bonheur éphémère s'était répandu tout autour d'eux. Et ça faisait du bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était attablé et discutait avec entrain. Nymphadora les avait rejoint peu de temps avant, à la plus grande joie de Rémus. Alors que les plats passaient de l'un à l'autre, les rires résonnaient contre les murs, chassant Voldemort et ses horreurs. Pour ce soir, veille de jour magique, seul le bonheur était de rigueur.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient heureux de savoir leurs enfants en vie et d'avoir les quatre plus jeunes à leurs côtés. Rémus souriait comme un idiot dès qu'il posait son regard sur Nymphadora, n'en revenant toujours pas de sa présence et de son amour. Les jumeaux, fidèles à eux-mêmes enchaînaient les blagues et les farces sous les rires de Ron, Dean, Seamus et Harry. Hermione et Ginny parlaient tranquillement, se mêlant parfois au chahut des garçons. Et Draco, à un bout de table, entre Madame Weasley et Hermione, tentait de faire bonne figure. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il passait le réveillon sans ses parents. Et même si l'ambiance était agréable, il aurait tout donné pour être avec eux. A cette pensée, il grimaça et posa son regard sur Harry qui riait aux éclats. En réalité, il pouvait tout donner, mais au fond de lui il ne le voulait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas donner Harry, c'était impossible.

Alors que sa fourchette maltraitait ses patates, Nymphadora qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, lui donna un léger coup de pied pour attirer son attention. Elle lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Étrangement, ce geste le réconforta quelque peu. Comme si elle avait compris. Tout en lui répondant de la même façon, il se resservi du jus de citrouille et le but d'une traite.

La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Quelques cadeaux furent échangés, surtout de la part des adultes qui avaient eu la possibilité de faire des sorties. Comme chaque année, Madame Weasley avait offert son fameux pull à chacun et personne n'avait été omis. Pas même Draco qui avait fait un sourire par pure politesse, mais qui s'était juré de ne jamais porter cette horreur.

Puis Ginny et Hermione étaient allées se coucher les premières, rapidement suivies par le départ de Nymhadora et Rémus. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville qui avait surtout envie de lire son livre au calme.

Assis dans un grand fauteuil, Draco somnolait quand une main passa sur son bras, faisant frisonner son épiderme.

\- Je vais me coucher, lui chuchota Harry qui était devant lui.

\- Mmh. j'arrive.

Quant aux autres ils avaient encore envie que cette nuit s'éternise et en profitaient pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry tirait sur les rideaux du lit alors que Draco se glissait déjà sous les couvertures. Assis en tailleur, le brun détailla la forme qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait passé une agréable soirée, mais tout au fond de lui, il avait été peiné de voir que Draco ne se mêlait pas d'avantage à leur groupe. Ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas aussi proche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il racla sa gorge et remua doucement. Depuis ce matin, depuis ce nouveau baiser, ils n'avaient pas discuté du sujet épineux. Eux.

\- Draco, l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu dors ?

\- A ton avis, marmonna le blond qui cherchait le sommeil.

\- Euh… Joyeux Noël.

\- Mouais. Toi aussi.

Puis le silence. Lourd, pesant. Presque étouffant.

\- Je…

\- Bon accouche Harry ! s'énerva Draco en se redressant sur les coudes. Pose ta question, j'y réponds et ensuite tu viens te coucher.

\- Non, c'est bon, oublie, renonça subitement Harry, comme si son courage s'était brusquement volatilisé.

Il avança vers son oreiller, tapa dedans et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures, tournant le dos au blond qui l'observait, dépité. Mais alors que ce dernier allait se rallonger, Harry fit volte-face et lança :

\- Tu es gay ?

Surpris par la question, Draco le dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Non. Je suis bi. J'aime les deux. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Que je sache, t'en es un aussi.

Sauf qu'en face de lui, Harry se mit à triturer les draps et fuyait son regard inquisiteur.

\- Euh… ben…

\- Si je ne me trompe, tu es sorti pendant un temps avec la fille Weasley.

\- Oui, pas longtemps. On est plus ensemble.

\- Et vu ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu aimes bien les mecs aussi. C'est quoi le problème ?

Harry déglutit et sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer. C'était mauvais signe. De plus, s'il continuait ainsi, Draco allait les ressentir et comprendrait son trouble.

\- Disons que tu es le premier.

Face à cette révélation, Draco se redressa complètement et écarquilla les yeux. Il se demandait si le brun se moquait de lui ou non. Comment pouvait-il être le premier garçon à l'embrasser ? C'était lui-même qui avait initié leur premier échange.

\- Et ? Tu veux en venir où Harry ?

\- Pourquoi tu y as répondu ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'en avais envie, commença Draco fatigué et agacé de la situation. T'es pas si pathétique que ça et je me suis rendu compte que t'es pas mal foutu non plus.

A ces mots, Harry fit une moue étrange entre l'incompréhension, la surprise et la joie.

\- Tu m'as embrassé en premier et même si tu me fais encore chier, c'était pas désagréable. Après tout, on peut passer un peu de bon temps ensemble. On est déjà collé ensemble la plus part du temps.

\- Euh… oui, répondit le brun, gêné, commençant à regretter cette discussion.

Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Draco parlait de sexe et qu'il était novice ou bien si c'était autre chose.

\- Ok. Alors bonne nuit, conclut Draco en reprenant sa position initiale.

Mais alors qu'Harry faisait de même, le blond reprit :

\- Rassure-moi, tu as déjà couché avec une fille.

Sauf que le silence qui s'ensuivit répondit à la place d'Harry qui se maudissait intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Deux orbes gris s'étaient tournés vers lui et le sondait.

\- Par Merlin, merde, souffla Draco réalisant doucement où cet échange le menait.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! s'énerva Harry, mal à l'aise. J'avais mieux à faire que de batifoler avec tout Poudlard. Genre rester en vie.

Cette fois, il se coucha réellement, dos à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, les couvertures jusqu'aux oreilles. Derrière lui, il sentit Draco bouger aussi, mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait l'ignorer, il sentit un bras passer par dessus sa taille et une main se poser sur son bras, alors qu'un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque.

\- Pour info, je n'ai pas couché avec tout Poudlard, lui marmonna Draco tout en collant son corps au sien. Moi aussi j'essayais de rester en vie l'année dernière.

Se rendant alors compte de leurs similitudes bien trop effrayantes pour être avouées, Harry s'excusa et ferma les yeux. Combien de non-dits y avait-il entre eux ?

Doucement il se laissa porter par la présence de Draco, par sa chaleur et il s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de Draco qui n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir aux confidences du brun. Il était le premier garçon à l'avoir embrassé et il était vierge. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Et le plus troublant était que cette interrogation s'adressait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Epuisé, Draco ferma les yeux et frotta son nez contre l'épaule devant lui. Il était indéniable qu'il se sentait bien en présence d'Harry et encore plus quand il y avait un contact comme en cet instant. A force de dormir ensemble, il avait remarqué que le corps chétif de onze ans avait bien changé, musclé par le sport et l'adolescence. En y regardant de plus près, Harry avait un certain charme, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Combien de fois s'était-il perdu dans ses iris ? Trop souvent pour sa santé mentale. Et puis cette histoire de lien n'arrangeait pas les choses.

En l'espace de deux mois il avait appris à le connaître sous un nouveau jour et la surprise avait été maîtresse à de nombreuses reprises. Le jeune homme qu'il découvrait était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Courageux, loyal, fidèle, mais aussi effrayé, incertain et sensible. Et c'était tout cela qui l'avait poussé à l'apprécier, encouragé par le lien.

En effet, ce dernier le poussait à le protéger, laissant alors ses moments de doutes s'exprimer et les vagues d'émotions qui lui parvenaient régulièrement l'emmenaient à se questionner sur les sentiments qui habitaient le brun.

Leurs discussions étaient souvent banales, mais cela leur suffisait. Aller plus loin était une mauvaise idée en ces temps troublés. Certains sujets étaient encore à éviter. Peut-être parce que dorénavant, la réaction de l'autre comptait.

Une sorte d'amitié était née au fil des semaines et aujourd'hui ils prenaient un nouveau chemin dont ils ne connaissaient presque rien.

Draco avait eu quelques relations, quelques flirts, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Il y avait d'abord eu cette fille, une Serdaigle d'un an son aînée. Leur relation avait duré trois mois et il avait découvert sa sexualité avec elle. Puis ils avaient rompu, juste parce qu'ils aspiraient à autre chose. Suite à cela, il avait papillonné sans jamais se poser et s'était découvert une attirance pour les garçons. Ce fut l'année dernière qu'il osa se lancer dans une aventure avec une personne de même sexe. Il était de sa maison, de son âge, Edern Moon. Ils avaient appris ensemble, se découvrant une nouvelle façon d'être. Et puis son amant avait fini par deviner son avenir, son allégeance à Voldemort et il l'avait quitté. Ça avait presque duré cinq mois et c'était probablement mieux pour eux qu'ils aient arrêtés leur histoire.

Alors que le sommeil l'emportait tranquillement vers le pays des songes, Draco se demanda si Edern allait bien et il pria Merlin et Salazard pour que ce soit le cas.

oOo

Hermione soupira doucement tout en tournant lentement la page du livre devant elle. Comme depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque, que ce soit sous l'apparence de Nevile, Dean ou Seamus. Madame Pince trouvait la présence et l'assiduité des trois Gryffondors assez suspecte et le fait qu'ils aient accès à la réserve sans limite n'arrangeait rien. Mais elle craignait trop le nouveau directeur de l'école et ne disait rien. Et puis les trois garçons se comportaient bien, respectant les lieux et les livres à sa plus grande surprise.

Mais voir Dean Thomas venir le lendemain de Noël, dès l'ouverture l'avait laissée coi. Du coin de l'oeil elle surveillait le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas passionné par sa lecture. En même temps, qu'avaient-ils, avec ses amis, à se documenter sur l'alchimie, l'astrologie et la chimie. Non vraiment, depuis quelques temps elle ne reconnaissait plus les élèves de Poudlard et ces trois garçons resteraient sûrement sa plus grande énigme.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione tourna la page de son livre, survolant les faits historiques sans grand intérêt. Elle se demandait si un jour ses recherches porteraient leur fruit, de quelle que manière que ce soit. Une explication sur la magie de Draco et Harry, un indice sur le bouclier ou sur la baguette, un témoignage d'une histoire passée et presque oubliée, une preuve de n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle en sache plus.

Devant elle, quelques photographies de vieux parchemins rongés par le temps et leur traduction s'étalaient. Un peu distraite, elle commença à les lire. Sauf qu'un fur et à mesure que les mots s'imprimaient sur sa rétine, son esprit lança les rouages de la réflexion et son cerveau se mit à frémir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Là, sous ses yeux, ç quelques centimètres d'elle, elle prenait conscience de sa découverte. En un bond, elle se retrouva le dos droit et tout son corps penché sur l'ouvrage. Ce n'était qu'un livre vulgarisant l'alchimie, retraçant son histoire de sa naissance jusqu'aux années 1980, mais il était en train de lui dévoiler des indices auxquels elle ne s'attendait plus. Un peu fébrile, elle lu les pages suivantes, puis referma le livre et commença à en chercher d'autres, plus spécifiques. Et dire que depuis le début elle ne cherchait pas au bon endroit, dans le bon domaine. Elle savait enfin ! Et elle avait hâte de pouvoir exposer ses découvertes aux autres.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Fin sadique ? Oui je sais. Mais je vous promets que la suite vous apprendra des choses.

Sinon, la petite discussion enter Harry et Draco vous a plu ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Se tourner vers le passé**

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai édité mon premier livre et créé une page Facebook pour partager avec vous mes avancées concernant mes nouveaux projets d'écriture qui ne se situent plus dans la fanfic.

 **w w w . fa ce book . c o m**

 **/Sinien.M /**

(les 2 lignes en une et sans espace, FF refuse les liens et je dois les déstructurer pour qu'ils soient visibles)


	23. Se tourner vers le passé

Oula je suis vraiment désolée, je suis en retard pour la publication du nouveau chapitre. J'avoue, je suis prise dans l'écriture de mon nouveau livre. Mais je ne vous oublie pas quand même.

Et si jamais l'envie vous prend de me suivre sur facebook, ce sera avec plaisir.

RAR Anonymes :

 _Max132_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Merci de continuer à me suivre. Bon je ne suis pas allée très vite, désolée. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Se tourner vers le passé**_

Après une heure de travail acharné, retrouvant sa vigueur de ses années scolaires, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque avec un parchemin rempli d'écritures en tout sens. Elle voulait en parler à Harry au plus vite.

D'un pas rapide elle monta jusqu'au septième étage et passa devant le tableau pour accéder à la Salle sur Demande. Quand elle rentra dans celle-ci, tout était calme et elle se rappela alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures trente. Assis autour de la table, encore en pyjama et le nez dans son bol, Dean était en train de se réveiller. Seul Neville était assis devant le feu, un livre en main, déjà habillé. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier qui la fixait étrangement.

\- Harry dort encore ?

\- Hermione, s'étonna Neville, ayant du mal à voir son double. Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. L'utilisation du polynectar est perturbante.

\- Ah oui, désolé. Harry dort ?

\- Oui je crois. En tout cas il est toujours dans le dortoir avec Malfoy.

\- Merci.

Rapidement, elle salua le reste de ses amis, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Sans un bruit, elle poussa la porte et s'avança vers le seul grand lit. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, juste quelques souffles. Mais lorsqu'elle tira sur le rideau du lit, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur cette scène. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, Harry se trouvait à califourchon, sur Draco et il l'embrassait avec une certaine passion non feinte.

\- Je… euh… c'est… pardon… je… vous… je vous attends dehors, balbutia-t-elle tout en sortant du dortoir, mal à l'aise.

Sur le lit, Harry venait de s'écrouler contre le corps de Draco, dépité par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son ami venait de les découvrir dans une position délicate.

\- Harry t'es lourd, marmonna Draco en tentant de le repousser.

\- Il nous a vu. Par Merlin, il nous a vu.

\- Je crois que c'était Granger.

A cette révélation, Harry releva la tête, son nez cognant contre celui du blond.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Elle a essayé de mettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, alors que Londubat a les cheveux courts. Et j'ai remarqué seules Granger et la fille Weasley ont ce genre de geste, typique avec des cheveux longs. Donc je pense que c'était pas Londubat, mais Granger.

Sauf que la nouvelle n'arrangea pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Draco et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais que ça change rien. Il ou elle nous a vu. Je suis mort.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Après quelques secondes, Harry se releva et s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de Draco qui pouvait enfin bouger et respirer normalement.

\- Personne ne sait que nous deux, on… enfin… Ils ne savent même pas que je suis potentiellement attiré par les hommes.

\- Potentiellement ? releva Draco tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oh tu m'as compris ! Enfin, en y réfléchissant… Ginny… elle m'avait parlé d'un truc au square Grimmaurd.

\- De quoi ?

Harry se tourna vers son interlocuteur, mais regarda un point indéfini au loin.

\- Tu te souviens de quand on a commencé à pouvoir s'éloigner vraiment, sans être obligé d'être dans la même pièce.

Draco acquiesça.

\- J'étais descendu dans la cuisine pour me chercher un truc à manger et en fait, je suis tombé sur Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seul depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé. On a un peu parlé et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais comme une sœur et non comme une petite-amie. J'ai préféré être franc et lui dire que nous deux ça ne marcherait pas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de te coller en permanence. C'était tellement écœurant, grimaça Draco.

\- Eh ! Enfin. On a un peu parlé et elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle s'en doutait, qu'elle voyait bien que j'avais changé et… comment dire ? Elle a sous-entendu que toi et moi… Ou plutôt que moi.

\- Que je te plaisais ?

\- Non ! répondit un peu trop rapidement Harry. Enfin, maintenant, si, mais à ce moment là. Ah, tu m'aides pas ! Pour faire simple elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais peut-être attiré par toi, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le lien. Voilà, finit-il par débiter.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Draco reprit :

\- Et c'est le cas ?

Mais Harry ne saisissait pas le sens de sa question et le dévisagea.

\- Que c'est à cause du lien ?

Face à cette question, Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Son esprit était envahi par une foule de mots qui se bousculaient tous pour sortir le premier. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, tel un aveu trop difficile à déclarer.

Et c'était probablement le cas.

\- Ok.

Mais alors que Draco commençait à sortir du lit, Harry poursuivit, toujours avec ce même timbre de confidences :

\- Tu ne le sais pas, mais l'année dernière, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais dans tes gestes, dans tes regards, dans tes mots, il y avait quelque chose qui m'inquiétait. J'ignorais que tu avais une mission donnée par Tu-Sais-Qui et en quoi elle consistait, mais je me doutais que ce qui te poussait à être différent n'était pas anodin. Alors je me suis mis à… te suivre. Je voulais savoir ce que tu complotais et je crois que j'avais l'espoir fou de t'en empêcher. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet.

En face de lui, le blond s'était figé, suspendu aux mots qui sortaient lentement et parfois avec faiblesse, d'entre les lèvres qui quelques minutes plus tôt l'embrassaient délicieusement. Il écoutait, surpris, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Mais tu vois, plus j'y repense, plus on passe de temps ensemble depuis la création du lien et plus je me demande si tout ça n'était pas déjà là depuis le début.

Draco s'était rassis et fixait Harry avec interrogation.

\- Je veux dire, depuis notre enfance. Je me souviens que je cherchais toujours à te défier, à me bagarrer avec toi. Dès que le calme revenait et s'installait, il fallait que j'aille te chercher et te pousse à sortir de tes gonds. Et je crois que toi aussi… ou je l'espère pour ne pas paraître trop fou à tes yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que notre lien existait déjà lorsqu'on était enfant ?

\- Peut-être… j'en sais rien. Ou est-ce que je me fais des films tout seul et cherche absolument à trouver une raison, une excuse pour toutes ces années de rivalités ?

Perdu, mais touché par la sincérité qui se dégageait du brun, Draco posa une main sur la sienne se rapprocha. Son souffle chatouilla la joue d'Harry et ses lèvres déposèrent un rapide baiser dessus.

\- Tu es vraiment tordu par moments Harry. Et tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Harry répondit avec un simple sourire contrit. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que ses aveux avaient semés le doute dans l'esprit de Draco, car ce dernier était en train d'analyser six ans de confrontations avec un tout nouveau regard.

Puis Harry se leva, étira son corps engourdi et tira Draco vers lui.

\- Mione doit se demander ce qu'on fou depuis tout ce temps, dit-il, préférant se focaliser sur le présent.

Assise autour de la table, Hermione qui avait reprit son apparence physique attendait que les deux intéressés se décident à sortir du dortoir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu et oscillait entre étonnement et satisfaction. En effet, voir son ami en train d'embrasser le blond avec autant d'ardeur était déstabilisant, mais à force de les observer quotidiennement, elle se doutait bien que des sentiments ou en tout cas une attirance physique naissait entre eux. Et le fait qu'ils arrivent à passer outre leur rivalité la faisait sourire.

D'ailleurs, en face d'elle, Neville la fixait avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Hermione et sa moue était étrange.

\- Tu fais peur, finit-il par avouer.

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi ?

\- On dirait que tu caches quelque chose qui va exploser quand tu le sortiras.

\- Si tu savais, répliqua-t-elle. Ah ! Les voilà !

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry et Draco sortaient de la chambre, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce qui attira le plus Hermione fut le regard que lui lançait Harry. Elle pouvait y lire son malaise et comprenait pourquoi. Alors dès qu'il s'assit en face d'elle, elle secoua faiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien dit concernant Draco et lui. Aussitôt elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser, comme si un poids énorme venait d'être retiré.

\- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu nous voulais ?

Voulant profiter pendant encore quelques secondes son avantage, elle se trémoussa sur le banc et pianota sur les livres devant elle. Et comme si le hasard faisait bien les choses, c'est à ce moment là que Ron et Seamus sortirent de la salle des potions.

\- Eh, les garçons, les interpella-t-elle. J'ai un truc important à dire à Harry et Malfoy.

Satisfaite de ces quelques secondes de gagnées, elle attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé et attentif pour reprendre.

\- Donc. Ce matin je suis allée à la bibliothèque dès son ouverture et…

\- T'es malade ! la coupa Ron. Mais qui peut bien aimer s'enfermer en permanence en compagnie de Madame Pince ? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, blessée par les propos de son ami. Mais elle aurait tout le temps après pour lui faire la tête et l'engueuler. Pour l'instant elle devait juste se préoccuper d'exposer ses découvertes du jour, les premières depuis le début de tous ces changements. Elle se racla la gorge et se concentra sur Harry.

\- Donc je disais. Ce matin j'étais à la bibliothèque et je feuilletais un livre sur l'histoire de l'alchimie, un livre bon pour un novice qui veut juste survoler cette discipline, vraiment il était ennuyeux.

\- Viens en aux faits Granger.

\- Mais je suis tombée sur des photos de vieux manuscrits datant de l'époque gréco-romaine et d'anciens peuples berbères. Pour les incultes, les premiers textes sur l'alchimie datent de ces époques. Et donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont attirée, mais je me suis mise à lire leur traduction. En fait ils étaient translittérés et ensuite traduits dans notre langue. C'est là que j'ai fait le lien.

Elle marqua une pause et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention dans une certaine hâte légèrement dissimulée. Ils attendaient la suite, et surtout l'élément découvert.

\- La chanson que vous entendez est en réalité un mélange de grec ancien et de vieux berbère. C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à faire de lien car il y a deux langues mélangées.

\- Tu l'as traduite ? demanda Harry qui serrait la main de Draco sous la table.

\- A ton avis ? ricana Hermione.

\- Mais t'es la meilleure ! cria Harry se retenant de se jeter sur son amie. Alors ? Ça dit quoi ? On en sait plus sur notre lien ?

\- Attend Harry, le calma immédiatement Hermione. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout traduire, surtout que ce que vous m'avez donné reste du phonétique, donc difficile de savoir quel est le vrai mot. Quant au contenu… voilà ce que j'ai réussi à traduire, finit-elle en tendant un parchemin.

Aussitôt, presque en l'arrachant, Harry s'en saisit et le posa entre Draco et lui. Mais quand il lu la traduction son enthousiasme s'envola d'un seul coup. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots, la relation avec le lien qui l'unissait à Draco. C'était une chanson inutile qui ne l'aidait en rien à comprendre le pourquoi, ni le comment de toute cette histoire.

A ses côtés, Draco restait tranquille, le visage fermé et lisait l'écriture qui se dessinait devant lui. Puis il leva son visage, arqua légèrement un sourcil et demanda :

\- Tu es sûre de ta traduction Granger ?

\- Certaine. Je suis tout aussi perplexe que vous. Pourquoi la chanson que vous entendez parle-t-elle de ça ?

\- On dirait un poème ou un truc de ce genre, poursuivit Draco.

\- Il y a juste une phrase qui m'a vraiment interpellée.

Hermione ne pencha au-dessus de la table, tourna la feuille pour mieux voir et pointa un ensemble de mots du doigt.

\- Là, ici. Respire avec moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

En réalisant où voulait en venir la jeune fille, Draco stoppa sa respiration l'espace d'une seconde, puis souffla tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oui, je vois.

\- De quoi vous vous voulez parler ? se mêla Neville à la conversation.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui du blond et seul cet échange leur suffit à communiquer.

\- En fait, on a remarqué que lorsqu'on dort on respire à la même vitesse, à la seconde près. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Et Draco peut sentir quand mes battements de cœur s'intensifient.

\- Il ressent tes émotions ? intervint Dean.

\- Non. Il sait juste si mon cœur bat lentement ou rapidement et du coup ça lui donne une indication sur comment je vais, mais il ne connaît pas mes émotions. Quelle horreur !

Mais il se tendit aussitôt, se rendant compte de son erreur, regrettant déjà ses derniers mots. Juste à côté de lui, Draco venait de se crisper et avait rompu tout contact physique.

\- Et en quoi ce serait l'horreur Potter ?

\- Euh… non, mais, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. C'est juste que… c'est déjà assez bizarre tout ce qui nous arrive, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis si tu connaissais toutes mes émotions… enfin tu vois.

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Draco ! Tu serais enchanté de ressentir tout ce que je ressens ?

\- C'est déjà un peu le cas et non ! Tu as déjà oublié que je sais quand tes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, comme maintenant. Alors sois clair et calme-toi.

\- Mais c'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul ! Tu me reproches que je trouve ça horrible que tu ressentes toutes mes émotions, mais tu me demandes de me calmer et donc de ne rien ressentir ! Alors, oui, ça serait une horreur que tu ressentes tout comme moi, car là tu verrais à quel point tu m'énerves !

\- Mais je le sais déjà !

\- Oh ! C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Je dormais, moi, se rajouta Ginny qui sortait du dortoir des filles, tout en se frottant les yeux.

La cadette du groupe détailla tout le monde, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Rien, poursuivit Draco.

\- Non, c'est pas rien ! Tu ne veux pas ressentir mes émotions, et moi non plus. Parfait, c'est pas le cas. Et si j'ai dit que c'était une horreur, c'était pas pour te viser. Je parlais de moi. Parce que ce que je ressens m'appartient et même si tu peux avoir des indices avec ce putain de lien, t'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

\- Tant mieux, j'ai pas besoin de connaître tous tes états d'âme ! En même temps qui voudrait être dans ta tête de balafré !? Comme tu l'as dit, ça serait l'horreur !

\- Oh, oh, oh, oh ! On se calme les gars, s'interposa Seamus qui se trouvait juste à côté de Draco et qui craignait que la situation ne s'enclenche sur une bagarre et qu'il se prenne un coup mal placé.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? questionna Ginny qui n'en savait toujours pas plus.

Pendant que Neville lui expliquait de quoi il ressortait, Ron prit Harry à part.

\- Eh vieux, calme-toi.

\- Suis calme, marmonna Harry.

\- Je crois pas. Je sais que Malfoy peut être chiant quand il s'y met, mais là, franchement, je ne comprends même pas comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous engueuler.

\- J'en sais rien moi non plus.

\- Surtout que le plus souvent vous vous entendez bien. Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à le supporter en permanence.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, il est différent de ce qu'il paraît. Je sais que tu en veux à sa famille pour ce qu'elle…

\- Eh ! Ne change pas de sujet là. On parle de Malfoy et de toi, pas de lui et moi. Je gère mes embrouilles et tu gères les tiennes. Ok ?

\- Mouais. Mais franchement, j'ai raison, non ? Ça serait trop flippant s'il pouvait tout ressentir, ou inversement.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi il m'en veux ? En plus c'est pas le cas.

\- Tu veux mon avis Harry ? Sincèrement, depuis qu'il a débarqué tu as changé et entre vous, je ne capte rien. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais va falloir faire quelque chose.

\- Mouais.

Son regard dériva le long du dos de Draco qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait le parchemin avec grande attention. Tout au fond de lui, il regrettait de s'être aussi vite emporté. Mais quand il avait réalisé que Draco pouvait quand même connaître certains aspects de ses émotions, la peur avait surgit d'un seul coup et s'était transformée en horreur la seconde suivante. Jusqu'à quel point Draco pouvait-il être lié, connecté à lui ? En réalité, c'était ça le plus effrayant.

Tout en retournant s'asseoir à sa place, Harry se força à respirer doucement et calmement pour enrayer sa folie cardiaque. Il devait retrouver sa sérénité.

\- Sinon… pour le reste ? commença-t-il en enjambant le banc.

Sauf que sans le vouloir - ou en tout cas il tenta de s'en persuader – son côté droit frôla Draco. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva happé par deux iris orages qui le fixaient avec intensité. Dans ses oreilles, la chanson semblait ronronner alors que précédemment elle criait. Tous ses nerfs s'activèrent et son épiderme frissonna. Et il y avait cette envie, ce désir de le toucher encore plus, de poser ses mains sur son corps et sur sa marque, de la laisser être recouverte de sa chaleur. Son souffle se perdait dans le sien, s'écrasant sur sa peau, contre la sienne. L'air était chaud, mais il avait froid. Figé dans cet instant qui le poussait vers l'autre alors qu'il était incapable de bouger, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la raison. Probablement quand il commença à se pencher vers son visage, visant une zone en particulier, un endroit qu'il découvrait depuis peu, mais qu'il adorait. Quant à sa main, elle se tendait vers la masse de cheveux qui se rapprochait aussi. Étrangement, il avait envie de se perdre dedans. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette phrase ? coupa Hermione en se penchant par-dessus la table, un bras entre les deux corps qui s'attiraient sans réaliser la portée de leur geste.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et Draco recula. Que venait-il de faire ? Il l'avait touché, il avait été frôlé et il s'était laissé envahir par le lien sans chercher à lutter.

\- La… laquelle ?

\- Celle-là.

\- La mélodie qui se chante dans nos cœurs nous mène vers un lendemain encore inconnu ?

\- Oui.

\- Je dirai que ça fait référence à la chanson, mais pour la fin de la phrase… j'en sais rien. Et puis si vraiment c'est l'inconnu, ben on peut pas savoir.

\- Logique, répliqua Neville.

\- Et tu as d'autres phrases traduites ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui, mais aucune ne me parle. Enfin… Harry, Malfoy ?

Harry qui s'était finalement assis, mais dont la cuisse s'était collée à celle du blond, se mit à lire le reste.

\- Marche avec moi durant la nuit céleste. La lune m'éclaire d'une lumière renfermant la force de nos pas. Les vents dansent autour de nous. Respire avec moi. Ne te perds pas sur le chemin qui te mène à moi. Non, ça ne m'interpelle pas. Et toi ?

\- Non, souffla Draco.

Mais ce dernier avait du mal à se concentrer sur la suite de la discussion car son esprit était resté à ce moment de contact qui l'avait poussé à désirer Harry comme jamais. Il analysait chaque seconde sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait entendu les pas du brun qui revenait, senti l'air bouger juste à sa gauche et lorsqu'il l'avait à peine effleurer, tout son corps s'était tourné vers lui, attiré par lui. Son regard s'était accroché au sien et il avait effacé tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus qu'Harry. Et la chanson qui prenait sens avec les traductions d'Hermione. Et le brasier qui s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses cellules. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, surtout en présence des autres et cela le perturbait bien trop pour sa propre santé mentale. Pour tout dire plus rien n'allait en cet instant.

\- Draco ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

Il regarda le parchemin devant lui, relisant une nouvelle fois les mots griffonnés par Hermione. Mais presque rien ne faisant sens. Hormis la respiration, la mélodie et cette idée de ne pas se perdre sur le chemin. Sauf que lui faisait tout l'inverse. Il était désespérément perdu.

\- Tout ça ne nous en apprend pas plus sur notre lien et il vaut mieux qu'on se concentre sur des choses plus importantes, comme les entraînements. Tes amis ont bien fait ce matin et on devrait faire de même au lieu de perdre notre temps à… à traînasser le matin, finit-il juste avant de pousser la feuille et de se lever pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

\- Je t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement dans une demi-heure.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à me relire pour a correction et comme il y a avait de grosses incohérences, ça m'a perturbée. J'espère que c'est bon.

Je sais que les révélations sont minimes, mais au moins ça bouge un peu.

Par contre entre Harry et Draco ça bouge beaucoup plus. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Stratégies guerrières**


	24. Stratégies guerrières

Comme j'ai envie de terminer cette histoire je vais poster plus régulièrement afin de me booster à écrire la suite et fin.

RAR Anonymes : 

_Dragonichigo_ : Merci d'être toujours là ! La chanson est juste un premier indice sur leur lien, le début des révélations, mais à toute petite dose. Quant à Harry et Draco, tout n'est pas gagné, mais ça évolue comme tu peux le voir.

 _Max132_ : Merci d'être au rendez-vous. Concernant ce qu'il va se passer dans la salle d'entraînement, ta curiosité va être satisfaite dans les prochaines minutes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Stratégies guerrières**_

Harry grimaça en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui venait de passer la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Ce n'était autre que Severus Snape avec son regard froid, sa mine absente de toute émotion et sa démarche effrayante.

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis surpris de vous retrouver ici. Je suppose que la présence de Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas anodine.

\- Professeur Snape, le salua Harry par politesse.

\- Severus. j'ai dû le traîner par les pieds pour qu'il vienne ce matin.

\- Eh ! Même pas vrai.

Mais le regard que lui lança Draco, lui intimant de taire toute protestation futile le calma aussitôt.

\- J'espère que vous avez profité de vos quelques jours de vacances, on reprend vos entraînements dès maintenant, claqua la voix autoritaire de l'homme.

Harry déglutit, sentant sa sentence prête à tomber. Que leur avait réservé Severus ?

Alors que le maître en potions remontait les manches de sa chemise comme à l'accoutumée et qu'il faisait apparaître un parchemin et une plume, Draco se glissa derrière Harry. Son souffle s'échoua le long de la nuque du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Calme-toi.

Demi-tour intimé par Draco qui venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et face à face perturbant, son calme était bien trop loin.

\- Je suis calme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, murmura Draco tout en posant une main sur la poitrine en face de lui, contre le cœur qui cognait avec force.

\- Snape me rend toujours nerveux. Et toi aussi.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu es trop proche.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

\- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de me le reprocher ce matin, dans le lit.

\- Draco ! le houspilla Harry tout en s'éloignant d'un bond.

Les joues rouges, le regard fuyant, des images de son réveil l'assaillirent sans prévenir. Draco s'était réveillé avant lui et s'était mis à l'embrasser sur le visage avec une douceur qui l'avait sorti de ses songes. Puis il s'était installé au-dessus de lui et s'était attaqué à ses lèvres, les martyrisant avec délicatesse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde et que le baiser deviennent légèrement plus fougueux. Alors Harry avait laissé ses mains glisser le long du corps qui l'écrasait et ondulait par moments, réveillant son désir d'une façon outrageusement délicieuse. Ses doigts avaient tiré sur le haut de pyjama et s'étaient faufilés sous le morceau de tissu, à la recherche d'un nouveau contact épidermique. Et sans le réaliser, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à retracer sa marque, leur marque. Immédiatement, la chaleur s'était faite plus ardente, plus vorace. Ou alors c'était les mains et la bouche de Draco ? Sa paume collée contre cette encre de mercure et les ongles enfoncés dans la peau, il avait gémit de plaisir. Son sexe avait rencontré le sien à travers leur pyjama, créant un choc électrique le long de son échine, le forçant à se cambrer. Tout comme cette main qui avait glissé dans son dos, sur sa chute de rein et qui jouait avec l'élastique de son pantalon.

\- Potter ! cria une voix grave qui n'avait rien d'excitant.

\- Hein ?

Severus se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur, tellement l'idiotie de son élève était affligeante. Il se demandait toujours comment une prophétie avait pu le déclarer destructeur de mage noir et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser son filleul à être lié à lui ?

De son côté, Harry chassait ses souvenirs qui de toute façon n'allaient pas bien plus loin, vu qu'il avait juste embrassé Draco et s'était à peine frotté contre lui.

\- Je vous disais de demander à Draco qu'il se transforme en bouclier.

\- Ah ! Euh… Voilà.

Une nanoseconde plus tard, l'habituel halo lumineux l'entourait et la voix du blond venait caresser son esprit.

 _\- Tu pensais à ce qu'on a fait ce matin ?_

\- Toi, la ferme !

Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'aucune réplique ne venait, il regretta ses mots.

\- Désolé. Je voulais pas. Tu peux parler. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me parler de ce matin. Je… je suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Draco ?

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Désolé Professeur, on a un soucis avec Draco. Laissez-moi deux minutes.

Exaspéré, mais n'ayant pas le choix, Severus baissa sa baguette et attendit.

\- Oh Draco. Tu veux bien me dire quelque chose s'il te plaît ? Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai donné un ordre ? J'ai pas fait attention. C'est bon. Je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? C'est pas facile de ne pas t'en donner. Je dois tout le temps faire attention à ce que je te dis, c'est épuisant. Alors oui, il m'arrive d'oublier par moments. Tu veux toujours pas parler ?

Draco resta muet.

\- Franchement c'est débile. On dirait un gosse qui fait un caprice. Et puis y a Snape qui me fixe et je commence sérieusement à être mal à l'aise. Alors sois tu te décides à me parler, on commence l'entraînement et si tu veux on parlera de tout ça après, soit je te demande de retourner dans ton corps – et je te rappelle que je dois te donner un ordre pour ça – et on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Alors ?

 _\- On s'entraîne_ , marmonna Draco.

\- Bien. Professeur, c'est bon, on a réglé le problème.

\- Vous serez grès de régler vos différents avant, la prochaine fois.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Bon maintenant que vous arrivez à passer d'un état à un autre sans soucis et rapidement, je voudrai tester autre chose. Draco, est-ce que tu peux projeter à la fois le bouclier et être une baguette ?

 _\- Il veut que je fasse les deux en même temps ? Je sais pas si c'est faisable._

\- Il ne sait pas.

\- Essaie.

Draco se concentra et Harry chercha à la fois à garder le bouclier et à avoir sa baguette en main. Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes et une bonne dizaine de tentatives avant qu'une faible lueur n'apparaisse entre les doigts d'Harry alors que la lumière qui l'entourait décroissait faiblement.

\- On y est presque.

Deux minutes plus tard, la baguette était totalement apparue, aussi brillante que d'ordinaire. La seule différence était que la pierre de mercure bougeait en permanence, comme si elle s'agitait, comme si elle était instable.

\- Bien, reprit Severus qui avait observé la scène en silence. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Draco se sent faible et moi aussi. Ça nous a demandé beaucoup de magie et d'énergie pour y arriver. Je crois qu'on ne durera pas longtemps comme ça.

\- Lancez un sort basique sur un objet maintenant.

\- Vous voulez que j'utilise la baguette ? Je ne sais pas…

 _\- Tente un sort d'amplification, je pense qu'on y arrivera._

\- Gardez bien en mémoire que le bouclier doit toujours être là.

Harry visa une chaise et pointa sa baguette.

\- Amplificatum.

La chaise doubla de volume avec succès, preuve que le sortilège avait pu passer la barrière magique sans soucis. Quant au bouclier, il avait quelque peu vacillé à ce moment là, mais il était toujours là.

\- Voilà ce à quoi vous allez vous entraîner désormais. Si vous pouvez à la fois vous protéger et attaquer, cela serait un très grand atout. Monsieur Potter ?

Harry avait mal à la tête et sentait son corps s'affaiblir à chaque seconde.

\- Draco, retrouve ton corps.

Aussitôt Draco se matérialisa devant lui. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'échanger un fugace regard que le blond sentit son esprit partir et ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il était épuisé des efforts fournis. Sa tête rencontra un torse chaud et rassurant et deux bras l'enserrèrent doucement. Alors qu'il sentait son corps être soulevé et ballotté contre des battements de cœur au rythme d'une mélodie qui prenait désormais sens, il se laissa aller à sa torpeur réparatrice avec confiance. Il savait qu'Harry resterait avec lui.

oOo

Il était rare de voir Rémus, Arthur, Molly et Severus réunis autour d'une même table. A côté d'eux, les plus jeunes étaient assis et attendaient avec une certaine appréhension.

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'était absenté pendant quelques jours et venait tout juste de revenir dans un état lamentable. Il sentait mauvais, était recouvert de boue et plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes recouvraient son corps.

Harry détailla le corps de l'homme et retint une vague de dégoût de justesse. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où avait-il pu se rendre et qui avait-il croisé pour revenir ainsi ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent Lupin, commença Severus en grimaçant face à la dégaine de l'autre homme.

\- Oui. Je reviens tout juste de Finlande où j'ai réussi à suivre des Mangemorts. Ils étaient parti enrôler des géants dans les Alpes scandinaves et c'était assez difficile de les suivre sans se faire repérer. Ils allaient vite et semblaient bien connaître le terrain. Je pense que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient. Mais le plus effrayant est que certains géants les ont rejoints et se sont alliés à Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Des géants !? s'inquiéta Molly.

\- Oui. Trois, peut-être quatre. C'est là où ça s'est compliqué. Je m'étais approché pour mieux les entendre et l'un d'eux m'a repéré. J'ai dû engager un combat avant de pouvoir transplaner. Puis me cacher quelques temps dans le village où j'avais atterri avant de pouvoir à nouveau transplaner et finalement trouver un portoloin pour les Pays-Bas. De là, j'ai pu prendre un bateau pour l'Angleterre et à nouveau transplaner jusqu'ici. Mais…

Il se tut quelques secondes, détailla chacun avec inquiétude, mais quand Arthur hocha de la tête, il poursuivit :

\- La situation n'est vraiment pas bonne dehors. Vous-Savez-Qui a de plus en plus de partisans et il contrôle de plus en plus de monde. Il recrute chez les géants, chez les Détraqueurs.

\- Des Acromentules aussi, compléta Severus.

\- Pour faire simple, il se prépare à la guerre et il ne fait pas semblant. Il ne sait toujours pas où tu trouves et ne soupçonne absolument pas Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je me demandais… as-tu eu des visions de lui ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, réalisant brusquement que la dernière fois remontait à plusieurs mois. Il secoua la tête, son visage affichant de la stupeur.

\- Depuis quand Harry ? poursuivit Rémus.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas trop, je ne note pas chacune de ses intrusions, mais ça fait un moment.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé d'un rêve où il nous torturait, quand on campait dans la forêt, répliqua Hermione.

\- Avant que les Rafleurs ne nous trouvent ? compléta Ron.

\- Oui, en effet. Je crois que quelques jours après, on s'est fait capturé.

\- Et donc depuis, plus rien ? questionna Rémus.

A nouveau Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail, toute somme non négligeable. Mais entre l'arrivée de Draco, la marque de Mercure, leur magie et leur arrivée à Poudlard, il avait eut l'esprit bien occupé. De plus, se rajoutait maintenant une relation plus intime avec le blond.

\- A votre avis il a arrêté ? proposa Arthur.

\- Le connaissant, j'en doute fort. Et si le lien entre Malfoy et Potter bloquait les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Et un de plus ! s'exclama Ron en levant le bras en l'air.

\- Ron, le réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ben quoi ? On découvre des trucs sur leur magie presque tous les jours. Moi je suis même plus étonné. Si demain on m'annonce que Malfoy est devenu une fille, je trouverai ça limite normal.

Draco fusilla du regard l'impudent qui avait osé le transformer en fille.

\- Je préfère ne pas relever l'idiotie de Weasley et je pense qu'il est préférable de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que l'on sait.

\- En effet, approuva Severus. Donc actuellement nous pouvons dire que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy sont liés magiquement et que ce pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère, même si les deux jeunes hommes ont encore besoin de s'entraîner, que Monsieur Potter ne reçoit plus de visions de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce dernier se prépare à la guerre de son côté. Que faisons-nous ?

\- On ne va pas rester enfermé ici indéfiniment, répliqua Harry.

Un silence lourd, écrasant se faufila entre chaque personne présente. Ils le savaient, mais l'entendre prenait un tout autre sens. La menace de Voldemort planait toujours au-dessus d'eux et s'étendait de jour en jour. En effet, ils ne pourraient pas rester dans la Salle sur Demande toute leur vie. Ils allaient devoir sortir et affronter le monde, affronter l'enfer.

Et pour Harry, affronter Voldemort.

Après tout, la prophétie était claire sur un point : « et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Harry frissonna d'effroi à cette idée et serra la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il fixa Rémus et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent savoir, lui dit l'homme, sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- On doit savoir quoi ?

\- Encore un truc tordu ?

\- Certains sont déjà au courant, d'autres non, les coupa Harry en balayant l'air de sa main. Il y a une prophétie à mon sujet et voilà ce qu'elle dit.

D'une voix calme il se mit à réciter la prophétie le concernant, presque comme un automate. Juste à côté de lui, dans sa paume, il sentait les pressions exercées par Draco au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il crut même à un moment qu'il allait les retirer, mais la légère compression qu'il initia lui-même retint Draco. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre cette chaleur et de devoir continuer tout seul. Au fond de lui, il sentait que la présence du blond lui était indispensable, comme à chaque instant depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus ils se découvraient et plus il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. Pouvait-il espérer à un futur avec lui ? Pouvait-il croire en la vie ? Oserait-il envisager une seconde de plus après la guerre ? Peut-être…

\- Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois l'affronter ?

Harry tourna son visage vers Draco et hocha de la tête.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu… vous… tout ça. Et ça finira…

\- Par la mort de l'un d'eux, compléta Severus. D'où vos entraînements.

\- Parce qu'avec notre lien il a une chance d'y arriver ?

\- Je l'espère, murmura Harry en serrant la main dans la sienne.

Un peu comme s'il cherchait à puiser sa force.

Un peu comme s'il espérait vivre un souffle de plus.

Un peu comme s'il sentait une nouvelle énergie se répandre en lui.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui se constitue une armée, mais nous… on a cette magie maintenant, répliqua Ron, créant un vent d'espoir parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Hop petit retour sur la guerre, faut pas l'oublier, hein.

Comme vous le voyez, Harry et Draco gagnent en puissance et en maîtrise.

Actuellement j'en suis à 32 chapitres d'écrits et je suis juste avant la bataille finale, qui je l'avoue, me pose soucis. Elle sera différente de celle de JKR, bien évidemment, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'horcruxe, Draco est là avec la pierre de mercure, mais bon, c'est pas ce que j'aime écrire.

 **Prochain chapitre : Enneigement qui dérape** (un chapitre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement)


	25. Folie mystérieuse

Encore en retard, désolée. J'ai l'impression d'être le Lapin dans Alice. Mes journées sont trop courtes.

 **RAR Anonyme :**

 _Dragonichigo_ : En effet, ça avance enter Harry et Draco. Bon en même temps c'est une fic drarry donc logique. Je pense que Draco ne s'est pa renfermé suite à l'annonce de la prophétie car il commence à être habitué aux trucs bizarres.

* * *

 _ **Folie mystérieuse**_

Neville détailla les quatre personnes devant lui, ne sachant toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée. Hermione se trouvait sous l'apparence de Seamus, Ron sous celle de Dean et quant à Draco et Harry, leurs traits avaient changé, mais il restait des vestiges de leur apparence initiale. Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient devenus marrons, sa cicatrice n'était plus et son visage était plus carré. Et pour Draco, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus châtains, ses iris gris tiraient doucement sur le vert et ses traits étaient plus ronds.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, moi j'en peux plus, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

\- Respire Neville, Ginny va nous couvrir, compléta Harry.

\- Mais si Rémus…

\- Il a pris une potion de sommeil et de régénération, il ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt, poursuivit Hermione tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Et si jamais ton père revient Ron ?

\- Seamus et Dean sont avec lui, aucune chance.

\- Londubat, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le et reste caché. Nous on sort.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, se ravisa Neville en croisant le regard froid de Draco.

\- Tu as assez de ce truc ? questionna Harry.

\- De la Boquila trifoliolata ? Oui. Snape ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

\- Tu me réexplique ce que fait cette plante déjà ?

\- Ron ! Tu n'écoutes rien ma parole, se plaignit Hermione. La Boquila trifoliolata est une plante rare qui permet de modifier son apparence en prenant exemple sur une photo ou quelqu'un en face de soi. Les feuilles de cette plante ont le pouvoir de copier les feuilles environnantes pour se fondre dans la nature et ne pas être mangées. Une fois les feuilles séchées et réduites en poudre, il suffit de la mélanger avec un peu d'eau, de boire le tout et de penser à la personne à qui on souhaite ressembler. Seul bémol, ça ne dure que trente minutes et il suffit d'une toute petite inattention pour être défiguré. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux ne pas vouloir changer trop d'éléments.

\- En plus c'est difficile d'en avoir car la Boquila trifoliolata se camoufle tellement bien qu'il faut être un expert pour en trouver.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire un cours, râla Ron.

\- Si tout le monde est ok, on y va ?

La petite troupe poussa la porte qui menait au tunnel. Ils descendirent les marches dans la pénombre, puis longèrent un mur avant de commencer leur descente. Après quelques minutes, Neville poussa une nouvelle porte, ou plutôt le tableau de la défunte sœur de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait personne dans le petit salon. Tout en faisant signe aux autres d'avancer, il sourit doucement à la jeune fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis, avec délicatesse, il poussa la peinture.

\- Bien, il doit nous attendre en bas, dit-il en passant devant.

Quelques marches plus bas, ils retrouvèrent Alberforth qui zieutait l'escalier masqué par la pénombre.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, grogna le vieil homme.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est tranquille aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous installer à la table là-bas, indiqua-t-il du menton. Je vous emmène à boire. Et n'oubliez pas, au moindre signe suspect, vous remontez là-haut et vous disparaissez.

Tous hochèrent de la tête juste avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table indiquée. Elle était dans un coin du bar, non loin des escaliers et peu éclairée. Parfait pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais qu'est-ce que je suis content de me retrouver dans cet endroit miteux.

A cet instant précis, cinq choppes de Bièraubeurre atterrirent sur la table et Ron ravala sa salive en croisant le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je ne relèverai pas vos propos jeune homme et je vous offre quand même vos boissons. Mais encore un mot mal placé et vous pourrez déguerpir d'ici.

\- Oui Monsieur, Désolé Monsieur, répliqua Ron tétanisé sous les rires étouffés d'Harry et d'Hermione.

\- Bon. On trinque à quoi ? demanda Neville une fois certain d'être seuls.

\- J'en sais rien, y a pas grand-chose à fêter, dit Ron qui boudait toujours.

\- Et si… si on trinquait à… à Mercure ? proposa Harry tout en se perdant dans son verre.

\- A quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ? poursuivit Ron toujours vexé.

\- Ok, enchaîna Hermione. A Mercure, qu'elle soit dans le ciel, sur une pierre, sur votre baguette, sur… vous, dit-elle en levant légèrement sa choppe, rapidement suivie par le reste du groupe.

Après un rapide et faible choc entre les verres, chacun but un peu de sa boisson avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il y avait un peu de normalité dans ce moment.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux car en réalité, rien n'était normal. Hermione n'était plus une fille, Ron avait la peau noire, Harry et Draco étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Neville était défiguré.

Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui engagea les hostilités.

\- Hum… et sinon… tu avances dans la traduction de la chanson ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Pas vraiment. Le mélange de grec et de berbère n'aide absolument pas. Et puis je dois me baser sur de la phonétique qui ne reflète pas la réalité des paroles, mais de ce qu'ils entendent. Je n'ai rien traduit de plus.

\- Moi j'ai cherché du coup dans des livres sur la Grèce et sur l'Afrique du Nord, mais rien non plus. Et puis pourquoi Mercure ?

\- Mec tu devrais arrêter de chercher l'originalité, répliqua Ron qui s'était déridé. Franchement une prophétie, défier la mort, te retrouver dans des situations improbables. Le troll, le gros serpent, les araignées, les dragons, les Détraqueurs et j'en passe. Et maintenant tu nous ponds ça avec Mercure et ta chanson.

Alors que plus d'un aurait pu prendre les dires de Ron pour une agression, Harry se mit à pouffer, rapidement suivi par Hermione. Il savait très bien que c'était la façon pour Ron de détendre l'atmosphère et qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ses mots.

\- Et maintenant tu te retrouves lié à lui et je comprends rien à ce qu'ils vous arrive. C'est de pire en pire en fait. Chaque année tu grimpes d'un échelon. Mais tu vas finir comment vieux ?

\- Bonne question ! répliqua Harry. En statue de mercure ? Ouais une statue de nous deux en mercure, compléta-t-il en passant un bras autour de Draco qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation.

\- Une statue vivante, même.

\- Ron, t'es trop con.

\- C'est toi la pierre de mercure ? les interrompit une vieille femme qui venait d'apparaître devant leur table.

Tout le monde se figea, stupéfait par l'arrivée de cette inconnue qui fixait Draco avec un air de folie non feint.

\- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quoi ? intervint Hermione.

\- La question est pour ce jeune homme, reprit la femme en montrant Draco.

\- Désolé Madame, mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître, rajouta Draco qui tentait de garder son calme alors que tout son être lui intimait de quitter ce bar avec Harry, au plus vite.

\- Si, si. Ou pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. C'est Mercure qui décide. Planète, planète. Je crois qu'il avait un message. Mais pour qui ? Qui, qui ? Ah Rosie, la belle rosie. La pauvre Rosie. Et ses cheveux d'or. Pierre d'or. Ah ! Mais elle n'est plus là !

Les cinq adolescents dévisagèrent la femme, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Son discours était incohérent, ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens et son regard semblait perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

\- Alors ? Alors ? C'est toi ? Ou c'est lui ? Qui est qui ? Vous vous êtes trouvés. Comme Rosalynda. Ah pauvre Rosie. Elle vous a transmis le message de Mercure ? Tourne, tourne, tourne petit oiseau. Coucou Rosie. Neuf, neuf, neuf, neuf ? Combien déjà ? Il est beau lui aussi.

\- Euh… Madame ? tenta Neville qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle.

Mais une main le repoussa et elle se mit à fixer Harry et Draco avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es belle Rosie. Comme le soleil et l'or de ta pierre. Et la tienne ? J'aimerai la voir. Belle pierre de Mercure, continua le femme dans son délire, tout en tendant une main en direction de Draco.

\- Miranda !

Tous se tournèrent vers le propriétaire des lieux qui venait d'arriver et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de la folle.

\- Je t'offre un verre, viens avec moi.

Aussitôt Miranda détourna son regard et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Avec plaisir Al.

Encore surpris de l'apparition de cette femme et de ses propos à la fois sans sens et criant d'une vérité secrète, le groupe de jeunes gens resta sans rien faire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Alberforth les retrouva qu'ils reprirent pied avec la réalité.

\- Elle ne vous a pas trop dérangés ? Miranda n'est pas méchante, mais elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

\- On avait pas remarqué ? ironisa Ron.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est qu'elle a parlé de certaines choses dont nous sommes les seuls à être au courant. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire car elle s'est installée ici il y a cinq ans et était déjà dans cet état, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle travaillait au Département des Mystères.

A l'énonciation de cette branche du Ministère, tous se penchèrent pour mieux entendre. La rencontre avec une ancienne Langue-de-plomb ne pouvait pas être anodine.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle aurait enfreint une règle primordiale et qu'elle aurait perdu la raison suite à cela. Il lui arrive parfois de tenir des propos censés et la seconde suivante de délirer.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a déjà parlé d'une certaine Rosie ou Rosalynda ? demanda Hermione, toujours soucieuse du détail.

\- Quelques fois. C'est souvent confus. Il y a souvent un certain Henri en même temps. Mais j'ignore qui ils sont. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- Eh bien elle nous a parlé de Rosie et de Rosalynda, mais pas d'Henri. D'autres choses sans sens et…

Mais Hermione se tut, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait révéler cette information.

\- Et de Mercure, compléta Draco.

\- Au fait, votre apparence revient Messieurs. Vous devriez faire quelque chose.

\- Par Merlin, c'est ma faute ! s'exclama Neville qui se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il en sortit deux petits sachets avec chacun une dose identique de Boquila trifoliolata qu'il versa dans le reste de boisson de Draco et d'Harry.

\- Prenez-la vite. Et n'oubliez pas de regarder la photo et rien d'autre pendant trente secondes.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent et burent leur boisson, puis se concentrèrent sur la photo qu'ils avaient emportée avec eux. Rapidement, leurs traits se modifièrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Donc nous disions ? Oui elle nous a parlé de Mercure. Est-ce déjà arrivé ? reprit Draco.

Alberforth grimaça, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, puis secoua la tête. Sentant qu'il n'avait rien de plus à apprendre au groupe et qu'il n'était pas en danger, il retourna à son travail.

De son côté, Ron termina lui aussi sa choppe, puis fit signe aux autres de se rassembler pour parler tranquillement.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

\- Autrefois peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, elle me fait plus penser à mon arrière-grand-mère Irma, réplique Draco.

\- Comment peut-elle savoir pour Mercure ? Y a-t-il des informations au Ministère ?

\- Il semblerait que oui Harry.

\- Vous croyez qu'on doit y retourner ?

\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes déjà allé dans le Départements des Mystères ?

\- Oui en cinquième année. Malheureusement j'ai cassé ma propre prophétie. C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai un jour.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi je vous propose qu'on prenne un autre verre et que pendant qu'on est ici, on arrête de parler de Mercure, de prophétie et autre chose de ce genre. Ça vous va ?

\- Tu as raison Ron, dit Harry en commençant à se lever pour aller chercher une nouvelle tournée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les cheveux de Draco se teintaient à nouveau en blond et que chacun retrouvait son vrai visage, Neville poussa la porte accédant à la Salle sur Demande et jura en découvrant qui les attendait de l'autre côté.

Les cinq jeunes se figèrent se place, pris en grand délit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? questionna Rémus en les fixant de son regard noir, presque animal.

Neville vira au rouge, un peu comme Ron qui avalait sa salive avec difficulté, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Draco soupira et Harry se cacha derrière lui, espérant échapper aux remontrances.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que sortir tous seuls, sans adulte était une bonne idée ? poursuivit Rémus en leur intimant d'un mouvement de main de s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- Il y avait Alberforth, tenta Ron qui regretta aussitôt son once de courage quand il vit les iris de Rémus se teinter de jaune, presque comme ceux d'une bête.

\- Je sais que rester enfermer ici n'est pas facile, mais on ne peut pas s'aventurer dehors sans être un minimum préparé. Et si quelqu'un vous avait reconnu ?

\- On avait…

Mais le mouvement rapide de tête et le regard suppliant d'Hermione fit taire Neville. Las, Rémus passa une main derrière sa tête et soupira.

\- Si vous le prenez comme ça, on va être plus sévère avec vous. Je refuse que l'un de vous se fasse prendre. Est-ce clair ?

Presque tous hochèrent de la tête.

\- Toi aussi Malfoy.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit le blond, quelque peu surpris d'être inclus dans le groupe.

Puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Draco se saisit du livre que lui avait ramené Hermione de la bibliothèque : un ouvrage de la réserve traitant des potions. Il s'installa dans le canapé et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait par terre, contre ses jambes, face à Neville et Ron qui venaient de sortir un jeu de cartes explosives. La morosité de leur quotidien était de retour.

 _._

 _A suivre..._

 _._

* * *

Pompom... Qui a compris qui était cette Miranda ? Je vous précise qu'elle est déjà apparue dans l'histoire. Une idée de pourquoi elle est devenue folle ? Et qui est Rosie ? Et Rosalynda ?

En tout cas c'est une scène qui est importante et qui vous rappelle un point essentiel du lien entre Harry et Draco.

Pour la Boquila trifoliolata, c'est une plante non référencée par JKR, mais elle existe vraiment.

 **Prochain chapitre : Enneigement qui dérape**


	26. Enneigement qui dérape

RAR Anonymes :

 _Max132_ : oui, c'est bien la nana du prologue. Mais ce n'est pas une boulde cristal qu'elle a dans la main.

 _Dragonichigo_ : non à toutes tes suppositions. C'est la femme du prologue.

 **Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé qui est Miranda dans le précédent chapitre, il s'agit de la femme du prologue. Je vous laisse le relire histoire de tout remettre à sa place.**

* * *

 _ **Enneigement qui dérape**_

\- Harry !

\- Attends. Je crois que j'ai entendu Mc Go.

\- C'est les vacances.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Je doute fort qu'elle soit revenue à Poudlard en avance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qui aurait envie de rester dans une école remplie de Mangemorts ?

\- Nous ?

\- On a vraiment un problème.

\- Avoue, tu aimes ça.

\- Ouais. C'est ça. Avance, crétin.

Un petit rire étouffé lui répondit et le corps juste devant Draco reprit sa marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le lac. Tout autour d'eux la nature était calme, en sommeil de l'hiver. Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait l'herbe et de la glace s'étendait sur l'étendue d'eau.

\- J'ai besoin de ta baguette.

Draco fouilla dans sa cape tout en tentant de rester camouflé. De fait, il dû se coller un peu plus à Harry et se trémoussa. S'il n'avait pas été concentré sur sa recherche il aurait pu apercevoir les joues un peu rouges et le regard à la fois gêné et désireux que lui lança le brun.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci. Je lance les sorts pour ma bulle et on pourra sortir.

\- Ok.

Après quelques formules, Harry s'écarta de Draco.

\- Oh putain que c'est bon de respirer de l'air frais ! cria-t-il avec soulagement. Je me les pèle, mais c'est trop bon !

Derrière lui, Draco venait de poser la cape d'invisibilité sur la branche d'un arbre et dévisageait le brun avec surprise.

\- Tu avais tant besoin que ça de sortir ?

\- T'imagines pas ! Depuis quand on est pas sorti dehors ? Je parle à l'air libre. J'étouffais.

\- Tu ne crains pas les remontrances des autres ?

Harry haussa des épaules et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Ils feront quoi ? Nous punir ? Nous confisquer la cape d'invisibilité ? C'est déjà le cas.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as fais comment pour la récupérer ? Franchement chapeau.

\- Oh, mais c'est pas moi. Tu pourras remercier les filles. Pendant qu'Hermione parlait avec Rémus de ce qu'a dit l'autre folle l'autre jour au bar, Ginny a fouillé dans ses affaires et a fini par la trouver.

\- Eh bien ! Tes amies me surprendront toujours.

\- Enfin, profitons juste de cet aparté glacial.

Tout en disant cela Harry frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Face à lui, Draco ne bougeait pas, mais ne semblait pas en meilleure condition physique. Il faut dire que la température extérieure devait tout juste avoisiner les un degré Celsius.

\- Viens, dit Harry en tendant une main en sa direction.

Aussitôt le corps de Draco se mit en mouvement, mais une moue d'insatisfaction peignait son visage.

\- Merde, se fustigea Harry en réalisant la portée de ses mots. Si tu veux pas, t'es pas obligé. C'était juste une proposition.

Draco se stoppa net et ses muscles se détendirent. Puis il reprit son avancé vers le brun, car après tout, il en avait quand même envie. Sa désapprobation sur son visage ne visait pas directement Harry, mais plus le lien et cette obligation d'obéir en permanence. Il détestait cet aspect et savait que le brun faisait au mieux pour ne pas lui donner d'ordre. Mais toute parole impérative était perçue comme tel par le lien, même si ce n'était pas le désir de l'autre.

Il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry sentait le souffle chaud le frôler avec délice. Une tentation à laquelle il se laissait succomber quotidiennement. Il se demandait s'il allait encore pouvoir y résister longtemps. Car il avait bien perçu l'éclat de défit dans les prunelles orages qui le détaillaient et le fait que Draco ait gardé une certaine distance n'était pas anodin. Ce dernier attendait que ce soit lui qui craque, qui initie le premier geste. Sauf qu'il oubliait un certain détail : Harry avait tendance à agir sous l'impulsion.

Ce qu'il fit en attrapant le blond par le col et en le plaquant contre son corps et contre ses lèvres. Contre ses envies, sa chaleur et ses désirs.

Contre ses battements de cœur anarchiques.

Contre cette folie passagère et pulsionnelle.

Les doigts agrippés au tissu épais, le serrant avec force, comme par crainte que Draco ne s'éloigne, Harry lécha les lèvres contre les siennes et dès qu'elles s'entrouvrirent, y nicha sa langue. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné, possessif. Il n'y avait aucune équivoque. Draco ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Encore moins quand deux pieds crochetèrent ses mollets, manquant de le faire tomber. Son corps bascula en avant et il se rattrapa comme il put sur le rocher qui leur servait de support. Il était prisonnier d'Harry et totalement soumis à son baiser.

Alors que d'ordinaire c'était lui qui amorçait ce genre d'échange, sentir Harry aussi sûr de lui et habité par ses désirs le chamboula. Et surtout il aima. A aucun moment il ne chercha à reprendre le dessus car les émotions nouvelles qui s'emparaient de son être étaient encore plus grisantes que tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Avec volupté il se laissa emporter par les sensations et osa même gémir quand son bassin rencontra celui du brun. Son érection venait de rencontrer la sienne et ce frottement, même maladroit avait le don de faire grimper son désir d'un cran supplémentaire.

Puis Harry desserra doucement sa prise en commençant par ses pieds, calma ses assauts et finit par déposer de chastes baisers sur ses lèvres, juste avant de poser son front contre le sien. Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux tout du long, complètement absorbé par cette étreinte. Il se demanda si les ouvrir était une bonne idée. Est-ce qu'Harry le regardait ou bien était-il dans la même position ? Et s'il les ouvrait et que les siens étaient clos ? Et s'il les ouvrait et qu'il se perdait dans ses iris ? Et s'il ne les ouvrait pas ? Mais un soupir un peu plus fort le sortit de ses interrogations. Harry semblait lui aussi prit dans un tourment de questions.

\- Dis, commença le brun. Tu pourrais lancer un sort d'amplification sur le rocher ? Comme ça tu pourrais aussi t'asseoir sans qu'on soit forcément… comme ça.

\- Euh… oui.

Surpris de cette demande, Draco se recula, rompant tout contact et lança le sortilège sur le rocher en question dès lors qu'Harry n'y était plus assis. Puis il s'appuya contre la pierre alors que l'autre retrouvait sa place d'origine.

\- Alors comme ça tu es déjà allé au Département des Mystères ? amorça Draco qui préférait partir sur un sujet qui ne les concernait pas directement.

\- Mouais.

Harry fourra ses mains sous sa cape et se mit à fixer un point inconnu à l'horizon. Puis d'une voix calme, il commença à raconter. Voldemort. Son parrain. Les visions. L'horreur. L'infiltration au ministère. Les Mangemorts. Les sortilèges. La prophétie. Le Voile. La mort. Et Draco resta silencieux, écoutant simplement le récit.

Les minutes passèrent et des flocons blancs commencèrent à tomber de manière éparse autour d'eux. Harry avait finit par s'asseoir en tailleur et avait le visage tourné vers le ciel blanc. Quant à Draco il était toujours dans la même position, les coudes derrière lui, reposant sur la pierre et le reste de son corps à moitié allongé. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, étant les seuls humains dehors et la nature semblant être endormie, gelée par ce froid de nouvelle année. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à briser le silence.

\- Je me demandais..

\- Hum ?

\- On en a jamais parlé…

\- De quoi ?

\- Quand tu te transformes… En bouclier ou baguette. C'est comment ? Pour toi ?

\- Oh. Eh bien, c'est assez étrange, commença Draco, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Comme je n'ai plus de corps, je ne ressens ni chaud, ni froid, ni douleur, ni gêne, ni plaisir. Tout ce qui est attrait aux sensations physiques disparaît totalement.

Harry tourna brièvement la tête en direction de Draco, le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis reprit sa contemplation du ciel.

\- Mais par contre, je continue de ressentir tout le reste. Les émotions, les envies, les désirs, les aversions. J'entends et je vois tout ce qui se passe, y comprit dans ton esprit. Quand je deviens un bouclier, j'ai toujours cette impression de… je sais pas. De faire ce pour quoi je suis là ?

Draco passa une main un peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à devenir humide.

\- Tu dois me trouver bizarre.

\- Non. Moi j'aime bien quand tu te transformes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Même si t'entendre dans ma tête est parfois énervant, j'aime bien. J'aime bien te sentir.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas que le blond devine son trouble.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, me sentir, alors que je n'ai plus de corps. Et en même temps, je me suis toujours imaginé être juste à côté dans ces moments là. Pour moi je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je suis juste invisible.

\- Je te rappelle que le bouclier et la baguette sont visibles.

\- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est juste ma magie qui s'est liée à la tienne, qui s'est accordée à la tienne. Moi, je suis juste derrière toi.

\- Derrière moi ?

Cette fois Harry s'était totalement tourné vers Draco, l'interrogeant du regard, surpris par les révélations qui venaient de le frôler. En face de lui, Draco s'était redressé et époussetait sa cape qui se teintait de blanc. Puis il se planta devant le brun et lui tendit une main. Harry s'en saisit et se retrouva debout, face à lui. La seconde suivante, son dos rencontrait la chaleur de son ventre, Draco venait de le faire pivoter.

\- Comme ça, poursuivit le blond tout en posant son menton sur son épaule droite et en enroulant sa taille de ses bras. Quand je deviens un bouclier, je suis comme ça. Et je te serre. Plus le danger est grand et plus je te serre.

Harry hoqueta de surprise lorsque la prise sur son abdomen se fit plus forte. Ou alors ce fut le souffle chaud qui s'écrasait sous son oreille. Sans le vouloir, quelques frissons parcoururent son échine. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa ses mains sur celles aussi pâles que le manteau hivernal.

\- Et pour la baguette ?

\- Oh, là c'est un peu différent. Laisse-toi faire.

Les mots contre son cou étaient murmurés et semblaient glisser et s'enrouler sur sa peau. Sur son ventre, Draco repoussa ses mains, puis saisit son poignet droit, enroula ses doigts autour et l'éloigna du reste de son corps. Quant à son autre bras, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours en une étreinte ferme sur sa taille.

\- Imagine qu'il y a notre baguette dans ta main, prête à lancer un sort. Je suis comme ça.

Draco était complètement collé dans son dos et épousait chacune de ses formes. De ses jambes. De son buste. De son bras droit. Il trouvait la position très intime et presque excitante. Et lorsqu'il réalisa que ses fesses reposait sur le bassin du blond, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'un seul coup.

\- Euh… c'est… je ne pensais pas.

Draco soupira faiblement, saisissant les battements de cœur du brun qui devenaient saccadés.

\- Ce n'est que mon impression. Si tu ne veux pas la ressentir ainsi, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Non, non. C'est… Enfin, je…

\- Et pour toi ? C'est comment ?

\- Oh ben c'est pas aussi complexe. Je t'entends dans ma tête et… D'ailleurs tu entends toutes mes pensées ? Vraiment toutes ?

\- Non. Juste les plus fortes, celles qui sont en surface.

Un souffle s'échappa des lèvres légèrement bleutées d'Harry et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Tu as peur que j'entende des trucs que je ne devrais pas ? le taquina Draco.

\- Oh ! La ferme ! Bien sur. Tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui peut entendre toutes tes pensées ?

Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse et une fois de plus il se maudit pour son impulsivité.

\- Suis con, marmonna-t-il. Tu peux parler.

\- T'es chiant, le réprimanda Draco sans grande conviction. Et non, j'aimerai pas.

\- Bah c'est pareil pour moi.

Un froid venait d'être jeté entre eux alors que la minute précédente c'était tout l'inverse. Dans leurs oreilles, la chanson qui semblait ronronner venait de changer de tonalité, suivant leurs émotions.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Je commence sérieusement à me les peler.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et tendit sa main à Draco pour qu'il lui donne sa baguette et vienne ensuite se glisser avec lui sous l'étoffe.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, is passèrent la porte de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le dortoir qui était désert.

\- Bon, je file rendre la cape aux filles pour qu'elles la remettent à sa place.

\- Ok. Moi je vais aller prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer.

\- Ok.

Harry plia le tissu magique et le cacha sous son pull, puis sortit du dortoir.

Quand il eut finit avec Hermione et Ginny, ce qui par chance se fit sans encombre et rapidement, il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. En rentrant dans la pièce il sentit immédiatement la chaleur venir emplir ses poumons et réchauffer son épiderme. Les bruits lui indiquaient que Draco était déjà sous la douche et que l'autre cabine était vide. Sans plus attendre, il retira ses habits mouillés.

Une fois nu, il croisa son reflet légèrement flou dans le miroir qui commençait à s'embuer. Ses doigts se mirent à retracer les contours de son visage qui lui était net. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle image de lui. Il se distinguait parfaitement et pouvait se détailler sans soucis. Son regard plongea dans ses pupilles vertes qui le déstabilisaient encore. Leur intensité le troublait, un peu comme si ces deux ronds verts n'étaient pas les siens.

Puis ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres et les souvenirs des derniers jours et des baisers échangés avec Draco surgirent sans préavis. Immobilisé contre cette partie humide et charnue de son visage, il resta à se demanda si tout ça était une bonne idée. Mais alors qu'il allait secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées et aller prendre une bonne douche relaxante, un souffle presque imperceptible s'enroula autour de sa taille. Il frissonna à ce contact et se tourna brusquement vers la porte close d'où émanait de la vapeur d'eau.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et avec difficulté, il déglutit. Il avait chaud, mais cela devait être dû à la moiteur ambiante. Et il entendait la chanson dans ses tympans, comme tout le temps en réalité. Alors pourquoi venait-il de faire un pas en avant et qu'il n'allait pas en direction de la douche libre ? Puis un autre pas. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Une vague de buée le fouetta de plein fouet et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'atmosphère. Devant lui, Draco était nu, sous le jet d'eau et lui tournait le dos. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais cette vision ne lui plut pas. Il voulait le retourner.

Alors sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha du blond et posa d'un seul coup ses mains sur les hanches pâles tout en exerçant une pression pour qu'il pivote et lui fasse face.

\- Harry !? Qu'est-ce… Tu as une douche de libre juste à côté, s'exclama Draco d'un ton cinglant.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry qui regardait ses mains suspendues dans le vide, à quelques centimètres des os saillants du bassin de Draco.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma douche ?

Draco tentait de capter le regard vert, en vain. Harry semblait absent.

\- Harry !

\- Tu m'as appelé, marmonna le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as appelé, répéta Harry sur le même ton, sans bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je ne t'ai pas du tout app…

Mais sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres car Harry venait d'appliquer sa paume sur la marque de Mercure, dans une pression à la fois douce et impérieuse. Comme à chaque fois, le poison brûlant et mélodieux se mit à déferler dans ses veines. Même après tout ce temps, après toutes ces fois, sa réaction était toujours aussi vive. Dans ces moments, plus rien ne comptait hormis Harry. Lui tout entier. Encore et toujours. Avec son regard trop vert, ses mains trop chaudes, son souffle trop rapide, ses battements de cœur trop incompréhensifs.

Avec ses ongles dans sa peau.

Avec ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, presque aérien et pourtant il ressentit une vague de désir inédite monter d'entre ses reins. Probablement parce que pour la première fois, il y avait ses doigts sur leur marque.

Draco haleta, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Sa raison venait de se faire la malle avec syntaxe grammaire et orthographe.

La seconde suivante fut encore plus surprenante et bouleversante. Son dos rencontrait le mur froid de la douche et Harry se pressait contre son corps, sa main toujours au même endroit et sa bouche envahissant la sienne. Avec une dernière once de lucidité, il se dit qu'il était dans une sacrée merde. Puis il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, ne voulant pas non plus être inactif. Rapidement, plusieurs gémissements emplirent la pièce et leurs corps se mirent à bouger d'eux-même. Le désir affluait sans contrôle.

Harry était incapable de retirer sa main de la hanche de Draco. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Car il était à sa place, comme à chaque fois. Leur nudité ne le gênait même pas. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'il devait répondre à cet appel et l'honorer. Sa main gauche qui s'était retrouvée dans les cheveux blonds sans savoir comment commença à descendre lentement. La pulpe de ses doigts caressèrent la joue, s'attardèrent sur la nuque, griffèrent les pectoraux, flattèrent les abdominaux et finirent leur course sur la cuisse, le pouce à la limite de la zone la plus sensible du blond.

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le carrelage et gémit à l'idée de la suite. Son érection était impossible à cacher, tout comme celle d'Harry.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-il tout en s'agrippant aux épaules devant lui, de crainte que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut.

Il avait vécu de l'extase et des jouissances, mais jamais à ce point, jamais avec autant de fébrilité. La bouche du brun se plaqua une nouvelle fois contre ses frissons, cette fois dans son cou, juste au niveau de sa jugulaire qu'il se mit à mordiller. Les décharges électriques qui se répandirent dans son organisme furent de trop. Harry était allé trop loin. Et tant pis pour son éducation, au diable sa maîtrise, aux oubliettes sa retenue. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du brun et d'un mouvement qu'il espérait habile, il inversa leur position.

Le crâne de son agréable tortionnaire heurta à son tour la faïence et un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Draco collait son bassin contre le sien, posait ses lèvres contre les siennes et qu'une de ses mains s'emparait de leurs virilités dans un étau délicieux et oppressant.

Cette fois, il ne répondait plus de rien et Harry n'aurait pas droit aux regrets. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il activa ses doigts entre leur corps, créant une friction d'extase. Le plaisir montait rapidement. C'était un empressement, un besoin vital, presque autant que ce contact initié il y a quelques minutes et qui ne s'était jamais rompu. Ils en étaient incapable.

Il voulait ses ongles dans sa peau, ses doigts sur sa chair. Il aspirait ses souffles dans sa bouche et ses gémissements enserraient son cœur désordonné. Il voulait monter plus, entendre les notes les plus aiguës de cette mélopée et se brûler au contact de dans son étreinte.

Draco accéléra ses mouvements alors qu'Harry venait de nicher son visage dans son cou et le mordait doucement. Il y aurait probablement des marques de tout ça, mais il n'était plus à une près.

Parce que c'était Harry

Parce qu'il l'avait toujours voulu.

Parce qu'il le désirait depuis si longtemps.

Parce que ces moments volés à son insu le hantaient depuis des mois.

Parce qu'il voulait encore sentir son regard sur lui.

Parce qu'il désirait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Parce qu'il oubliait tout avec lui.

Le corps d'Harry fut soudainement pris de soubresauts. Sa main droite griffa, s'accrocha à ce morceau de peau tatoué. Et il jouit dans un souffle saccadé.

La morsure sur la hanche de Draco fut à la fois violente et salvatrice alors que son propre plaisir éclatait entre ses doigts, se mêlant à celui de son amant. Comme son souffle, sa chanson cardiaque et son incompréhension.

En face de lui, Harry ne bougeait plus et le fixait avec des iris à la fois dilatées et humides. Était-ce l'eau de la douche coulant toujours qui reposait sur ses cils ? Il savait bien que non, mais préféra croire en cette stupide hypothèse.

Doucement, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau, puis attrapa la main qui n'exerçait plus aucune pression sur son aine et tira le brun à l'extérieur. Là, il l'entoura d'une grande serviette et en fit de même pour lui. Tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il cru voir trembler, il murmura :

\- Sèche-toi vite si tu ne veux pas être malade.

Puis il sortit de la cabine de douche, préférant arrêter ses conneries pour le moment.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Suis en train de me mordre les doigts. Ça vous a plu ? Je vous avais dit qu'il allait s'en passer des choses pendant ces vacances de Noël.

Par contre moins de lecteurs, moins de reviews… moins bien ?

 **Prochain chapitre : On ne peut rien éluder bien longtemps**


	27. On ne peut rien éluder bien longtemp

RAR Anonymes :

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que mon histoire soit toujours intéressante et surprenante.

 _Mimily_ : Heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise. Oui l'appel sous la douche n'était pas prévu à la base et puis au fil des mots je me suis retrouvé avec ce nouvel aspect de leur lien. Quant à Hermione et Ginny, j'ai voulu rester fidèle à JKR vu que cette histoire se base sur les six premier livres. Et comme tu dis, ça change et ça fait du bien.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Eh oui, le prologue a toute son importance. Je ne sais pas si pendant les vacances les lecteurs auront plus de temps… Je verrai bien. Ah l'appel, ils vont en reparler dans ce qui suit, tu m'en diras ce que tu en penses. Merci d'être toujours au RDV en tout cas.

 _Guest_ : Harry n'est pas triste, mais plutôt perdu. Je rappelle qu'il est vierge et novice. Un top plein d'émotions peut faire couler quelques larmes sans qu'on ne le comprenne vraiment. Peut-être comprendras-tu mieux Harry avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 _ **On ne peut rien éluder bien longtemps**_

Harry regarda son assiette remplie de pommes de terre et poussa l'une d'elles avec sa fourchette. En face de lui, Ron le regarda faire et grimaça.

\- T'as plus faim ?

\- Hum ?

\- D'habitude tu finis au moins deux assiettes et tu as encore de la place pour le dessert. Tu manges plus que moi depuis quelques mois. Mais là…

\- Non j'ai pas très faim.

\- Je peux prendre ta part ?

\- Oh, si tu veux, soupira le brun en poussant son assiette en direction de son ami qui se jeta dessus.

A ses côtés, Hermione le détailla. Elle sentait que ce comportement n'était pas normal et que cette subite perte d'appétit cachait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec Draco ? Leur lien magique ou leur relation. Tranquillement, elle se pencha un peu plus en avant pour prendre un morceau de pain et en profita pour regarder le blond. Ce dernier mangeait paisiblement son repas et ne semblait pas inquiet. Ou alors c'était autre chose ?

\- Je crois que je suis un peu malade, un rhume ou un truc du genre. Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Tu ne veux pas un morceau de tarte à la mélasse ? proposa Molly.

\- Non, merci.

\- Franchement, tu es tout pâle Harry. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te serait profitable, compléta Rémus.

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la table sous les regards quelque peu inquiets de ses proches. Seul Draco ne s'était pas retourné. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'état du brun n'occupait pas ses pensées.

Bien au contraire. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne prolongea pas son repas et qu'il ne lut que quelques pages de son livre avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois en pyjama, il lança son habituel sort de silence sur le lit, puis ferma les rideaux et se glissa sous les couvertures. Allongé sur le dos, il attendit. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne dormait pas et se demandait quand il allait enfin se décider à parler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait aussi silencieux et prostré depuis des heures. Enfin… en y réfléchissant bien, il se doutait que leur ébat sexuel dans la douche n'y était pas pour rien. Mais c'était lui qui était venu, qui l'avait embrassé et qui l'avait touché.

\- Tu comptes cracher le morceau ? demanda-t-il tout en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

\- Je sais que tu dors pas alors répond.

\- Y a rien à dire, marmonna Harry, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

\- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu regrettes ?

Une fois de plus Harry resta muet. Draco soupira, las.

\- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets. T'es pire qu'une fille. Si tu as un truc à me reprocher, dis-le moi, on s'explique et après on en parle plus !

Harry bougea, mais ne dit rien. Il venait juste d'étirer ses jambes qui s'ankylosaient. Sauf que ce manque de réactivité commençait à énerver Draco. D'un mouvement rageur il se redressa, plaqua une main sur l'épaule du brun et le força à se tourner vers lui.

Aussitôt le regard vert de Harry croisa le sien et la colère mêlée à la tristesse qui s'y refléta lui donnèrent la nausée. Il le trouvait si pathétique en cet instant.

\- Lâch… commença Harry, juste avant que les iris de Draco ne s'écarquillent, que son corps ne se tende et qu'un coup de genou vienne frapper ses côtes.

Sous le choc, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il poussa un feulement de douleur.

\- Tu me donnes encore un ordre et je défonce ta belle gueule de balafré, le menaça Draco qui avait le souffle court.

En réalité, ne pas se laisser emporter par l'ordre et la magie qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses veines lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus obéir aveuglément à qui que ce soit. C'était pourquoi il avait lutté et sa seule solution avait été d'y répondre par la violence, comme une vieille ritournelle enfantine, songe des années passées à se quereller.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas, le toisa Harry qui était désormais plaqué sur le lit, Draco le surplombant totalement. Tu ne peux pas me désobéir.

\- Je ne t'obéis pas !

\- Tu veux tester ? Si je te demande de dégager d'ici, de me laisser tranquille et de m'oublier, je sais que tu le feras. Alors ?

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard !

\- Et toi qu'une merde profiteuse !

\- C'est plutôt de quoi dont tu parles là. Enfoiré !

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Harry. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde qu'il profitait de le situation alors qu'il ne faisait que subir ? Son corps se mit à se débattre pour se retirer de cet étau étouffant et oppressant. Sauf que le corps au-dessus de lui ne se laissait pas faire. Draco l'écrasait de tout son poids et rejetait ses assauts sans soucis. Une main claqua l'air, un coude s'enfonça dans la cage thoracique, des doigts tirèrent sur tout ce qu'ils rencontraient, un genou frôla un entrejambe, un goût métallique s'écoula dans une bouche.

C'était une lutte qui sonnait comme un écho passé et euphorisant. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils battus durant leur scolarité ? Combien de fois avaient- ils fini à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner ? Mais au moins tous ces contacts avaient le mérite d'être maîtrisés et connus. Ils savaient quoi faire, comment répondre et quelles en étaient les conséquences. En un sens, c'était rassurant.

Draco plaqua son bras droit sur la gorge d'Harry et arma son poing quand un frisson le paralysa d'un seul coup.

\- Arrête ! venait d'ordonner Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Figé, Draco maudit son lien et pesta contre son incapacité à anticiper une action aussi bête et destructrice.

\- Putain t'es un vrai salop Draco, reprit Harry en toussotant. Redresse-toi.

Encore plus énervé, le blond se releva. Assis sur le corps de son bourreau et de sa victime il cria :

\- Arrête avec tes ordres ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu le sais ! On avait convenu que tu ne ferais rien à mon insu.

Un début de fou-rire irrationnel résonna contre les rideaux et recouvrit presque la mélodie qui fluctuait dans leurs oreilles. Harry n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il trouvait Draco si désolant en cet instant. Il avait tout pouvoir sur lui, pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et il le ferait. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, ni ce qui le poussait réellement à agir ainsi. Ce sentiment de maîtrise était si grisant.

\- Et t'y as cru ? Sérieusement ? réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets. Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus fourbe en définitive.

\- La ferme ! aboya Draco, totalement effrayé par la folie qui semblait se dégager du brun.

\- Désolé, mais tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, le lien ne m'oblige en rien. C'est assez comique, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Potter.

Draco venait de siffler son nom entre ses lèvres, menace qui promettait milles souffrances.

\- Hum ? Enfin, finit par soupirer Harry qui retrouvait légèrement ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient totalement en désordre.

\- Tu vas me dire que je peux faire ce que je veux et je vais déguerpir de ce trou rempli de tordus au plus vite.

\- Tu n'es pas crédible Draco. Non, vraiment, je ne te crois pas.

\- Laisse-moi au moins changer de position.

\- Nan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait… chuchota Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco secoua la tête, ne sachant plus comment se comporter avec le brun. Il avait beau lui parler, il ne l'écoutait pas. Fatigué de cette joute qui ne rimait plus à rien, il tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en feignant l'ignorance son tortionnaire allait se lasser et le relâcherait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Aucun ne bougeait, l'un parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas et l'autre parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Sauf qu'à force de rester immobile, les muscles de Draco commencèrent à crier leur inconfort. Le sang dans ses jambes pliées avait du mal à circuler et des fourmillements commençaient à naître dans ses orteils. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas avouer cette faiblesse au brun qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'allait pas non plus le supplier de relâcher son emprise sur lui. Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais. Sauf pour sa vie éventuellement. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, provoquant un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage devant lui.

\- Tu m'en veux, chuchota Harry.

\- A ton avis !?

\- Mais c'est ta faute, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

Cette fois la stupeur s'étala sur le visage de Draco. Il fixait Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche close et de travers.

\- Pardon ? Ma faute ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Tu m'as appelé.

Draco se pencha de quelques centimètres car il avait mal entendu le souffle qui était sorti d'entre les lèvres qu'il crut voir trembler pendant une seconde.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as appelé, répéta Harry tout en tournant la tête sur le côté car il sentait le souffle chaud du blond venir le griffer.

\- Mais je t'ai jamais appelé ! s'énerva Draco qui ne comprenait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

Face à lui, Harry se pinçait les lèvres et triturait le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts. d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, il reprit :

\- Quand on est rentré de notre escapade, je suis allé rendre la cape d'invisibilité aux filles, tout se passait bien. Et puis je me suis dit qu'une bonne douche serait pas de refus. Alors je suis allé dans la salle de bain. Tu étais déjà en train de prendre la tienne. J'ai enlevé mes habits dans la partie commune, puis j'ai regardé mon reflet et c'est là… que tu m'as appelé.

Draco laissa son corps retomber et ses mains atterrirent de chaque côté des cheveux noirs étalés sur la matelas. Il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter sa position, mais il avait quand même une certaine liberté de mouvement. Sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'une des oreilles du brun.

\- Je sais que tu as des tendances à être con, alors je vais te le répéter. Je. Ne. T'ai. Pas. Appelé. C'est clair ?

Harry frissonna, puis rouvrit ses yeux et se décida à faire face à Draco. Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de frôler son nez du sien que le blond se redressa, mettant de la distance entre eux. Le regard gris qui ne le lâchait pas était rempli de colère et d'amertume. Il savait très bien que la situation ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il.

Aussitôt ses iris glissèrent le long du torse qui se tenait droit devant lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son aine gauche. La seconde suivante il s'était redressé sur ses avant-bras et commençait à tirer sur les habits pour dévoiler sa marque. Sauf que le propriétaire de l'épiderme ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et se mit à repousser ses assauts.

\- Putain, t'es chiant, grogna Harry.

\- Ne me touche pas ! On a pas fini notre discussion !

\- Laisse-toi faire bordel.

Aussitôt les mains de Draco retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

\- T'es qu'une sale ordure Potter !

La seconde suivante, alors qu'un doigt retraçait chaque détail du tatouage sur sa peau, Draco ferma les yeux et oublia presque la raison de son animosité. La caresse était si douce et apaisante. La chaleur qui se diffusa dans son organisme lui procura une sensation de bien-être voluptueux duquel il ne voudrait jamais partir. Ses muscles se détendirent et son souffle devint calme.

C'est elle qui m'a appelé, chuchota Harry.

Draco papillonna des yeux, les mots qui venaient de se glisser contre ses tympans prenant difficilement sens.

\- Elle ? finit-il par demander après plusieurs secondes de réflexions, sa voix suivant le même ton que le brun.

C'était un peu comme si cette vérité était effrayante et que la dire à haute-voix pouvait être source de destruction. Ils parlaient régulièrement du lien, des changements qu'il avait emmené, mais rarement de ce dessin, de sa possible signification et de ses effets. Sauf que ce soir, le sujet venait d'être lancé et même si ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, il avait l'effet d'une bombe.

Draco inspira longuement pour calmer le tumulte dans son esprit. Puis il posa délicatement sa main sur celle qui ne bougeait plus sur son ventre.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui…

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est elle. Elle voulait que je vienne.

Les neurones dans le cerveau du blond se mirent à communiquer entre eux, partageant une foule d'informations, à la recherche d'une explication logique et rationnelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe, petit lueur étrange et déroutante.

\- Harry, il faudrait que tu retires ta main.

\- Non.

\- Harry, vraiment. Je dois tester un truc.

\- C'est plus Potter ?

\- Si tu ne retires pas ta main ça risque de l'être.

Harry soupira, serra les dents et souleva ses doigts à contre-cœur. Immédiatement, la chanson se mit à râler. Enfin pas très longtemps car cette fois c'était Draco qui posait son index sur l'encre, plus précisément sur la tête d'un des serpents. Il resta sur ce dernier et accentua sa caresse. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le corps sous lui, observant le moindre changement d'expression. Et puis, d'un seul coup, les pupilles vertes se dilatèrent et il vit l'air entre ses lèvres entrer et sortir avec plus de force.

\- C'est ça, lui dit Harry, la voix un peu rauque.

Satisfait de sa découverte et fier de la vivacité de son esprit, il retira sa main, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'un courant d'air faisait frémir sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Il m'arrive parfois de retracer la marque, souvent quand je suis sous la douche. Mais jamais sans insister, sans m'y attarder. Mais tu vois, lui, indiqua-t-il de son ongle, je crois que c'est toi. Enfin le serpent qui te représente. Tout à l'heure j'ai pas fait attention, mais je n'arrêtais pas de passer dessus.

\- Et c'était ça l'appel que j'ai senti, comprit d'un seul coup Harry.

\- Quand tu veux t'es pas trop stupide.

Harry ne releva pas la pique, préférant se concentrer sur cette découverte. Il souleva une nouvelle fois le pyjama et effleura le serpent en question.

\- Je pense que ça ne fonctionne que si c'est moi, compléta Draco, voyant bien qu'il ne se passait rien de plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Ok. Mais pourquoi j'ai eu envie de… t'embrasser ?

\- J'étais juste en train de repenser à notre baiser dehors.

\- Oh.

A ce souvenir, les joues du brun se tintèrent légèrement de rouge. C'était vrai qu'il avait été très possessif dans l'inexpérience de ses dix-sept ans.

Harry colla sa paume sur l'aine chaude, incapable de s'éloigner de cette félicité qui embrasait ses sens. Puis il se mordit les lèvres et reprit :

\- C'est la dernière fois. Embrasse-moi.

Draco fondit sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant résister à l'ordre donné. Il se jura de lui faire payer ces affronts sur sa personne, mais cette dernière injonction avait le mérite d'atténuer sa colère à son égard. Il lécha les lèvres entrouvertes et enfouit sa langue afin d'approfondir cet échange qui le faisait frémir. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse et partirent à la recherche d'un contact plus charnel. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt et ses ongles griffèrent la peau offerte. Rapidement, des gémissements emplirent l'espace du lit et il se félicita d'avoir pensé au sortilège de silence. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ses jambes et son bassin.

Entre deux baisers, il réussit à faire comprendre à Harry sa gêne et ce dernier le libéra de son emprise. Bien décidé à se venger, Draco emprisonna les mains du brun de chaque côté de son visage et l'écrasa de tout son poids, alignant son corps avec le sien, un genou entre ses jambes. Il envahit sa bouche et ne lui laissa aucun répit. A une vitesse fulgurante, il sentit une bosse dure contre son ventre et il sourit de satisfaction. Son bassin se mit à onduler, exerçant une agréable pression contre leur sexe. Après tout, son désir aussi avait besoin d'être soulagé. Surtout que les ongles qui se plantaient dans son aine avaient le don de l'exciter encore plus.

En quelques minutes, Harry éjacula dans son pantalon tout en poussant un râle qui le fit palpiter, le poussant un peu plus haut dans son plaisir, sans pour autant qu'il atteigne l'extase. Mais cela était voulu car il avait tout fait pour stimuler l'érection du brun et non la sienne, même si le désir restait présent.

Enchanté de sa petite victoire sur le corps d'Harry, Draco se recula et s'allongea à ses côtés. Les battements de cœur du brun étaient encore désordonnés et se mêlaient aux siens qui ne savaient plus si la jouissance avait réellement eu lieu. Seul son sexe tendu à l'extrême entre ses jambes prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la sienne.

Harry souffla, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il se tourna vers son amant et posa une main sur son torse. Le tambourinement qui se répercuta contre sa paume le fit sourire. Fatigué, il laissa son bras choir et sa main dériva plus bas, non loin de leur marque. c'est alors qu'il sentit la hampe dure, chaude et humide à travers le bas de pyjama et réalisa qu'il était le seul à avoir atteint l'orgasme.

Gêné d'avoir été égoïste, il se demanda quoi faire. Il avait envie que Draco prenne aussi du plaisir, mais il n'avait jamais touché cette partie de son anatomie. Par chance, les hormones de sa propre jouissance courraient encore dans ses veines, créant une brume qui le poussa à chevaucher le corps du blond et à frotter son bassin, plus particulièrement ses fesses contre le sexe non soulagé.

Les positions étaient inversées et la lueur de défit qui traversa les iris orages devant lui, l'euphorisa. Ses mains soulevèrent le t-shirt sans préavis, jusqu'aux épaules qui le bloquèrent le temps d'un regard, le temps que Draco lève les bras et la tête pour se retrouver torse-nu. Mu par une nouvelle force, Harry se plaqua contre lui, sa main droite sur son aine, à sa place et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps sur ces dernières, sa bouche glissant le long de sa mâchoire.

Il déposa quelques rapides baisers et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille où il mordit le lobe avec pour réponse un feulement et un mouvement de bassin. Il dévia vers la carotide qui pulsait et commença à l'aspirer entre ses lèvres. Une marque en plus, il n'était plus à ça prêt.

\- Harry, râla tout de même le blond en passant une main sur sa tête pour le forcer à stopper son geste.

Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas abuser, il continua à descendre, s'attarda quelques secondes sur le téton devant lui, ce disant que celui d'une femme ou d'un homme, c'était presque pareil. Puis il embrassa, lécha et mordilla la peau devant lui, se dirigeant toujours plus bas sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ?

Lorsque son nez se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la bosse, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus avec sa langue. Faire une fellation, non merci. Ou en tout cas, pas maintenant. Mais il pouvait quand même toucher. Après tout, il connaissait le corps des hommes, en étant un et il savait ce qu'était un sexe en érection et comment le toucher pour que ce soit agréable.

Un peu fébrile, il posa sa main gauche dessus et commença à frotter sa paume. En réponse, Draco se cambra et gémit. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il souleva son autre main et se mit à redessiner le tatouage du bout des doigts. Ce fut alors qu'une idée germa dans sa tête et il osa.

Sa langue remplaça ses doigts sur ce morceau de peau lisse et il se mit à l'aspirer. Dans son autre main, le sexe de Draco devint encore plus dur et un grognement résonna contre ses oreilles.

Heureux de ses actions, il se mit à mordre, lécher et sucer les traces noires dessinées sur la peau blanche. Il sentait que cet attouchement était tout aussi érotique que celui un peu plus bas. Son propre corps réagissait aussi, lui envoyant régulièrement des décharges électriques dans son bas-ventre, à son plus grand plaisir. Il n'avait jamais pensé à embrasser sa marque, mais il ne regrettait pas cette audace.

Surtout que peu de temps après il sentit une moiteur désagréable venir se coller à ses doigts et il comprit que Draco venait d'éjaculer. Une dernière caresse sur le sexe tressautant, un dernier coup de langue sur la peau humide et il se redressa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Sous lui, ce dernier était tout mou et répondit à peine au baiser.

\- Par Salazard, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux respirations erratiques. On est quitte pour prendre une douche.

\- Je crois bien que oui. Mais…

\- Oui, pas ensemble.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Sinon, reprit Draco avec un peu plus de sérieux. Pourquoi tu faisais la tête ce soir ?

Cette question eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry qui pourtant était toujours dans son lit. Il s'écarta du blond, comme brûler et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer ? C'est quoi le problème ? C'est parce qu'on est deux mecs ? Ça va trop vite ? Enfin vu ce que tu viens de me faire alors que je n'avais rien demandé et que j'étais même prêt à aller utiliser ma main…

Il s'assit à son tour tout en grimaçant en sentant le liquide couler entre ses jambes.

\- Je… tenta Harry, voulant vraiment lui répondre, mais ne trouvant pas les mots à son ressenti.

\- Tu ?

\- Tu crois que c'est le lien ? Qui nous pousse à…

Etonné, Draco haussa les sourcils, puis vint s'asseoir à côté du brun qui avait la tête baissée et fixait ses mains entortillées.

\- Non. Tu me plais. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

\- Non ! répondit vivement Harry tout en se tournant vers lui.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai jamais rien fait. C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin avec quelqu'un.

\- Si je te plais et que tu me plais, c'est normal.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry. Il n'y a aucun mal à prendre un peu de bon temps tous les deux, même en ces temps de guerre. Au contraire même.

\- Prendre du bon temps, répéta le brun tout en marmonnant, le regard à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains.

\- Oui. Se faire plaisir.

\- Se faire plaisir.

\- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ? s'agaça Draco.

\- Désolé.

Harry ravala la boule de salive qui s'était formée à son insu dans sa gorge et se força à sourire.

\- M'écoute pas, je suis fatigué.

\- Bien. Allez, on file se laver et ensuite on va dormir, répliqua Draco tout en se levant et en tendant une main en direction du brun. Tu pourras même t'endormir sur moi si tu veux.

A cette proposition le brun leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux qui se mirent à briller de joie.

\- Juste parce que tu me fais vraiment pitié ce soir. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ton oreiller.

Harry acquiesça tout en se saisissant des doigts devant lui. Est-ce que son état morose de ce soir était vraiment justifié ? Le doute s'insinuait dans ses pores et perturbait ses pensées et ses battements de cœur. Comment serait demain avec Draco ?

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Alors déjà merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça m'a beaucoup touchée mais surtout donné l'envie d'écrire car ça fait un bon moment que je n'avance plus dans cette histoire, bloquée au début du combat final.

Alors bon, je ne sais toujours pas comment va se passer le combat, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire l'après grâce à toutes ces reviews.

Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car c'est mon moteur pour écrire.

Je vous rappelle aussi que j'ai une page facebook qui vous permettra de connaître me avancées sur mes autres projets.

 **w w w . fa ce book . c o m**

 **/Sinien.M /**

(les 2 lignes en une et sans espace, FF refuse les liens et je dois les déstructurer pour qu'ils soient visibles)

Et sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre et les réactions de Draco et de Harry ? Le petit citron vous a ravi ? Il est bien placé ? Que pensez-vous des émotions de chacun, de ce qu'ils ressentent et disent ensuite ?

 **Prochain chapitre : La réalité des limites**


	28. La réalité des limites

Reviews Anonymes :

 _Max132_ : Bouh le vilain:D. Il faut penser à mettre un pseudo. Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise et notamment le lemon. Je sais que Harry est parfois difficile à cerner, mais c'est voulu. Et si on y regarde bien, c'est pas forcément plus simple du côté de Draco.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Heureuse que ce lemon t'ai plut. Je suis touchée que tu relèves la maladresse car c'est important pour moi qu'elle soit là. Après tout ils passent de ennemis à amants et pour Harry tout ça est nouveau. Les histoires où ils sont inexpérimentés et font toutes les positions du kamasutra de suite ne me plaisent pas trop.

Pour la fin du chapitre, tu tapes dans le mille, rien de plus à te dire.

* * *

 _ **La réalité des limites**_

Harry regarda le cercle formé autour de lui. Rémus, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville avaient tous leur baguette sortie à la demande de Severus qui se tenait plus loin, en observateur.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est de notre côté ? demanda-t-il à Draco qui s'était déjà matérialisé en bouclier et l'entourait de sa protection magique.

 _\- Normalement oui._

\- Tu me rassures pas là.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée._

\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va arriver à tous les contrer et en plus à les désarmer ?

 _\- Pas toi ?_

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce matin Severus était arrivé en trombe et avait demandé à ce que tout le monde se rassemble. Les nouvelles du côté de Voldemort n'étaient pas bonnes, ce dernier grossissant les rangs de son armée chaque jour et asseyant son autorité à chaque seconde. L'entraînement devait être plus vif et les pousser dans leurs retranchements. Ce fut pourquoi il avait été programmé une séance spéciale juste après le repas de midi. Tous contre Harry et Draco.

Ron, Seamus et Harry avaient éclaté de rire à cette idée, Hermione et Rémus avaient réfléchi quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, Molly, Neville et Dean avaient grimacé, ne trouvant pas le combat loyal et Ginny s'était immédiatement saisie de sa baguette, prête à en découdre. Sa réaction avait surpris tout le monde. Mais il fallait avouer que la cadette était souvent mise de côté, sortait très peu et s'entraînait rarement. Alors pour une fois qu'elle allait pourvoir faire crépiter sa magie, elle n'allait pas se priver.

\- Bon, quand il faut y aller. Draco baguette steu plaît.

Après quelques secondes de concentration intense, la baguette de mercure apparu entre ses doigts et tous sifflèrent en s'apercevant qu'ils pouvaient à la fois matérialiser bouclier et baguette.

\- _Flipendo_ , lança Ginny la seconde suivante, à la surprise de toute le monde.

Par chance, le sort rebondit et s'écrasa contre le plafond.

\- Ginny, la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ben quoi ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont attendre votre autorisation pour attaquer en situation réelle ?

Elle n'avait pas tort, ils le savaient tous. Les adultes craignaient pour sa sécurité, surtout ses parents, mais ils ignoraient que la jeune fille avait un potentiel assez impressionnant en sortilèges et qu'elle pouvait être d'une grande aide et une redoutable ennemie.

\- Draco ?

 _\- Je te protège, tu attaques._

\- Ok.

Harry serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, pas rassuré. Il fixa Rémus, puis lança son premier sortilège qui traversa la barrière magique sans soucis, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que l'homme esquiva sans problème le jet de lumière.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ron, Neville et Arthur de lancer leurs sorts alors que Harry visait Seamus. Un éclat rouge passa juste à côté de Seamus alors que le halo bleuté faiblissait.

\- Draco ? s'inquiéta Harry.

 _\- Ça va, ça tient le coup. Pour l'instant. Mais il va falloir que tu sois plus rapide car on ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme._

Harry souffla un coup fort et se mit à lancer plusieurs sortilèges à la suite, visant au mieux. La baguette de Dean vola, un de moins. Mais il sentait ses forces faiblir à vue d'œil. Un sortilège d'entrave lancé par Rémus passa la barrière, infime seconde de faiblesse.

 _\- Baisse-toi !_ lui cria Draco.

Et Harry obéit, ne réfléchissant plus, écoutant simplement son instinct, sa magie et le souffle de Draco.

\- On échange.

\- Ok.

Le souffle court, Harry écarta les jambes et ancra ses pieds dans le sol pour consommer moins d'énergie. Puis il ferma les yeux, tout son esprit se focalisant sur son lien, sur Draco, sur sa protection. Il lui donnait toute sa puissance, lui envoyait toutes ses émotions, lui transférait toute sa vitalité.

D'autres sorts fusèrent, lancés par le blond et étonnant ses adversaires car non connus par Harry. Grâce à cette surprise, Neville et Molly perdirent leur baguette.

De son côté, Severus notait tout changement d'éclat, tout mouvement. A force de voir le brun s'entraîner, il savait quand c'était lui qui attaquait ou quand c'était Draco. Mais surtout, il pouvait percevoir les limites de cette magie qui déclinait à vue d'œil. Le corps de Harry tanguait et le bouclier s'affaiblissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un _Petrificus Totalus_ frappe de plein fouet Harry.

\- Qui a lancé ça ? questionna Hermione.

Ginny leva la main, un petit sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- On arrête là, conclut Rémus en baissant sa baguette, aussitôt suivit par les autres.

Puis ils se rapprochèrent de Harry qui ne bougeait pas. Seuls ses yeux grands ouverts passaient de l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu y as été fort Ginny, la félicita Neville.

\- Je voulais transpercer le bouclier, mais il a disparu au moment où mon sortilège est passé. Je crois qu'ils vont me détester.

\- Mais non, Harry comprendra, la rassura Ron en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Vous croyez que Malfoy est toujours… dedans ?

\- Et il doit bouillir de rage, rigola Seamus.

Ron allait le suivre, mais il se ravisa en croisant un éclat de fureur dans les iris verts. Il ne savait pas si c'était Harry ou Draco qui lui lançait ce regard, mais il frissonna d'effroi.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, vos compétences en sortilèges ne sont pas aussi lamentables que vos amis, rajouta Severus qui se rapprochait.

\- C'est un compliment ? chuchota Dean à l'attention de Neville.

\- On dirait. Merde, c'est encore plus flippant.

\- Allez, venez, compléta Molly en poussant le groupe de jeunes vers la porte. Il vaut mieux pour votre sécurité que vous ne soyez pas dans la même pièce lorsque Harry retrouvera l'usage de son corps et que Malfoy reviendra.

A cette idée, tous se précipitèrent dehors, craignant vraiment la suite.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry se mit debout, non sans tituber légèrement.

\- Draco, sors de là.

Puis ce fut au tour du bond se faire réapparition. Ce dernier fusilla du regard le brun devant lui, puis perdit connaissance la seconde suivante, s'écroulant sur son partenaire de combat qui manqua de peu de le rater et tomba sur les fesses avec son corps dans les bras.

\- Vous avez l'air bien épuisés, observa Rémus.

\- Il a tout donné, marmonna Harry, toujours au sol. Il a vraiment fait de son mieux.

\- Je n'en doute pas Harry. Toi aussi tu t'es bien battu.

\- Même si vous n'avez pas été aussi loin que je l'espérais, cet affrontement n'a pas été un désastre, poursuivit Severus en passant à côté d'eux, juste avant de retourner à ses occupations de directeur de Poudlard.

\- Arthur, tu m'aides à les ramener au dortoir ? demanda Rémus.

Le père de famille hocha de la tête. Rémus prit le corps lourd de Draco et l'autre aida Harry à tenir debout. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lit double des garçons et les laissèrent se reposer tranquillement.

Enfin seul avec Draco, Harry le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il sentait que tout son corps le poussait au repos, même la chanson se faisait douce et paisible. Mais il voulait profiter encore un peu de cet instant de répit avant de sombrer à son tour.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il à l'attention du blond qui dormait profondément.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son front, en un baiser tendre et rempli d'émotions et quelques secondes plus tard il s'endormait à son tour, épuisé.

oOo

C'était le dernier soir avant la reprise des cours pour Dean, Seamus et Neville. Le dernier soir avant de retourner en enfer. Ces deux semaines à l'abri des Mangemorts avaient permis aux trois garçons de souffler un peu et de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans leur vie. Demain, ils allaient devoir retourner sur les bancs et affronter les punitions de leurs nouveaux enseignants.

Alors pour oublier tout ça, les adultes s'étaient retirés de la salle principale, laissant aux jeunes l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Neville était assis dans un fauteuil et dans l'autre il y a avait Ginny. Sur le canapé, Draco lisait un livre alors que Harry reposait sa tête sur son épaule. Non loin, Hermione était assise en tailleur et grattait du bout des doigts un coussin posé sur ses genoux. Au sol, Dean, Seamus et Ron avaient lancé une discussion animée sur le Quidditch.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle se passera où ? demanda Dean.

\- J'ai cru entendre qu'elle serait en Bulgarie. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ici qu'elle se fera. Personne ne viendrait dans un pays en guerre, répondit Neville.

\- Moi tant qu'elle a lieu, ça me va, répliqua Ron. Et puis les Pies de Montrose vont gagner cette fois !

\- Pas sûr. N'oublie pas qu'elle se fera sur le territoire des Vautours de Vratsa et qu'ils sont les grands favoris.

\- Dans le genre briseur de rêve tu te poses bien Neville, râla Ron.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Il est plus facile de gagner un match sur son propre terrain qu'en tant que visiteur.

\- Les gradins vont être remplis de Bulgares et les connaissant, ils vont montrer qu'ils sont chez eux, compléta Ginny qui s'attira un regard noir de la part de son frère.

\- Peut-être, mais les Pies de Montrose ont un nouvel attrapeur super rapide.

\- Ouais Seamus ! Toi au moins tu me comprends ! s'exclama Ron en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

Harry écoutait tranquillement leurs échanges tout en souriant. Il ne savait même pas que cette année la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch avait lieu. Il ne suivait que de loin les événements en lien avec ce sport, surtout depuis quelques mois, depuis que sa préoccupation avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris.

\- Attrapeur qui a reçu un cognard lors de son dernier match et qui a perdu deux dents. Pas si rapide que ça, marmonna Draco tout en tournant une page de son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy ? grogna Ron.

Sans lever le nez de son livre, Draco reprit :

\- Il est vrai que le nouvel attrapeur des Pies de Montrose est rapide et qu'il réussit très bien la passe de Plumpton, mais il est encore jeune et n'a pas l'expérience des autres. Il se laisse facilement distraire et n'a pas une assez bonne vision du jeu général. De plus Lev Zograf, le gardien des Vautours de Vratsa est réputé pour son étoile de mer et un match ne se joue pas uniquement sur la saisie du Vif d'Or.

Ginny siffla, d'accord avec les dires de Draco.

\- Je me méfierais plus des Cerfs-volants de Karasjok qui font de très beaux matchs depuis deux ans et semblent très prometteurs. J'ai vu les sœurs jumelles Moen faire de magnifiques passes en arrière. Je pense qu'elles sentent et savent à l'avance ce que va faire l'autre. Il faut vraiment se méfier de leur jeu qui surprend beaucoup par sa fluidité.

\- Et tu penses quoi des Tapesouafles de Quiberon ? demanda Dean.

\- C'est une équipe qui a du potentiel et un style de jeu plaisant à regarder. Néanmoins ils n'ont pas assez de technique et une stratégie qui souvent les désavantage. J'aime bien les regarder jouer, ils sont très vifs et leur tenue a le don de me faire rire. Je pense qu'ils finiront quatrième ou cinquième.

\- Dis donc, tu en connais un rayon sur le Quidditch, s'étonna Ginny.

\- En même temps il passe son nez dans les livres, intervint Harry en s'étirant. Il peut largement faire concurrence à Mione.

\- Eh ! s'indigna la jeune fille juste à côté de lui, lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse.

\- N'empêche, notre équipe ira loin une fois de plus, renchérit Seamus.

\- Ouais ! Vive les Pies de Montrose ! cria Ron, aussitôt suivi par son ami.

Harry rigola doucement face à l'attitude de ses deux amis qui étaient habités par l'âme du Quidditch. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux quelques secondes où il sentit son corps se détendre contre Draco qui avait repris sa lecture.

\- Je suis crevé. Je vais vous laisser.

Il se redressa, étira ses bras et ses jambes tout en poussant un grognement, puis se tourna vers Draco et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu viens vite ? lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Je finis mon chapitre.

\- Ok.

Et il déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur sa joue, puis se leva et salua ses amis d'un bref signe de main avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Tournant le dos au reste du groupe, il ne vit pas les regards stupéfaits de ses amis et alla se coucher comme il en avait l'habitude.

Près de la cheminée, un silence presque effrayant régnait dans l'air. Hermione et Ginny se regardaient en souriant, de la malice dans leurs yeux, les garçons fixaient la porte du dortoir et n'arrivaient plus à parler et Draco faisait mine de rien.

Péniblement, dans le cerveau de Ron deux neurones réussirent à se connecter et il se mit à bafouiller :

\- I… ilala… Il a… Harry… sussussu…

\- Respire Ron,se moqua sa sœur.

\- Je rêve où Harry vient d'embrasser Malfoy sur la joue ? formula Dean à la place du rouquin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à aligner plus de deux mots à la suite.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers l'un des principaux intéressés, le seul encore présent sur place. Sauf que Draco lisait tranquillement son livre, le visage fermé et ignorait l'attention qui lui était soudainement portée.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Oui Londubat ?

\- Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tu n'as même pas réagi.

\- Je le suis, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, tout en tournant une page de son livre.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis une tornade rousse se dressa, prête à se jeter sur lui. Seuls les bras qui se mirent autour de son corps l'empêchèrent de passer à l'action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Harry !? Espèce de connard, tu…

\- Ron ! s'interposa Hermione. Tu dis encore un mot de travers…

La menace n'eut pas besoin d'être poussée car Ron grogna et fit un pas en arrière. Il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé. Dean et Seamus avaient relâché leur prise, mais étaient prêts à le retenir une nouvelle fois.

Puis Draco ferma son livre d'un mouvement sec et se leva.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Harry qui m'a embrassé, déclara-t-il juste avant de se diriger à son tour vers le dortoir.

Un fois dans ce dernier, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, enfila son pyjama, se lava les dents, puis se coucha auprès de Harry qui somnolait à peine.

\- Tu as été long, marmonna le brun tout en collant son dos contre la chaleur qui venait de l'entourer.

\- J'ai eu du mal à finir mon chapitre, tes amis braillent trop.

\- Ils sont pas méchants.

Le sommeil commençait à gagner l'esprit de Harry qui était épuisé de son entraînement quotidien. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et serra doucement les doigts posés sur son ventre.

\- Tu vas devoir leur parler demain.

\- Hum.

Quelques respirations remplies de plénitude et il demanda plus par réflexe que par raison :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue avant d'aller te coucher.

Sauf que les mots qui d'ordinaire l'auraient fait bondir effleurèrent sa joue et moururent entre les draps chauds.

\- Pas ce soir, marmonna-t-il, la berceuse dans ses oreilles l'emportant au pays des songes.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Je me suis jamais autant renseignée sur HP que pour ce chapitre et la conversation sur le Quidditch. Elle n'est pas très utile, mais ça montre un peu de normalité entre jeunes avant de relancer les hostilités.

Et sinon, oh punaise, je l'attendais cette fin de chapitre depuis un moment. J'avais la scène en tête, il ne me restait plus qu'à la caser au bon moment.

Alors oui, c'est frustrant comme fin, mais vous le savez que je suis comme ça. Promis, vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre.

D'ailleurs, il s'intitule : **Déclaration publique et intime** , si ça c'est pas clair ! Et comment pensez-vous que vont réagir les autres ? Et c'est quoi cette déclaration intime ? Je vous rappelle que je suis pas guimauve, hein.

Allez, j'attends vos nombreuses reviews avec impatience (c'est pas pour rire en plus, je regarde ma boite mail toutes les 30 minutes à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre)


	29. Déclaration publique et intime

RAR Anonymes :

 _Mimily_ : Tu as eu deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, c'est bien. Concernant Ginny, j'avais envie de parler un peu plus d'elle, même si elle n'a pas une grande place. Et surtout je voulais la dépeindre comme une vraie guerrière qui est selon moi la vision e JKR. Ravie que la discussion sur le quidditch t'aie plu. Enfin, pour le bisou, Harry était juste dans le coltar et n'a même pas réalisé son geste. C'est aussi une preuve qu'il se pose moins de questions à propos de son lien avec Draco.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ah je suis contente que la fin te plaise. Je ne la voyais pas autrement. Pour les réactions du lendemain, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Quant à la déclaration intime, il faut surtout la voir dans les derniers mots prononcés.

 _Max132_ : Ben oui j'essaie d'être fidèle à l'univers de JKR et de ne pas dire que des conneries. Et j'avoue, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du quidditch. Merci internet. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Déclaration publique et intime**_

Harry se prélassait sous sa douche matinale, profitant du calme ambiant. Il avait été réveillé de bonne heure par Neville, Dean et Seamus qui devaient retourner en cours et son sommeil en avait pâti. Il avait quand même pu se rendormir et quand il avait enfin émergé de son repos, il avait remarqué être le dernier dans le dortoir. Cette solitude était plaisante, alors il prenait tout son temps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit enfin de sous le jet d'eau chaude, se sécha, puis enfila un jean et un polo. Maintenant il devait substanter son estomac qui n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller. Dans la salle principale, il retrouva Draco qui finissait de manger, Hermione qui lisait un livre tout en prenant des notes non loin du blond, Ron et Ginny qui jouaient aux échecs et Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui discutaient entre eux. Il s'assit à côté de Draco et lui lança un franc sourire.

\- Rémus est pas là ? releva-t-il.

\- Il est parti voir Nymphadora, répondit Ron.

\- Ok. Bon, je vais manger quoi ? Ah, il reste une part de tarte à la pomme.

Il attrapa le morceau de tarte et commença à le porter à sa bouche quand il remarqua que son amie ne lisait ni n'écrivait plus, mais le dévisageait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Elle secoua la tête, sans pour autant stopper son regard et son sourire. Il se tourna vers Ron et Ginny et se rendit compte que l'une arborait le même visage et que l'autre était rouge de gêne.

\- Mais quoi ?

Cette fois il se tourna vers Draco qui buvait son verre de jus de citrouille sans se soucier de lui.

\- Dites moi ? J'ai raté un truc ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Sauf que tout le monde restait silencieux. Même les adultes s'étaient tus, se demandant ce qui se tramait et attendaient.

\- Draco ?

\- Ah, tu te débrouilles. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, mais tu n'as pas réagi.

\- Tu m'as dit quoi ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant si Harry le faisait exprès. Puis il attrapa son livre posé non loin et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée la veille.

\- Harry, commença Hermione doucement, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

Cette fois il se mit à paniquer, craignant d'avoir dit ou fait un truc horrible, humiliant ou de ce genre. Mais il avait beau repasser la soirée en boucle, il ne voyait rien d'alarmant. De plus, il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool, donc aucun débordement possible. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien.

Alors il secoua la tête et supplia son amie du regard.

\- Eh bien… comment dire… enchaîna Ginny qui s'était rapprochée, tout comme Ron. Hier soir, tu as…

Un bruit sourd les fit tous sursauter, Draco venait de poser son livre sans douceur, tout en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si compliqué de dire les faits. Et comme personne ne semblait vouloir y venir, il lança d'une voix un peu agacée :

\- Quand tu es parti te coucher, tu m'as souhaité bonne nuit en m'embrassant sur la joue. Voilà, c'est pas compliqué à dire.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui ne savait plus quelle langue il parlait.

\- Un-un-un… bi-bi… sou ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui, tu sais, comme ça, renchérit Draco en joignant le geste à la parole, accentuant les sourires des filles, les rougeurs de Ron et créant de l'étonnement chez les autres.

Stupéfait, Harry porta sa main à sa joue légèrement humide. Il n'avait pas osé, non ce n'était pas possible ! Les secondes d'effarement passées, il détailla ses amis qui semblaient attendre la suite. Quant à Draco il avait repris sa lecture, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors Harry soupira. De toute façon, il fallait bien que le reste du groupe soit un jour au courant. Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa relation avec Draco indéfiniment. De plus, ce dernier ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde que la vérité éclate.

\- Bon, ok. Draco et moi ça fait quelques temps qu'on…

Mais quelle vérité pouvait-il énoncer ? Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, s'engueulaient, c'était certain. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait réellement pour le blond. Prenant conscience de ce fait, il pivota pour lui faire face.

\- On sort ensemble ? lui demanda-t-il.

Néanmoins, Draco ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il haussa des épaules et marmonna :

\- Si tu veux.

Plus loin, un sifflement aigu fit souffler le parchemin devant Hermione qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

\- Comment ça, si je veux ?

Harry allait de surprise en surprise. Non seulement il l'embrassait sur la joue devant tout le monde, mais en plus il avait l'air de se moquer de ce que pouvait signifier leur relation.

\- Que je sache on est deux dans cette histoire, toi et moi ! C'est toi a commencé ce matin alors que…

\- Oh, oh, oh ! Pardon !? TU as commencé, hier soir. TU m'as embrassé en premier dans la tour d'astronomie. TU m'as embrassé hier soir devant tout le monde. TU n'as rien écouté quand je t'en ai parlé en allant me coucher. Moi j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien demandé.

\- Ah donc, maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as subi tout ça depuis le début ?

Non loin de là, les deux filles buvaient les paroles qui fusaient dans l'air, avides de découvrir la suite de la dispute de couple qui s'étalait en direct devant elles. Monsieur Weasley avait fait une tentative d'intervention, mais son épouse l'avait empêché de se lever tout en secouant la tête. Quant à Ron, il se retenait de s'évanouir, les doigts enfoncés dans la table.

\- Bien sur que non, répliqua Draco qui sentait sa colère monter, réponse à la mélodie effrénée dans la cage thoracique du brun. Mais si tu n'assumes pas devant tes amis, il fallait que tu…

\- Je n'assume pas ? le coupa Harry, excédé.

Les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses, son corps fit un mouvement de demi-tour et ses iris scannèrent l'assemblée qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Donc voilà, Draco et moi, on sort ensemble !

Et il croqua avec force dans sa part de tarte, évacuant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne remarqua même pas les grands sourires sur les visages de Hermione et de Ginny, ni le haut le cœur de son ami. Et encore moins les mains pâles qui tremblaient doucement tout en tournant une page du livre.

oOo

Après ce début de journée mouvementée et riche en émotions, un certain calme régnait dans la Salle sur Demande. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, sans vraiment se soucier des autres. Même la partie d'échec qui se disputait entre Harry et Ron était d'un ennui mortel, le jeu avançant lentement et sans stratégie, chaque joueur perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron avait bien du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais sa sœur et Hermione lui avaient demandé d'être tolérant face à son ami et ce qu'il pouvait vivre en ce moment.

\- Tour en A5, annonça-t-il à la pièce qui bougea lentement et se plaça à l'endroit indiqué. Donc… tu sors avec Malfoy ?

\- Mouais, répondit Harry, captant tout juste les dires du rouquin.

\- T'as l'air vachement enchanté.

\- Euh pardon. Donc euh… pion en C4.

Comme la plus part du temps, le pion n'en fit qu'à sa tête et n'avança pas. En face de lui, Ron prit une mine contrite.

\- Si tu veux pas en parler, je te force pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Malfoy, reprit Ron en tordant sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? questionna Harry qui reprenait d'un seul coup pied avec la réalité.

\- Je te demandais juste si tu sortais bien avec lui.

\- Euh… ben oui, je crois.

Harry avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Draco, en compagnie de son ami.

\- Tu crois ? répéta Ron surpris.

\- Disons que c'est pas très clair. On a jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet. On s'est rapproché, et c'est tout.

\- Hum. Pion en D6.

Harry regarda la pièce d'échec bouger sur le plateau de jeu et se demanda ce qu'il allait pourvoir faire comme coup suivant. Il était nul à ce jeu, mais Ron aimait faire partie sur partie, alors il acceptait de subir de multiples humiliations amicales, juste pour voir son ami sourire et être heureux.

\- Mais… vous avez déjà… tu sais…

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je veux pas les détails, se hâta de répliquer le rouquin qui rougissait. Ce sont surtout les filles qui veulent savoir.

\- Non. On est pas allé aussi loin.

\- Et depuis quand vous… tous les deux ?

\- Au début des vacances de Noël. On a pas vraiment réfléchi, c'est venu tout seul.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Tu aurais réagi comment Ron ? Avec un grand sourire, en me félicitant et en me souhaitant d'être heureux ? J'y crois pas trop. C'est Malfoy, un mec qui plus est.

Son ami se gratta le dessus du crâne, puis hocha de la tête. Harry avait raison, il aurait probablement très mal réagi.

\- Donc t'es gay ?

Harry soupira, les questions du roux ne l'aidant pas à voir plus clair dans sa relation avec Draco.

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je pensais être attiré par les filles, je me suis jamais tourné vers les garçons. J'ai jamais eu d'attirance pour aucun de vous. Même aujourd'hui. Mais Malfoy, il a toujours été là, toujours chiant, emmerdeur, arrogant, vantard, bref lui. Et tu sais, l'année dernière, je sentais qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec lui. Je l'ai beaucoup suivi.

\- Tu l'as suivi !? s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, rigola Harry en repensant à toutes ces fois où il s'était caché, à tous ces moments où il avait découvert un Draco différent de celui qu'il pensait connaître depuis des années. Bref, on a fini par se retrouver lié avec cette magie et j'ai appris à le connaître, comme vous, mais avec encore plus de sincérité.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, Ron fronça des sourcils.

\- On était ensemble tout le temps et on a fini par parler, par faire tomber les masques, sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Draco a bien changé. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, mais s'il ne le faisait pas il mourrait et ses parents aussi. Il devait tuer Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas réussi car ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Il ne veut pas qu'il gagne et continue à instaurer son règne de terreur. Tu sais, au fond, il est comme nous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il veut simplement finir sa scolarité, faire des études, trouver un boulot et se construire une vie tranquille.

\- Enfin, la vie tranquille en étant lié à toi, c'est pas gagné, fit remarquer Ron.

Il est vrai que Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cela. Il était tellement préoccupé par le présent que le futur restait un point flou vers lequel il se dirigeait sans savoir où il le menait. Mais pouvait-il emmener Draco avec lui ? Chaque jour il avançait, l'entraînant dans son sillage sans lui demander son avis, sans lui laisser vraiment le choix. Et demain, que ferait-il ? Et lui ? Ce lien les attirait l'un à l'autre, sauf qu'il ignorait réellement les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Sans parler de ceux de Draco. Un futur ensemble était-il envisageable ?

\- De toute façon, faudrait-il déjà que cette guerre se termine. Fou en F4, conclut-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeu, un léger mal de tête pointant.

oOo

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma sur Neville et Seamus. La seconde suivante, un cri presque inhumain déchira l'air, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- JE DESTESTE LES CARROW ! hurla Neville, à bout de nerf. Une journée, une putain de journée et je peux dire qu'ils n'ont manqué à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Ils s'en sont pris à un second année qui a trébuché dans les escaliers et fait ralentir le groupe. On a eu douze secondes de retard et c'était la bonne excuse pour se défouler sur ce pauvre garçon, expliqua Seamus.

\- Un doloris ! Il a reçu un doloris ! poursuivit Neville, encore habité par sa rage.

\- Je l'ai empêché de s'en mêler et il est comme ça depuis.

\- Qui est partant pour un duel ?

Tous se dévisagèrent, surpris de la demande du Gryffondor qui était plutôt pacifique. Puis une main blanche se leva de derrière un fauteuil.

\- Moi, si tu es d'accord, se proposa Draco.

\- Eh mais je veux pas, moi, répliqua Harry aussitôt.

Sauf que Draco était déjà debout et sortait sa baguette. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

\- Je ne te comptais pas dans l'équation. Je proposais à Londubat un duel un contre un. Je dois aussi m'entraîner tout seul. Enfin tu es partant, Londubat ?

\- Oh, soupira Harry.

\- Ok pour moi Malfoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant le reste du groupe étonné de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc et ses coudes rencontrèrent le bois de la table avec douleur. Draco venait-il de le rejeter ? C'était la première fois qu'il se battait sans lui, sans leur magie.

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main douce sur un de ses bras.

\- Il a raison.

Il le savait, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Draco disposait toujours de sa baguette et pouvait faire de la magie comme auparavant, contrairement à lui qui était contraint d'utiliser la baguette d'un autre, baguette qui ne lui convenait jamais vraiment. Seule celle de mercure, celle qui provenait de la fusion de sa magie avec celle de Draco était parfaite. Même son ancienne baguette qui l'avait accompagné durant de longues années n'avait pas été aussi en accord avec lui. Il avait besoin de Draco, définitivement besoin de sa magie.

\- Et si on continuait à faire des informulés. Tu n'es vraiment pas au point.

Harry soupira, attrapa la baguette de la mère de Draco qui traînait toujours non loin de lui sans vraiment lui servir et suivi son amie pour une séance de sortilèges informulés qu'il savait déjà vaine, ne pouvant utiliser pleinement son potentiel.

Une demi-heure plus tard et un nombre impressionnant d'échecs à son actif, Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fatigué et démoralisé. Ce fut à cet instant que Draco et Neville sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, essoufflés. Ils se mêlèrent au reste du groupe qui les fixait avec interrogation.

\- Je suis vidé, soupira Neville tout en laissant son corps choir à côté de Ron. Mais ça fait du bien.

\- Tu te défends bien Londubat.

\- Toi aussi Malfoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard rempli de malice et ils sourirent. Qui aurait pu penser que cette scène se passerait un jour ?

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ton sortilège de foudre, il a l'air bien efficace.

\- Quand tu veux. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Et Draco s'éloigna en direction du dortoir, tout en clopinant par moment. Cette nouvelle démarche n'échappa pas à Hermione qui se tourna vers Neville et le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

Puis la discussion reprit avec Hermione qui tentait de faire comprendre à Ron comme pratiquer un sort de protection sans formule. Mais le pauvre roux arrivait tout juste à faire briller le bout de sa baguette.

\- Tu arrives à lancer des sorts futiles comme _lumos_ ou _alohomora_ , mais dès qu'on augmente le niveau tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ? s'énerva Ron.

\- Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu dois juste te concentrer et faire confiance à ta baguette et à ta magie. Allez réessaye.

Ron tendit sa baguette devant lui et focalisa toute son attention sur le sortilège de protection. Il savait que les informulés étaient très utiles, mais les réaliser était difficile.

\- Harry, allez toi aussi.

\- Mais Mione ! se plaignit le brun en se redressant. Tu sais bien que je n'arrive à rien sans ma baguette. Celle-là ne me va pas.

\- C'est la seule que tu as pour l'instant, alors tu t'exécutes !

\- Pfff. De toute façon, si je suis en danger Draco viendra de suite et j'aurai à la fois un bouclier et une baguette qui me conviennent parfaitement. Franchement ça ne…

\- Et si Draco est retenu prisonnier ? Et s'il est stupéfié ? Et s'il… enfin, tu vois. Tu feras quoi dans ces cas là ?

Des visions d'horreur se peignirent devant ses yeux et Harry frissonna d'effroi. Il aurait presque pu croire que Voldemort venait de lui envoyer des visions pour le faire douter et le déstabiliser. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque cela n'arrivait plus depuis des semaines. Alors il secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette de secours, tentant d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de barrière protectrice.

\- Mione ! s'écria Ron non loin alors qu'un léger halo presque transparent venait de se former devant lui.

\- Continue Ron, tu vois que tu peux y arriver. Harry, un peu plus d'entrain.

Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux, occultant les exclamations de joie de son meilleur ami. Il se concentra sur la formule, sur le prononciation, sur le geste, sur le résultat. Il en était capable, avec une baguette adaptée bien évidemment. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se mit à penser au bouclier que formait Draco, à sa couleur qu'il trouvait magnifique et à sa vibration qui était douce à ses oreilles. A cette baguette si parfaite entre ses doigts, si exceptionnelle face à sa magie.

\- Harry.

Il se demandait si un jour il pourrait utiliser une baguette sans ressentir un manque.

\- Harry.

Est-ce que sa magie serait contente d'avoir à nouveau une consœur fabriquée pour elle ?

\- Harry ?

Et comment serait ses sorts en répercussion ?

\- Harry !

Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement et il croisa le regard inquiet de Hermione.

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

En réalité, non. Il ne l'écoutait pas car la chanson dans ses tympans s'était faite plus forte et envoûtante. Comme poussé par un vent inconnu, il s'éloigna d'elle, sans un mot.

\- Harry ?

Mais la jeune fille comprit immédiatement que cela ne servait à rien d'insister et que son ami avait autre chose en tête.

Harry passa la porte du dortoir, la referma, puis celle de la salle de bain, qu'il referma également. Dans la pièce l'air était chaud et humide et un bruit lointain d'eau qui coulait lui parvint. Mais il s'en moquait. Seul l'appel qu'il ressentait était important. Il n'avait qu'une certitude, il devait aller le retrouver et lui répondre.

Quand il rentra dans la cabine de douche, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le stoppa l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Draco était nu, sous le jet d'eau, le visage rejeté en arrière, les yeux clos et son index reposait contre la marque de Mercure, sa marque. En voyant le doigt qui passait et repassait lentement sur le serpent, l'appelant et le narguant en même temps, il sentit un vent de rage le pousser en avant. Son corps écrasa celui de Draco qui rencontra le froid de la faïence humide alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux sous la violence du choc. Le blond grimaça et alla pour répliquer quand une griffure repoussa sa propre main, le faisant gémir et qu'une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, sans aucune équivoque.

Enfin comblé, Harry soupira d'aise. Il était à sa place, là où il rêvait toujours d'être, là où il se sentait bien en permanence. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il recula légèrement, sans pour autant retirer sa main droite, plaquée sur sa marque.

\- Tu m'as appelé, souffla-t-il alors que les paupières en face de lui dévoilent doucement deux orbes orages.

\- Tu as été long.

\- Il y avait les autres.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Puis à nouveau, une paire de lèvres rencontra les siennes et cette fois il ferma les yeux, certain que la suite allait être agréable.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Encore une fin sadique, je le sais et je préfère être honnête avec vous, ça va être ainsi pour la plus part des chapitres. Je sais, c'est frustrant, mais si je vous dis que la fic est finie, que j'ai tout écrit, vous me pardonnez ?

Et sinon, les réactions des uns et des autres vous ont plu ? Une idée de ce qui va suivre ces aveux chargés de désirs ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Marque de l'espoir**


	30. Marque de l'espoir

RAR Anonymes :

 _Mimily_ : j'avoue, je ne savais pas trop comment écrire ce chapitre, je n'avais pas d'idée précise et pleins de scénarios en même temps. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que les personnages repartent en arrière. Et donc c'est ce qui est finalement sorti. Allez, pour la fin sadique, tu as enfin la suite.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Ron restera Ron, même si je l'ai fait plus sympa que dans pas mal de fics je pense. Pour Draco, le fait qu'il tremble suite à la déclaration de Harry, c'est un peu de tout qui se mêle : satisfaction, soulagement, angoisse, peur etc. Après la déclaration intime n'est pas forcément sentimentale…

* * *

 _ **Marque de l'espoir**_

Harry était complètement mouillé et ses habits étaient collés contre sa peau. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère, bien trop occupé à embrasser Draco, à caresser ses cheveux ou sa nuque et à s'accrocher à sa hanche gauche. Même avec toute la volonté du monde il était incapable de retirer sa main de cette partie de son corps. Ce bout de peau diaphane marquée de noir était devenu son point d'ancrage auquel il ne cessait de s'agripper.

Les sensations que lui procurait ce contact étaient si intenses, presque comme une drogue. Il y avait toujours ce feu dans ses entrailles, dans son sang, comme de la lave liquide et en fusion qui courrait dans ses veines, ravageant son épiderme sensible. Puis la chanson, litanie presque inaudible d'ordinaire, qui prenait de l'ampleur, s'intensifiait, comme mû par sa propre volonté, guidée par le venin brûlant, résonnant contre ses tympans avec une douceur écrasante et dont les notes étaient toutes aussi belles. Et maintenant il y avait cette envie d'accentuer le contact, de se perdre dans cette folie de mercure et de fusionner avec le liquide de métal.

Son corps se plaqua contre celui de Draco qui ondulait doucement et répondait à ses assauts. Il ne pouvait y avoir méprise quand à leurs activités et à la suite de celles-ci. Surtout quand Draco commença à glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt trempé et tira dessus.

\- Putain, j'y arrive pas, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Harry se recula et tira à son tour sur le vêtement qui épousait parfaitement son torse. Après plusieurs tentatives, le morceau de tissu échoua dans un coin de la douche et Draco posa ses mains sur les fesses encore emprisonnées, le tout dans un mouvement qui retourna la situation.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se retrouva contre le carrelage et frissonna à son contact. Juste une seconde. Puis le brasier reprit de plus belle car Draco venait de poser ses lèvres contre sa carotide et la mordait tendrement, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son corps. Un gémissement glissa le long de son torse nu, entoura le sexe du blond qui était déjà en érection et se perdit derrière un genou tremblant.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir debout longtemps face aux assauts de son compagnon. Draco ne laissait aucun répit à ses sens, le caressant, le griffant, le mordant, le léchant, l'embrassant de partout. Ses doigts cherchaient une accroche, un bout de chair qui lui servirait de bouée, mais le corps devant lui ne cessait de se dérober et de glisser le long de son ventre.

Draco enfouit sa langue dans le nombril et lécha les quelques gouttes d'eau qui se reposaient en son sein, puis continua sa descente vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son duel contre Neville, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Harry dans l'intimité de leur relation nouvelle. Il avait hésité quelques secondes, puis s'était mis à effleurer le serpent le représentant, lançant alors cet appel qu'il savait impossible à nier pour Harry. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, redécouvrir ce corps qui lui plaisait un peu plus chaque jour et l'emmener à la jouissance.

À genoux devant lui, il sentit une main s'ancrer dans son épaule et une autre venir caresser ses cheveux. Satisfait de son effet, il commença à défaire la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon, un des derniers remparts à ses projets. Au-dessus de lui, il entendit un sifflement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'empressement évident du brun. Il aurait pu le faire languir un peu plus, le pousser encore dans la frustration et l'attente d'une étreinte plus intime. Mais le feu qui ravageait son esprit et son corps annihilaient toute pensée cohérente. Ou alors c'était parce que son cœur s'emballait bien trop vite pour si peu et que la patience s'était noyée dans l'eau de la douche.

\- Draco, marmonna Harry en enfonçant ses ongles dans son épaule.

L'interpellé tira sur la boucle de métal, puis ouvrit le pantalon et d'un coup sec, le descendit un peu avec le boxer. En voyant la hampe qui se dressait devant lui sans aucune pudeur, il se mordit les lèvres. Il leva les yeux et admira la vision qui se peignait face à lui. Harry était recouvert d'eau qui ruisselait le long de sa peau, de ses muscles et de chacune de ses courbures. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, les dents qui malmenaient ses lèvres étaient le signe d'un plaisir à peine étouffé. Un grognement le rappela à l'ordre et il reporta toute son attention sur le sexe au gland turgescent. Sa langue lécha ce dernier, juste au niveau du frein et il esquissa un sourire en voyant le membre s'animer tout seul face à cette caresse. Puis il l'empoigna d'une main et se mit à le malmener d'une délicieuse façon. Rapidement, il le sentit grossir entre ses lèvres et comprit qu'en continuant ainsi, Harry allait finir par jouir. Alors il retira sa bouche, ne voulant pas recevoir le sperme dedans et continua simplement avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Sur son épaule et dans ses cheveux, il sentait les doigts du brun se crisper dans une certaine retenue, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal et, bien malgré lui, cette attention le toucha. Tout comme lorsqu'il tenta de le prévenir entre deux souffles qu'il arrivait au point de rupture.

Draco se redressa et immédiatement la main droite de Harry se posa sur sa hanche, comme attirée par un aimant, un automatisme qui les ravissait tous les deux. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et un baiser chargé de tensions débuta. Quelques secondes après, un liquide chaud glissa le long de ses doigts encore sur la verge et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait joui, il l'avait fait jouir. Enfin… il ne savait plus trop tôt.

\- Désolé, souffla Harry. Je...Tu n'as pas…

\- Pas grave.

Sauf que Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il était peut-être inexpérimenté, mais hors de question qu'il soit le seul à profiter. Un peu hésitant, il descendit sa main libre le long du torse de Draco, appréciant les courbes sous ses doigts, puis se saisit du sexe dur et chaud qui palpitait. Il était différent du sien, mais pas totalement non plus. Doucement, il se mit à bouger ses doigts, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient, comme il le faisait lors de ses moments de plaisir solitaires. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il en oublia presque tout le reste. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco glissa une main sur sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il se rappela qu'il pouvait faire autre chose. Rapidement, son esprit parti dans les méandres du plaisir et il arrêta de réfléchir, profitant juste de ce moment. Tant et si bien que son propre sexe se réveilla à nouveau et finit par rencontrer son homologue. Ce frôlement intime lui rappela un souvenir dans cette même douche. Pouvait-il faire comme Draco ?

\- A… arrête, marmonna Draco qui avait son front posé sur une de ses épaules.

\- Je… je fais mal ? se mit-il à paniquer, ses muscles s'immobilisant d'un seul coup.

Draco releva la tête et ancra ses iris dilatés dans ceux remplis de doutes.

\- Non… mais… j'ai envie de plus, avoua-t-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Une vague de soulagement aussitôt remplacée par une autre de panique, puis de fébrilité traversa son corps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Tout était contradiction dans son esprit. Il faisait bien, il n'était pas trop empoté, mais Draco voulait plus et lui n'avait jamais passé ce cap. Allait-il être dessus ou dessous ? Et puis comment devait-on faire ?

\- T'es chiant, grogna Draco en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, provoquant encore plus d'incompréhension chez le brun.

Sauf qu'une main impérieuse se saisit de la sienne et le tira hors de la douche. Docile il se laissa guider jusqu'à ce que Draco le pousse sur leur lit et le chevauche.

\- Un signe d'approbation serait bienvenu. Tu as le droit de dire non aussi.

Harry hocha de la tête, perdu entre ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de se jeter à l'eau, sa raison qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lobe frontal et la chanson qui vibrait de contentement.

\- Oui pour quoi ? demanda Draco qui commençait à perdre patience face à l'absence de réactivité de son partenaire.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais. Je sais pas… comment, balbutia Harry.

\- Je sais. Et donc ?

\- Et si quelqu'un rentrait ?

\- Vu ce qu'ils savent à notre sujet, je doute fort qu'ils osent venir ici pour l'instant. Donc ?

Draco était d'un seul coup si prévenant, que Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement et il sut à ce moment là qu'il était définitivement perdu. Draco allait être le premier, comme ça avait été le cas pour pleins d'autres choses. Dans sa haine, dans son mépris, dans sa rivalité et dans son obsession. Dans son lit, dans ses caresses, dans ses baisers et dans son cœur.

\- Ok, chuchota-t-il juste avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de le forcer à l'embrasser.

Aussitôt les assauts reprirent pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. En quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus d'habits entre eux et leur désir était parfaitement visible. Draco chevauchait toujours Harry, menant la danse, ayant bien compris qu'il allait devoir agir.

Son corps s'allongea sur le sien et leurs virilités se frôlèrent dans un gémissement qui emplit le dortoir. Ses mains effleurèrent ses côtes et le corps sous le sien se cambra alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans son aine, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître son plaisir. Puis il continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver aux fesses qu'il empoigna.

Immédiatement, comme si le corps de Harry savait comment réagir, ses jambes remontèrent et s'écartèrent encore plus. Une langue taquine vint lécher l'intérieur de cette cuisse offerte, évitant soigneusement le point plus sensible qui ne demandait qu'une chose : être à nouveau comblé de caresses.

Sauf que Draco avait envie que cette première fois entre eux ne soit pas que du sexe. Alors il faisait tout pour attiser le feu dans les entrailles de son amant et qu'il se perde dans des sensations encore inconnues. Après plusieurs minutes d'un traitement qui fit haleter, gémir et marmonner Harry, Draco se redressa, saisit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts dont un de protection contre les maladies. Du lubrifiant se déversa dans sa main et à cette vision, le souffle de Harry s'accéléra. Dans sa propre cage thoracique, Draco ressentit la crainte qui venait de naître de la part du brun et le gratifia alors d'un sourire, tandis que ses doigts entourèrent sa virilité et étalèrent la substance visqueuse. Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Puis une bouche souffla près de son oreille et dit :

\- J'aime les deux et comme tu n'as jamais rien fait, ça ne me dérange pas.

Une fois de plus, cette prévention à son égard le chamboula et il le remercia en silence. Car déjà Draco s'empalait sur lui et les sensations alors nouvelles le dévastèrent. Il avait envie de se laisser porter par le flot et de lâcher prise sur le monde. Mais la moue de crispation que tentait de contrôler le blond ne passa pas inaperçu. Alors Harry empoigna la hampe devant lui et se mit à la masser doucement, alors que son autre main ne cessait de retracer la marque de Mercure. Une minute plus tard, Draco remontait déjà et entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient, ne ressentant plus aucune gêne. Il se doutait que l'effet du Mercure agissait comme un antalgique, voire peut-être un aphrodisiaque et il se dit que pour une fois, il lui était bien utile.

Une chaleur encore plus cuisante courrait dans ses veines et son corps était moite de sueur. Quant à la chanson, elle suivait le rythme de ses mouvements et des râles de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Harry, nouvelle mélodie qui la rendait encore plus magnifique à ses oreilles.

Néanmoins, ses jambes se mirent rapidement à souffrir de l'effort à fournir et il se laissa retomber contre le torse du brun, le souffle court. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Harry laissa ses lèvres danser contre les siennes, nouveau ballet en réponse à toutes ces sensations qui irritaient presque leurs sens. Il avait encore envie de lui, d'être en lui et sur lui, de sentir son corps se mouvoir et se perdre dans le sien, de sentir son souffle et ses regards emplis de désirs et d'une étincelles inconnue.

Sans un mot, juste avec un léger mouvement de tête ils se comprirent et Draco changea de position pour se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le nez enfouit dans l'oreiller qui servait à Harry, il huma son odeur alors que le brun prenait place dans son dos.

La pénétration fut lente et le frustra. Il aspirait à plus. Avec folie et perdition. Son bassin se mit à bouger tout seul, imprimant de suite le rythme à suivre, dictant à Harry les coups de reins à donner. Sauf qu'il avait beau aller au plus profond de son être et frapper cet endroit qui d'ordinaire le faisait crier, il ne se sentait pas comblé, ni satisfait. Et comme si Harry avait entendu son manque, ce dernier glissa son bras droit sur son ventre et sa main se logea sur leur lien, tout en le tirant vers lui pour que son dos se plaque contre son ventre. La tête rejetée en arrière, reposant contre l'épaule de son amant, Draco poussa un long gémissement. Ses jambes tremblaient et la prise sur son buste était forte et possessive. Son plaisir montait par vagues qui déferlaient les unes après les autre, sans aucun répit. Il ne manquait plus que sa bouche contre la sienne et une fois de plus, son souhait fut exaucé, comme si Harry connaissait le moindre de ses désirs. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable, mais en cet seconde elle lui convenait parfaitement.

Parce qu'il était contre lui.

Parce qu'il sentait ses battements de cœur.

Parce qu'il se perdait dans son corps.

Parce qu'il respirait son odeur.

Parce qu'il s'agrippait à lui et au métal en fusion.

Parce qu'il le sentait partout, dessus, dessous, dedans et hors de lui.

Parce qu'il lui suffisait d'un mouvement de bassin en plus et la jouissance serait maîtresse dans chacune de ses cellules.

Il sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui et des ongles se planter avec force dans sa hanche. Il était en train de jouir. Pourtant son sexe pulsait toujours et la tension dans ses muscles n'était pas repue. Puis il y eut un frôlement aérien, une légère brise autour de lui et il frissonna de plaisir. La seconde suivante, il éjaculait devant lui, sur les draps et son corps en entier retombait lourdement.

Dans sa nuque il sentait la respiration erratique qui le griffait et il sourit. Sa main droite glissa le long de cette peau humide, là où se perdait quelques mèches de cheveux un peu trop longues et il pressa dessus tout en tournant son visage vers celui de Harry. Le baiser qui suivit fut tendre, lent et régulièrement entrecoupé pour leur laisser le temps de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Waouh siffla Harry tout en reculant, sentant son sexe glisser de l'intimité de Draco.

Son corps tomba en arrière et il manqua de peu de se cogner la tête contre le montant du lit.

\- C'était…

\- Très bien, compléta Draco qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Harry attrapa son bras et le tira vivement contre lui, le faisant s'allonger d'une manière peu gracieuse et pas très confortable. Puis il ravit ses lèvres en un petit rire et claqua doucement ses fesses, le tout sous un regard acier qui était à la fois amusé et outré. Le sien dériva le long de la peau blanche, non loin de ses doigts et il la caressa.

\- Tu as vu, chuchota-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Harry, Draco dévia son regard vers son bras gauche et comprit alors.

\- On ne voit presque plus rien, poursuivit Harry.

\- Je sais. Le matin au réveil on la voit encore moins.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Qu'elle disparaisse ? Non. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à sa vision du monde sorcier.

Draco s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le corps du brun et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et celle là ? demanda Harry en frôlant son aine.

Après une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les souvenirs de ses effets quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco répondit :

\- Elle est moins pire que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais… ça reste une marque, signe que ma magie est liée à la tienne et que…

\- Tu dois me coltiner, finit le brun.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Draco quittait un maître pour un autre en définitive. Même s'il ne considérait pas Harry de cette façon, le fond restait le même. Il était enchaîné à un autre et son avenir restait flou. Il espérait juste qu'une fois cette guerre finie, une fois la prophétie concernant Harry passée, il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie tranquille et paisible. Enfin… si son ancien maître périssait définitivement.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Eh, vous avez vu, un chapitre avec un gros lemon et une fin qui n'est pas sadique ! Merci qui ?

Sinon passons aux choses plus sérieuses… alors cette première fois ? Je veux toutes vos impressions.

 **Prochain chapitre : Un semblant de déjà vu** (on va attaquer l'épisode où tout se dévoile)


	31. Un semblant de déjà vu

_**Coucou**_

Je sais je suis sacrément en retard pour poster la suite. Je ne vous oublie pas, mais j'ai eu une semaine bien chargée et j'ai même pas écrit une seule ligne de mon livre, c'est pour vous dire. Le ryhtme devrait être à nouveau normal.

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Pour moi ils ne cassent pas la beauté du cït comme tu dis, mais ils s'avancent vrs un chemin encore plus intime. C'est très symbolique en fait. Désolée si la descente a éré un peu brutale pour toi.

 _Max132_ : oui une première fois qui se passe plutôt bien. Après tout, Draco a déjà de l'expérience. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de longues reviews, au moins tu en laisses et ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Un semblant de déjà vu**_

Severus regarda le sorcier qui lui faisait face et le trouva changé. Le petit garçon qu'il pouvait encore percevoir par moments avait disparu. A la place il y avait un homme en devenir qui se donnait totalement pour contrer ses attaques et les lui retourner. Au début il avait pensé que son filleul menait le combat, mais il s'était vite ravisé en percevant la patte de Harry. Non vraiment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, cinq exactement, le jeune homme avait considérablement progressé et l'étonnait parfois dans ses choix de sortilèges.

\- Potter ! C'est bon. Pas la peine de vous épuiser.

\- Je peux encore tenir et Draco aussi. Allez-y !

\- Comme vous voudrez. _En_ _d_ _oloris._

\- _Si tu te fais mal, faudra pas te plaindre_ , ricana Draco alors que l'impardonnable faisait vibrer le bouclier devant Harry, avant de disparaître.

\- Tu veux la gagner cette guerre ? Moi oui et Snape reste celui qui prend les choses au sérieux et ne nous ménage pas. Alors tu veux bien m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- _Avec plaisir. Utilise le sortilège que je t'ai montré l'autre jour._

 _\- Brachialigo !_

\- Bien essayé Monsieur Potter, mais votre mouvement était trop lent. Vous l'avez appris il y a peu ?

\- En effet. Mais je m'entraîne.

\- _Glacius._

Une épaisse couche de glace entoura le halo, emprisonnant Harry. Elle ne le touchait pas, mais il pouvait sentir le froid emplir l'air progressivement, signe que le bouclier faiblissait sous le sortilège qui semblait très puissant.

 _\- J'ai une idée, mais il va falloir faire vite si tu ne veux pas que je m'évanouisse dans tes bras, vidé de toute énergie._

\- Tant qu'on a une chance de mettre Snape à terre, je te suis.

La seconde d'après, Harry lança un sortilège de durcissement qui stoppa la glace en la figeant. Puis le bouclier disparut et il s'éleva au-dessus du sol de quelques mètres pour passer par-dessus. Encore dans les airs et face à Severus qui commençait déjà à riposter avec un léger rictus, il pointa sa baguette et laissa Draco enchaîner. Le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le maître de potions explosa violemment, le forçant à rouler sur le côté.

 _\- Fulgari,_ lança Harry, visant parfaitement l'homme qui se redressait.

Ce dernier se retrouva plaqué au sol, les mains ligotées et sa baguette à quelques centimètres de lui. Le souffle court, Harry observa le résultat de l'enchaînement et sourit, victorieux.

\- Draco, reviens.

A sa droite, Draco réapparut et chancela. Il tenait encore debout, mais c'était de peu. Avec sa propre baguette il retira les liens de Severus puis se reposa contre Harry qui l'enlaçait par la taille.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour Monsieur Potter, mais bravo. Je me doute que vous avez chacun joué un rôle dans ces dernières secondes, mais il y avait de la précision, de la rapidité et de la puissance. Retirer le bouclier était risqué, mais vous a permis cet enchaînement sans que cela ne vous nuise.

\- Merci, je crois ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

\- On voulait te montrer quelque chose aussi, répliqua Draco en se tournant vers Harry qui hocha de la tête.

Le blond tira sur la manche de sa chemise et dévoila son bras gauche où une légère trace grise persistait. Stupéfait, Severus s'avança et détailla la Marque des Ténèbres qui n'en était plus une.

\- Depuis quand ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- En fait, depuis le début, dès que… dès que je touche la marque de Mercure, celle-ci s'affaiblit. Au début ce n'était que le temps du contact, quelques secondes même. Et elle revenait comme avant dès que je retirais ma main. Mais petit à petit…

\- Elle s'est vraiment mise à disparaître, compléta Draco.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Personne. Je me garde bien de crier sur les toits que je suis un Mangemort et encore moins que ma marque disparaît en raison d'une magie inconnue.

\- Alors gardez ça pour vous. J'ignore comment votre lien agit pour briser un tel maléfice, mais je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que vous ne devez pas dévoiler.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Aller, déguerpissez.

Tout en continuant de prendre appui sur Harry, Draco sortit en sa compagnie et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Au passage, Ron et Ginny les dévisagèrent. L'un en faisant la grimace et un léger signe de main, l'autre en arborant un immense sourire. Mais Harry les remarqua tout juste. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pensait qu'à Draco et à l'intimité qu'ils allaient retrouver d'ici peu.

Une fois allongés dans leur lit, Draco se lova contre Harry et ferma aussitôt les yeux. Face à lui, le brun huma l'air et grimaça.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour transpirer alors que tu n'as pas de corps ?

\- Hum ? l'interrogea Draco qui était déjà en train de s'assoupir, bercé par la mélodie ancienne et celle du cœur contre ses tympans.

\- Je veux pas être odieux, mais tu sens pas la rose Draco. Tu me fais même concurrence. Et pourtant tu n'avais pas de corps pendant tout ce temps.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna le blond qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir.

\- Désolé, mais là je peux pas te laisser dormir dans cet état.

\- Juste un peu.

Mais Harry se recula légèrement sous les grognements de protestation de l'autre qui enserra ses doigts sur son t-shirt.

\- On file à la douche, décréta le brun.

\- J'ai pas la force.

\- On en prendra une rapide ensemble.

A l'entente du dernier mot, l'endormi ouvrit un œil et esquissa un léger sourire. Finalement, il n'était pas contre une douche avec Harry et il pouvait bien lutter encore un peu contre cette lourdeur qui s'insinuait dans chacune de ses fibres. Il devait bien lui rester encore quelques forces pour un peu de sexe, même sans aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, il s'était promis qu'avant la fin de la semaine il aurait à nouveau son moment de pure débauche avec son amant, peu importe ce que pouvait dire, penser ou entendre les autres. A savoir qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant d'entamer une nouvelle semaine.

Tout en se léchant les lèvres, il étira son corps alangui et gémit faiblement. Puis il tendit les bras vers Harry qui se trouvait maintenant debout, de son côté du lit.

\- Tu m'aides ? soupira-t-il

oOo

Hermione cachée sous les traits de Neville avait bien du mal à cacher son excitation. Depuis que les cours avaient repris en début de semaine, elle n'avait pas pu aller une seule fois à la bibliothèque en raison des obligations scolaires des trois garçons qui servaient de camouflage. Mais maintenant que c'était le week-end, elle allait pouvoir rattraper son retard. Non seulement elle continuait ses recherches concernant le lien de Harry et Draco, mais elle avançait aussi dans le programme de septième année, bien décidée à prendre le moins de retard possible, tout comme pour les autres occupants de la Salle sur Demande qui se plaignaient souvent des devoirs et des lectures qu'elle leur imposait.

Tout en feuillant un énorme ouvrage sur la métamorphose, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus la fixait, à tout juste deux mètres. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la fit sortir de sa lecture. Surprise, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut alors de la présence de la Poufsouffle.

\- Euh… salut, murmura la jeune fille. Je… désolée de te déranger Londubat… mais en fait…

Hermione chercha la présence de son ami, mais elle était seule à cette table et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas son corps, mais celui de Neville et que l'élève en face d'elle pensait s'adresser à lui.

\- Désolée, tu disais ? la coupa Hermione qui n'avait pas écouté la faible voix qui lui parlait.

Au loin, un sifflement de Madame Pince la rappela à l'ordre et elle pesta en silence contre la bibliothécaire qui voyait chaque élève comme un ennemi des livres.

\- Je suis souvent ici et… en fait… je crois que tu fais des recherches sur une certaine Rosie ou Rosalynda. Je… je ne t'épie pas, hein ! J'ai juste entendu comme ça et surtout quand Madame Pince t'a dit de te débrouiller toute seule pour ça.

\- Et ?

La Poufsouffle posa et avança un livre en sa direction.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider, c'est une autobiographie romancée, mais, l'héroïne s'appelle Rosalynda.

\- Euh… merci.

La seconde d'après et avec les joues un peu rouges, la jeune fille disparut derrière une rangée de livres. Perplexe, Hermione détailla l'ouvrage, se demandant ce qu'un roman pourrait bien lui apporter. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture du livre de métamorphose et n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle sentit les effets du Polynectar se dissiper. Discrètement, elle but une longue gorgée du breuvage infâme, frissonna, puis posa son regard sur le livre qui semblait sans intérêt. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, l'observa avec une petite grimace, dévia ses iris sur l'autre livre ouvert et se dit qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause distractive, juste quinze minutes.

Tout en s'asseyant confortablement sur sa chaise, elle lut le titre : « Topaze gémellaire ». Elle le trouvait un peu vide, mais l'indication d'une pierre fine l'interpella. Il y avait peu de chances de trouver un indice concernant la magie de Harry et Draco, mais bon, qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien.

Trois heures plus tard et plusieurs livres ouverts autour d'elle, elle termina de griffonner les éléments qu'elle avait pu mettre en lien, non sans un sourire de satisfaction. Si elle avait su ce matin qu'elle ferait de telles découvertes, elle aurait purement cru à une très mauvaise blague. Sauf que les faits étaient là, mots s'étalant sous ses yeux avec leur vérité déroutante.

Elle regarda l'horloge et se dit qu'elle devait ranger tout ceci au plus vite, avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence, n'ayant plus de Polynectar à boire. Avec une vitesse assez impressionnante, tous les ouvrages, sauf un, retrouvèrent leur place et elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque et se pressa de retourner à la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait hâte en raison des quelques minutes d'action de la potion dans son corps, mais aussi pour exposer à tous ce qu'elle savait désormais.

oOo

Ron regarda la porte principale s'ouvrir sur un Neville essoufflé. Perplexe, il le détailla, puis tourna la tête pour voir le même visage penché au-dessus d'un parchemin, sur la table. Voilà maintenant qu'il voyait double !

\- Euh… Hermione ? tenta-t-il en direction du garçon au souffle court.

\- Oui c'est moi, confirma la jeune fille. Par Merlin, j'ai cru ne jamais arriver à temps avant que le Polynectar ne fasse plus effet. D'ailleurs regarde, je commence à retrouver mon corps.

En effet, ses cheveux se mettaient à pousser à une vitesse impressionnante, rapidement suivis par le reste du corps. Hermione ayant enfin retrouvé son corps, elle s'avança vers les deux rouquins qui discutaient dans le canapé.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Euh… maman est dans la salle des potions et Rémus discute avec Tonks par la cheminée de la chambre, exposa Ginny.

\- Et Harry et Malfoy ?

Immédiatement trois mains pointèrent dans la même direction, vers le dortoir.

\- Et Dean et Seamus aident des plus jeunes dans la salle commune. Ils ne s'en sortent pas avec le nouveau programme apparemment, compléta Ron.

\- Ok. Je viens de faire de nouvelles découvertes, il faudrait que tout le monde soit ici dans cinq minutes, juste le temps de me changer.

Aussitôt le frère et la sœur se détaillèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Neville qui secouait vivement la tête. Ginny soupira et leva les yeux eu ciel. Tout en se levant elle fit une grimace aux garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir Harry et Malfoy. Chochottes !

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle revint à la table où il ne manquait plus que les deux endormis et Rémus, elle reçut à nouveau des regards étranges de la part de Neville et Ron.

\- Ils dormaient, dans leur lit, exposa-t-elle.

Ron souffla et Neville baissa les épaules, comme si un poids venait de se retirer.

\- Tout nus, les taquina-t-elle, provoquant alors des rougeurs sur les joues des deux garçons et un rire de la part de Hermione.

Une fois que tout le monde fut décemment présent, Hermione observa le livre entre ses mains, puis sourit tout en relevant la tête.

\- Avant toute chose, commença-t-elle, Neville, tu as une touche avec une Poufsouffle de sixième année il me semble. Tu pourras aller la remercier car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai enfin découvert ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et Draco.

Plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Une fois le silence revenu, la jeune fille poursuivit :

\- Elle a les cheveux bruns et de très beaux yeux bleus.

\- Euh… eh bien… d'accord, bafouilla Neville.

\- Enfin. Donc tout ce que nous devons savoir se trouve dans ce livre, présenta-t-elle au groupe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller dans le rayon des romans, ce qui fait que je ne trouvais rien. En réalité, c'est une autobiographie, mais elle date tellement que c'est devenu une histoire un peu loufoque. Et pourtant…

Elle marqua une pause et s'humecta les lèvres. Son auditoire était tout ouïe.

\- Nous t'écoutons Hermione, dit Rémus.

\- Donc cette histoire se passe durant le quinzième siècle, dans notre pays. Elle concerne deux femmes qui sont nées en 1431. C'était des jumelles, nées sorcières, au mois de juin.

\- Gémeaux, marmonna Draco qui était du même signe astrologique.

\- Des jumelles gémeaux ? Ce n'est pas anodin ça, répliqua Molly.

\- Et je vous laisse deviner leurs prénoms.

\- Euh…

\- L'une d'elle ne serait pas cette fameuse Rosalynda dont l'autre folle nous a parlé à la Tête de Sanglier il y a quinze jours ? proposa Harry.

\- Tu es sur la bonne piste, mais ce n'est pas exactement ça. Elles s'appelaient Rosa et Lynda. En réalité la personne dont a fait mention cette femme concernait deux personnes.

A nouveau, un léger brouhaha s'éleva sans que personne n'en saisisse réellement le sens. Sauf que Hermione n'avait pas envie de faire des pauses toutes les deux minutes. Alors elle se racla la gorge et Rémus et Molly calmèrent les plus jeunes.

\- Donc je disais… ces deux filles sont nées en 1431 et ont eu une enfance classique de l'époque. Elles sont allées à Poudlard, comme tout sorcier et ont été réparties à Serdaigle. Malgré qu'elles semblaient partager beaucoup de choses et avaient des caractères et aptitudes similaires. l'une d'elle a commencé à s'orienter vers un domaine peu répandu à l'école, tandis que l'autre suivait un chemin bien plus classique. Celle qui s'est mise à faire des recherches, parfois à l'encontre du corps professoral, était Lynda. Ses expériences étaient toutes d'ordre alchimique.

Sentant que cette information qui n'était pas anodine allait engendrer une nouvelle vague d'exclamations, elle planta ses iris dans ceux de Ron et Harry, leur intimant en silence de se taire.

\- Les années passèrent et même si Rosa menait une vie plus tranquille que celle de sa sœur, elle la suivait dans ses recherches et expériences, y apportant tout de même son savoir. A l'âge de dix-neuf ans, Rosa se maria avec un certain Rotanev et elle eu un fils. De son côté, Lynda fit quelques voyages et continua ses recherches, sans se marier au grand dam de ses parents. Elle devint alchimiste et Rosa s'occupa de sa famille tout en restant très proche de sa sœur. A ce moment, l'histoire se concentre plus sur Lynda et ses travaux. Ce n'est pas très intéressant, jusqu'à un évènement en 1463. Lynda raconte qu'elle tentait de lier l'or à des pierres précieuses, semi-précieuses ou fines. Comme la topaze.

A cet instant, elle tira vers elle un parchemin où son écriture s'étalait.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur cette pierre, ça a son importance. Première chose à savoir, c'est une pierre protectrice pour les natifs du signe des gémeaux. Celle dont il est fait mention est de couleur dorée. Elle **stimule l'esprit et l'acuité intellectuelle** et clarifie la perception. Cette pierre stimule une pensée **lucide** et clairvoyante. Elle inspire les intellectuels et leur amène de grandes idées. Au niveau physique, elle renforce le système immunitaire de manière générale et a un effet tonique.

\- Pardon Mione, mais pourquoi nous parler de cette pierre ? Je veux dire, pour Malfoy et Harry c'est le mercure qui a une importance et ce n'est même pas une pierre, même si il y a quelques chose de cet acabit sur leur baguette.

\- J'y viens Neville. Pour reprendre l'histoire, Lynda faisait des expériences et malheureusement l'une d'elle a mal tourné. Alors qu'elle venait de recouvrir une topaze d'or pur en fusion et qu'elle lançait plusieurs sorts dessus, sa sœur est arrivée et le mélange lui est tombé dessus, tout en recevant un sortilège de fusion. Lynda a commencé à tout faire pour sauver sa sœur qui était en train de mourir sous ses yeux. En vain. Rosa est morte.

\- Pauvre Rosie, chuchota Draco, souvenir d'il y a quinze jours, autour d'une boisson qui se devait d'être amicale.

\- Oui, pauvre Rosie. Je pense que cette femme à la Tête de Sanglier connaissait cette histoire.

\- Il va falloir que je demande à Alberforth de me la présenter pour avoir une bonne discussion avec elle, intervint Rémus. Mais vas-y continue Hermione.

\- Donc Rosa est morte, ou plutôt son corps. Et je sais que vous allez adorer la suite. Malfoy, quel sort a reçu Rosa en même temps que la pierre.

\- Un sort de fusion, répondit le blond, tel le parfait élève qu'il était. Oh. Par Salazard. Elles ont fusionné !

\- Parfaitement.

Cette fois, tout le monde, y compris les adultes, se mit à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de sa théorie et de son explication.

\- Mais laissez-moi finir ! s'énerva Hermione.

Face au début de colère qui grondait dans sa voix, les garçons se turent, connaissant parfaitement les répercutions en cas d'opposition, ce qui entraîna le reste du groupe.

\- Merci. Donc, Rosa et Lynda fusionnèrent dans le corps de Lynda. Cette dernière raconte qu'elle sentait la présence de sa sœur et entendait sa voix. En permanence. De là, elle décida de devenir Rosalynda. Seuls ses parents et le mari de Rosa étaient au courant de l'histoire. Pour le reste du monde, elle devint cette autre femme. A savoir que son physique avait un peu changé suite à cet accident. Mais elle n'en parle pas vraiment. Enfin, après cette histoire, elle décida d'arrêter ses recherches, il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs et toujours la crainte de blesser les autres. Pendant quelques années, pour rendre hommage à sa sœur et lui faire plaisir, elle s'occupa principalement de son fils qui avait tout juste cinq ans au moment de l'accident. Elle devint comme une seconde mère pour cet enfant et dans un sens, c'était aussi sa vraie mère, puisque Rosa existait toujours à travers Lynda. Elles partageaient tout, tout le temps, dans une symbiose parfaite. Un détail a attiré mon attention lorsqu'elle parle de cet enfant. Il est question d'une vieille berceuse qu'elle a apprise lors de ses voyages. Elle ne la détaille pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était question d'une lune et d'un vent qui partent en quête d'une vie plus belle et qui emportent avec eux tous ceux qui veulent changer de vie.

\- Ça me fait penser à la traduction que tu avais faite de la berceuse.

\- J'allais dire la même chose Harry, renchérit Draco.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous en parle. Et attendez de voir la suite. Après quelques années à s'occuper de sa famille, Rosalynda se mit à aspirer à autre chose. Après tout, Lynda n'était pas faite pour cette vie et s'était rangée pour sa sœur. Avec l'accord de Rosa, elle décida de reprendre une vie plus active au sein de la société magique. c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que sa magie avait aussi considérablement changé.

Elle marqua une courte pause, se concentrant sur Harry et Draco qui étaient légèrement penchés en avant, dans l'attente de la suite.

\- Elle avait déjà remarqué certains changements, mais ne s'était pas penchée dessus. Et là elle découvrit que sa magie était beaucoup plus puissante, plus rapide, plus précise. Bref son pouvoir s'était accru. Lorsqu'elle utilisait sa baguette pour des sortilèges plus complexes que ceux du quotidien, elle découvrit qu'à l'intérieur de son poignet, il y avait un un léger renflement très dur. Au début elle s'inquiéta et puis l'aventureuse qu'elles était décida d'ouvrir la peau. Une idée de ce qu'elle trouva ?

\- La topaze ? proposa Harry.

\- Exactement !

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Ron.

\- Elle n'a jamais su. La seule hypothèse qu'elle a eu, c'est que le sort de fusion a été amplifié par cette expérience alchimique. Entre les propriétés de la pierre, l'or et le sortilège, non seulement Rosa s'est retrouvée dans son corps et son esprit, mais aussi sa magie qui était liée par la topaze. Tout ça pour dire que Rosa et Lynda ne faisaient plus qu'une, au niveau du corps, de l'esprit et de la magie et qu'elle avait cette pierre incrustée dans sa peau.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça et ça ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Harry et Draco, mais a-t-on des preuves de l'existence de cette Rosa, Lynda ou Rosalynda.

\- J'y viens, Rémus, j'y viens. En 1455 le pays subit ce qu'on appelle la guerre des deux-roses, une guerre purement moldue. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier du nom de Gallagher Brown décide de s'en mêler. A savoir que le souverain Henri VI dont la succession était mise à mal devient fugitif puis captif au cours de cette guerre. C'est en 1470 qu'il revient sur le trône ou plutôt… ce fameux Gallagher qui avait usurpé son identité. Les dirigeants du monde sorcier craignant pour eux et tous leurs semblables décident d'intervenir pour que ce sorcier plutôt avide de pouvoir et légèrement psychopathe sur les bords disparaissent, sans que les moldus ne découvrent la magie. Et Rosalynda participa à la chasse au faux Henri VI et aida à sa capture. J'ai vérifié dans les livres d'histoire et elle a bel et bien existé et est décrite comme une sorcière puissante.

\- Par Merlin, dirent Ron et Ginny en même temps, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Gallagher sera tué un an après son coup d'état, par les sorciers, même si pour les moldus l'histoire est tout autre. Après cet épisode mouvementé, Rosalynda continua à aider le monde sorcier et à rester caché, tout en veillant sur sa famille. Elle mourra en 1554, à l'âge de cent-vingt-trois ans. Son souhait a sa mort fut que la pierre ancrée dans son poignet soit remise à ses descendants.

\- Eh ben quelle histoire ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Attendez, il reste un point important à vous dévoiler. Rosa et Lynda avait pour nom de famille Malfoy, leur grand-père maternel était un Potter et Rosa épousa un Black.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun bruit face aux dernières révélations, car personne ne sut quoi dire ou répondre.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Alors ne me demandez pas comment m'est venue cette histoire de jumelles, de guerre (qui a vraiment existé) et tout le reste. J'ai pondu ça d'un seul coup, les idées s'enchaînant les unes après les autres et étrangement avec cohérence.

Juste une question : c'est clair pour vous ? Si jamais ça ne l'est pas, demandez-moi et je tenterai de mieux expliquer les zones d'ombres.

 **Prochain chapitre : Un lègue si proche**


	32. Un lègue si proche

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Bon ça va si ça tient debout, je m'en sors pas trop mal. Pour le mercure, je réponds en fin de chapitre. Merci d'être toujours là.

 _Mimily_ : Oh ben merci. Oui j'ai pas mal d'imagination quand mon cerveau s'y met. Pour le mercure, je réponds en fin de chapitre. Quant à la marque de Draco, c'est l'occasion de la virer et qu'il ne finisse pas en procès pour soutient à Voldemort.

* * *

 _ **Un lègue si proche**_

Suite aux révélations fournies par Hermione, une discussion animée avait pris place dans la Salle sur Demande. Etrangement, beaucoup d'éléments prenaient sens au fur et à mesure des réflexions des uns et des autres. La chanson était le reliquat d'un souvenir ancien, lègue à un enfant dont la mère était morte trop tôt. La chaleur qui se répandait à chaque contact rappelait probablement celle d'une fusion incandescente qui avait provoqué l'accident. Quant à la marque, elle était différente, juste un tatouage et non une pierre, mais sa signification restait identique.

Harry et Draco fusionnaient lorsque le premier le demandait ou qu'il était en danger, car toute cette histoire prenait sens dans un temps de conflit où une magie ancienne et certainement endormie au fil des siècle s'était réveillée pour répondre à un besoin de sécurité.

Hermione émit l'hypothèse qu'à un moment ou un autre Harry et Draco aient eu un ancêtre commun. Et que cette infime part de génétique se soit réveillée avec eux.

La seule personne qui restait silencieuse était Ginny qui était perdue dans ses pensées. D'une oreille à moitié attentive, elle écoutait les dires des uns et des autres, mais son esprit restait loin d'eux. Il dérivait dans des souvenirs un peu flous qui pourtant l'interpellaient étrangement.

\- Euh… Hermione ? finit-elle par l'interpeller.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- C'est une topaze dorée qui était sous la peau de Rosalynda ?

\- En effet. Elle essayait de faire fusionner l'essence de cette pierre avec l'or quand il y a eu l'accident et que Rosa reçut tout ça sur elle.

\- Et elle l'a léguée à ses descendants ?

\- Je ne sais pas si cela s'est fait, mais elle le voulait. Probablement le mari ou un des enfants de Rosa. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois… enfin il faudrait lui demander… mais qu'un ancien directeur de Poudlard, un Black, porte une baguette avec une pierre jaune.

\- Mais oui, Phineas Black ! s'exclama Hermione qui regrettait de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Il faudrait pouvoir lui parler. Malheureusement, ses portraits se trouvent dans le bureau de Dumbled… Snape et au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Tu es sûr pour cette bague ? demanda Draco.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je serais aussi très étonnée si j'avais totalement tord.

\- Normalement Snape passera en fin de journée pour nous faire un bilan de la situation à l'extérieur, intervint Rémus. On lui demandera à ce moment là.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Mais du coup si ce que l'autre folle a dit est vrai… est-ce qu'elle n'en sait pas plus ?

\- Pour une fois que tu dis pas une connerie Ron, le taquina Harry.

Le rouquin grommela dans sa barbe, sous les rires des autres.

\- Comment s'appelait cette personne ? questionna Rémus.

\- Euh… Miranda je crois. Alberforth la connaît bien.

\- J'essaierai d'aller lui parler alors.

Une nouvelle fois, cette idée fut acceptée. Il restait encore des zones d'ombre, mais ils venaient de faire un grand pas et cela avait pour effet de redonner du baume à chacun.

Et surtout… de l'espoir.

oOo

Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Draco suivaient Severus en silence. Ils se dirigeaient vers le second étage, là où se trouvait le bureau du directeur de l'école. Leurs mains étaient liées l'une à l'autre avec une certaine appréhension et excitation. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient apprendre, mais ils s'en moquaient un peu. Car en cet instant, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de connaissances sur leur magie. Alors peu importe ce que pourrait leur dire cet ancien directeur, cela n'enlèverait pas leur fébrilité actuelle.

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, certains d'être seuls dans la pièce et après un chaste baiser, ils sortirent de sous la cape.

\- Le portrait de Phineas Black se trouve ici, désigna Severus.

Harry s'avança le premier, déterminé. Dans l'encadrure dorée, un vieil homme avec des habits d'antan somnolait. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, mais le portrait ne bougea pas.

\- Monsieur Black ! intervint Draco. Je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Narcissa Black, nous aimerions vous parler si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Cette fois, la peinture bougea et l'homme se mit à les dévisager.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens. Oh, Monsieur Potter, ravi de savoir que vous êtes toujours en vie.

\- Euh, merci. Désolé de vous déranger, mais nous souhaitons vous poser quelques questions concernant vos ancêtres, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Pour vous Monsieur Potter, je suis tout disposé. Et vous êtes ? demanda Phineas en détaillant Draco.

\- Draco Malfoy Monsieur. Ma mère est une Black, c'est votre arrière-arrière-petite-fille.

\- Ravi de savoir que ma descendance prospère avec les mêmes valeurs qu'à mon époque.

Harry ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, mais pour Draco, si. Son ancêtre faisait référence à la pureté du sang.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs ?

\- Une amie m'a dit que vous avez une bague avec une pierre jaune, est-ce le cas ?

\- Celle là ? proposa Phineas en ouvrant sa main droite, dévoilant alors le bijou.

\- Oui ! Savez-vous quelle est la nature de la pierre dessus ?

\- Vous savez ce n'est pas une bague qui a une grande valeur. Il me semble que la pierre est une topaze ou un beryl.

\- Oui, une topaze, s'enthousiasma Harry. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

Surpris de cet interrogatoire à propos d'une vielle bague sans valeur, l'ancien directeur mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. Elle est transmise de génération en génération depuis des siècles. Pourtant, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'a pas de valeur. Par contre je me souviens avoir senti de la magie en émaner à plusieurs reprises.

\- C'est elle Draco, c'est elle !

\- On en est pas sûr Harry.

Face à l'ardeur évidente du brun, Draco se montrait moins démonstratif. En effet, les informations recueillies allaient dans leur sens, mais cela pouvait également être dû au hasard.

\- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cette bague ?

\- Euh… pour faire simple, on vient de découvrir que les Potter, les Malfoy et les Black ont un ancêtre commun et une…

\- Pardon de vous couper jeune homme, mais toutes les anciennes familles de sorciers de sang-pur sont liées entre elles. Il y a aussi les Weasley, les Flint, les Londubat, les Beurk, les Gamp et j'en passe. Si vous vous renseignez un peu mieux sur vos origines vous le sauriez depuis votre enfance.

\- Oui, vous avez raison Monsieur. Veuillez excuser Harry, il a été éduqué par des moldus et ne connaît pas encore tout ce qu'implique un nom aussi vieux que le sien, ou le votre. En réalité, nous aimerions savoir où se trouve cette bague à ce jour car nous pensons qu'elle pourrait nous aider dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Il est donc vrai qu'un autre Mangemort a changé de camp, constata Phineas. J'ai légué cette bague à mon fils aîné, Sirius. Ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, je l'ignore. Traditionnellement, elle est remise à l'aîné mâle de la fratrie. A vous de retracer la généalogie depuis mon fils.

\- Il faudrait retourner au Square Grimmaurd pour voir l'arbre généalogique, en conclu Draco. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

\- Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Black, termina Harry.

\- Avec plaisir Monsieur Potter.

Puis Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry suppliait Rémus de se rendre à la demeure des Black afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette bague.

\- Il en est hors de question Harry ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Tu as entendu Snape, Tu-Sais-Qui te cherche partout et veut que tu meures au plus vite. Il a hâte d'en terminer avec toi.

\- Moi aussi ! se défendit le brun. Et justement si on sait qui a cette bague, avec un peu de chance on pourra la lui demander et va savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Peut-être que notre magie sera encore plus puissante.

\- Sauf si tu te fais capturer et tuer entre temps.

\- T'es chiant Rémus Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'on est tous en train de devenir dingues à force de rester enfermé ici. Pourquoi Hermione va à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle peut ? Pourquoi on est sorti à la Tête de Sanglier pendant les vacances ? Et puis tu sais quoi, on a piqué la cape d'invisibilité plus d'une fois pour aller prendre l'air. On étouffe ici !

\- Harry, je comprends que ce soit dur pour vous et en même temps… intervint Molly, tentant de calmer la colère du jeune homme.

\- Je sais ! cria-t-il. Je sais tout ça. Avec cette putain de prophétie je suis la cible numéro une et tout le monde me recherche. Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir me cacher ici indéfiniment. J'ai l'impression que peu importe ce qu'on fasse, on ne sera jamais prêt à affronter Vo… Vous-Savez-Qui. Et vous savez quoi ? Je le serai jamais !

N'en pouvant plus, sentant sa rage prête à exploser et ne voulant pas blesser d'avantage ses proches, Harry se dirigea vers le dortoir et claqua la porte sous le silence qui régnait dans la salle principale. Tous avaient été surpris de la réaction de Harry et du ton qu'il avait employé envers son ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais il venait de dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient depuis des jours.

\- Il a raison, lança Draco juste avant de le rejoindre.

Dans le dortoir, Draco découvrit Harry en train de taper dans les coussins du lit tout en râlant. Il resta quelques secondes à le regarder faire avant de s'avancer vers lui et de poser une main sur la sienne.

\- Harry, l'appela-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je les déteste ! cracha le brun tout en jetant un oreiller au travers de la pièce. J'en peux plus moi, j'en peux plus.

\- Je sais Harry. Mais crier comme tu viens de le faire ne fera pas avancer les choses. Lupin était vraiment mal à l'aise quand tu es parti.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Allez, viens là, lui intima Draco alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et le tirait contre lui.

Déséquilibré, Harry trébucha et tomba le nez sur le torse du blond, tandis que ses mains se rattrapaient comme elles le pouvaient. La position un peu étrange le fit rire, évacuant un trop plein d'émotions d'un seul coup. Puis il se redressa, se retrouvant alors assis à califourchon sur les genoux de Draco. Il avait son nez non loin du sien et ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Ils étaient si proches.

\- Draco.

\- Chut, lui siffla l'interpellé tout en glissant ses mains sous son pull. Tu vas encore dire une connerie.

\- Mais… commença à répliquer Harry.

Sauf que sa bouche fut aussitôt envahie par une langue taquine qui mit fin à tout échange vocal. Alors Harry rendit les armes et se laissa emporter par le baiser de son compagnon. Rapidement, les habits volèrent autour d'eux et plusieurs sorts d'intimité furent posés par le blond.

Allongé sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans les derniers survivants à la récente colère du brun, Draco ondulait sous les caresses de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier ne cessait d'effleurer et de griffer sa peau, sans jamais descendre en-dessous du nombril. La frustration montait par vagues, accompagnant son désir. Il avait envie de plus, tellement plus. Il voulait sentir Harry sur lui, en lui, autour de lui. Il imaginait ses ongles enfoncés dans la marque, ses pieds reposant sur ses épaules et son sexe s'enfonçant dans ses chairs pour le pilonner avec délice.

Cependant, Harry semblait avoir choisit un chemin plus long, ce qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Harry, grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… tu peux aller plus bas, tu sais.

Le brun releva la tête et plongea ses iris dans les siens. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux complètent ébouriffés, par sa faute d'ailleurs.

\- Je… je sais pas encore… marmonna Harry tout en faisant des allées-et-venus entre leur entrejambe et son regard.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, mais là…

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, assouvissant brusquement son envie d'embrasser le brun avec fougue. Les hostilités relancées, il glissa une de ses mains dans le dos moite de son amant, jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il massa avant d'appuyer dessus. Le sexe de Harry rencontra d'un seul coup le sien et un feulement d'excitation emplit le dortoir. Surpris de ce brusque rapprochement, Harry se raccrocha comme il put et finit par poser sa main droite sur la hanche sous lui. Satisfait de ce contact qui était tout aussi jouissif qu'une main sur sa hampe, Draco imprima un mouvement de vas-et-vient avec son bassin, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leur virilité en érection.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes où le blond mena la danse, ne laissant aucune place à Harry. Il l'embrassait, se frottait contre lui et le caressait de partout.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Harry se redressa, ne gardant comme lien que sa main enfoncée dans ce bout de peau électrisant. Le brun regarda le corps alangui sous lui et sentit une vague de désir s'emparer de son être à cette vue. Draco était vraiment désirable en cet instant. Avec un peu d'hésitation et de maladresse, il caressa la joue du blond, puis glissa ses doigts le long de ses lèvres, s'attardant dessus. Aussitôt, ils furent happés par la bouche rouge qui se mit à les sucer et les lécher sans aucune retenue. Le regard gris fixait le sien, dévoilant une palette de sentiments qui émurent Harry.

Le reste s'enchaîna mécaniquement, comme il avait appris rapidement lors de ses moments intimes avec Draco. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'intimité brûlante, jusqu'à ce que le corps devant lui ne soit plus que gémissements, puis il lança les sorts qu'il avait appris pour ce genre de circonstances et le pénétra lentement.

Les sensations étaient si intenses qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir bouger à l'intérieur du blond. Il craignait tellement de partir trop vite et que l'autre n'atteigne pas la jouissance à temps. La suite ne fut que gémissements et plaisir pour chacun des deux. Harry se perdaient dans la moiteur qui l'enserrait, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les draps et la peau marquée, ses muscles se tendaient régulièrement et il serrait les dents dans une faible maîtrise de soi. Quant à Draco, il sentait son propre plaisir, mais également celui de son compagnon, résonance à ses battements de cœur anarchiques. C'était presque comme s'il était les deux à la fois, comme s'il fusionnait avec Harry afin de ne faire plus qu'un. Ses yeux se révulsèrent lorsqu'il ressenti la jouissance de son partenaire et il éjacula en jets sur son ventre, complètement envahit par le plaisir qui faisait vibrer chacune de ses cellules.

Harry retomba sur lui, le souffle court et déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Ses bras enserrèrent son corps tremblant quelque peu et il huma l'odeur qui était devenue une norme pour lui. Harry avait pris une place impressionnante en l'espace de quelques mois. Et il se demandait si toute cette histoire n'allait pas un peu trop vite pour lui.

oOo

Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité dans le salon d'Alberforth Dumbledore, en compagnie de Draco, Harry se remémorait les dernières informations qui avaient surgi d'un seul coup. Draco et lui avait probablement un ancêtre commun et un de ses membres, ou plutôt deux, avait subi le même sort qu'eux, en pire. Rosalynda était née d'une expérience accidentelle et avait initié cette magie si étrange et puissante. Elle avait même laissé sa pierre de topaze à ses descendants qui, au fil des années se l'étaient transmis de premier né à premier né. Après sa crise face à Rémus, Hermione avait proposé de demander à Kreattur s'il disposait de connaissances. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il servait avec dévotion la famille Black. Et quand l'elfe de maison s'était mis à parler, ils avaient été de surprise en surprise. Car le premier fils de Phineas n'était autre que le grand-père paternel de Sirius, son défunt parrain. Et donc s'il suivait la logique, le dernier héritier du bijou n'était autre que Sirius. Kreattur avait avoué avoir déjà vu une bague avec une pierre jaune au doigt de l'époux de sa bien-aimée maîtresse. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue lorsqu'il mourut en 1979. Car jamais il ne vit Sirius avec, même si ce dernier était le premier né.

Décidément, tout semblait lié depuis le début, bien avant sa naissance, bien avant qu'il ne devienne ce bébé au destin improbable et effrayant. Comme si une autre ligne de vie avait été décidée pour lui il y a longtemps. Car tout le ramenait à lui, à sa vie, à ses proches. Et maintenant qu'il attendait l'autorisation de transplaner au Square Grimmaurd, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir découvrir, voire trouver.

Rémus se tourna vers lui, le regard perdu dans le vide et chuchota :

\- Arthur et les jumeaux doivent déjà avoir fait le tour et Nymphadora, si tout va bien, vient d'arriver. Il leur reste dix minutes pour envoyer le premier patronus.

Une main avec le pouce levé surgit du vide, puis le silence revint. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Après une attente qui sembla interminable, une belette lumineuse apparut devant eux et lança ces quelques mots « Tonks a trouvé plusieurs pièges. La maison est vide. ». A cette nouvelles, une tête brune et une autre blonde sortirent de sous la cape.

\- Ils savent qu'on était là-bas, déclara Draco.

\- Probablement, mais ils ne sont pas restés. J'ai confiance en Nymphadora. C'est une auror de talent. Et retournez là-dessous, vous ne devez en sortir sous aucun prétexte tant qu'on est pas en sécurité !

Harry grogna alors que Draco les recouvrait. A nouveau, le silence emplit la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un loup surgisse devant eux. C'était le patronus de Nymphadora qui disait « Vous pouvez venir ». Maintenant il restait dix minutes aux trois hommes pour sortir du bar et transplaner en toute sécurité. Même s'ils avaient choisi l'aurore pour se rendre à la demeure des Black, espérant qu'il y aurait le moins de Mangemorts possibles dehors, le risque restait toujours présent.

Le bar, vide, puait l'alcool et les relents de vomi et de crasse. Le gérant était affairé à nettoyer le comptoir quand le trio descendit. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, puis Alberforth ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors. Dans le froid hivernal et le brouillard matinal, il ne distingua personne. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il donna le feu vert aux autres, se méfiant des Mangemorts. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après qu'il leur fit un signe et que Rémus accompagné de Harry et Draco sortit juste devant et transplana aussitôt, tout comme les deux plus jeunes qui se serraient la main.

Enfin arrivés au Square Grmmaurd, Rémus embrassa Nymphadora alors qu'Arthur serrait fortement Harry entre ses bras. Même Fred et Georges donnèrent une tape amicale dans le dos de Draco qui les fusilla du regard suite à ce contact bien trop familier et déplacé pour lui. Mais les deux rouquins n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, on fait quoi Harry ?

\- Je pense que mon parrain a récupéré la bague de son père, même s'il a été renié et il l'a probablement cachée. Je ne sais pas où, mais cette maison est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, fouillons cette bicoque ! s'exclama Fred en tirant son frère vers l'escalier. On prend la cuisine.

Harry étouffa un léger rire, heureux de retrouver la légèreté si spécifique aux jumeaux. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour laisser cette empreinte d'allégresse dans l'air.

\- Je vais dans la chambre de Sirius, tu viens Draco ?

L'interpellé hocha de la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Chacun se mit à la tâche, ne ménageant aucun recoin.

Après des heures et des heures de recherches infructueuses, George se laissa tomber sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien ici, déclara Nymphadora. On a retourné toute la maison, lancé plusieurs sorts et on a rien trouvé de ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à cette fameuse bague.

Dépité, Harry se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il espérait tant la trouver ici. La lueur d'espoir qui était née entre ses entrailles ne brillait plus. En définitive, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'y avait jamais rien de concluant. Une main chaude et rassurante se posa sur son épaule et il leva le nez vers Draco qui esquissait un faible sourire contrit.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Peut-être qu'on a pas…

\- Ça fait des heures Harry et on a rien trouvé.

\- Mais peut-être que…

\- Je sais que tu tiens à la retrouver, non seulement parce que ce serait une explication face à notre situation, mais aussi parce qu'elle appartenait à ton parrain.

Un peu surpris que Draco ait compris autant de choses, Harry se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, puis enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ok, on rentre, marmonna-t-il.

Ils firent leurs adieux aux autres qui devaient retourner dans leurs cachettes respectives afin de préserver les membres de l'Ordre au mieux et il retournèrent à Poudlard en compagnie de Rémus.

Quand Harry poussa le tableau qui reliait la Tête du Sanglier à la Salle sur Demande, une forte agitation régnait. Neville parlait fort et semblait avoir un discours décousu. Seamus et Dean intervenaient régulièrement, rendant l'échange impossible à suivre. Et puis, surtout, que faisaient les trois Gryffondors ici alors qu'ils auraient dû être en cours ?

\- Neville, il se passe quoi ? demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

\- Ah Harry, te voilà ! C'est l'horreur. Elle va devenir folle et puis cette pauvre fille. Si tu avais vu…

Harry interrogea du regard les autres, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Les garçons sont arrivés en trombe i peine cinq minutes en criant. Dean saignait du nez et Neville clopinait.

\- Mais il se passe quoi ? questionna Rémus.

\- C'est la sœur Carrow, elle… elle… elle a corrigé une… une… Mais les autres… mais surtout…

\- Respire Neville, intervint Ginny en posant une main dans le dos de son ami.

\- Mc Go a pété un câble ! réussi-t-il à lâcher d'un seul coup.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Pampam Pampam ! Le retour des fins sadiques est enfin là. Ah ça m'avait manqué.

Et sinon vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Tout s'imbrique de plus en plus, vous suivez ?

Pour ceux qui me demandait comment on est passé de la topaze au mercure, c'est juste que le mercure se prêtait plus pour définir Harry et Draco. Ce n'est pas exactement la même magie, mais une réminiscence qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, répond à une prophétie.

 **Prochain chapitre : Choisir un chemin** (on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin)


	33. 32 Choisir un chemin

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Bon si tu arrives à tout comprendre, c'est le plus important. Et tu vas voir qu'en effet, Draco a un sacré pouvoir pour calmer Harry… Quant au corsé, tu vas te rendre compte que l'on grmpe d'un cran aussi.

 _Mimily_ : Ah mais c'est vrai tu as raison pour la similitude avec la recherche des horcruxes. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Concernant Mc Go, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Choisir un chemin**_

Harry observait son ami avec effroi. Quelques heures d'absence et voilà qu'une bombe était sur le point d'exploser en plein cœur du château. Ses pensées se dispersaient à ses pieds et ne cessaient de trébucher en tentant de s'échapper. En revenant du Square Grimmaurd il n'avait déjà pas l'esprit clair, mais là, il atteignait le summum de l'incompréhension. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, sa vision trouble et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une faible douleur naquit au niveau de sa tempe droite, glissa vers l'arrière de son crâne et se lova dans sa nuque qui se crispa sous les étincelles de douleur. Il grimaça et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser sortir la plainte qui griffait sa gorge.

Une main chaude et apaisante se glissa dans la sienne et par réflexe, il se tourna vers l'auteur de ce contact. Draco lui souriait doucement et le fixait avec une intensité qui le bouleversa.

\- Calme-toi.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, inaudible dans le brouhaha qui régnait autour de lui, mais qui le ramena d'un seul coup à la réalité.

La seconde suivante il serrait les doigts contre les siens avec force et tendit tous ses muscles. Toute son attention se tourna vers le groupe qui parlait et bougeait avec véhémence. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se disait.

\- OH ! cria-t-il d'un seul coup.

Tout le monde se figea et se tut en même temps, surpris par l'intonation qui venait de résonner contre les murs de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Neville, explique-moi.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait contre Dean, un pied en l'air avait le visage rouge et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Une Serdaigle de troisième année a fait tomber des livres de son sac, ce qui a ralenti les élèves dans les couloirs. La sœur Carrow est arrivée comme une folle en hurlant contre elle. Elle a fait voler ses livres à travers le couloir et a commencé à lui jeter des sortilèges pour la punir de son incapacité. Un de ses camarades s'est interposé, mais il a volé lui aussi.

\- Quelle horreur, marmonna Ginny.

\- Enfin entre les cris et le raffut, tout le monde a commencé à sortir des salles de classe. Même les professeurs. D'autres surveillants sont arrivés pour remettre de l'ordre et…

\- Et c'est là que ça a dégénéré, compléta Dean. Quand on a vu ça, on est vite venu ici pour vous en informer. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, c'était à peu près tranquille. Mais là, ça pue la révolution.

\- Et McGonagall ?

\- Elle s'est interposée entre la sœur Carrow et un élève qui subissait un Doloris. C'est la dernière chose qu'on ait vu avant d'arriver ici.

Cette fois, tout était bien plus clair. Harry pinça ses lèvres et prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se cachait de Voldemort, soit au Square Grimmaurd, soit à Poudlard. Il avait bien conscience de cette nécessité pour pouvoir se préparer à la bataille, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Draco. Mais aujourd'hui… ?

Il se tourna vers Draco et l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier haussa des épaules et leva un sourcil.

\- Parce que j'ai le droit de refuser ? demanda-t-il comprenant où voulait en venir Harry.

\- Oui. Même si je préfère que tu viennes.

\- Je le confirme, t'es vraiment tordu.

\- Merci, lui souffla Harry tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, juste avant de le tirer vers la porte principale.

\- Harry !? l'interpella Rémus qui craignait d'avoir lui aussi compris.

\- Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tout le monde meurt ou finisse sous le joug de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je pense qu'il est temps de lui montrer qu'on est là et qu'on ne le craint pas. Se terrer dans la Salle sur Demande ne nous sert plus à rien.

Il y eu un silence, puis Neville s'avança vers lui en clopinant, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, aussitôt suivi par les autres. Seuls les adultes restaient en retrait, pesant encore le pour et le contre de se lancer dans la bataille maintenant. Faire machine arrière serait impossible et est-ce que se dévoiler maintenant était stratégique ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais, mais si Harry se sentait prêt à affronter Voldemort, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Ce fut donc une troupe toute nouvelle qui descendit jusqu'au niveau de l'attroupement. Sur leur passage, les tableaux encore habités s'exclamaient et s'entassaient dans les toiles de leurs voisins pour suivre leur avancé. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets et rapidement l'information comme quoi Harry Potter était en vie et à Poudlard se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Quand Harry arriva enfin sur les lieux, il fut surpris de voir une foule d'élèves entassée dans un coin et Severus qui se tenait entre McGonagall et une autre femme inconnue, probablement cette sœur Carrow. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se disait entre les pleurs des plus jeunes, les sortilèges qui fusaient, les cris des autres et les remontrances de Severus.

D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de lever la tête et il découvrit pour la première fois le visage de surprise que pouvait avoir son ancien professeur. Le regard du Directeur de l'école le fustigea, puis dériva vers Draco et il eut un léger mouvement de tête. Aussitôt, Harry comprit ce qu'il pensait et demanda à Draco de se transformer en baguette.

 _\- Eh ! Mais ça va pas ?_ le réprimanda le blond. _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? T'aurais pu prévenir au moins !_

\- Désolé, mais il y a pleins de Mangemorts et aucun ne sait que tu es avec moi désormais. Je n'ai pas envie que Tu-Sais-Qui l'apprenne maintenant.

 _\- T'es au courant qu'en te dévoilant ainsi, on va se retrouver en guerre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et que je vais aussi devoir me battre et te protéger._

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tes parents soient torturés, voire tués. Plus tard il saura que tu es avec moi, mieux se sera.

 _\- Ok_ , soupira Draco.

Entre temps, leur arrivée avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient empressés de répandre la nouvelle. Les cris s'étaient tus et les pleurs étouffés alors que les deux femmes continuaient à se lancer des sortilèges. Severus tentait toujours de les calmer, en vain. La professeur de Métamorphose était remontée comme un coucou suisse et hurlait sa rage et sa frustration accumulées depuis des mois.

\- _Bombarda_ , lança-t-elle, juste avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse à côté de la Mangemort qui avait fait un bond sur le côté et se paraît déjà à riposter.

Sauf qu'un éclair rouge traversa la pièce et une baguette vola. Cette interruption inattendue fit tourner tous les visages en direction de la personne qui venait de désarmer la Mangemort. Pendant deux secondes, on entendit simplement les respirations de chacun avant qu'un nouveau brouhaha ne reprenne, dont on pouvait discerner quelques brides.

\- Harry Potter.

\- C'est Potter.

\- C'est l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Il est là.

\- Potter ! cria Severus.

La sœur Carrow se glissa aux côtés de ce dernier et lui chuchota :

\- Vite Severus, fais le prisonnier. Le Maître le cherche depuis des mois et voilà qu'il apparaît devant nous. On pourrait même croire qu'il se livre.

\- Tais-toi, cingla Severus.

L'homme fixa intensément son ancien élève avec une pointe d'agacement non feinte. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier sorte et se dévoile maintenant en compagnie de l'ensemble de l'Ordre. Mais la détermination qui le défiait lui rappela celle de Lily et il sut que cette fois, la partie avait belle et bien commencé. La seule question qui subsidiait était : dans quel camp allait-il rester ?

Les professeurs qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés en retrait rejoignirent McGonagall et pointèrent leur baguette en direction du groupe de Mangemort.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry à Draco.

 _\- Absolument pas._

\- C'est parfait.

Harry s'avança vers ses anciens professeurs et se posta à côté de celle qui avait déclenché tout ce mouvement de ralliement.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-elle.

\- Professeur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous rencontriez quelques soucis avec les nouveaux surveillants de l'école.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas la même vision éducative.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de les chasser d'ici.

\- Avec joie.

Baguette en avant, tous ceux qui étaient prêts à se rebeller firent un pas en avant. Face à cette nouvelle vague d'espoir, plusieurs élèves gonflèrent les rangs déjà formés par Harry, l'Ordre du Phénix et les professeurs. En face d'eux les quelques Mangemorts qui ne cachaient plus leur vraie nature ne faisaient pas le poids.

\- Severus, interpella le frère Carrow en tirant sa sœur vers l'arrière, pour l'éloigner.

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Petit à petit le groupe de Harry s'avança et le regagna, alors que celui des Mangemorts se retrouvait acculé contre un mur. Comprenant alors que le bras droit de son Maître était un traître, le frère Carrow transplana, accompagné par les autres. Des cris de joie éclatèrent et une foule de sourires entoura les nouveaux arrivants.

 _\- Harry ? Tu as l'air pensif._

\- Je dois les avertir que tu es là et avec nous.

 _\- Je comprends._

Les effusions des retrouvailles passées, tout le monde se réunit dans la Grande Salle qui arborait un ciel clair et clément. Rémus accompagné de McGonagall se posta en haut de l'estrade et demanda le silence et l'attention de chacun.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tout le monde se porte au mieux à Poudlard, commença Rémus, mais le bonheur qui emplit cette salle n'est que passager. La guerre est dehors et sera bientôt aux portes du château. Maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est au courant de notre existence à Pourdlard, il va venir pour le tuer.

L'allégresse se fit brusquement écraser par la panique et la peur qui revenaient en force.

\- Ceux qui souhaitent rentrer chez eux pourront emprunter le réseau de cheminettes dès maintenant. Ceux qui souhaitent rester combattre à nos côtés sont les bienvenus.

\- Sinon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le Directeur Snape est toujours parmi nous, poursuivit McGonagall. Je comprends que pour beaucoup d'entre vous sa présence vous rend nerveux, mais en réalité depuis des années il agit dans l'ombre pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il y eut des marmonnements, des regards mitigés et parfois de haine, mais personne n'osa contredire les paroles de McGonagall.

Sentant que c'était son moment, Harry monta à son tour sur l'estrade, focalisant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui et non plus sur Severus. Il se racla la gorge et serra sa baguette dans sa main alors que l'autre venait effleurer la pierre de mercure qui tournoyait doucement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

 _\- Toujours pas._

\- Je suis là. Reviens.

Alors que Draco se matérialisait devant l'assemblée sous des exclamations, Harry reprit d'une voix forte et qui se voulait assurée.

\- Une autre personne a rejoint l'Ordre il y a maintenant trois mois et elle a mon entière confiance. Je ne vous demande pas de l'accepter, mais si j'entends le moindre doute ou la moindre tentative d'attaque à son encontre, je peux vous assurer que vous aurez directement affaire à moi !

\- Je sais me défendre, marmonna Draco, blessé dans son estime et en même temps heureux de voir qu'il comptait pour Harry.

\- Je sais. Allez, viens.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le tira en direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici, entouré de tous ces regards, de tous ces murmures. Après toutes ces émotions, il aspirait juste à une bonne douche en présence de son amant.

Arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande, il se laissa choir dans le canapé. Une chape de plomb vint s'écraser sur ses épaules et il soupira. Les rouages du dernier combat venaient de se lancer dans un bruit éreintant et assourdissant. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre. Devant lui, Draco se tenait debout et l'interrogeait du regard. Sans un mot, il tendit une main en sa direction et dès que les doigts pâles se posèrent contre les siens, il les enserra et tira leur propriétaire pour une étreinte forcée.

Draco râla face à cette descente un peu trop brusque et à l'atterrissage pas très agréable. Sauf que Harry fit fis des protestations et inspira longuement l'odeur du blond tout en enfouissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

\- On est foutu, marmonna-t-il.

Contre lui, Draco resta coi quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et de frotter son nez contre celui de Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as plus peur des gamins qui se trouvent en bas que de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Tu sais comment peuvent être les enfants. Au moins avec face de serpent je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais eux…

Il frissonna d'effroi en repensant aux regards qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Donc le grand, le magnifique, le puissant Sauveur, Survivant a peur des enfants ? se moqua Draco.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une tape derrière la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son fou rire. Vexé, Harry enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour le bloquer, puis s'appliqua à chatouiller chaque zone sensible du blond qui se mit aussitôt à se tortiller sur lui. Draco était chatouilleux et depuis qu'il le savait, Harry ne se gênait pas de s'amuser de ça.

\- Ah non, mais t'es fourbe en plus ! Arrête ça Harry.

\- Fallait pas te moquer de moi.

\- Maiiiiiis !

Pris dans leur jeu, les deux jeunes hommes glissèrent du canapé et se retrouvèrent allongé sur le tapis, non loin du feu qui crépitait toujours. Petit à petit, Draco réussit à reprendre le dessus et put riposter face aux assauts. Sauf que lui était d'une humeur bien plus coquine et lorsque ses doigts se baladèrent sur le corps du brun, ce ne fut pas pour le chatouiller, mais pour le caresser et surtout le faire gémir. Rapidement, ses attouchements portèrent leurs fruits et Harry se retrouva alangui sous lui entre ses cuisses, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court et quelques mèches de cheveux collés à son front. Ses joues rougirent doucement et son corps se mit à se mouvoir pour avoir plus de contacts.

\- Tu ne crains pas… que les autres… arrivent et… nous voient ? haleta-t-il alors que son t-shirt passait par-dessus sa tête.

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupations que les autres.

\- Oui, mais. Et si quelqu'un vi…

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une main venait de se poser sur son entrejambe en feu qui était déjà en érection. Seul un feulement de désir persista dans l'air, tandis que ses muscles s'arquaient sous la caresse plus qu'agréable.

\- Je te trouve très distrait pour ce que j'ai prévu de te faire. Tu penses un peu trop aux autres et pas assez à moi. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je poursuive ce que…

\- Si ! gémit Harry qui, cette fois, n'avait plus que Draco, ses mains et sa bouche en tête. Ne t'arrête pas.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention, lui susurra son amant tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

C'était une simple attention, un contact minime et pourtant un courant électrique parcourut tout le corps de Harry qui crispa ses orteils dans ses chaussures. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à la peau tant convoitée et surtout au morceau tatoué de sa marque.

Tout en s'acharnant sur les petits ronds de plastique, il pesta :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu mets toujours des chemises qui sont super chiantes à défaire ?

\- Parce que j'aime être bien habillé.

Harry tira sur le morceau de tissu avec force et grogna.

\- Et te voir t'acharner dessus est aussi très plaisant, ricana Draco.

\- C'est déloyal, marmonna Harry alors que le dernier bouton cédait enfin et que les muscles du torse pâle se dévoilaient enfin à lui.

Aussitôt, ses doigts griffèrent la peau et sa main droite dériva vers sa marque, s'enfonçant dedans pour son plus grand plaisir. Comme à chaque fois, la chanson vibra intensément et un nouveau feu courut dans ses veines, se répandant dans une folle course qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Au-dessus de lui, Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme pour ne pas trop s'égarer dans les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il sentait le brasier lécher son épiderme en sueur, la voix gémir contre ses tympans et le désir qui l'enserrait dans une étreinte doucereuse. C'était lui et Harry en même temps. C'était sa folie qui déteignait sur lui.

Les habits s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis et le canapé dans une danse qui leur appartenait, dans une mélodie qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Il n'y avait plus que le corps de l'autre qui avait de l'importance. Et le reste n'existait plus et Voldemort et sa guerre étaient oubliés.

Draco enfouit son visage dans les coussins, s'y accrochant comme le ferait un naufragé avec sa bouée. Ses genoux enfoncés dans les poils soyeux du tapis tremblaient par moments alors qu'une bouche avide découvrait sa nuque et son dos et qu'un doigt venait masser son entrée palpitante.

\- Harry, gémit-il en poussant son bassin en arrière, à la recherche de plus de…

De chaleur.

De plaisir.

De désir.

De griffures.

De caresses.

De lui…

C'était simple et en même temps une chose inavouable. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait en cette seconde de perdition ultime. Les mots pour décrire ce qui déferlait en lui n'existaient pas et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas assez de courage pour oser les dévoiler. Alors il laissait juste parler son corps et ses cordes vocales qui s'exprimaient par des sons gutturaux.

Un second doigt le pénétra et il se cambra. Cette fois, Harry le plaqua contre son torse et vint enserrer sa taille pour finir par s'accrocher à sa hanche. Il savait que c'était déraisonnable et que cette attraction pour ces quelques centimètres de peau était malsaine. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire et chérissait chaque seconde que lui accordait Harry.

Contre ses fesses il sentit la hampe dure et brûlante qui se frottait sans pudeur.

\- Vas-y.

La seconde suivante un vide froid et presque angoissant fit trembler ses jambes qui peinaient à le maintenir. Un manque vint tordre ses entrailles et il refoula les quelques larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de ses cils. Puis tout l'incendie revint labourer ses chairs avec encore plus de pression. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point l'étau dans lequel l'emprisonnait Harry pouvait être étouffant et jouissif. Alors que le sexe de son amant l'emplissait lentement, il sentit une étreinte qui effleurait l'ensemble de son corps. C'était comme si Harry se trouvait partout. Sur lui, en lui, il était lui.

Et quand le sexe qui s'enfonçait en lui buta contre le point de plaisir ultime, il comprit. Perdu dans les limbes des sensations qui le dévastaient, il sut. A nouveau, cette découverte était simple et effrayante à accepter. Ce n'était pas simplement son corps, son sexe ou sa langue qui s'immisçaient en lui. C'était aussi sa magie. Il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les bras et la volonté de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait tout lui demander, tout lui ordonner, il accepterait sans jamais s'opposer.

Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir se recula, s'attirant un grognement et un gémissement de frustration qui le fit sourire. L'abandon dont faisait preuve Draco en cet instant lui fit rater un battement de cœur et une vague d'émotions tempétueuses le gifla. Devant lui, Draco se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains tendues vers lui dans une supplique muette.

Immédiatement, il se faufila entre les cuisses outrageusement écartées et ravit les lèvres rouges et humides. Deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus à se fondre dans le corps sous lui. A nouveau à sa place, Harry reprit ses mouvements de bassin, cherchant à chaque fois à taper contre ce petit bout de glande qui envoyait des étincelles dans chaque fibre de son amant.

Comblé par toutes ces attentions, Draco s'arqua un peu plus et commença à imposer un rythme plus rapide. Il avait besoin de se libérer et en même temps il se refusait à quitter cet état de plénitude qui le cajolait avec passion, douceur et violence.

Une de ses mains chercha un point d'ancrage à la réalité et ce fut le pied de la table basse qui se proposa à lui. Il n'était pas d'une grande aide, mais il s'en contenta, enfonça ses ongles dans le bois et tira sur le meuble en espérant que ce dernier ne lui tombe pas sur la tête.

Sauf qu'au même instant, Harry cessa de bouger et ancra ses pupilles dilatées dans les siennes. Une claque vint le fouetter sans que personne ne remue.

\- Lâche ça, grogna Harry.

Obéissant, ne relevant même pas l'ordre, il s'exécuta. Ses bras restèrent levés au-dessus de sa tête, mais dans une pause de pure indécence et de débauche évidente. En même temps, Harry saisit une de ses cuisses et força la jambe en question à se décrocher de lui. Draco le regarda faire, hypnotisé par les gestes lents et surtout le regard de braise qui le consumait un peu plus. Sa cheville gauche se retrouva sur l'épaule en miroir. Il était offert, ouvert pour lui.

Tendu sur le fil de la jouissance, en équilibre au-dessus d'un précipice dont il espérait ne jamais quitter, son corps se plia sous la volonté de Harry qui se pencha vers lui et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de lécher sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. Des dents se mêlèrent à la tendre caresse, tandis que le sexe entre ses fesses reprenaient un rythme lent et profond.

Instinctivement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou à portée d'étreinte et tout reprit à une vitesse fulgurante. La danse sur le filin du plaisir devint plus folle, plus dangereuse, plus sensuelle. A plusieurs reprises il glissa, mais Harry le rattrapa à chaque fois, sans jamais interrompre sa propre chorégraphie.

Jusqu'à ce pas un peu tremblant, cette vision trouble et cette chute qui l'emporta. Il cria, ravagé par cette attraction magique et au-dessus de lui, Harry plongea à sa suite avec un sourire rassurant. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens, écrasant sa main sur le sol contre lequel il venait d'atterrir et pendant quelques secondes il ne ressentit que la pression presque suffocante de Harry. Et même si c'était douloureux, il sut qu'à présent il ferait tout pour retrouver cet étau, qu'il serait prêt à tout.

Harry caressa une dernière fois le tatouage de mercure recouvert de sueur, puis relâcha sa prise sur le corps de Draco, le laissant retrouver une position plus confortable, sans pour autant se retirer de sa moiteur accueillante. Appuyé sur ses mains, les bras tendus, il retrouvait difficilement un souffle normal.

Sous lui, Draco avait les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante, mais cette vision le fit se gonfler d'estime. Il était l'origine de cette perdition et il en était fier.

Puis, comme si le corps qu'il venait de maltraiter était devenu aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, il se retira délicatement, provoquant un dernier gémissement qui aurait pu embraser ses sens s'il n'était pas épuisé. Son dos rencontra la fraîcheur du tapis et il frissonna. Allongé aux côtés de Draco, sa main chercha la sienne dans la douceur des poils et se posa mollement dessus.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes de silence où chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave ne résonne dans la Salle sur Demande, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Harry se redressa en un bond et ses doigts se crispèrent contre ceux de Draco.

\- Je vous laisse une nuit pour faire vos adieux et me rejoindre. Vous pouvez encore me livrer Harry Potter et j'épargnerai alors vos vies. Ou vous mourrez.

C'était Voldemort.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Et une autre fin sadique… Et c'est pas finit, je vous préviens. Bon du coup ça bouge sérieusement du côté de la guerre. Alors avant qu'on en arrive aux moments sombres, j'ai mis un petit lemon qui me plaît beaucoup. Et à vous ?

Et on se booste pour les reviews car y a du relâchement.

 **Prochain chapitre : La complexité d'un battement de cœur**


	34. La complexité d'un battement de cœur

RAR Anonymes :

 _Mimily_ : Eh je suis sadique, pas un bourreau non plus. Je n'allais pas faire parler Voldy en plein coït. Pour la suite, le combat final, je n'ai pas fait comme JKR, donc j'espère que ça te plaira.

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oui pour ce lemon je voulais montrer les ressentis profonds de Draco et emmener une autre vision de leur relation. Il n'y a pas que du physique, le lien n'est pas que corporel, mais maintenant plus intime.

* * *

 _ **La complexité d'un battement de cœur**_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Après l'annonce de Voldemort, un vent de panique s'était emparé de Poudlard. Bon nombre d'élèves était parti retrouver leur famille, surtout chez les plus jeunes. Mais d'autres, qui se cachaient depuis des mois, avaient retrouvé les bancs de l'école et pas pour reprendre leurs études.

L'Ordre du Phénix était au complet, prêt à se battre, complété par de nombreux sorciers, les elfes de maison, des centaures et les fantômes du château. Rémus, Minerva et les professeurs avaient pris en charge l'organisation des défenses et chacun exécutait leurs ordres sans émettre d'opposition. Un peu mal à l'aise face à toute cette agitation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, Harry s'était réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie et regardait les étoiles qui brillaient avec beauté.

Il avait un peu froid, mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Au moins, il était encore certain d'être en vie. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il frotta ses bras pour dégager un peu de chaleur, puis soupira. Demain tout ceci ne serait peut-être plus. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait la nuit ? La prophétie allait se réaliser et il craignait son issue. Sa mort ou celle de Voldemort. Les deux étaient horribles. Il voulait vivre, c'était indéniable, mais aurait-il la force de tuer un autre être vivant, même si celui-ci était Voldemort ? Il l'ignorait…

Une main blanche frôla la sienne et un doux sourire vint chasser certains de ses doutes. Draco l'avait retrouvé, même s'il ne se cachait pas. Sa présence lui faisait déjà un bien chaud et il avait moins froid. Son regard se porta à son visage qui était tourné vers le ciel. De profil, il avait le sentiment de le redécouvrir comme avant, quand il l'observait à la dérobée. Les traits inexpressifs, il reconnut là tout ce qui l'attirait depuis des années. C'était Draco.

Il passa plusieurs secondes à le détailler, sans se lasser et sans que Draco ne bouge. Puis il se racla la gorge et prit la même posture, préférant d'avance ne pas avoir à affronter les iris orages.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Draco frissonna imperceptiblement en entendant le timbre de voix de Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, mais il devinait les doutes qui faisaient de temps en temps tressauter son cœur.

\- Oh que oui ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'en veux, lâcha-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant en même temps, se libérant d'un poids qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent.

A ses côtés, Harry enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais l'entendre n'avait pas le même impact.

\- Tu peux encore partir. Je comprendrais.

\- Tout comme tu comprends pourquoi je ne le ferai pas.

\- Oui.

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lune au faible croissant, puis lui tourna le dos. Adossé au mur, il voyait les mèches de cheveux noirs qui restaient immobiles.

\- A croire que ta passion est de me pourrir l'existence, poursuivit-il, toujours de cette voix basse et grave. Ça fait six ans et tu n'arrêtes pas. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que tu m'embarques dans cette merde.

\- Je m'ennuyais… un peu, avoua Harry avec un petit étouffement.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de tourner son visage et de se retrouver face au profil du brun. Il l'interrogea du regard et même si Harry ne le vit pas, il le devina.

\- C'est plus marrant depuis que tu es là. Surtout quand je vois Ron devenir rouge de colère ou maintenant de gêne.

\- En gros je suis une distraction.

Et l'émeraude frappa l'anthracite pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- Une très bonne distraction même, compléta Harry en souriant.

Sauf que l'étirement de lèvres qui s'étala sur son visage n'avait rien de moqueur. C'était plutôt tendre.

\- Heureusement que tu l'étais aussi. On s'est bien amusé. Tu es assez bon au lit.

Ce fut comme une déflagration qui lui explosa en plein visage. Draco avait le visage fermé et seuls ses iris brillaient d'amusement. Son sourire se fana et il reporta son attention sur la nuit. Est-ce que la bataille avait commencé plus tôt ? Etait-ce la première attaque lancée par Voldemort ? Et quels étaient ces martèlements dans ses oreilles ? Y avait-il des troupes aux portes de l'école ? Pourtant tout était si calme en contrebas.

Draco n'avait jamais été très expansif, mais en cet instant, une vive douleur l'étouffait et il dû se mordre la langue pour la refouler au plus vite.

\- Draco, l'appela-t-il dans un murmure tremblant.

\- Hum ?

\- Moi aussi je t'en veux, avoua-t-il avec une sincérité qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Je sais, ma perfection est souvent difficile à vivre, le taquina Draco.

\- Je t'en veux de m'être précieux, poursuivit Harry, sans prêter attention aux derniers mots qui ne l'avaient nullement fait sourire.

Stupéfait, Draco se figea, sa réplique se mourant déjà entre ses lèvres et se noyant dans sa salive qu'il avait du mal à avaler. Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire de tels aveux en de telles circonstances ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une manœuvre maladroite, une réponse erronée, une tentative désespérée avant une bataille à laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Oui c'était aussi simple que cela. Même s'il y avait ce battement de cœur incertain qui venait résonner en lui et le faisait un peu douter.

Ce fut pourquoi il abattit sa main dans son dos, en une tape amicale et gauche.

\- Allez Harry. Ne pense pas trop à tout ça et essaie juste de profiter de ces dernières heures de tranquillité. Quand tu auras gagné contre Tu-Sais-Qui, tu pourras enfin te débarrasser de moi. Et moi, de toi ! On pourra reprendre nos vies là où on les a laissées.

Sauf que Harry ne rigolait pas. Son visage s'était brusquement fermé et ses muscles se tendaient dans son corps qui réprimait péniblement ses tremblements. D'un revers de main il repoussa Draco qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

\- Reprendre nos vies normalement ? Parce que tu crois que le lien partira ? C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, comment on fera après ? Si tu veux aller sur un autre chemin que moi, ce qui est clairement le cas. Hein ? Et si la douleur revient ? Et si on a besoin d'être ensemble ? On fera comment ?

Draco regrettait déjà ses mots. Il venait de lancer les hostilités alors qu'il tentait juste de détendre l'atmosphère qui l'oppressait. D'une main fébrile, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et leva la tête vers le plafond.

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! On essayera. On fera tout pour oublier ces quelques mois et cette guerre. c'est la seule certitude que j'ai.

\- Tu veux oublier ! lui cracha Harry. Après tout… ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Harry. On a pris du bon temps ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre d'autre ? J'ai juste envie de vivre moi ! Oui, c'est égoïste et je l'assume ! J'ai toujours été comme ça, tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui. Tu as raison. Tu es juste un parfait salop.

La seconde suivante, le poing du brun s'abattait sur la joue pâle, juste avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers sans se retourner.

Toujours au même endroit, une main sur la rougeur douloureuse qui se répandait le long de son épiderme, Draco papillonna des yeux. Il savait que ce coup était amplement mérité, mais il faisait quand même mal. Tout en massant sa joue, il reporta son attention sur le ciel calme. Cette pulsion qu'il venait de recevoir continuait à le malmener, le frappant de toutes parts. Harry avait réagit comme un écho à leur enfance, comme un souvenir rassurant quand à la suite des évènements. C'était bien ainsi. Il allait peut-être le croiser demain au détour d'un couloir, l'injurier, lui rendre son coup et finir à l'infirmerie. Ce serait bien, oui. Il aurait bien aimé que cela se passe. Tout était si simple avant, se dit-il en soupirant.

Dans un couloir, Harry croisa Hermione qui tenait la main de Ron dans la sienne. Il leur sourit, heureux pour eux, puis fila dans la Salle sur Demande. Là, il passa un temps infini sous la douche, frottant sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge, irritée et brûlante. C'était un espoir vain de faire partir ses souvenirs. Il n'y arrivait pas. De rage, il écrasa son poing déjà meurtri contre la faïence et feula sous la douleur qui se répandait dans son corps. Cet élancement le rappela à l'ordre et il se força à classer ses idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Draco, à ses mots, à ses regards ou à ses caresses. La guerre était en train de s'approcher avec ses consœurs Mort et Souffrance. Un dur combat allait bientôt être mené.

Tout en inspirant longuement, obligeant son cœur à retrouver un rythme lent et régulier, il offrit son visage au jet d'eau. Après quelques minutes, il sortit enfin, se sécha, enfila une tenue chaude et se coucha sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller de Draco. Ses paupières se fermèrent et même si trouver le sommeil fut difficile, il y parvint, seul dans cette pièce.

Ce fut un tremblement assourdissant qui le réveilla en sursaut. Des alarmes retentissaient de partout et il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt son cerveau se mit en mode survie. D'un geste vif il attrapa sa baguette, enfila ses chaussures et se rua dans le couloir. En contre-bas il entendait des cris, des explosions et plusieurs sorts qui fusaient. Par une fenêtre il vit le ciel encore revêtu de son manteau noir et comprit que Voldemort n'avait pas tenu sa parole et les attaquait en avance. Après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Ses pieds se mirent à dévaler les escaliers qui ne savaient plus comment bouger. Il sauta entre deux d'entre eux et atterrit enfin deux étages plus bas. Là, il se retrouva face à un groupe de quatrième années qui faisaient face à plusieurs Mangemorts qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les plus jeunes se défendaient bien, mais pas assez pour les battre. N'écoutant que son courage, il se mêla aux étudiants et se plaça au premier rang. Dès que ceux-ci le virent, ils s'exclamèrent et quelque-uns d'entre eux retrouvèrent leur hargne.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il lança un bouclier, coupant le couloir en deux parties.

– Filez vite ! hurla-t-il, tandis qu'il sentait que sa magie ne répondait pas bien à la baguette entre ses doigts.

Par chance, les élèves obéirent et lorsque son bouclier éclata, il était seul. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à ses adversaires.

– Harry ! l'appela une voix féminine bien connue.

A sa droite, Ginny lui faisait de grands signes. Aussitôt, il esquiva un éclair vert et courut en sa direction. Au passage il vit un objet voler en sens inverse et atterrir à sa place. Une explosion résonna juste derrière lui et une fumée nauséabonde s'étala le long des murs.

– Bon sang Ginny, tu viens de me sauver d'un sacré pétrin.

– Allez, viens. Neville et Seamus sont là-bas.

– C'était quoi ce truc que tu as jeté ? demanda-t-il tout en la suivant au trot, son cœur tambourinant comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique.

– Une préparation de Seamus. Il en a fait plein. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça les ralentit. Tiens, je t'en donne quelque-unes. Ah, les voilà.

Les quatre amis s'enlacèrent rapidement, heureux de se retrouver.

– Par Merlin, ils sont arrivés sans prévenir. Je crois que c'est Tonks qui a donné l'alerte, expliqua Neville. J'étais avec Ron et Seamus, on faisait une bataille de cartes explosives. Ron est parti chercher Hermione, mais je ne les ai pas revu.

– Il faut les retrouver, répliqua Ginny.

– Et Dean aussi, compléta Seamus.

Mais en voyant le regard perdu dans les chevelures des élèves qui s'agitaient au loin, Ginny posa une main sur le bras de Harry et rajouta :

– Et Draco aussi.

En entendant son prénom, le brun se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

– Oui, nous devons nous assurer que tous nos proches aillent bien. Neville et Seamus, allez dans la Grande Salle. Avec Ginny je vais plutôt voir sur les hauteurs.

– Ok.

Les deux groupes formés, Harry attrapa la main de Ginny dans la sienne et la tira vers un couloir.

– Dès que je trouve Draco, tu vas trouver quelqu'un que tu connais, n'importe qui et tu restes avec. Ok ?

– Harry.

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'affronter si je te sais juste à côté de moi. Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. Si je pouvais même faire en sorte que Draco ne soit pas là, je le ferais. Mais sans lui je suis bien moins puissant.

Les doigts dans sa paume se resserrèrent, signe qu'elle avait compris. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la tour Nord, ils virent leur professeur de divination en train de lancer des boules de divination sur deux Mangemorts qui semblaient surpris de cette attaque. Dans son dos, trois jeunes filles tremblaient et pleuraient.

– _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Harry en direction d'un des Mangemorts.

– C'est Potter, file le dire au Maître, couina le désarmé en secouant sa main.

La seconde d'après, son acolyte disparaissait avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

– _Petrificus totalus_ , grogna Ginny, énervée que l'un des deux se soit enfuit.

– Monsieur Potter ? s'étonna Trenawley. Vous ne devriez pas être dans les jardins ?

– Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et vit en contre-bas une foule de sorciers se battre dans un fracas effroyable. Il allait pour reculer, paniqué par ce qu'il voyait quand il vit un éclair blond se faufiler et pétrifier des Mangemorts dans une discrétion incroyable.

– Bon sang, Draco ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers les autres, les détailla, puis commença à se diriger vers la porte.

– Ginny, suis-moi, les autres aussi. Dès que je vois quelqu'un de confiance, vous allez avec et moi je…

– Vous ne préférez pas utiliser ceci Monsieur Potter ? proposa Trenawley en lui tendant un balais.

Harry hésita un peu. Avec, il pourrait rejoindre Draco en un clin d'oeil, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny sans protection.

– Euh… je…

– Vas-y Harry. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'aie battu à l'entraînement ? Je suis capable de me défendre.

– Retrouve un des membres de l'Ordre, dit-il alors qu'il s'emparait du balais et le chevauchait.

La seconde suivante il volait dans les airs. Devant lui, le ciel commençait timidement à se teinter d'orange, signe que l'aube arrivait. Il voyait un nouveau jour se lever, mais ignorait si d'autres suivraient. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, alimenté par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans chacune de ses cellules. C'était un vacarme déstabilisant et qu'il ne comprenait pas bien.

Il vira sur la droite, évitant de justesse un jet de flammes dont il ignorait l'origine, puis fusa à toute vitesse en direction de Draco qui avançait vers un objectif bien précis semblait-il. Plus loin, derrière des arbres, il vit deux autres têtes toutes aussi blondes et il comprit aussitôt qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Sauf qu'à quelques mètres de ses parents, il remarqua une forme ramper au sol, Nagini. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Voldemort ne devait pas être loin. Et Draco se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Sans aucune douceur, il rencontra le sol et s'érafla les bras et le visage sous l'impact. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. Ses pieds se mirent à courir, le regard rivé sur Draco à quelques mètres. Il craignait que ses parents ne le voient.

– STOP ! hurla-t-il de toute ses forces dans l'espoir que le lien fonctionne.

Et quand il vit le blond s'immobiliser, son souffle retrouva ses poumons dans un battement douloureux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco le fusilla de son regard et serra les dents.

– Potter. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

– S'ils te voient c'en est fini de toi.

– Ce sont mes parents.

– Je sais. Mais Nagini tourne autour d'eux. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher.

– Tu as utilisé le lien.

– Désolé, mais c'était nécessaire. Et puis… j'ai besoin de toi.

– De moi ?

– Oui, la baguette. Celle-là n'est pas très utile.

Draco soupira, regarda une dernière fois ses parents, puis cligna des yeux.

– Ok.

– Draco, j'ai besoin de notre baguette maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Et comme à chaque fois, la chaleur, la chanson et la sensation de complétude l'envahirent. Dans sa main, la baguette issue de leur magie étincelait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de la contempler, ils se trouvaient sur un champ de bataille.

– Draco ?

– _Oui ?_

– Je te promets qu'on fera tout pour les sauver. L'idée de Rémus n'est pas mauvaise.

– _Ils ne voudront jamais._

– Tu n'en sais rien. Ils pourraient te surprendre. Ça a bien été le cas pour nous.

Tout en disant cela, Harry s'avança vers un groupe de sorciers qui se défendait plutôt bien contre un géant qui détruisait tout sur son passage, sans se soucier du camp de chacun. Il vit même un Mangemort voler et s'écraser contre un arbre.

– _Un de moins._

– Oh ! Draco, le reprit-il.

– _C'est la vérité._

Tout en secouant la tête, préférant oublier les dires du blond, il courut jusque devant le géant et lança un sort d'entrave. Rapidement, il fut imité par d'autres qui se joignirent à lui. Le géant finit par tomber lourdement et sa tête heurta un mur de l'enceinte du château. Profitant de son hébétement,d'autres sorciers lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le géant était neutralisé, mais autour d'eux, la guerre faisait toujours rage.

– _Harry ! Là-bas._

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et vit devant une des serres Molly se battre avec Bellatrix. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers elle pour aller l'aider.

La femme rousse se démenait comme un diable, esquivant les attaques et ripostant avec vivacité. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ginny avait du talent elle tenait cela de sa mère. Des éclairs fusaient de toutes parts, ponctués par des boucliers. Plus il se rapprochait et plus l'inquiétude qu'il ressentit vis-à-vis de cette mère de substitution grandissait. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de terre et de feuilles mortes, du sang coulait d'une de ses joues et elle boitait.

– _Sa jambe droite est cassée je pense._

– Merde, jura Harry en accélérant le pas.

Le souffle dans sa poitrine le lacérait à chaque inspiration et le froid sur ses bras meurtris le mordait à chaque poussée dans le vent. Il avait mal et pourtant tout son corps ne s'arrêtait pas une seconde. Prendre une respiration ou s'immobiliser une seconde n'était pas envisageable. Il en allait de la vie de centaines d'individus.

Pris dans sa course, le regard rivé sur Molly qui faiblissait petit à petit, il ne vit pas la racine qui sortait de la terre et tomba face la première dans la neige boueuse. Tous ses nerfs crièrent en même temps de douleur. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit le corps inerte de Molly rencontrer le sol, Bellatrix riant aux éclats en face d'elle, son poignard maculé de sang entre ses doigts, ce fut son cœur qui hurla., accompagnant son cri de désespoir.

– NON ! Draco va l'aider !

Le blond se matérialisa à ses côtés et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

– Elle est morte Harry, on ne peut plus rien. Je ne peux pas aller l'aider.

– Non, non, non.

– Il faut te lever.

– Non, non, non.

– Harry, on est encore plus dans la merde pour reprendre les mots de Seamus.

– Non, pas elle.

– Bellatrix se dirige vers nous, elle m'a vu.

A l'entende de ces mots, tout le corps de Harry se figea. Il dépêtra sa cheville de la racine et prit appui sur ses mains pour mieux voir. En effet, la tante de Draco avançait dans leur direction, ses pupilles folles posées sur eux.

– Draco, il faut qu'on parte, elle est…

– Non, le coupa Draco d'un ton sec. C'est une meurtrière, une folle qui ne mérite pas de vivre une seconde de plus. Je l'ai toujours détestée et petit, elle m'effrayait. On est capable de l'affronter.

– Draco.

Le résonnement qui vint s'écraser contre sa poitrine était perturbant et le fit grimacer. Son souffle s'accéléra, réponse biologique au muscle qui se contractait fortement plus bas, envoyant d'un seul coup son sang pulser dans sa tête. Cette sensation qui ne lui appartenait pas le laissa quelque peu stupéfait. Il haïssait Bellatrix.

– Elle a tué Madame Weasley, elle doit périr aussi.

Elle n'était plus qu'à une grosse dizaine de mètres et pointait déjà sa baguette.

– Draaacooo. Draaacoooo, scanda-t-elle, faisant frissonner son épiderme d'effroi. Tu étais donc ici vilain garçon.

Sentant la menace grandir, Draco se leva et se planta devant Harry. Sa seule priorité était de le protéger. A tout prix.

– Que caches-tu derrière toi Draco ? Un autre de ces traîtres-à-leur-sang ?

– Draco, baguette !

Aussitôt le blond disparut et à la place Bellatrix vit Harry en train de se relever. Elle s'arrêta, surprise de la disparition et de l'apparition qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle s'en moquait. Après tout, l'ennemi de son Maître se trouvait juste devant elle et ne semblait pas être en très bon état.

– Harry Potter ? Quelle surprise. Tu étais aussi caché ici. Les Mangemorts envoyés ici sont vraiment des incompétents. Enfin, je me chargerai de leur correction plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais me faire un plaisir de te démembrer avant de t'emmener voir mon Maître.

– La ferme !

– Oh, tu es en colère ? Ah c'est parce que j'ai tué cette femme ? J'avoue qu'elle s'est bien battue, mais sa mort est préférable.

– _Flipendo !_

Les hostilités étaient lancées. Combattante acharnée, Bellatrix se défendait et ripostait avec talent. Si elle n'avait pas été folle et ralliée à Voldemort elle aurait pu devenir une grande sorcière. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

De son côté, Harry ne la laissait pas pour autant prendre le dessus. Sa fureur à son encontre était si intense qu'elle annihilait toutes ses blessures, les rendant indolores. Son seul objectif était de détruire Bellatrix. Avec Draco, ils alternaient les sortilèges sans aucune concertation, leur instinct les guidant avec une perfection qui aurait fait grimacer Severus s'il les avait vus.

A plusieurs reprises le bouclier vint s'interposer entre les deux combattants et Bellatrix enrageait. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus sa folie devenait effrayante et démesurée. Elle but une potion qui fit trembler tous son corps et changea la couleur de sa peau l'espace d'un instant. Après cela, elle enchaîna les sortilèges si vite que Harry n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer. Le bouclier subissait les assauts sans ciller, mais il pouvait sentir que Draco s'épuisait petit à petit.

– _Avada Kedavra !_

Horrifié face à l'éclair vert qui passa devant lui sans le toucher, Harry regarda Bellatrix chuter lourdement, les yeux empreint de folie meurtrière. Il n'avait rien fait et elle non plus. Surpris par cette intervention inattendue, Harry pivota et vit Arthur Weasley juste derrière lui, le souffle court, sa baguette en avant et le regard vide. Rassuré, il stoppa le bouclier et s'avança vers l'homme qui ne bougeait plus.

– Harry ! Papa ! cria Ron plus haut.

– Monsieur Weasley ? Vous m'entendez ? Arthur ?

– Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, geint-il.

– Je sais.

– Elle est morte.

– Donnez-moi votre baguette.

L'homme obéit calmement.

– J'étais aux prises avec les Lestrange, il y avait Ron et Severus avec moi. Je l'ai vu en bas, mais si je partais, j'allais perdre Ron.

– Vous devriez vous asseoir, proposa Harry en appuyant doucement sur ses épaules.

Entre temps, Ron était arrivé et observait la scène avec effroi, colère et tristesse.

– Severus m'a poussé pour m'éviter un maléfice et je suis tombé par terre. Le temps que je me relève et elle était en train de tomber.

– Severus nous a ordonné de partir et d'aller vous retrouver en vitesse. Malfoy est… ?

– Avec moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et Hermione, Neville, Ginny, les autres, vous les avez vu ?

– Hermione est dans le château avec Ginny et Neville il me semble. J'ai vu Fred et Georges avec Rémus et Tonks de l'autre côté, vers la forêt interdite. Je n'en sais pas plus. Il y a des attaques de partout, c'est l'enfer.

– Et il n'est pas prêt de se terminer, cingla une voix.

Harry se retourna alors que Ron devenait blanc. Au sol, Arthur mit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Ils faisaient face aux Malfoy.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Fin sadique, j'avais prévenu.

Alors la petite discussion entre Harry et Draco, ça vous inspire quoi ?

Et pour décrire la guerre, ça passe ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour écrire ce genre de scène. Et vous l'avez constaté, je ne fais pas du tout comme JKR.

Je vous rappelle aussi que j'ai une page facebook qui vous permettra de connaître me avancées sur mes autres projets. Notamment mon premier Tome de **Enchaînement carmin** qui touche presque à sa fin.

 **w w w . fa ce book . c o m**

 **/Sinien.M /**

(les 2 lignes en une et sans espace, FF refuse les liens et je dois les déstructurer pour qu'ils soient visibles)

 **Prochain chapitre : La simplicité d'un battement de cœur**


	35. La simplicité d'un battement de cœur

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oui, Draco a eu peur. Peur de tout ce que tu as dis et plus encore. Certes, en parlant ils n'auraient pas ce genre de soucis, mais en même temps ils n'ont jamais pris le temps pendant leur scolarité et tout c'est fit si vite dernièrement. Parler n'est pas toujours simple.

 _Mimily_ : Oui je suis un tout petit peu cruelle. Ou plutôt réaliste ? Mère au foyer vs Mangemort tarée, la balance penche plus en faveur du mal. Et puis c'était soit le père, soit la mère Weasley, j'avais prévu que l'un des deux meure. Pas de bol pour Molly. En fait, c'est de la faute de JKR car si elle n'avait pas fait ce combat entre les deux femmes, je ne m'en serai pas inspirée. Vu que je suis pas à l'aise pour ce genre de scènes, je me suis un peu appuyée sur le livre. Désolée que ça te peine autant.

* * *

 _ **La simplicité d'un battement de cœur**_

– _Harry, vas-t'en !_

Sauf que Narcissa et Lucius pointaient leur baguette et étaient déjà en position d'attaque. Aussitôt, Harry passa un bras derrière lui pour décaler Ron devant son père.

– Occupe-toi de lui, je me charge d'eux.

– _Harry, non ! Je refuse de les combattre._

– Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

– _Brachialigo !_ _l_ ança Narcissa.

Immédiatement, réponse instinctive et non contrôlée, le bouclier entoura Harry.

– Ils sont aussi rapides que toi.

– _Merci._

– Mais si tu ne veux pas que ça finisse en combat à mort, tu vas devoir être très convainquant.

– _J'ai compris._

– Monsieur, Madame Malfoy, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, commença Harry, pas très convaincu de ses propres mots. Je vais être direct avec vous, votre fils Draco est en vie et il se trouve ici en ce moment même.

– Draco ? appela Narcissa en cherchant autour d'elle.

– Foutaises ! Notre fils est porté disparu depuis des mois et je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que vous l'avez tué.

– Je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien ici. Pour tout vous dire, je suis lié à lui et le bouclier que vous voyez entre nous n'est autre que lui. Ou une manifestation de nos magies si vous préférez.

\- Mon fils ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose, grimaça Lucius.

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu qu'ils étaient têtus._

\- C'est peu dire.

 _\- Parle-leur de la peluche lapin._

\- Draco m'a parlé qu'il avait une peluche lapin quand il était petit. Mais vous avez estimé à l'âge de trois ans qu'il était trop grand pour le garder et vous l'avez jetée.

\- N'importe qui pourrait être au courant.

\- Y compris que vous, Madame, vous l'avez finalement gardée au fond d'une malle dans votre armoire ?

\- Narcissa ? s'exclama Lucius en se tournant vers son épouse.

\- C'est vrai. Il y est toujours. Mais Draco l'ignore ou… peut-être pas. Je ne comprends plus, se mit à geindre Narcissa dont le main tendue tremblait.

\- Ce n'est là qu'un moyen de nous faire douter, de faire baisser notre garde. Ne l'écoute pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'il sait où il se trouve. Il essaye juste de gagner du temps pour que les deux autres s'enfuient. _Endoloris_!

Le sortilège rebondit contre le bouclier, haut dans le ciel et Draco soupira dans la tête de Harry.

 _\- Bon, je vais tenter ça. Par pitié, ne te moque pas de moi._

\- Quoi ?

Draco commença à raconter une autre anecdote privée dans l'espoir que ses parents acceptent les dires de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer, sous peine de les mettre en danger. Harry était plus important, sa protection et sa vie lui étaient primordiales. Même vis-à-vis de ses parents.

\- Alors euh… Draco me dit qu'il y a deux ans, pour votre fête de fin d'année, il a abusé de l'alcool et il a… quoi !?

 _\- Oh, c'est bon_ , râla Draco.

\- Non, mais tu as vraiment fais ça ? Je jure de te faire boire juste pour que tu le refasses.

 _\- Même pas en rêve !_

\- Pardon. Donc il a abusé de l'alcool et s'est mis à chanter une chanson Moldue, sur la table, devant tous vos convives qui ont été outrés en apprenant l'origine de cette chanson.

\- N'importe qui présent à cette réception pourrait décrire cette scène en détails.

\- C'est vrai. Mais par contre personne n'était là quand vers cinq heures du matin il a vomi tripes et boyaux dans le couloir, devant votre chambre, tout en s'excusant pour son comportement. Je sais même qu'il s'attendait à une correction de votre part, mais à la place, vous l'avez soutenu pour le ramener dans sa chambre, vous lui avez ramené une potion anti-gueule-de-bois et vous l'avez recouché.

\- C'est… c'est, bégaya Lucius.

Cette fois il avait été touché. Personne ne connaissait cette histoire et il savait que Draco n'en avait jamais parlé, bien trop honteux.

\- Je vous demande juste de quitter le champ de bataille, de vous mettre à l'abri et de rester en vie pour lui. Il vous aime, même si je suppose qu'il ne vous l'a peu ou jamais dit.

- _Eh !_ s'insurgea Draco. _Ne leur dis pas ça, tu n'es plus crédible là !_

\- C'est la vérité Draco, assume-là bordel. Ce sont tes parents, c'est normal de les aimer.

\- Tu as très bien pu apprendre tout ceci en le torturant, répliqua Lucius en faisant un pas en avant.

Harry tapa la paume de sa main contre son front, alors qu'un léger rire résonnait dans ses tympans.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, soupira-t-il en avançant à son tour, je vais le faire revenir pendant dix secondes et pas plus. Je suis trop vulnérable sans lui maintenant.

 _\- Harry, non !_ hurla Draco.

\- Draco, reviens.

Un simple battement de cœur plus tard et le blond apparaissait entre Harry et ses parents. Dans sa tête le décompte avait commencé. Narcissa fut la première à se jeter dans les bras de son fils, le visage à la limite de craquer. Deux secondes plus tard, Lucius la rejoignit. Coincé entre ses parents, Draco ferma les yeux et les serra dans ses bras alors que la dernière seconde résonnait.

\- Draco, baguette.

Lucius et Narcissa virent leur enfant disparaître alors que dans la main de Harry une baguette un peu étrange et qu'ils n'avait pas remarquée précédemment se formait.

\- Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Les deux Mangemorts baissèrent leur baguette d'un même mouvement.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire et je vous promets qu'on vous expliquera tout dès que… tout ceci sera terminé. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que vous restiez en vie. S'il vous plaît.

Narcissa attrapa la main de son époux et le tira contre elle, tandis qu'elle hochait de la tête.

\- Faites, attention, Nagini traîne dans les parages.

\- Il te cherche, expliqua Lucius.

\- Oh. Et vous savez où se trouve Vous-Savez-Qui ? Moi, je le cherche.

\- Il est de l'autre côté du château, juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

\- Merci.

\- Prends soin de lui, lança Narcissa alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà avec Arthur sous un bras, aidé par Ron.

Il tourna la tête et les vit s'éloigner des combats avec soulagement. Contre lui, dans son invisibilité, Draco le remercia et son cœur rata un battement. Parce qu'il sentait que leur sécurité comptait tout autant pour lui. C'était aussi simple, les parents de Draco devaient vivre pour que Draco soit heureux.

\- Bon, souffla-t-il une fois en haut de la butte. Ron, je te laisse là avec ton père. Retrouve Hermione et ta famille. Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, couina Ron alors qu'il se retrouvait seul à devoir supporter son père.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seul, lui sourit Harry en reculant, juste avant de pivoter et de se mettre à trotter en direction de la forêt interdite.

L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante anesthésiant son corps blessé. Les plaies sur ses bras saignaient par moments, toute comme celle à sa tempe qui pulsait étrangement. Quant à sa cheville foulée, il peinait à prendre appui dessus, mais refoulait cette sensation au plus profond de son esprit. D'ailleurs, à aucun moment Draco ne fit de remarque sur son état.

En passant devant l'entrée principale de l'école il put constater des dégâts. Les géants de pierre qui protégeaient l'école étaient réduits en miettes, tout comme une partie de l'enceinte. Parmi les débris, deux géants agonisaient en poussant des grognements qui lui glacèrent le sang. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa marche. Il vit alors l'intérieur de la Grande Salle qui était complètement détruit. Tout ce qui la rendait magique n'existait plus et il sentit une vague de colère et de tristesse monter en lui.

– _Harry._

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter sur du mobilier. Elle pourrait toujours être reconstruite, à l'inverse de toutes ces vies brisées qui tombaient les unes après les autres autour de lui.

\- Merde ! cracha-t-il en se tapant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Alors qu'il commençait à descendre vers ce qui semblait être un cimetière, Draco l'interpella d'un seul coup.

– _NON !_ cria le blond.

– Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

– _Harry_ , se mit à glapir Draco. _S'il te plaît, avance sur ta gauche._

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– _S'il te plaît._

C'était une supplique étouffante à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Prudemment, il obéit et se dirigea vers le lac gelé qui présentait maintenant plusieurs trous et de multiples cadavres. Il enjamba le corps de plusieurs elfes de maisons, certains morts, d'autres non, mais qui étaient en train de rendre leurs dernier souffle. Sans cacher une grimace de dégoût et d'effroi, il poursuivit son avancée, comme le lui demandait Draco.

Une odeur de mort venait irriter ses narines et l'air qui emplissait ses poumons semblait toxique. Il toussa, cracha de la salive et essuya ses yeux qui le piquaient. Une certaine humidité venait les entourer et il ne sut si c'était des larmes de tristesse, de rage ou simplement la fumée qui l'irritait. Probablement un peu de tout ça à la fois.

– _Là !_ s'écria Draco.

Devant lui gisait plusieurs corps inconnus. C'était des élèves sans leur uniforme, peut-être déserteurs de l'école depuis la rentrée. Mais ils étaient quand même venus se battre pour une cause qu'ils pensaient juste. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il réprima un sanglot.

– _Fais-moi revenir !_

– Quoi !? Certainement pas. C'est bien trop dangereux.

– _Juste une minute. S'il te plaît._

Peut-être connaissait-il un des élèves…

– Ok, abdiqua-t-il. Reviens. Mais pas longtemps.

A peine venait-il de le faire réapparaître que le blond se ruait sur le corps d'un jeune au visage ensanglanté et le prenait dans ses bras.

– Edern ? Edern ? chuchota Draco en passant une main tendre sur le visage tuméfié.

En voyant ce geste intime, Harry sentit une vague de jalousie croître en lui. Draaco allait pour faire des reproches à Harry quand les yeux de l'autre s'entrouvrirent.

– Edern, tu m'entends ? C'est Draco.

Un faible sourire fleurit sur les lèvres carmins.

– Je suis désolé Edern, vraiment désolé, sanglota Draco en serrant encore plus fort le corps qui laissait échapper son dernier souffle.

Inerte et sans vie, Edern retomba en arrière, les yeux clos, mais toujours avec cet étirement de lèvres qui faillit retourner l'estomac de Harry. Sa jalousie s'était envolée pour laisser place à un profond chagrin. Il s'accroupit à côté de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Il s'appelait Edern. Il était de ma maison. J'ai… c'est avec lui que… il a été le seul à me faire ressentir de l'affection pour un autre. Quand il a appris que j'étais devenu un Mangemort, il m'a largué, je le comprends. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour et… pas ainsi.

– Désolé.

Draco renifla un grand coup, puis posa le corps d'Edern avec délicatesse et se redressa en un bond. La main tendue en direction de Harry, il reprit sur un ton ferme et froid :

– On y va.

Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction de ce garçon qui avait compté pour Draco, puis saisit les doigts devant lui et se releva. Il hocha de la tête et lui demanda de se transformer à nouveau en baguette. D'un pas décidé, il reprit sa descente en direction de la forêt interdite.

Son allure se fit plus lente, moins assurée au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des arbres. Une odeur fétide se répandait dans l'air et il peinait à respirer correctement. Au-dessus de lui, des nuages sombres avaient envahi le ciel et ne laissaient filtrer que quelques rares rayons de soleil. Sous ses pieds, la neige crissait dans un vacarme effrayant et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque aucun bruit autour de lui. Pas d'oiseau, pas de vent, pas de vie. Il marchait sur le terrain de la mort et se dirigeait inexorablement vers elle.

Petit à petit, la neige fit place à des corps, à du sang, à de la terre. C'était un amas répugnant qui lui souleva le cœur.

– _Harry, ne regarde pas._

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Où qu'il pose son regard, seule la mort s'offrait à lui. Son pied douloureux enjamba le corps d'un Mangemort et, malencontreusement, lui marcha sur la main. Les os craquèrent sous son poids et cette fois ce fut de la bile qui remonta dans sa gorge et la brûla.

C'était pire qu'un cauchemar !

Equilibre précaire entre les membres emmêlés, son autre pied trébucha contre un torse nu, recouvert d'entailles suintantes et noires. Le sang avait coagulé avec la terre et n'était même plus rouge. Son buste vacilla vers l'avant et son premier réflexe fut de mettre ses mains en avant pour se rééquilibrer et, au cas où, amortir sa chute. Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher cette dernière et se retrouva le nez devant une inconnue méconnaissable. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, balafré et teinté de rouge.

– _Harry !_ le réprimanda Draco. _Regarde où tu mets tes pieds ! Ce n'est pas le moment de finir estropié._

– Désolé, marmonna-t-il tout en se relevant.

Plus il avançait et plus le nombre de morts croissait à ses pieds, entravant régulièrement son avancée. Au loin, il distinguait la forme sombre de la forêt interdite et il la trouva encore plus noire que dans ses souvenirs. A la lisière, des formes bougeaient doucement, toutes camouflées avec leur environnement. Combien étaient-ils ? Il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

– _Harry, vas sur la droite._

– Pourquoi ?

– _Sur la droite je te dis !_

Sauf que Harry décela la pointe de panique dans la voix de Draco et fit tout l'inverse de ce qu'il lui demandait. A tout juste deux enjambées il vit Cho, Padma et Parvati assemblées en une forme grotesque, mortes.

Encore.

Combien allaient-il en croiser ? Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?

– _Je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller !_

– Elles sont mortes.

– _C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu ailles de l'autre côté._

– Cho a les yeux ouverts.

Lentement, il s'accroupit auc côtés de la jeune fille et passa une main sur son visage pour baisser ses paupières en un repos mérité. Dans ses tympans, la chanson se fit plus douce, presque triste. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait été faite que de rage et d'angoisses. Mais cette fois, un trop plein d'émotions perla la long de sa joue sale et la mélopée venait lui répondre en écho.

D'un revers de main, il chassa la larme qui pendait à ses cils et se redressa. Il n'avait pas fini.

Une fois de plus, il avança en direction de la forêt. Rapidement, les formes devinrent plus distingues et il compta une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts qui gravitaient autour de Voldemort qui, lui se tenait fièrement devant un corps suspendu en l'air. Et ce dernier lui était étrangement familier.

Peut-être pourrait-il le sauver, juste une vie de plus. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Ses enjambées se firent plus grandes et son souffle plus vif.

– _Harry… c'est…_

– Snape.

Il n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette en sa direction que Nagini se ruait sur son cou et plantait ses crocs à en faire gicler le sang. Puis Voldemort baissa sa main et Severus tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé par les autres cadavres.

– _Non_ , glapit Draco.

– Pas lui. Pas eux.

Et lorsque son regard se tourna vers un arbre recouvert d'un homme torse-nu, ligoté contre son tronc, il vomit pour de bon. Rémus avait été torturé, c'était indéniable. Il ignorait s'il était encore en vie ou non, mais la quantité de sang qui maculait sa peau ne laissait aucun bon présage. A ses pieds, il reconnut Nymphadora, très mal en point aussi, mais encore consciente, une main tendue en sa direction, cherchant un quelconque moyen de lui venir en aide.

Une fois son estomac vide, Harry releva la tête et croisa alors les iris noirs de Voldemort qui lui souriait. Il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Le glas de la mort allait bientôt sonner pour l'un des deux.

Tout en boitant, il se dirigea vers lui et finit par se planter à quelques mètres, le dos droit, les dents serrées et sa baguette en avant. Plus aucune échappatoire possible.

– Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, lança Voldemort de sa voix traînante. Te voilà enfin. Je pensais que tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous. Vois comment j'ai préparé les lieux pour qu'ils soient accueillants.

Harry grimaça, dégoutté. Voldemort était vraiment fou, tordu et menaçant. Il était évident qu'il ne laissait aucune chance à ses victimes.

– On dirait que tu as rencontré quelques petits accrochages pour venir ici. J'espère que mes amis n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi.

– _Expelliarmus !_

Voldemort tourna sur lui même en rigolant faiblement.

– Quand vas-tu cesser avec ce sortilège d'enfant ? Voilà encore une preuve de l'incompétence des enseignements de Poudlard. Enfin, ceci changera une fois que tu seras mort.

– Il n'y a rien à changer dans Poudlard ! cria Harry en faisant un pas en avant.

Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté, puis fronça des sourcils en apercevant l'objet dans la main de son ennemi.

– Oh, toi aussi tu as changé de baguette, releva-t-il alors qu'il présentait la sienne à tous les présents. Comment trouves-tu la mienne ?

– Elle n'est pas à vous, mais à Dumbledore.

– Plus maintenant. Je la lui ai prise. Et toi, où as-tu trouvé celle-ci ?

– Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

– _Harry, arrête de bavasser avec lui et finis-en !_ hurla Draco qui jusqu'à présent s'était tu.

– De toute façon elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité, même si je reconnais qu'elle dégage un certain pouvoir. Voyons voir… _Endoloris !_

Aussitôt, le bouclier de protection se matérialisa autour de Harry, tandis que l'impardonnable s'enroulait autour, cherchant une faille et finit par se fondre en son sein sans atteindre son objectif.

– Oh ! s'exclama Voldemort. Intéressant. Finalement tu as appris certaines choses utiles.

Harry pouffa un peu nerveusement tout en secouant la tête. Au même instant, Voldemort approchait une main du halo et l'effleurait du bout des doigts. Mais il se fit aussitôt renvoyer à sa place avec une vive décharge électrique.

– Oh et ça mord en plus, ricana-t-il.

– Ah ça pour mordre, il n'y va pas de main morte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiqua à l'entente des dires de Harry. Il n'en saisissait pas le sens. Face à lui, Harry souriait étrangement et fit trois pas en sa direction, le bouclier le suivant sans ciller.

– Tom, vous ne savez pas et ça vous agace, je me trompe ? Ne manque-t-il personne dans vos rangs ?

Une intense réflexion se lut sur le visage inhumain. Il était vrai que plusieurs de ses fidèles Mangemorts n'étaient pas présents, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient en train de sa battre en cet instant même.

– Réfléchissez un peu.

– _Harry, tu vas quand même pas lui dire que je suis là ?_

– Pourquoi ? J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il l'apprendra.

– _Et comme ça je serai officiellement relégué au rang de traître, merci._

– Mais de rien.

Harry reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, un seul nom.

– C'était une jeune recrue, prometteuse, mais qui vous a déçu à plusieurs reprises.

Dans sa tête, Draco pestait contre cette description peu élogieuse.

– Ses parents aussi vous ont déçu il me semble. Quand je me suis enfuit de chez eux.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans le regard noir de Voldemort et Harry hocha de la tête.

– Draco Malfoy, cracha l'homme. Je me doutais bien qu'il m'avait trahi. Ou est-il ?

– Mais là, Tom. Juste devant vous. C'est difficile de le rater tellement il brille.

Voldemort détailla la lumière qui le séparait de sa proie avec une certaine fascination et un mépris non feint.

– Pour faire simple dans le résumé, on s'est retrouvé lié sans trop savoir pourquoi et depuis on cohabite ensemble. Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile. L'éducation des Sangs-Purs auraient aussi besoin d'être revue. Ils sont trop pourris gâtés.

– _Eh !_

– Vous êtes donc deux en ce moment-même. Mais cela ne suffira pas Harry. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Moi aussi j'ai des atouts que tu ignores. Des atouts que je t'ai pris.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être perplexe. Devant lui, Voldemort sortit une langue qu'il trouva dégoûtante et grimaça tout en faisant craquer sa nuque.

– Le si précieux amour de ta mère, cette magie si ancienne qu'elle t'a sauvé de la mort tu ne l'as plus. Quand j'ai retrouvé un corps il y a trois ans, me servant de ton sang, j'ai aussi récupéré cette étincelle qui te protégeait.

Harry serra les poings contre ses hanches, furieux de cette nouvelle. C'était l'amour de sa mère, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait laissé et il le lui avait volé.

– Espèce de salop ! _Bombarda Maxima !_

Une explosion violente retentit, provoquant un nuage de fumée. Mais Voldemort n'avait subi aucun dommage face à l'attaque.

– Tu peux lancer des sortilèges à travers, s'enthousiasma-t-il. C'est fascinant. Quel dommage que je doive vous tuer. Cette protection a l'air bien solide, mais rien n'est invincible et toute chose à ses limites.

La seconde d'après, plusieurs sortilèges fusèrent dans sa direction et rebondirent sans soucis, certains atterrissant même sur des Mangemorts pas assez rapides pour esquiver. De son côté, Harry attaquait aussi, usant de toute son énergie pour atteindre Voldemort et l'immobiliser. Mais il était fatigué, ses muscles peinaient à lui obéir et il sentait que Draco faiblissait lui aussi. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir ce rythme bien longtemps. Dans son dos, il entendit un martèlement et vit plusieurs visages familiers se ruer vers lui et lancer des sorts en direction des Mangemorts qui durent alors défendre leur Maître au péril de leur vie.

Quant à Voldemort, sentant la fin approcher, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de mort sur Harry. Au bout du troisième éclair vert, la barrière trembla et une vive douleur naquit le long de la nuque de Harry.

– _Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ vociféra Draco. _Tu attends quoi ?_

– Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, il est trop fort.

– _Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu ne lui renvoies pas ses propres attaques !_

– Tu… tu veux que je lance un impardonnable ?

– _Tu comptais le vaincre comment ? En lui balançant ces stupides sorts ? Harry, réveille-toi ! C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

– Je… je.. je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il alors que son bras se baissait.

La lumière du bouclier faiblit et Voldemort jubila. Il allait enfin en finir avec ce gamin. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il allait se débarrasser d'un traître en même temps.

– AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il, déversant toute sa puissance.

Mais la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains se fendilla, nouvelle preuve de son refus d'obtempérer et l'éclair vert effleura le halo qui, à son contact, reprit de la vigueur.

– _Ok. Harry, tu me fais confiance ?_

– Hum.

– _Ferme les yeux._

– Je ne peux pas Draco, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un, même lui.

– _Ferme les yeux par Merlin !_

Face à l'ordre qui était emplit de colère, Harry accéda à sa requête. Le noir se fit autour de lui et alors ses autres sens devinrent plus réceptifs à son environnement. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se battaient à quelques mètres, sur sa droite, dans un fracas assourdissant. Tout son corps lui intimait d'abandonner et de le laisser reposer, ses nerfs irrités jusqu'à la moelle épinière. L'air entrait et sortait de ses poumons en un sifflement inquiétant, tandis qu'une effluve de mort pénétrait ses narines. Et puis il y avait ce souffle, rapide, chargé de tensions, cette chanson qui martelait son crâne et suivait les expirations qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

– _Brachialigo !_

– _Confringo !_

– _Diffindo !_

– _Endoloris !_

– _Fulguro !_

La série d'attaques qui fusa en l'espace de quelques secondes provoqua plusieurs spasmes dans son corps. Il sentit un liquide épais couler de son nez alors qu'un puissant mal de tête prenait place. Il voulut porter sa main à celle-ci, mais en fut incapable. Dans sa cage thoracique, il sentit son cœur cogner lentement et il se demanda pourquoi tout semblait si calme en ce battement qu'il ressentit au ralenti. Ce n'était pas normal.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Un souffle passa à côté de son visage, caresse chaude et tendre. Puis se fut le silence. Un peu anxieux, il entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune protection autour de lui. Il allait pour paniquer, quand un faible rire résonna et fit vibrer chacun de ses muscles. Draco riait ? Et ce fut alors qu'il vit le corps inerte à ses pieds, celui de Voldemort. Il avait le visage déformé par la peur et la colère. Un peu hésitant, il se pencha au-dessus de lui, craignant à tout moment qu'il se jette sur lui et l'étrangle de ses mains crochues. Mais rien ne vint.

– Draco ?

– _Il n'a rien compris._

Puis il sentit sa magie faiblir et il comprit alors que Draco était à bout de force.

– Reviens, demanda-t-il, s'apprêtant à recevoir son corps inconscient.

Harry regarda le champ de bataille autour de lui. Il y avait des morts dans les deux camps, des survivants aussi. Et tout était fini. Enfin… Il pouvait respirer et l'air nauséabond autour de lui, lui sembla plus respirable que jamais. Voldemort était enfin mort, tué par Draco qui avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour lancer l'impardonnable.

Son regard dévia jusqu'au corps allongé à côté de lui. Draco était inconscient, vidé de toute énergie et de toute magie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues un peu terreuses et il y avait un peu de sang séché qui reposait sous son nez. D'une main tendre, il retraça les contours de son visage avec la certitude qu'il était l'être le plus précieux pour lui en ce monde. Il l'aimait, c'était une évidence qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter. Mais maintenant que tout ce cauchemar était fini, il pouvait se l'avouer sans crainte. Un battement dans sa poitrine se fit plus fort en réponse à cette acceptation.

Un peu fébrile, il se pencha en avant et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au même instant, une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur celle de Draco. La seconde suivante il n'était plus là, ayant transplané au loin. Loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Loin de celui qu'il aimait.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vous y avez cru ?

Mais non c'est pas la fin. Là ce serait juste ignoble. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu cette scène juste après la mort de Voldemort très tôt dans l'écriture de cette fic et que pendant très longtemps je n'arrivais pas à aller plus loin. Je la trouve si belle en fait.

Bon sinon vous survivez face au nombre de morts ? J'ai pas été tendre, je sais. En même temps c'est une guerre… Allez, on respire, c'est fini, promis, plus de morts.

Et sinon une idée pour la suite ?

 **Prochain chapitre : Avec ou sans toi**


	36. Avec ou sans toi ?

RAR Anonymes :

 _Dragonichigo_ : Oui c'était une vilaine blague vraiment pas drôle. Je pense que c'est condensé car je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet. Comme déjà dit, ce n'est pas zone de confort la guerre. Pour moi, écrire tout ça est déjà un sacré challenge et je suis quand même assez satisfaite du résultat.

 _Max132_ : Oui, un peu étrange, mais j'en avais besoin, il en avait besoin. Peut-être que ce sera plus compréhensible avec cette suite.

* * *

 _ **Avec ou sans toi ?**_

Draco regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir devant lui. Il faisait vraiment peur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, sa peau encore plus pâle et des cernes violacées pendaient sous ses yeux qui n'avaient plus aucun éclat. Quant au reste, ce n'était guère mieux, surtout avec plusieurs kilos en moins.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il est ici ? le questionna Hermione dans son dos.

– Tu doutes de notre lien ? Bien sûr qu'il se trouve dans cette ville. Où exactement, je ne sais pas, mais je le sens.

– Et lui aussi, compléta la jeune fille.

– Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Il est assez chiant comme ça. Je me souviens encore de Dagenham. Il était à quelques mètres, je l'ai vu. Et…

Draco soupira, las. Cela faisait près de trois mois que la guerre était finie et trois mois que Harry avait disparu. Il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, entouré de Hermione et de Madame Pomfresh. Sa première pensée avait été pour Harry qu'il ne voyait pas. Après une brève panique quant à sa survie, il avait senti au fond de lui que le lien était toujours présent. Mais faible. Hermione lui avait alors expliqué que cela faisait près de quinze jours qu'il était inconscient et que Harry était introuvable.

Aussitôt, le blond s'était levé, prêt à partir à sa recherche. Sauf que son corps encore faible avait flanché et il avait compris qu'il allait d'abord devoir récupérer. Une fois ses esprits plus clairs et l'estomac plein, ses neurones s'étaient tous mis à réfléchir en même temps afin de mettre la main sur Harry et de trouver la punition adéquate à sa fuite. Car il était clair qu'il avait sciemment disparu. Hermione avait tout vu au loin.

Il avait tout de suite pensé à sa marque et à son pouvoir pour l'appeler. Aussitôt, il avait commencé à passer son pouce dessus. Son geste avait duré près de quinze minutes sans qu'il ne voit Harry débarquer devant lui. Et plus les minutes passaient et plus l'angoisse qui était née dès dans sa poitrine depuis son réveil croissait. Harry avait fuit. Harry l'avait abandonné. Harry n'était plus à côté de lui. Il était seul, une fois de plus.

Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais tous ses essais avaient échoué. Harry luttait contre son appel avec toute sa force, son énergie et sa détermination. A chaque fois, il avait pu sentir ses battements de cœur venir lui répondre, venir le marteler et l'assommer de sa puissance, seule preuve qu'il était toujours lié à lui. Et ressentir son acharnement à s'éloigner de lui l'avait tellement blessé qu'il avait manqué à un moment de sombrer dans la dépression. Son corps allait mieux, mais son esprit était brisé en milliers de morceaux et Harry n'avait cessé de les piétinait à chaque seconde en restant loin de lui.

Finalement, Hermione l'avait sorti de son lit avec des menaces aussi terribles que celles de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il la remerciait pour son initiative et la prévenait dès qu'il était près de son but, près de Harry.

– On y va maintenant ?

– Après toi Hermione.

En réalité, Hermione était devenue une vraie amie au fil des jours et il appréciait de plus en plus sa présence à ses côtés.

Une fois dehors, il hocha de la tête et chacun partit de son côté. Tout en arpentant les rues qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, se trouvant à Barling, un petit village non loin des côtes, il repensa à ces quelques mois.

Après que Hermione lui ait méchamment remis les idées en place à Poudlard, il avait décidé de participer aux recherches, son lien étant un atout de taille. Enfin… c'était ce qu'il pensait. Car dès qu'il était sorti de l'enceinte du château, guidé par la magie de mercure, une vive douleur l'avait fait trembler et il avait manqué de peu de tomber dans un ravin. Harry était parti. Depuis ce jour, son quotidien n'avait été rempli que de chasses poursuites ponctuées par des moments doux lorsqu'ils étaient proches et des instants de souffrance quand Harry s'éloignait à nouveau de lui. Petit à petit, il avait remarqué que la distance entre eux s'allongeait et désormais il pouvait y avoir près d'une trentaine de kilomètres sans que cela ne soit douloureux. Ce qui en soit ne rendait pas les choses faciles dans ses recherches.

Il passa plus d'une heure à marcher dans la campagne anglaise, sans succès. Hormis lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à Londres, Harry avait le don pour venir se perdre dans des endroits isolés qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Quand il retourna devant le petit hôtel où il séjournait depuis deux jours, Hermione l'attendait déjà. Dans la minuscule chambre, elle s'assit sur un lit et soupira.

– Il n'est pas ici, dit-elle.

– Ah bon ? Pourtant je le sens assez proche.

– Une vieille dame a vu passer un jeune homme brun, emmitouflé dans une cape noire hier matin. Mais il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'emmener à Eastend elle a dit.

– Tu crois que c'est lui ?

– Franchement, vu ce qu'il se passe dans le coin, un étranger est vite repéré et il n'y a eu que lui. Par contre, pourquoi ne pas transplaner directement ?

– Il est épuisé. Ça fait au moins un mois que je dors très mal et je sais que lui aussi. Parfois en pleine nuit je me réveille en panique, mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'énerva Hermione. Il n'a rien dit, rien laissé derrière lui. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je m'en veux tellement.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione. Tu sais, toute cette histoire avec le mercure nous a bien chamboulé, moi le premier, finit-il dans un rire nerveux. Regarde, je suis devenu un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai tué Tu-sais… Volde… mort et je suis ami avec toi. Tout ça en l'espace de six mois. Qui aurait pu penser cela possible ?

– Pas moi !

– Harry a dû changer aussi et… parfois… je me demande si ce n'est pas de ma faute.

– Draco! le gronda Hermione. On en a déjà parlé et même si tu as des torts dans votre histoire, ce n'est nullement ta faute. Maintenant tu devrais dormir un peu, tu fais vraiment peur dernièrement.

Sans un mot, Draco retira ses chaussures, sa cape et se coucha sous les couvertures, dans le second lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais son corps ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi sans un minimum de repos. Alors il ferma les yeux et se mit en boule, comme à chaque fois. La chaleur habituelle de Harry n'était plus là pour l'apaiser et le bercer.

– Harry, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il sombrait dans des rêves bien trop réalistes pour sa santé mentale.

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, Hermione lisait un livre non loin de lui. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction et lui lança un immense sourire, quelque peu inquiétant.

– Quoi ? marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

– Dis-moi que je suis géniale et tu le sauras ?

– Savoir quoi ?

– Où est Harry.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai trouvé où il séjourne.

– Mais t'es géniale Hermione !

La seconde suivante, Draco était debout et commençait à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

– Il dort dans un hôtel géré par des sorciers. Voici l'adresse, dit-elle en tendant un bout de papier.

– Hermione, la gratifia Draco alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures. Merci.

Et il transplana sans plus attendre. Après tout, cela faisait trois mois qu'il attendait et c'était déjà suffisamment long.

Quand il arriva dans la petite ville d'Eastend, il pesta contre le brun et sa manie de choisir des villes sortant tout juste du dix-neuvième siècle. D'un pas déterminé, il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée et après quelques gallions bien glissés aux propriétaires, il monta dans la chambre que louait Harry. Il savait qu'elle était vide, la sorcière de l'accueil avait été formelle. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre et surtout espérer qu'il ne sente pas sa présence et décide de partir encore plus loin.

Un peu anxieux, il poussa la porte et découvrit une chambre très sommaire, comme celle qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Un lit double, une table de chevet, une bougie et une chaise avec une table. Par terre, un sac rempli d'habits, de quelques ustensiles de toilettes et de plusieurs documents inconnus reposait négligemment. Non loin, le lit n'avait pas été refait et, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva le nez enfouit dans un oreiller, humant l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Oui, c'était bien lui, aucun doute possible.

Il serra pendant plusieurs minutes l'oreiller, les draps, tout ce qui lui appartenait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui depuis des mois et le manque de sa présence qu'il refoulait sans cesse pour ne pas sombrer lui revenait d'un seul coup. Des larmes incontrôlables coulèrent sur ses joues et inondèrent le pull qu'il serrait contre lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque seconde. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie, depuis que Hermione lui avait annoncé sa fuite. Depuis ce premier regard chez Madame Guipure. Et maintenant qu'il le vivait, un trop plein d'émotions débordait de son corps qui saturait.

– Harry, gémit-il. Harry.

Puis, doucement, il se calma et reprit contenance. Tout n'était pas encore fini. Parce que même s'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, le plus dur restait à venir.

La confrontation.

Il s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois lui parler, l'injurier, le menacer et le frapper avant de l'embrasser et de le prendre en lui avec brutalité. Les scénarios ne manquaient pas, mais il savait que la réalité serait tout autre et surtout imprévisible. Car c'était ce qui définissait le mieux Harry, surtout dernièrement.

Tout en reprenant une respiration normale, il remit les affaires à leur place, nettoya ses larmes, puis se terra dans un coin sombre, s'enveloppa de sa cape et se fit le plus silencieux possible. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa proie.

Par chance, celle-ci rentra chez elle assez rapidement. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte qu'il brandit sa baguette en direction de Harry qui le fixait avec stupeur.

– _Petrificus totalus !_

Le corps du brun retomba lourdement sur le sol et il pria Merlin pour que les propriétaires de l'auberge ne soient pas curieux. Quelques secondes d'attente, une oreille attentive et il s'autorisa à souffler alors qu'il tirait le corps inerte dans la chambre. Certes, il aurait pu utiliser un sort de lévitation, mais le précédent sortilège lancé à la perfection l'avait presque vidé de toute énergie. Sans Harry, même sa magie était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il attacha solidement Harry à la poutre qui trônait en plein centre et semblait prête à s'effondrer au moindre choc, puis s'assit sur une chaise qu'il colla au sol et enfila la paire de menotte que Kingsley lui avait donnée et jeta sa baguette dans un coin, loin d'eux deux.

Là, il s'autorisa à détailler celui qui tourmentait sa vie depuis des mois et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs, touchant presque ses épaules, son teint blafard faisait ressortir quelques veines et ses joues étaient creuses. Lui aussi souffrait du manque de contact, c'était indéniable. Mais alors pourquoi le fuir sans cesse ?

Il fallut près de quinze minutes avant que Harry ne revienne à lui en poussant des grognements. Tout d'abord, le brun prit conscience de sa posture de vulnérabilité et du fait qu'il était ligoté. Il chercha sa baguette, mais ne la trouva pas. La tête un peu lourde, il lui fallut puiser dans ses forces pour arriver à la soulever et comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans son dernier lieu de repos.

– J'y ai été un peu fort je crois, dit une voix familière qui électrisa chaque cellule de son corps.

– Draco ?

– Surpris ?

Tout ses muscles se tendirent de concert, son souffle se fit difficile avant de devenir erratique et la chanson qui était devenue un murmure quasi inaudible depuis des semaines se mit à hurler de toute sa puissance. Un peu sonné, il papillonna des yeux et chercha pendant un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Harry plissa des yeux pour mieux voir la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'ombre de la pièce. Il voyait les cheveux blonds, des jambes croisées et une main posée sur un genou.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?

– A ton avis ?

– Tu comptes répondre à mes questions par d'autre ? s'énerva Harry.

– Ça te dérange ?

– Par Merlin Draco ! Détache-moi !

La seconde suivante un fracas résonna dans la chambre car Draco venait de s'écrouler au sol. L'ordre avait été clair, indiscutable et tout son être s'était précipité pour y répondre. Sauf qu'un bracelet en acier accroché à une chaise collée le retinrent.

\- Aïe ! cria Draco sous le choc, son poignet meurtri.

– Draco ? s'alarma de suite Harry, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– C'est pas assez clair comme situation ? pesta-t-il tout en le fusillant du regard.

L'acier rencontra l'émeraude pour la première fois depuis des mois et chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre. Harry se rendit compte de l'état du blond, d'à quel point il souffrait de son absence et toutes ses certitudes s'effondrèrent en un battement de cils. Il regrettait. Une boule de salive se forma dans sa gorge et il peina à l'avaler. Qu'avait-il fait à Draco ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que son stupide plan fonctionnerait ?

– Ne me donne plus d'ordre de mouvement ou je risque de me briser un os ou de me démettre l'épaule à force, ok ?

Harry hocha de la tête alors que Draco retournait sur sa chaise, sans se cacher dans l'ombre cette fois-ci. Il n'avait plus besoin de le faire maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert.

Un silence emplit la pièce, s'étala sur le plancher grinçant et s'enroula autour de chacun d'eux. Il était nécessaire, un peu dérangeant et parfois irritant. Mais Harry cherchait ses mots, craignant qu'une vérité flagellante ne vienne griffer sa peau et Draco attendait.

– Je pensais que tu serais parti je-ne-sais-où, murmura le brun.

– Je pensais que tu serais encore là.

– Il valait mieux que je parte.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Juste… pourquoi ?

– Je ne pouvais pas rester. Pas avec toi.

Cet échange avait été fait sur un ton bas, comme une confidence cachée, un secret dérobé à la volée. Mais maintenant, Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre. Les derniers mots avaient été encore plus éprouvants que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Il avait l'impression d'être piétiné, tabassé, lacéré et étouffé en même temps, sans aucun répit ni aucune reddition. Immobile, il accusait le coup et remercia intérieurement la chaise de le porter en cet instant.

– Eh bien, si je gêne, commença-t-il en tentant de maîtriser ses muscles qui ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Je ferais mieux de te laisser seul.

Sauf qu'au moment où ses jambes répondirent à ses nerfs, il fut retenu par les menottes et se retrouva à nouveau assis. Il avisa sa baguette au loin et se fustigea mentalement pour son idiotie. En même temps, il n'avait pas prévu que Harry le repousse aussi violemment.

– Par Salazard, maugréa-t-il.

En face de lui, Harry avait le tête basse et ne bougeait pas. Il pensa qu'il attendait simplement qu'il parte, mais il avait tort. En réalité, le brun était en train de lutter contre lui-même et hésitait à poursuivre sa conversation.

– Tu as été coriace, marmonna-t-il d'un seul coup.

– Pardon ? questionna Draco qui n'avait pas fait attention à ses mots.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu serais tout le temps derrière moi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça.

Draco papillonna des yeux, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Mais tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi en apprenant que tu avais fui ? Bordel Harry ! On est plus de simples ennemis ! s'agaça-t-il.

– Tu allais pouvoir vivre ta vie… de ton côté.

– Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ?

– C'est là où je ne te comprends plus. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais en définitive ?

– Bien sûr que si. Mais… pas avec cette douleur, pas avec ces insomnies, pas avec… ce manque.

– Manque ?

Harry fronça des sourcils et se pencha en avant, autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, cherchant à mieux voir le visage de Draco.

– Oui. Le manque de toi. Tu me manques Harry.

– Mais pourtant on arrive à s'éloigner de plus en plus. Avec un peu de temps on aurait pu vivre à des dizaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre sans que cela nous gêne.

Un rire étouffé qu'il ne put retenir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Draco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

– Je t'avoue que tu me manques et toi tu me balances ça ? Je me suis vraiment fourvoyé. J'ai été un imbécile. Vraiment. A quel moment j'ai pu croire que tu m'avais accepté, sans aucune barrière ?

– De quoi tu parles ? Le lien est moins…

– Mais je ne te parle pas du lien ! cria Draco. Je te parle de nous ! Je m'en moque de la pierre de Mercure, je me moque de Rosalynda, je me moque de nos ancêtres. On est ici, maintenant, nous, juste nous deux !

– Draco…

– Tu es parti Harry ! Tu m'as abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Et même en te courant derrière tu ne cesses de me fuir. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi où ça a merdé ?

– Pardon !? répliqua Harry qui sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Mais c'est toi qui a merdé Draco. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était juste du bon temps, rien de plus ! Tu n'as jamais voulu aller au-delà alors que moi… moi j'étais dans la merde avec toi ! Et je ne voulais pas m'imposer, t'imposer ma vie que tu ne voulais pas ! J'ai simplement répondu à tes attentes, même si ce fut difficile pour moi !

Draco passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

– Tu… tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets.

– Bon, détache-moi et vas vivre ta putain de vie loin de moi.

A nouveau, Draco se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, son bras tirant férocement sur la chaîne et la chaise.

– Harry, le supplia-t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur qui irradiait tout le long de son bras.

– C'est bon, oublie, Draco.

La tension retomba et le blond soupira. Assis par terre, à quelques mètres de Harry, il chercha son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes.

– C'était quoi ton plan ? Je veux dire si je suis attaché et toi aussi, comment comptais-tu nous défaire de ces liens ? J'ai bien vu que nos baguettes étaient bien trop loin pour les attraper. Et tu vas me détester, mais je te demande de me répondre de suite.

– Il suffit que tu me demandes de me transformer, grogna Draco.

Harry fit une moue étrange, indiquant qu'il était en train de se corriger mentalement.

– Ok. Et donc pourquoi je suis une nouvelle fois stupide ?

– Je vais vraiment me vexer là, soupira Draco en posant son dos contre un pied de la chaise. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux. Mais je me trompais semble-t-il.

– Parler en énigmes n'aidera pas mon cerveau de débile.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration. Le courage n'était pas inné chez lui et même s'il avait dépassé sa zone de confort depuis un certain temps, il allait devoir aller encore plus loin une fois de plus. Pour Harry. Toujours pour lui.

– Je préfère te dire tout ça sans être attaché.

– D'accord. Draco baguette.

La seconde suivante leurs deux esprits fusionnaient et la musique qui s'était faite plus douce à chaque seconde passée en présence de l'autre se remit à gronder à la fois de satisfaction et de colère. Harry ferma les yeux et tous ses muscles se détendirent d'un seul coup alors que la fatigue quittait peu à peu son corps. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un bonheur intense et débordant. Il ne cherchait même pas à le cacher et tant pis si Draco le ressentait. Il n'était plus à ça près.

De son côté Draco avait déjà collé son corps à celui du brun, espoir fugace et dernière tentative déraisonné. Son visage s'était niché dans son cou et même s'il n'avait aucune sensation physique, cela n'était pas important. Il avait retrouvé sa place, c'était la seule chose dont il était certain. Et cela suffisait à le combler comme jamais.

– Draco ?

– _Oui ?_

– Je vais te rendre ton apparence. Si tu comptes partir après, merci de me détacher avant, même si tu dois à nouveau me stupéfier. Reviens.

Devant lui, Harry vit Draco reprendre forme. Il était accroupi et très près de lui.

– Je ne compte pas partir, lui confia-t-il tout en passant une main sur sa joue râpeuse.

Instinctivement, il lova son visage dans cette chaleur rassurante qui lui avait manqué tant de fois. Il ferma les yeux et frotta sa joue, imprimant chaque seconde dans son esprit, priant pour que cette paume ne le quitte plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, pas avec Draco en tout cas. Alors il recula son visage et le tourna du côté opposé, évitant soigneusement les iris orages qu'il sentait sur lui.

– Harry. Je suis un sang-pur, un Malfoy, éduqué dans la pure tradition sorcière. Je suis un premier né et fils unique. Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort qui lui-même en est devenu un. J'ai toujours appris à mentir, à me cacher, à manipuler les autres. Je suis un Serpentard, fourbe, sournois, manipulateur et rusé. Je devrais dire aussi intelligent, mais je crois que ce trait m'a fait défaut à ton propos. Enfin… Peut-être qu'en te disant tout ça je tente de me trouver une excuse, mais c'est comme ça que je suis.

– Et ?

– Laisse-moi finir ! lui ordonna-t-il. Ce que je veux te dire c'est… que toi aussi tu m'es précieux.

A l'entente de ces quelques mots qui résonnaient comme un souvenir empreint de douleur, Harry plongea ses pupilles dans ceux de Draco.

– Je ne me répéterai pas, donc oui, tu as bien entendu.

– Mais… tu as dis…

– Je sais ce que j'ai dit, le coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme toi Harry, je ne me laisse pas habiter par mes émotions sans les contrôler. Je voulais juste que tu vives. Et que je vive. M'étaler sur ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas important, pas à ce moment là. Il fallait déjà qu'on survive à… Voldemort.

– Tu dis son nom ?

– Une certaine fille m'a dit que ne pas nommer une chose qui fait peur ne la rend que plus effrayante.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant là ses propres mots lancés à ses amis des années auparavant.

– Mais on est pas là pour parler de lui. Harry, crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça juste pour une histoire de cul ? Suis-je tombé si bas dans ton estime ?

– Non ! répondit aussitôt Harry. Mais tu ne disais rien, tu ne me montrais rien et je…

– Tu ?

– J'étais complètement perdu ! T'es un mec, je me croyais hétéro. Je n'avais pas dépassé le stade du baiser et je perds ma virginité avec toi. Tu étais censé être mon ennemi, pas mon allié, pas mon… amant, finit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Draco se leva en silence et attrapa sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry dont les liens se défirent la seconde suivante.

– On est con.

– Si peu.

Harry se releva et massa ses poignets douloureux. Certaines choses avaient été dites, mais le doute s'éternisait toujours entre eux et le mettait mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil il vit Draco le regard rivé sur ses mains qui tremblaient par moments.

– Viens, lui dit-il en tendant une main en sa direction.

Certes c'était un ordre, mais avant tout une invitation. Et Draco ne pouvait pas la refuser. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours, une main tendue en sa direction, prête à l'accepter sans concession. Il sourit un peu, un souvenir d'enfance lui revenant et attrapa les doigts qui l'attendaient. A peine les eut-il frôlé qu'il se retrouva enfermé dans une étreinte étouffante et chaleureuse. Il le touchait enfin, il le sentait enfin. Après des mois d'absence, il était là où il se sentait bien en toute circonstance, même quand rien n'allait autour de lui.

Ses bras entourèrent la taille un peu maigre du brun et son nez s'enfouit dans les boucles qui avaient perdu de leur douceur. Mais l'odeur était toujours la même, toujours aussi entêtante et rassurante. Il inspira longuement ce parfum unique qui avait bercé ses nuits remplies de cauchemars inavouables et qui les avait chassés à la longue. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécier retrouver un être cher à son cœur. Certes, ceux-ci avaient été peu nombreux, mais toujours avec sincérité. Et Harry prenait désormais la première place et tout au fond de lui il sentait que rien, ni personne ne pourrait le détrôner.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger toutes seules, tandis que ses doigts s'agrippaient au pull, le serrant si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il déposa un premier baiser, aérien et rapide. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Au fur et à mesure ils devinrent plus appuyés, plus chauds et plus réclamants. Il restait dans cette zone, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, ce petit bout de peau étant déjà si enivrant.

– Draco, gémit Harry en tendant son corps face à cet attouchement qui lui envoyait des signaux électriques dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Il passa ses mains sur son torse et crocheta ses doigts juste sous le col de la chemise. Le traitement qu'il subissait était plus que grisant, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Après tout, il y avait encore quelques minutes, il pensait être le seul à souffrir de cette situation, de ces ressentis.

Alors il crispa ses phalanges et d'un coup sec repoussa son assaillant de quelques centimètres juste le temps de calmer les retrouvailles qui allaient finir par déraper.

– A-Attends, siffla-t-il.

Il craignait encore de n'être qu'un corps, qu'un bout de chair là pour assouvir un désir charnel. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles humides, débordants de larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur les joues de Draco, il effaça tous ses doutes et ses appréhensions. A la place, il fit pivoter leur corps afin que celui de son amant se retrouve contre la poutre branlante et dans un choc un peu violent, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un bruit sourd résonna à ses oreilles et il ne sut si c'était la charpente qui menaçait de s'écrouler ou son cœur qui s'écrasait dans sa propre poitrine. Ou peut-être celui de Draco. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance car il retrouvait enfin le goût qui hantait ses rêves chaque nuit.

Ses lèvres se mirent à jouer avec celles du blond qui répondit aussitôt. Le baiser se fit rapidement aventureux, explorateur et possessif. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaste dans leurs échanges. Seuls leurs désirs refoulés depuis des mois s'exprimaient enfin avec une ardeur non feinte. C'était un besoin, c'était vital. Chaque fibre de leur corps était avide de retrouver l'autre dans toute son entièreté.

Les dents de Draco mordirent la lèvre inférieure de Harry qui poussa un feulement sous la douleur et le plaisir mêlés. En réponse, le brun poussa son bassin en avant et colla son érection naissante contre son homologue qui n'était pas en reste. Puis sa main droite descendit, griffa le torse de Draco et tira sur la chemise coincée dans le pantalon afin de se faufiler dessous. L'impact fut salvateur. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le bois de la poutre et Harry tira sur les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient à portée de caresses.

– Bon sang, geint Draco, submergé par ses sensations et ses émotions.

– Merde, grogna Harry en relâchant sa prise dans les cheveux blonds. On… c'est pas bon.

Draco papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas bien ce que voulait dire son amant. Dès qu'il l'avait effleuré tout n'avait été qu'attraction et même si ce n'était pas le genre de retrouvailles auxquelles il s'attendait, cela le comblait et il ne cherchait pas plus loin.

Deux mains s'écrasèrent sur sa poitrine, paumes à plats et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry s'éloigner de lui, les bras tendus à l'extrême, mettant le plus de distance entre eux.

– Je dois… je dois te parler de certaines choses, haleta Harry qui avait la tête baissée en avant.

– Comment ça ? tiqua Draco, son euphorie d'avant chutant avec douleur.

– Il y a des choses que tu ignores et que tu dois connaître. Et je ne peux pas… continuer ça sans que tu ne les saches.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Harry ? soupira Draco en attrapant ses poignets entre ses mains et en le forçant à reculer un peu plus, sans pour autant rompre tout contact physique il en était incapable de toute façon.

 _._

 _A suivre…_

 _._

* * *

Alors ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous recevez ce nouveau chapitre avec une longue ellipse et un Draco bien différent.

Un idée de ce qu'a pu faire Harry et qui est aussi important ? Petit indice (c'est bientôt Noël), c'est en lien avec leur lien, mais sur un aspect qu'ils ignoraient complètement que vous, vous connaissez.

Sinon c'est normal cette baisse de lecteurs et de reviews ? Allez, un jolie cadeau de Nowe pour me donner envie de publier le dernier chapitre.

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre : L'éclat du passé au présent**


	37. L'éclat du passé au présent

Pardon pour le retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Entre les fêtes, les microbes et surtout mon premier tome qui est terminé, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

 _ **L'éclat du passé au présent**_

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

– Comme tu le sais, je suis allé à Londres il y a peu et…

– Oh Merlin, Londres. Quel bonheur d'avoir pu retrouver la civilisation, le coupa Draco. Non, parce que venir te perdre au milieu de la campagne ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Désolé, tu disais ?

Harry l'attira sur le lit où il s'assit et l'intima à faire de même. Le regard rivé sur la petite fenêtre et son côté gauche collé à celui du blond, il se remit à parler sur un ton bas et un peu rauque.

– Après la fin de la guerre, je suis aussitôt parti, préférant rompre tous contacts avec tout le monde et je me suis réfugié un temps à Pré-au-lard. Albelforth a accepté de m'héberger et de me cacher chez lui, sans jamais me poser de questions, ce qui m'allait très bien. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises Miranda, tu sais la folle qui t'avait demandé si tu étais la pierre de Mercure.

Draco hocha de la tête.

– C'était pas tout le temps clair, mais elle savait des choses sur toi, sur Rosalynda et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y avait des réponses au Ministère. Dès que j'ai senti que tu te réveillais, j'ai commencé à me déplacer avec l'espoir que la distance soit supportable.

– Tu as dû mal espérer, râla Draco.

– Probablement. Enfin… Je suis arrivé à Londres et mon statut de Sauveur, destructeur de mage noir m'a ouvert des portes sans aucune difficulté. C'était bien la première fois que je me servais de cette notoriété et que je la trouvais utile. J'ai donc atterri au Département des Mystères et j'ai pu rencontrer le responsable en chef qui a accepté de me parler de Miranda. C'était une ancienne langue-de-plomb qui travaillait principalement dans la salle des prophéties. Il faut savoir que chaque prophétie possède un gardien et que lui seul est habilité à la toucher et à l'entendre. Il semble qu'il y a environ dix-sept ans, elle a ramené une prophétie qui très rapidement a créé une obsession chez elle. Elle avait besoin de la comprendre. Et en fait, elle parlait de toi.

– Pardon !? croassa Draco en se penchant en avant pour tenter de capter le regard de Harry.

– Du signe de Mercure, le nouveau vent est déjà là. Il sera marqué au fer rouge, telle une bête. Mais n'en sera pas une. Bien au contraire... Volutes insaisissables, essence pure, il prendra la forme désirée par celui auquel il appartiendra. Bien ou mal, peu lui importe... Juste sa survie est primordiale. Et il fera tout pour que celui qui sera sa main accompagnatrice ne périsse pas dans la guerre à venir... La pierre de mercure est née.

Un silence emplit la chambre après cette déclaration qui était à la fois effroyable et fascinante. Puis Harry se racla la gorge et poursuivit son récit.

– Miranda s'est mise à chercher ce qu'était cette pierre de mercure. Ou qui. Son chef m'a dit qu'elle était retournée voir à plusieurs reprises la personne qui lui avait communiqué cette prophétie, une puissante voyante vivant au fin fond de l'île de Hoy, en Ecosse. Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait donné des informations complémentaires, mais rien de bien clair. Au final Miranda a enfreint une règle essentielle des gardiens de prophétie.

– Laquelle ?

– Ne pas toucher une autre prophétie que les siennes sous peine de finir à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Tout s'explique, ricana Draco en repensant au discours incohérent de la femme lors de leur sortie clandestine.

– Oui. Et je me demande si ce n'était pas la mienne, si elle n'avait pas fini par faire le lien entre les deux prophéties.

– C'est dingue.

Harry serra la main de Draco dans la sienne, sans pour autant tourner son visage vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait le blond suite à toutes ces révélations. Pour lui, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, une prophétie en plus ou en moins n'allait pas vraiment modifier sa vie. Mais étrangement, apprendre que Draco était destiné à le rejoindre dans cette bataille lui avait enlevé un poids. Tout n'était pas de sa faute.

– Mais j'appartenais à Voldemort avant, répliqua Draco. J'avais même sa marque.

Harry passa son pouce à l'intérieur du poignet qui pulsait un peu fort contre sa peau. Puis il pivota sa tête en sa direction et la pencha sur le côté. Ses iris s'ancrèrent aussitôt dans les siens. Il secoua la tête et laissa un petit sourire venir fleurir ses lèvres.

– C'est vrai. Mais pour lui tu n'étais rien, juste un pion prêt à sacrifier si l'envie lui en prenait. Comme un animal. Comme une bête. Et la prophétie dit que malgré la marque, tu n'en es pas une, tu ne l'as jamais été pour moi. Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis répété ces mots, cherchant à les comprendre, à savoir pourquoi toi, pourquoi moi. Et en fait tout est clair. Rosalynda nous a entraîné dans son sillage et a laissé une empreinte magique prête à éclore si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Tu devais t'allier à moi, peu importe mes choix. Tu es MA pierre de Mercure, finit-il en plaquant brusquement le corps de Draco sur le lit et en le chevauchant. J'avais besoin d'un bouclier pour me protéger et d'une baguette pour me défendre et tu me les as donnés.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de son visage, Draco absorbait chaque mot avec délice y décryptant tous les sentiments qu'il avait déjà effleurés à son contact. Harry ne s'était jamais caché, que ce soit ses doutes et ses craintes au début ou ses peurs et son affection par la suite. Il avait toujours été franc alors que lui ne cessait de se dissimuler derrière tout et n'importe quoi. Et même s'il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette incertitude à son propos.

– Et le reste, tu en avais besoin ?

Harry posa son front contre son homologue et ferma les yeux. Il s'humecta les lèvres et poursuivit :

– Bien sûr. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, depuis notre première rencontre. Même si je ne savais pas encore de quelle manière, c'était toi et pas un autre.

A cette nouvelle déclaration dont il ne se lassait pas, le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Pourquoi hésitait-il encore à leur propos ? Sans aucune difficulté il dégagea son bras gauche de sa prise et porta la main qui le retenait il y a peu à son aine. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait ce geste sans aucune crainte, sans aucune peur pour les lendemains à venir.

La sensation fut habituelle et en même temps plus forte. Peut-être parce qu'il acceptait enfin sa condition et sa libre appartenance à Harry. Puis sa main sans attache dériva jusqu'à la joue de Harry et il la caressa en un effleurement du bout des doigts.

– Je te le dirai un jour, je te le promets.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il savait que le brun avait compris, l'écho bouleversant de ses battements de cœur venant résonner dans sa poitrine qui avait un peu de mal à se soulever sous le flot de sentiments qui affluait.

Des lèvres avides se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes et un corps s'écrasa dans une possessivité inévitable. Il lui appartenait en entier et se soumettait sans soucis à cette emprise follement libératrice.

Rapidement, les gestes qu'ils avaient appliqué sur le corps de l'autre maintes fois au cours de leur séjour à Poudlard retrouvèrent leur chemin et des soupirs mêlés à des gémissements emplirent la chambre. Harry se frottait lascivement contre son amant, appréciant chaque courbe de son être, chaque détail de son grain de peau, chaque souffle de ses lèvres. Sa main droite n'avait toujours pas quitté sa place et il savait d'avance qu'il se retrouverait toujours ainsi à un moment ou à un autre. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de vraiment s'en éloigner en définitive. Cette marque, ce signe du Mercure, cette encre indélébile était sienne. Tout comme Draco pouvait l'être, mais aussi comme il l'était en miroir. Il pouvait maintenant l'avouer ouvertement, il était totalement dépendant d'elle et de lui. Et peu importe ce que penseraient les autres.

Seule l'envie d'encore plus de découvertes le poussa à migrer ses mains sur le torse de Draco afin de défaire les boutons de la chemise qui lui cachaient sa convoitise.

– Toujours des chemises, marmonna-t-il en s'affairant à la retirer.

– Je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir te débattre avec.

L'épiderme enfin dévoilé, un frisson les parcourut, de froid pour l'un et de désir pour l'autre. Mais alors que Harry allait poursuivre son exploration, un éclat d'un jaune translucide attira son attention. Accrochée au cou pâle et saillant du blond, une chaîne pendait avec à son extrémité une bague argentée sertie d'une pierre dorée. Il fronça des sourcils, ne se souvenant pas de ce bijou et l'effleura.

– Qui t'a donné ça ? lança-t-il d'un ton abrupte.

Draco baissa la tête et regarda l'objet qui provoquait l'agacement du brun.

– Personne.

– Arrête de me prendre pour un con, cracha Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec.

Draco attrapa le poignet de la main qui appuyait sur sa poitrine et le força à reculer. Il prit appui sur son autre bras et contracta ses muscles pour s'asseoir, repoussant au passage Harry qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

– Je ne te mens pas et tu pourrais me demander de dire la vérité que je te répondrai toujours la même chose. Personne ne me l'a donnée, expliqua-t-il alors que ses doigts défaisaient l'attache de la chaîne.

La bague glissa dans sa main droite et de l'autre il força Harry à lui tendre sa paume. Puis il déposa le bijou dans cette dernière.

– C'est chaud, s'étonna Harry.

– Oui. Et avec ta main ça l'est encore plus que d'habitude, remarqua Draco.

– Il y a de la magie.

– En effet. Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

– Je crains que mes neurones ne me jouent des tours. Est-ce vraiment… Rosalynda ?

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête.

– Mais comment ? Quand ? Enfin je ne l'ai jamais trouvée.

– Ton parrain était doué pour dissimuler des objets.

Harry tiqua à l'entende de Sirius. Avait-il vraiment eu raison à son propos ? Etait-il le dernier détendeur de la bague ?

– Tu te souviens que tu es allé à Godric's Hollow.

– Je voulais voir la tombe de mes parents.

– Quand je me suis retrouvé là-bas, j'étais avec Hermione. Tu étais déjà parti, une nouvelle fois, mais quitte à se retrouver là, j'ai eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Hermione m'a montré l'endroit où reposent tes parents et la maison où ils ont vécu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis rentré dedans alors que tout menaçait de s'écrouler. En fait, j'étais comme attiré par quelque chose. Et tu peux le croire ou non, mais je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre – ou en tout cas ce qui en fut probablement une un jour – et dans la table de chevet se trouvait un coffret à secret. Je suis ressorti avec, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Hermione était sur les nerfs, craignant que je finisse sous les décombres à chaque seconde.

– Elle est toujours comme ça.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte. Bref. La boite était protégée par un puissant charme de protection et Hermione n'a même pas pu la toucher et tous ses sorts rebondissaient dessus. Finalement, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la toucher et il m'a suffit d'un simple sort de déverrouillage pour découvrir son contenu. Ça.

Harry détailla la bague dans sa main, la trouvant magnifique.

– Il y avait aussi un mot de ton parrain qui disait te léguer cette bague et d'en prendre grand soin. Je pense que tu étais le seul à pouvoir déceler la présence du coffret et à pouvoir l'ouvrir.

– Mais…

– Ta magie coule en moi, tout comme le fait la mienne en toi. Tu n'as jamais aimé cette maison, préférant aller sur la tombe de tes parents. Tu n'avais donc jamais décelé sa présence et Hermione pense que ton parrain a déposé le coffret après sa libération d'Azkaban.

– Tu en sais des choses, constata Harry.

– Tes amis sont très bavards à ton sujet quand ils s'y mettent.

Harry détailla une nouvelle fois le bijou, le caressa de son index tandis que la chanson dans ses oreilles vibrait de contentement.

– Donne ta main.

– Harry, grogna Draco alors qu'il s'exécutait, impossible de refuser la demande.

– Je ne pourrais pas toujours contrôler mes mots. Ce n'est pas un ordre, juste une demande.

– Je sais, mais c'est agaçant.

– Désolé.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à l'extrémité de ceux de Draco qu'il maintint alors en suspension. Puis il approcha la bague de l'annulaire long et fin et y fit glisser le bijou qui s'enroula aussitôt avec une perfection magique, s'adaptant au doigt en question. Draco regarda l'anneau glisser le long de ses phalanges, stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste.

– C'est une demande en mariage ? ironisa-t-il.

– Peut-être, un jour, murmura Harry alors qu'il trouvait que la topaze devenait plus lumineuse.

– Crétin, grogna Draco en le saisissant par le col et en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un trop plein de sentiments se déversait dans sa poitrine qui devenait douloureuse. Et le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour calmer ses battements de cœur frénétiques fut de retirer le pull et le t-shirt de Harry. Il pensait prendre le dessus, mener la danse comme lors de leur début, mais lorsque la langue de Harry devint avide et que ses dents lui mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, il perdit un peu de terrain face à lui. Encore…

Son corps fut écrasé par le sien et une bouche se mit à explorer sa peau frissonnante et réceptive à la moindre de ses caresses. Rapidement, il fut incapable de résister ou de répondre à ces assauts. Il subissait de manière exquise toutes les attentions que lui prodiguait son amant qui descendait de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre déjà en feu. Un brasier ardent se répandait dans ses veines et parcourait tout son corps qui tressautait régulièrement. Il n'avait plus eu de contacts charnels depuis des mois et retrouver Harry était si intense qu'il en perdait sa raison et son contrôle. Il n'était plus qu'un corps soumis à ses désirs et à ses envies cherchant à tout prix à les assouvir. Tout son être attendait la griffure suivante dans une attente extatique qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Puis sa langue s'attaqua à leur marque, poussant ses hanches en avant. Aussitôt, deux mains s'enfoncèrent dans son bassin pour l'immobiliser, lui incapable de résister à cette pulsion incandescente. Le plaisir montait par vagues et quand il sentit une pression sur son sexe tendu, suivi par une libération, il soupira et gémit en même temps, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il en voulait plus, encore et toujours. Il désirait se fondre en Harry, ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Mais il aspirait aussi à la délivrance, saturant déjà de sensations euphorisantes.

Égaré dans le brouillard des multiples messages nerveux de ses nerfs, il réalisa à peine qu'il était nu. De toute façon, il n'avait plus froid et son épiderme brûlait, s'électrisait à chaque seconde. Tout en remontant, Harry passa une langue mutine sur sa hampe dressée. Puis il se retrouva face à deux iris qui le dévoraient entièrement, ne laissant plus aucune place à sa volonté. Il pliait devant son regard, contre ses attouchements et face à ses injonctions muettes.

– Si tu savais tout ce que je rêve de te faire, marmonna Harry, le ramenant brièvement à la réalité.

Se rendant compte qu'il était totalement passif, il força ses mains à s'activer et par miracle, elles obéirent et réussirent sans trop de mal à défaire ceinture et bouton du pantalon de Harry.

Après quelques contorsions, ils furent tous les deux nus et brûlant de désir.

Draco avait enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns alors que sa langue léchait sa consœur dans sa bouche. Même le baiser ne lui laissait aucune place, aucune échappatoire. Harry l'envahissait et le possédait déjà alors que ce n'était que le début. Mais le plus déroutant restait cet abandon total, cette acceptation parfaite. Il ne cherchait plus à se dissimuler, ni à se protéger de ce qui l'habitait. C'était devenu normal, essentiel, vital même. Plus jamais il ne pourrait retourner en arrière et afficher ce masque acquis au fil des années sans en souffrir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il comprenait que ce dévoilement n'était pas une faiblesse, mais tout l'inverse. Il était la force de Harry, son bouclier et son arme et que sa dépendance à son égard n'était qu'un simple retour des choses dont il n'avait pas à avoir honte. De toute façon cette dernière s'était faite la malle lorsqu'il avait pleuré devant Ron à l'infirmerie. Il était réveillé depuis près d'une semaine et dormait très mal depuis plusieurs nuits, ce qui avait engendré des nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais tout ça était désormais terminé et il comptait bien ne plus lâcher Harry pour le reste de sa vie.

Il se cambra et planta ses ongles dans les omoplates, seule prise qu'il arrivait à garder sans trop se perdre. Les muscles sous ses paumes roulèrent tandis qu'un grognement vibrant lui répondait. Il lui avait peut-être fait un peu mal, mais il s'en moquait. De toute façon, la douleur ne pourrait jamais être aussi vive que lorsqu'il s'éloignait, tirait sur le lien et le forçait à s'étioler. Il savait que lui aussi avait souffert de toutes ces tentatives, de toutes ces mesures extrêmes.

Et comme si Harry avait entendu ses pensées, il se redressa et plongea ses iris dans les siens, le sondant de l'intérieur, chassant toutes ses peurs et ses craintes, les envoyant le plus loin possible d'eux afin qu'elles ne reviennent plus jamais le hanter. En silence, il lui avoua ses propres faiblesses et lui demanda de l'excuser pour toutes ses erreurs. Il le happa dans une passion éternelle, dans un océan tumultueux qui aurait pu être étouffant s'il ne lui transmettait pas son propre souffle dans un frôlement de lèvres et dans un corps à corps charnel et passionné qui le fit se retourner sur le ventre.

Le visage enfouit dans les coussins, Draco haleta. Contre ses fesses il sentit le désir de Harry venir se frotter, promesse d'une jouissance prochaine, murmure d'un éclatement sans éparpillement. Il avait tellement envie de le sentir en lui, de le posséder et de tout se donner pour n'être qu'à lui. Il désirait se fondre dans son âme et aspirer ses forces pour pouvoir le porter plus haut et plus loin par la suite. Il prenait et redonnait, il le prenait et se donnait… et tout s'emmêlait dans une parfaite harmonie que personne ne comprendrait jamais.

A quatre pattes, les bras tendus pour soutenir leurs poids, il inspira longuement, cherchant une seconde de répit qui ne vint jamais. Contre son oreille, un souffle erratique et chargé de tensions venait le mordre et le brûler avec délice.

– Si tu savais combien j'en ai rêvé. Toutes les nuits, dès que je fermais les yeux. Tu étais à moi, entièrement et tu me laissais tout faire. Et aujourd'hui, je le peux enfin, susurra Harry juste avant de poser sa langue sur sa nuque.

Excité par cet aveu qu'il partageait, Draco trembla et ancra ses doigts dans les tissus froissés. L'humidité à la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale était inédite et il sentit son sexe tressauter tout seul entre ses jambes. Et lorsque la langue descendit lentement tout le long de son dos, enflammant chaque nerf, il se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, étirant plusieurs muscles qui crièrent leur souffrance sous l'impact. Pourtant il ne ressentit aucune gêne, tellement le plaisir envahissait chaque cellule de son corps.

Deux mains puissantes et un peu caleuses saisirent ses fesses et les écartèrent sans aucune pudeur, tandis qu'un doigt passait à l'intérieur d'elles et massait son entrée moite de sueur. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une phalange le pénètre, mais certainement pas à un muscle humide qui lui avait déjà fait voir des points noirs et blancs quelques secondes plus tôt. Assailli par tant d'attentions, par tant de patience, il rendit les armes et ses bras cédèrent. Seules ses jambes tinrent sous le choc, soutenues par la puissance qui maintenant dérivait le long de ses cuisses. Il mordit le coussin et étouffa un cri alors que les caresses n'étaient pas encore des plus intimes.

– Harry.

– Encore un peu, siffla le brun qui donna un coup de langue tout le long de sa fente.

Tout son être tremblait sous les attaques et sa tête tournait par moments, lui donnant l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond. Sauf qu'une main le rattrapa alors qu'il cherchait son souffle. Il était plaqué contre le torse de Harry, son dos collé à ses battements de cœur aussi anarchiques que les siens. Juste contre son intimité il sentit une douleur un peu vive et ses chairs qui s'écartaient sous la pression du sexe de son amant. Les jambes outrageusement écartées pour laisser la place à Harry, il se laissa aller en avant, sachant qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais puisque deux bras l'emprisonnaient dans une étreinte pulsionnelle. Plus bas, ses entrailles accueillaient un peu difficilement la hampe dure et remplie de passion de Harry. Il grimaça, mais poussa lui-même, venant à cette rencontre qu'il chérissait. Puis il se retrouva assis sur deux cuisses musclées et tendues et une griffure électrique le traversa de toute part. Une nouvelle fois, son corps s'arqua face à la violence et son crâne heurta l'épaule derrière lui. A la limite de la conscience, il accusa les coups de reins qui l'envahissaient et malmenaient son intimité qui n'était plus que lave incandescente.

Une de ses mains se raccrocha à la nuque de Harry alors que l'autre attrapait son sexe et y imprimait un mouvement d'extase. Il n'était plus loin d'atteindre la jouissance quand une claque lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Harry venait de gifler sa main entre ses jambes et de se retirer d'un seul coup. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et de protester, une prise sur sa cheville le fit basculer et il se retrouva sur le dos, les jambes en l'air. Sur le côté du lit, son amant était debout et le fixait avec une lueur de désir non feinte. Il le voulait et cela lui convenait.

Les fesses au bord du matelas, les jambes pliées et ouvertes, les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête, il avait bien conscience que sa posture était indécente. Sauf qu'avec Harry rien n'avait d'importance hormis sa présence, ses regards et son contact. Alors que celui-ci se pencha sur lui et se mit à l'embrasser avec folie et perdition, il ondula des hanches pour faire rencontrer leurs virilités douloureuses.

Harry le bloqua et le pénétra à nouveau, juste de quoi le faire gémir.

– Ha-Harry, le fustigea-t-il

– Quoi ? le taquina-t-il.

Outré par cet affront, il planta ses talons dans les reins du brun et poussa ce dernier en avant avec toute sa puissance. Surpris, Harry bascula en avant et se retrouva enfoncé au plus profond de Draco.

Satisfait, le blond montra toutes ses dents et serra les cuisses pour ne laisser aucune échappatoire possible à son bourreau.

Harry souffla tout en s'humectant ses lèvres qui étaient sèches.

– Ok. Accroche-toi.

La seconde d'après, les jambes de Draco s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il reprenait sa danse frénétique.

Rapidement, le feu dans leurs veines se transforma en magma et ils perdirent toute notion cohérente. Harry attrapa une cuisse, puis un mollet et le plaça sur une de ses épaules, forçant alors le corps de Draco à se plier à son désir. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune résistance. Cette position lui offrant un meilleur angle, il continua à marteler la glande sensible à l'intérieur de son être.

Leurs corps en sueur glissaient sans soucis l'un contre l'autre, s'entrechoquant dans un écho ardent. Plus rien n'existait hormis ce besoin irrépressible de satisfaire l'autre et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements tout en le suivant avec délice. Ils gémissaient, grognaient, feulaient et griffaient, perdus dans cette rencontre charnelle de leur corps et de leur âme.

Draco sentait tous ses muscles lui hurler leurs douleurs et leurs limites, mais il y avait ces sentiments de plénitude et de complétude qui l'habitaient et le poussaient à résister à chaque pénétration, à chaque étincelle de jouissance. Harry n'était plus très loin, il le savait.

Puis tout explosa, deux déflagrations à deux secondes d'intervalle.

Draco laissa tous ses muscles se relâcher, incapable de résister à la vague de magie qui courrait sur lui et en lui. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'écrasait dans un fracas assourdissant et se mêlait à la chanson qui n'était plus qu'un long sifflement.

– Non, reste, gémit-il alors qu'il sentait Harry s'éloigner. Encore un peu.

– Tu comptes me piquer mes répliques à chaque fois, rigola le brun face à ces mots.

– Tu es plus doué que moi.

– Eh bien, c'est pas tous les jours que tu avoues que quelqu'un te dépasse dans un domaine.

– Tu me dépasses dans tout, déclara-t-il tout en passant une main faible sur sa joue droite. Et ça me convient.

Harry fondit sur lui et l'embrassa à en perdre son souffle, son oxygène et sa vie. Il le pouvait puisque tout ceci était entre ses bras et s'accrochait à lui comme un désespéré.

Oui, c'était sa pierre de Mercure, juste à lui et à tout jamais. Et il lui appartiendrait sans aucune concession.

Allongé sur le dos, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, Draco laissa les doigts de sa main frôler le ventre encore brûlant et moite à sa droite. Harry était couché sur le côté, un bras par-dessus lui et sa main posée que leur marque dans une caresse douce et rassurante. Il était toujours là. Doucement, le calme revint alors que quelques frissons persistaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Comment vont tes parents ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu rauque, probablement due aux râles qui n'avaient cessé de franchir ses lèvres.

– Leur fuite s'est bien passée. Ils sont arrivés en Amérique et ont pu trouver un endroit pour se cacher. La meute de loups qui est en contact avec Lupin veille sur eux.

– Je suis content que ce plan fonctionne.

– Moi aussi. Même si…

– On pourrait aller leur rendre visite, le coupa Harry.

Draco pivota son visage si vite que son nez heurta celui de Harry. Il fixait ce dernier avec des yeux ronds et écarquillés d'effarement.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, lui sourit-il. Il faudrait peut-être que je me présente à eux comme… euh… je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais pas simplement Harry.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le lit, Draco le chevauchant et le bloquant de son corps. Le blond avait son visage près du sien, son souffle venant l'effleurer à chaque battement de cœur.

– Je vais avoir du boulot, lui murmura-t-il.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Pour te rendre présentable.

Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il pouffa alors que d'une main il claquait doucement la fesse encore nue de Draco.

– Crétin.

Et Draco lui répondit avec un rire spontané et sincère. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait et il se promit de tout faire pour l'entendre chaque jour.

 **FIN**

* * *

Oui, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Comment vous la trouvez ?

Et donc cette histoire, de manière globale était comment ?

Peut-être que je ferai un épilogue, mais il va vraiment falloir me motiver car je suis prise dans l'écriture de mon livre et, même si le premier tome est écrit, j'en ai encore deux qui attendent dans mon esprit.

Pour me retrouver sur Facebook :

 **w w w . fa ce book . c o m**

 **/Sinien.M /**

(les 2 lignes en une et sans espace, FF refuse les liens et je dois les déstructurer pour qu'ils soient visibles)

Je répondrai à toutes les reviews anonymes sur un nouveau chapitre, plus tard.


	38. Nouvelles

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais bien prise, mais je ne vous oubliais pas.

Concernant l'épilogue, rien de prévu pour l'instant, pas d'inspiration à ce sujet. Je suis ben trop emportée par ma trilogie en cours d'écriture et de publication.

* * *

 **Max132** : merci pour ta régularité dans les reviews. Je suis contente que cette histoire t'aie plu. Et si jamais tu veux encore me lire, je t'invite dans ce cas à aller sur amazon pour retrouver mes livres. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas de nouveau projet de fanfic, ça ne m'intéresse plus je pense.

 **Mimily** : Je ne voulais pas une guerre gentille car la réalité est tout autre. Merci en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'aie plu. Par contre, pas de nouveau projet de fanfic, je me concentre sur ma trilogie.

 **Dragonichigo** : moi aussi j'ai du retard lol. Ravie que cette fin t'aie plu. Sinon pas de nouveaux écrits ici, la fanfic ne m'attire plus. Je suis à fond dans ma trilogie en ce moment.

Si jamais vous avez envie de me retrouver, ce sera sur facebook et amazon avec ce même pseudo.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie de près et de loin.


End file.
